


Day of the Animals

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Four Lights [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, It's basically the Season 3 episode but with the animals having dialogue, cass is a terrible person, i have no idea how long this is gonna be anymore, ruddiger and varian both have trauma, update: by popular demand there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 103,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Rapunzel, Varian, Keira and Catalina get stuck in a pendant, it's up the animals to save the day! If they can...get over their own issues.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Fidella/Maximus (Disney), Maximus & Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Series: Four Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829395
Comments: 444
Kudos: 128





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Nothing was quite like the feeling of flying. Pascal had had very few times that he could experience it, and it was one of the reasons he missed Owl. Hamuel was…well, not quite the same. Still, he was having a good time flying upside down. And when Hamuel flipped them over, it was even more fun!  
  
Up until he crashed into Maximus’ nose. “Oof!”  
  
Maximus glared at him. “Get. Off.”  
  
“Sorry!” Pascal said, grinning sheepishly and waving.  
  
Maximus threw him and Hamuel off and they landed on the back of the cart Maximus was pulling, smacking into a bag of treasure.  
  
_Wow_ , he was in a bad mood today. Pascal supposed it was because of the presence of Varian – or more specifically, his raccoon and partner-in-crime (literally), Ruddiger. Those two had been out for each others’ apples from the moment they met on that fateful day at Varian’s lab in Old Corona.  
  
Boy, was that a crazy day.  
  
The mischievous raccoon in question was currently asleep at the feet of his boy alchemist.  
  
“Oh, careful you two!” Rapunzel said as the four human passengers looked over at them with concern. She came over and picked him up. “We don’t want to break this stuff before we get to Neserdnia.”  
  
“That’s right,” One of the girls with them, (Angry? Keira?) said, “’cause once me and Catalina return this last sack of stolen loot, we will have officially put our thieving days behind us!”  
  
Varian let out an excited noise. “I can’t wait to get my hands on a copper-plated alembic from the Neserdnian market! Do you have any idea how many poly-alchemical substration tests I’ll be able to run?”  
  
Pascal had no idea what that meant, any of that. It went completely over his head and, judging by their expression, everyone else shared the same sentiments.  
  
Keira rolled her eyes. “Anyone wanna switch seats with me?”  
  
Pascal didn’t miss the hurt expression the alchemist had briefly, and Rapunzel came to the rescue, sitting between them. “Hmm. We’re happy to have you along, Varian. Plus,” she started to get excited, “I’m hoping once Max and Ruddiger spend some time together, they can become friends.”  
  
Pascal figured it’d be a cold day in hell before _that_ happened.  
  
“Yeah, _right_.” Maximus said disdainfully, then brightened up when he saw an apple hanging from a tree they were about to pass under.  
  
Like clockwork, Ruddiger woke up and jumped off the cart to go and take the apple before Maximus could, putting a pine cone in his mouth instead of the apple he so coveted.  
  
And then it just got worse from there. The cart jolted when Maximus, in his irritation and distraction, hit a rock with one of the wheels. He spit out of the pine cone and glared at the pesky racoon, who was swishing his tail tauntingly with an apple on top of it.  
  
Pascal noticed Varian watching them closely with a wary expression, while the girls didn’t seem to realize what was about to happen. He supposed that the brilliant kid had seen this happen too often to _not_ recognize the signs by now.  
  
“Oh, come on.” Pascal decided to intervene and climbed up onto Maximus’ nose. “Come on, it’s _just_ an apple! You’re a Royal Guard horse, are you _really_ going to let this pest goad you into a fight?” He tried to reason with him.  
  
Maximus tried to shake Pascal off, then moved forward aggressively. Ruddiger moved further away, still swishing his tail with a smug look on his little raccoon face. Maximus slammed his hooves down again and the cart jerked, the riders crying out in alarm.  
  
Maximus got the apple and lifted it up, but Ruddiger was still holding on with his little paws.  
  
“Whoa! What happened?” Rapunzel asked, while Pascal slowly relaxed as Maximus walked on, content to have the apple in his mouth.  
  
“What is this?” The other little girl, (Red? Catalina?) asked. “I don’t remember stealing it.”  
  
“Oh. Whatever it is, it’s beautiful.” Rapunzel replied in an awed voice.  
  
“And I bet it’s pretty valuable.” Catalina replied.  
  
“Uh, gang, hi, hello, speaking of valuables…” Varian spoke up, sounding a bit nervous. “we, uh, might wanna stow the loot? We’re coming up on Deadman’s Curve. Yeah, it’s a hotbed of highway robbery.”  
  
Pascal looked around and confirmed that, yes, they were coming up on a dangerous-looking location. Ruddiger was, somehow, still hanging on to the apple, but he did look a bit concerned so…that was something?  
  
He finally let go of the apple and got back into the cart, to Pascal’s relief. Maybe, just maybe, things would be calm this trip.  
  
Pascal looked over and saw Varian hiding behind Rapunzel’s indestructible hair, looking downright terrified – and the only one in the cart to look that way.  
  
“Relax, V.” Keira assured him. “Real thieves don’t waste their time on here. It’s mostly for hacks and knuckleheads.”  
  
Yes, the ex-thief would know, wouldn’t she? The company Rapunzel kept, honestly.  
  
Someone jumped down in front of them. “Hand over the goods!” The man declared.  
  
“Or, in this case, both.” Cataline said with an annoyed tone.  
  
Everyone but Varian looked and probably felt unimpressed by the appearance of Dwayne, the lackey of…well, pretty much anyone that would bother with him, and one of the worst possible criminals around. Varian just held onto Rapunzel’s hair tighter.  
  
“Hi, Dwayne.” Rapunzel, Keira and Catalina all said in unison with bored tones.  
  
“Ah, nuts.” Dwayne put his weapon away. “Hello, Princess.”  
  
“Dwayne, what did we talk about the _last_ time you were caught trying to steal?” Rapunzel asked with thinly-veiled impatience.  
  
“Don’t do it.” Dwayne said with all the pout of a child as he kicked at a pinecone.  
  
Speaking of pinecone, where was Ruddiger? Was he still in the cart?  
  
“I promise, I’ll never steal again!” Dwayne insisted. “In fact, I’m gonna look for an honest job right now.”  
  
Ruddiger poked his head over Maximus’ saddle, licking his lips as he eyed an apple in the saddlebag.  
  
“Nice running into you. Enjoy your trip!” Dwayne said as he left. Pascal’s attention was on the raccoon, though. The actual threat to their peaceful journey.  
  
Of all the animals to make a pet, why did the boy have to pick a _raccoon?  
  
_Ruddiger grabbed the apple and Maximus turned his head to him. “Put that back or SO HELP ME, RUDDIGER.”  
  
“Nope, I’m gone!” Ruddiger jumped off his saddle with the apple and escaped up a tree, which Maximus, in all his trained-guard-horse mind, thought was a good idea to _circle_ over and over in an attempt to get the apple back.  
  
Well, at least the humans seemed to be having fun, is the cheering was any indication. Pascal was hanging on for dear life.  
  
“Guys! Cut it out!” Rapunzel cried in alarm.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger looked down at them as they circled around and around the tree he’d run up. The humans being dragged along for the ride was a miscalculation, he admitted. Toying with the guard horse had become something of a pastime and he’d just picked a bad time to do it.  
  
They stopped circling and the humans regained their senses before Varian said, with a sharp tone that made Ruddiger wince, “Ruddiger! Get DOWN here!”  
  
Crap. He’d made his boy mad. Not just annoyed, mad. He’d have to make up for this in some way, but he’d worry about that later. Right now, he’d just have to return the apple without any fuss—

  
A long, sticky tongue stole the apple for his hands and Pascal started to take off with it. ‘Well, _that’s_ just rude!’ He thought, then watched as Pascal tripped on the bird, Hamuel, before falling to the ground below with the apple.  
  
“Hey!” He cried, jumping down after him. “That’s mine!”  
  
They landed on Maximus and he got the apple, but now Maximus was pissed off that he was on him at all and Pascal was climbing on the horse’s neck and it was just a whole big mess and he was struggling to hold onto the apple while Maximus decided it was, again, a good idea to _spin_ the entire cart, with the humans in it.  
  
“Trained guard horse”, _sure_. No regard for any of the humans. It was just an apple, he had more in his bag!  
  
The apple escaped his grip and bounced away and Hamuel decided to use a necklace to grapple the apple, joining in on the fun with all his low intelligence level could muster.  
  
“What is he doing?” Maximus growled.  
  
Ruddiger hopped down to grab the apple from the bird and Maximus leaned down to grab it with his mouth.  
  
“ENOUGH!” Princess Rapunzel yelled, and they both froze.  
  
Varian mad at him was bad enough, but now he had the Princess mad at him, too. This was a _very_ bad miscalculation. A very bad way to alleviate his boredom and hunger in one go.  
  
“Maybe it’s time for you all to shake hands and get along!” Princess Rapunzel went on. “I mean, shake hoof and tail or beak and paw…is that what raccoons have?” She looked at Varian, who was silently staring at Ruddiger with a disappointed expression, and he glanced at her before focusing his gaze on Ruddiger again.  
  
Ruddiger hated when he looked at him like that. It was right up there with the “I’m losing my mind” expression in terms of Varian expressions Ruddiger didn’t like to see him make. He tried to keep him happy, but he’d made him mad, disappointed, there was so much miscalculation here it wasn’t even funny. He was going to have to work _so_ hard to make up to him for this.  
  
“I can never remember if it’s paws or feet.” The Princess went on distractedly, and Ruddiger looked at his paws before looking back up at Varian, silently pleading for him to stop looking at him like that, “please don’t be mad at me”…  
  
The last time he’d gotten that look was after he’d attacked the Andrew guy when he saw him leading Varian back down the path of darkness, and that had been _really_ awkward in the prison cell for a little while. He’d slept in a corner while Varian continued to be manipulated in front of him, with Andrew hanging out by his cot where Ruddiger wasn’t allowed for the moment.  
  


Thankfully, he’d only make him endure that torture for a week, and then he was calling him to him and holding him in his arms and stroking his fur again.  
  
The worst part was, he knew that he wasn’t _just_ disappointed in him. He was blaming _himself_ for Ruddiger being the way he was, for him causing the Princess trouble. He didn’t even blink as he stared down at him and it took everything in Ruddiger to not shrink away in shame.  
  
“Oh well, just...shake whatever you’ve got and get on with it.” The Princess continued.  
  
Varian finally blinked and focused his gaze elsewhere and Ruddiger felt safe to look away from him, turning his attention instead to Hamuel. He was chewing on some kind of object in the apple and he moved forward to take the apple off of it, find out what it was. Except it was stuck, and the bird was tugging and he was tugging and then there was a bright light and…  
  
Varian was gone. _All_ the humans, gone. Sucked into the…whatever this thing is stuck in the apple. The animals all gathered around it with concern.  
  
“Well, I’ll just take this apple and remove the—” He started, but Maximus slammed his hooves down.  
  
“Back off from the apple, thief!” He snapped aggressively. “This is YOUR fault!”  
  
“MY fault?! You’re the one that swung them around over an apple!” Ruddiger retorted, then grabbed the apple and fled, Maximus giving chase.  
  
He just needed to find a way to remove whatever this thing was that his boy in it and—the cart flew past him and he looked back to see Maximus got his head stuck in a tree. “You…did you really?” He laughed a bit, and then Hamuel decided to copy the horse and ALSO got his head stuck.  
  
That’s when Ruddiger couldn’t resist anymore and bust up laughing, rolling in the grass at how STUPID the Guard Horse was. Every time he dealt with him, he was reminded that he was as useless, intellectually, as the humans he worked with. It’s no wonder they were all outsmarted by a kid handing out cookies in a bush!  
  
Maximus glared at him as he struggled to pull himself free, too stupid to realize that if he just tilted his head back and lifted himself up a bit higher, he’d be free.  
  
Dwayne came out of the bushes. “Say, Princess, do you think I can catch a lift back into...”  
  
Ruddiger barely noticed him, laughing too hard at how stupid Maximus was. And Hamuel just added to the hilarity by being even stupider!  
  
Maximus finally pulled himself free and Ruddiger barely had a moment to calculate his landing and shrink back before he was crushed under the horse’s butt. ‘This…was a mistake.’ He thought as he was lifted up with the horse. Pascal, who had been apparently invisible next to him, fell off at the same time he did.  
  
“Hey, uh…” Maximus cleared his throat and sniffed at the ground. “The…pendant is gone.”  
  
What? Ruddiger went over sniffed at where it was. He didn’t know this smell, but if it’s unfamiliar then it must be suspicious. He sniffed again and caught a faint, very faint, whiff of his boy. Okay, he knew where to go!  
  
“Hey, Ruddiger, Maximus caught the scent!” Pascal called.  
  
“No! _I_ have the scent!” Ruddiger insisted.  
  
“We’re going _this_ way.” Maximus said firmly.  
  
“That’s the _wrong way_!” Ruddiger growled. “The scent went _this_ way!” He pointed ahead of him.  
  
Pascal looked between them awkwardly as Maximus pointed to a boot-print. “Look!”  
  
Ruddiger turned and walked towards the stump between them as Maximus did the same. “You think you can find my boy, _guard horse_?” He growled.  
  
“You think you can find my Princess, _thief_?” Maximus replied aggressively.  
  
“Guys! This is not the time!” Pascal tried to push them away from each other as they pressed in close, glaring at each other. “They NEED us!”  
  
Maximus pulled back. “You’re a waste of my time!” He snapped at Ruddiger before turning to go. “Let’s go, Pascal!”  
  
“I…uh…” Pascal looked at Maximus, then Ruddiger, then sighed. “Sorry, Ruddiger…” He turned and headed after Maximus.  
  
“W-What?” Ruddiger stared after him in disbelief.  
  
Was he wrong? They had come from that way, after all. Maybe that’s what he was smelling. Maybe…he hated to admit it, but maybe…the…guard horse…was…right? UGH! “Fine!” He threw his hands up. “I’ll follow your lead, Maximus.” He said bitterly, going after them with his ears folded back.  
  
\--  
  
Maximus, to his credit, didn’t act _too_ smug about the fact that Ruddiger was following. He kept his nose to the ground, while Ruddiger and Pascal followed behind him. Frankly, the noble guard horse didn’t _want_ to know where Hamuel was. Probably stuck in another tree, for all he cared.  
  
“Hey…I’m not smelling my boy anymore.” Ruddiger said as they continued on.  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t, he’s in a _shell_ , you idiot raccoon.” Maximus said smugly.  
  
“Idiot?! Idiot?!” Ruddiger hissed. “I am an _alchemist_ , you meatheaded guard horse!”  
  
“Now is not the time for this.” Pascal said, and Ruddiger grumbled.  
  
\--  
  
Just as they felt like collapsing, Maximus said, “Through here!” and led them through bushes. To their utter dismay, all they found was…a boot. With Hamuel’s head sticking out of the top.  
  
“I…can’t… _believe_ this.” Ruddiger said with barely restrained rage. “You led us the _wrong way_ , you stupid guard horse! I _wasn’t_ wrong!”  
  
“Shut up!” Maximus growled. “I don’t have to take this from a criminal like you!”  
  
“Guys!” Pascal hopped ahead of them. “Come on!”  
  
“You want to _start_ something, meathead?” Ruddiger said coolly.  
  
“ _You_ started something _long_ ago, _terrorist_!” Maximus retorted.  
  
“Oh, suuuure, bring up my past crimes as a retort. You know, we’ve done _so_ much to make amends for that! I mean, I wasn’t even of my own mind! But I wasn’t going to let my boy go to prison alone!” Ruddiger said furiously.  
  
“You’re still a _criminal_ , no matter what you—"  
  
“Guys!” Pascal called. “I found Dwayne! And he has the shell!”  
  
“We’ll finish this later.” Maximus said, then grabbed Ruddiger and tossed him onto his back to run alongside the thief on the raft. Ruddiger barely held on to his tail, since Max completely missed his back and he barely grabbed his tail on his own.  
  
“CAN YOU SLOW DOWN, YOU’RE GOING TOO FAST, I’M GOING TO FALL, ARE YOU TRYING TO DROP ME, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BRANCH, DON’T DROP ME, ANOTHER BRANCH, DON’T DROP ME, SLOW DOWN!” Ruddiger yelled in alarm as he hung on for dear life the entire time.  
  
Pascal looked at him sympathetically but did nothing to help. Not that he could.  
  
They skidded to a stop and Ruddiger let out a “YIPE!” as he bumped into him. “W-What?!”  
  
“Uh, we reached the end of the shore.” Maximus said.  
  
Ruddiger climbed up onto the horse’s head. “…Great. Now what?”  
  
“We follow him.” Maximus said, preparing to leap. “Hang on tight.”  
  
“Wait, can you _do_ that?!” Ruddiger asked, hanging on.  
  
Maximus ran and did a massive leap to get across the river and keep running after the raft. Ruddiger still held on for dear life, even once they were across.  
  
“You are crazy. You are _actually crazy_.” Ruddiger said nervously.  
  
“Coming from _you_?” Maximus retorted.  
  
“ _I’m_ not crazy, never _have_ been. My kid just…he just gave me…he _changed_ me.” He tried not to think of that darkness that took over his mind briefly. He _never_ wanted to feel like that again. He _loved_ his boy, but he was…he had problems. A _lot_ of problems. Some problems even Princess Rapunzel couldn’t mend.  
  
“Yeah, well, you were acting _pretty_ crazy when you were tearing up the courtyard.” Maximus replied without much conviction, focusing on the more important task of rescuing the princess.  
  
“Wouldn’t know.” Ruddiger mumbled.  
  
They caught up to the raft again and Maximus started running faster, Ruddiger barely holding on and Pascal clinging to Ruddiger.  
  
“Okay, here’s the plan! Grab the vine, you throw us across, we catch him on it and stop him!” Ruddiger said as they ran.  
  
Maximus grabbed the vine and, once they grabbed it, launched them across. Ruddiger slammed into the tree and fell and turned to the horse furiously. “YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”  
  
“No time for this, he’s coming! Pull it taut!” Maximus said, and they did.  
  
The better plan, Ruddiger considered as he was pulled along by the vine after it got caught on the thief’s foot, would have been to tie it around trees on either side. Unfortunately, it was too short, they were animals, and he just slammed into a rock.  
  
Maximus stopped to laugh at him and he supposed he deserved that, he thought as he sank into the water with Pascal. They both came out on the opposite bank, soaking wet.  
  
“Well…that was a failed attempt. _But_ , we now know what _doesn’t_ work! Progress!” He said to Pascal as he wrung out his tail.  
  
“This isn’t alchemy, Ruddiger. This is our kids in trouble.” Pascal said with an annoyed expression.  
  
“…I know.” Ruddiger sighed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going so well in terms of working together at first, but they get the hang of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Any luck?” Ruddiger asked as Maximus sniffed at the ground.  
  
“No, but I’m sure we’ll find it soon.” He said as he continued sniffing.  
  
“It’s getting late…it’s been _hours_. My boy doesn’t do well with confinement…” Ruddiger said anxiously.  
  
“Neither does Rapunzel, but I’m sure they’re okay.” Pascal said gently.  
  
Ruddiger looked at him. “…I guess she doesn’t, does she? Locked in a tower and stuff.”  
  
“I got it!” Maximus took to a run and they held on for dear life again.  
  
“FOR THE LOVE OF—SLOW DOWN AND LET US GET A FIRM GRIP, MAXIMUS!” Ruddiger yelled as they went.  
  
\--  
  
“There!” Maximus stopped and they hopped off him before they slowly made their way over to the cliff’s edge, where Dwayne was…what was he doing?  
  
“By the Sun, he’s going to throw it into the sea!” Maximus cried in alarm. “Okay, we need to make a plan.” He started to draw in the dirt with his hoof a brilliant plan, where he saves the day and comes out the HERO! “We do this…and then…finished!”  
  
“Don’t think yourself so special, you can’t even move around a tree that well.” Ruddiger erased it and did a simple drawing of him jumping on the guy to make him let go of the pendant.  
  
“Oh, and you think you can take him on single-handedly?!” Maximus said aggressively, stomping out the picture.  
  
“Better than you!” Ruddiger snapped.  
  
Pascal sighed and drew himself with a disappointed look, then matched the look.  
  
“Let’s. Go.” He said, turned and walking away.  
  
“Fine.” Ruddiger followed him while Maximus went back to his planning.  
  
Pascal climbed up Dwayne’s leg and onto the pendant while Ruddiger came up behind him.  
  
“Oh. Be careful, Pascal!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Pascal?” The thief looked confused. “My name’s Dwayne!” He lowered the pendant. “I’m beginning to think you’re not my…my sub…sub…tha-tha-that thing you said.”  
  
Pascal turned visible and Dwayne screamed, swinging it wildly to try to get him off. Ruddiger charged and jumped onto the man with all the feral rage he could muster, but was thrown off and hit the ground hard.  
  
“I’LL GET HIM!” Maximus charged out next and the man fled, taking the pendant with him.  
  
When he escaped, Maximus rounded on Ruddiger furiously. “YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HANDLE IT!”  
  
Ruddiger glared after him as the horse took off running. “Let you handle it? You’re the one that let him get away you…you…”  
  
“Caaaalm…stay calm…” Pascal coaxed him.  
  
“STUPID HORSE!” Ruddiger dashed after him, with Pascal following close behind. He tripped on something and they both rolled down the hill and slammed into Maximus.  
  
The thief laughed as he fled and they looked over. “No!” Pascal cried in alarm.  
  
“That’s right.” The thief taunted. “No dumb animal is ever gonna catch _Dwayne_!”  
  
Ruddiger reared up to attack him again…and then watched in horror as a vulture grabbed the man and flew off, taking the pendant with him.  
  
“Did…did that just…happen?” Pascal said shakily.  
  
“No…” Ruddiger stepped forward. “No, no, no, that…that didn’t just happen. Did it?”  
  
“I lost the princess…” Maximus looked at Ruddiger. “Because of YOU!”  
  
“Oh, like it’s just my fault! We had things under control, YOU charged in and he ran and you LET him run!” Ruddiger snapped.  
  
“I almost had him and you slammed into me!” Maximus snapped.  
  
“Excuse me for _tripping,_ you—”  
  
“Guys! You’re BOTH to blame! This whole mess is all your fault! You and your stupid apple fight!” Pascal cut in.  
  
“OH, SO NOW YOU’RE TURNING ON ME, PASCAL?!” Maximus roared.  
  
“This is NOT my fault! I just wanted to get an apple and have some fun; Maximus has plenty in his bag! If he hadn’t forgotten about the humans he was pulling and chased me like a madman, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Ruddiger snapped.  
  
“Why can’t you just control yourself for ONCE, Ruddiger?!” Pascal yelled.  
  
“This is NOT my fault! HE’S supposed to be the trained guard horse, if _anyone_ was going to control himself, it was him!” Ruddiger said aggressively.  
  
“I should have known better than to trust you around the princess! You and that kid—” Maximus started.  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE BRING VARIAN INTO THIS!” Ruddiger roared. “YOUR PRINCESS WAS THE ONE THAT ABANDONED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE DOESN’T DESERVE HIM AND NEITHER DO YOU!”  
  
Maximus pulled back and huffed. “I’m done wasting my time with you.”  
  
“And I’m done with YOU.” Ruddiger growled.  
  
“I’m done, too.” Pascal sighed.  
  
They turned to go their three separate ways, fury running through their veins.  
  
Hamuel flew down to them as they walked away. “Hey, guys, did we get the shell? Did we? Oof!” He hit the ground hard. “I’m in paaaain.”  
  
\--  
  
What is a Royal Guard that cannot save a Princess? A shame. A sham. Useless. Yes, the little thief had caused a ruckus, but he was right. He had failed in his duties as a Guard Horse. He had let the princess down and now she was gone forever. Let the rain wash away his shame and sorrow, his sense of self-worth. He was nothing but a horse now, certainly not a Guard Horse.  
  
He looked into his reflection in a puddle and let out a wistful sigh as lightening flashed nearby. “Oh, Maximus…you are a failure. How can you go home now?” He said, stepping into the puddle and walking on. “How can you face everyone? How can you face Fidella? She would never love you after this. All I can do is…try to find a new life. A life not as a Guard Horse. A life far from Corona.”  
  
\--  
  
“Oh, Ruddiger, what have you done now?” Ruddiger muttered. “You messed up, that’s what you did. You didn’t listen when he needed you to, and now he’s gone. I’ll never be able to make amends.” He climbed up into a tree and sighed, then looked up at an apple. All he could see, though, was Maximus on the red outside, the rain falling into his shape.  
  
“I never meant to _hurt_ anyone…it was just a harmless game. Like always. I…I miscalculated. I messed up bad. And now...” His tail covered his face as he curled up. “I’m alone again. I’ve lost my boy…”  
  
\--  
  
Pascal stared glumly as a drip of water put out the tiny fire he’d made. He sighed, turning his scales blue, and held the leaf he was using for shelter closer. Why did he ever try to get involved? It seemed to be calming down a little after Varian told off his raccoon, but he’d…he’d tried to help by taking away the source of the argument and it’d gotten so much worse from there.  
  
“Rapunzel…” He said sadly.  
  
At least he could take comfort that she wasn’t alone…for as long as they all lived in that shell. Lightning shocked him out of his thoughts and he held the leaf tighter.  
  
\--  
  
Hamuel didn’t know what everyone was fighting about. He just knew they were fighting. He was a simple creature, of a simple mind, and he didn’t really see beyond the moment. Partly because he couldn’t focus for longer than—ohhh, mouth full of water, let’s close the mouth and waddle away.  
  
\--  
  
Maximus stood at the river, looking at his reflection, searching for some semblance of what he was, who he was. He still looked like a Guard Horse, but…he didn’t _feel_ like one. He sighed and laid down glumly, then looked over s several different creatures worked together to build a dam together.  
  
…Teamwork. That was something that he’d always kind of failed on, though he hated to admit it. The only teamwork he ever did was with Fidella or humans, and sometimes Pascal. But…maybe he could _attempt_ to work with the thief? Could he cast his pride away and let the raccoon figure out the problem?  
  
He was smart, unusually smart for a raccoon, but considering his owner that wasn’t really a surprise. Maybe…he could have something to offer after all. Sure the vine plan didn’t work out, but it _could_ have been a good plan, with some minor adjustments and more time to prepare it.  
  
Yes. He would give it a shot. And…apologize to his friend.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal sighed and curled up until his wilted leaf, wondering if he would die here. Maybe he should, then maybe he’d be with Rapunzel again when--  
  
“PASCAL!”  
  
He looked up as Maximus jumped over and landed in front of him. “First of all, I’m sorry for yelling at you and calling you a traitor and I really want us to be friends again.” He licked him and Pascal laughed, turning green again.  
  
“Okay, you’re forgiven!” He said cheerfully. “Now, let’s go find—”  
  
“Ruddiger.” Maximus nodded, and Pascal climbed up onto him before they took off together.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger had decided that the best way to sleep that night was upside-down. Logically, it just made sense, when in the rain, to sleep in a way that would let you hang-dry once the rain ended. Plus, you were under the branch.  
  
His sleep was interrupted by Maximus calling his name. He thought he dreamed it at first, but opened one eye and then another when he realized he was really seeing Maximus running up to him.  
  
“Oh!” He said, climbing up onto the branch as the horse ran up to him. “Hi, Maximus…”  
  
Maximus ran up and slammed his hooves onto the tree, shaking it until two apples fell out. Ruddiger caught both with a “Whoa, oop!” and then looked at Maximus. “One for you, one for me?”  
  
“That’s what I was thinking!” Maximus said happily.  
  
“We came to get you!” Pascal waved from his head.  
  
Ruddiger hopped down onto Maximus’ back and put one of the apples in the horse’s mouth and then they tapped apples together before eating their apples. Then Maximus took to a run, Ruddiger hanging onto the saddle to keep from falling off.  
  
“So, what’s the plan?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“We go back to where we were and see if we can find our kids!” Maximus said cheerfully.  
  
“Okay, then!” Ruddiger replied.  
  
They reached the clearing and Maximus started to frantically sniff along the ground for any trace of Dwayne’s scent. “Ugh, this is so difficult.”  
  
“Don’t give up.” Ruddiger coaxed him.  
  
They heard something explode and looked over. Ruddiger had never felt so _happy_ to see his boy’s beautiful alchemy projects. He cupped his paws around his eyes and focused on where the contractions were appearing from. “There!”  
  
He moved his hands down to Maximus’ eyes and Maximus gasped. “I see them! I SEE THEM!” He cheered, rearing back excitedly before they ran to that area.  
  
They stopped at a cliff and Maximus looked around before looking to the side. “Ah! That tree will be perfect!” He let them down and started to draw up the plan. “Okay, so I knock down the tree, we put in a rock, I bounce of this and this and launch you into the sky to get it.”  
  
Ruddiger looked at it. “Uhhh…slight adjustment?” He made a correction to the picture. “There, that’ll work better. Physics.” He gestured to it.  
  
“Okay, smart guy.” Maximus said affectionately, nodding. “Let’s get to work.”  
  
He went over and kicked down the tree as planned and Ruddiger ran over to make sure it fell on the rock, as planned. Which it did, because they are awesome. Team Awesome!  
  
“Alright, so far, so good!” He hopped up onto the log and stood at the ready with Pascal climbing up to join him right after.  
  
“You ready to fly?” Pascal asked eagerly.  
  
“Fly? This isn’t flying.” Ruddiger said incredulously.  
  
“Eh, close enough.” Pascal shrugged.  
  
“This is going to be a very spectacular fall onto that cliff. Not flying.” Ruddiger corrected.  
  
“Wow, you are really _just_ like him.” Pascal laughed. “But, really, are you ready?”  
  
“Honestly? No. But we gotta do this, right?” Ruddiger said nervously.  
  
“I’M COMING DOWN!” Maximus declared as he jumped onto the log.  
  
“WHOA!” Ruddiger yelled as he was propelled into the air.  
  
“WHOO-HOO!” Pascal cheered at the same time.  
  
They landed on the cliff and Pascal said, “Whoo! Let’s do that again!”  
  
“Uh, we have a job to do.” Ruddiger said, reaching for the pendant.  
  
“Oh, thank goodness!” Dwayne cried. “You gotta help me, burglar cat!” He struggled to escape the nest he was in.  
  
That was a new one.  
  
The vulture and her babies didn’t seem to like their intrusion and squawked at them. Ruddiger was caught off-guard and fell off the cliff, but was saved by…Hamuel?  
  
“Hey, I saved you!” Hamuel said excitedly. “I did it! I did something!”  
  
“Uhh, thanks.” Ruddiger said awkwardly.  
  
The vulture looked shocked and Ruddiger looked at Hamuel. “Hey, let’s go for a fly.” He blew raspberries at the vulture.  
  
“WHOO! A FLY!” Hamuel flew off with Ruddiger on top of him and the vulture flew after them.  
  
“It’s up to you, Pascal.” Ruddiger said over his shoulder.  
  
\--  
  
“Well, that was stupidly brave. Have fun flying!” Pascal said, then climbed up to grab the pendant. “Success!”  
  
Dwayne struggled to grab it from Pascal and Pascal leaned away from him. He accidentally knocked him off and Pascal screamed as he fell. “HEEEEELP!”  
  
“I got you, buddy!” Ruddiger said as he and Hamuel flew over to them. The vulture chased them off though and he cried out in alarm as Pascal kept falling.  
  
To Pascal’s immense relief, Rapunzel let her hair out and caught hold of something and Pascal stopped before he hit the ground, right in front of Maximus.  
  
“You okay?” Maximus asked anxiously.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Pascal said as they nuzzled each other.  
  
“Thank goodness.” Maximus said happily.  
  
The happy moment was broken by Ruddiger and Hamuel flying by, still chased by the vulture. “We gotta do something.” Maximus said anxiously.  
  
They looked at each other, a plan forming in their heads.  
  
\--  
  
Okay, being flung into the air onto a cliff? Not flying. This? Definitely flying. And also terrifying. This vulture was _really_ mad at him. Ruddiger watched it over his shoulder, riding on Hamuel’s undercarriage as the bird did the driving.  
  
“Geez, she’s persistent.” He muttered. He had to live through this, had to get back to Varian and do all the apology cuddles.  
  
“RUDDIGER!”  
  
He looked over at Maximus calling to him and saw Pascal flashing green and yellow over and over. “Right. Hamuel, fly into that log!”  
  
“I can do that! I can help!” Hamuel said excitedly as he flew towards the log. The vulture was right behind, but not close enough. They went through and then the log was turned and the vulture slammed into the cliff wall.  
  
“WE DID IT, WE DID IT!” Hamuel cheered as he flew around.  
  
Ruddiger jumped off on him and landed on Maximus’ back. “Did we do it?”  
  
Maximus nodded.  
  
\--  
  
According to Rapunzel, they needed to put the pendant into the sea. Which is what they were trying to get Dwayne to do when they attacked him. Ruddiger and Pascal rode on top of Maximus as he stepped into the sea.  
  
“Let’s hope this works.” He said as he threw the pendant into the water.  
  
Rapunzel came out first, in a burst of light. Then Varian and the girls appeared and Maximus started to leap around them in a celebration dance. “It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked, they’re back, they’re back!”  
  
“You did it! Woo-hoo!” Rapunzel cheered, hugging them when he stopped his leaping. “I _knew_ this trip was gonna be be good for you guys.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, totally.” Ruddiger said.  
  
“It certainly wa—heeey, wait a minute.” Maximus looked at Ruddiger, who sheepishly help up the apple he was about to take.  
  
“HeeeeereCATCHMEIFYOUCAN!” He took the apple and leaped off of him.  
  
“Get back here, you thief!” Maximus ran after him.  
  
“Well, it looks like it was a happy ending for everyone.” Catalina said cheerfully. “Right, scully?”  
  
“Can you…stop that?” Varian asked awkwardly, leaning away from the parrot skull she was playing with.  
  
“By the way…anyone see what happened to Dwayne?” Keira asked.  
  
Ruddiger circled back around and leaped into his arms, nuzzling him happily. Varian smiled and held him close, stroking his fur gently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad. I was only playing.”  
  
“I’m so glad to see you, Ruddiger.” Varian said softly.  
  
“I missed you, kid.” Ruddiger patted his cheek soothingly. “I really missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a happy ending for everyone!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger suggests a bonding activity for the animals. It doesn't go quite as planned, but when do things ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The group returned to where the cart was still lying toppled over and the humans set to work gathering up all the fallen treasure.  
  
“I don’t know how that even got in the bag.” Catalina commented. “Did you grab it, Keira?”  
  
“Mm-mm.” Keira shrugged.  
  
“Is everything else here, though?” Rapunzel asked as they put the items in the bag again.  
  
“Here, Varian.” Ruddiger held a goblet up to him.  
  
“Oh, thanks, Ruddiger!” He handed it to Rapunzel, who put it in the bag.  
  
Maximus cleared his throat. “Hey, uh…can we talk? Ruddiger?”  
  
Ruddiger looked over and went over to join him at the cart. “Hey, what’s up?”  
  
“I…said some things. Some things that I shouldn’t have.” Maximus said, scuffing at the ground with his hoof awkwardly. “I said that you and your boy were dangerous…and other stuff. I didn’t mean that, and I’m sorry. I don’t often apologize, but I’m apologizing now.”  
  
“Aw, I feel so special.” Ruddiger teased. “Really, though, we both said and did a lot of stuff we shouldn’t have. All three of us.” He looked over at Pascal. “We all caused trouble for our kids, we gotta be smarter about it in the future.”  
  
“Did _you_ just say ‘I have to be smarter’?” Maximus raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, I said ‘we’, but…you know what? You never stop learning. And today I learned that if you’re going to play chase games, make sure the guard horse isn’t attached to a cart with your favorite human riding it.” He smirked at Maximus.  
  
“And I learned that if a pesky little thief decides to antagonize me for fun, I should make sure I’m not attached to a cart before I take the bait.” Maximus smiled wryly.  
  
“Hey, Pascal!” Ruddiger called. The chameleon looked over from the Princess’s shoulder. “What did you learn today?”  
  
Pascal hopped down and over to join them. “I learned to not get involved in fights that aren’t mine. I made things worse, and I’m sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, you did!” Ruddiger laughed.  
  
“What’s so funny, Ruddiger?” Varian walked over and picked him up. “See something?”  
  
“Just the sweetest boy to ever live.” Ruddiger nuzzled him.  
  
“Aw, hehe, you’re being really friendly today. Are you trying to apologize for earlier? Okay, I forgive you.” He smiled and stroked his fur.  
  
“Come on, Pascal!” Rapunzel scooped him up. “We still need to take this stuff back to Neserdnia!”  
  
Hamuel flew over and landed in the cart and they all got in, Ruddiger wrapping himself around Varian’s shoulders. “So,” he looked at Pascal next to him, sitting on the Princess’s shoulder. “We should have a little contest when we get home.”  
  
“A contest?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Yeah! You, me, and Max.” Ruddiger yawned. “We can try each others’ specialties.”  
  
“Yeah, well, the day you can change color at will, let me know.” Pascal laughed.  
  
“No, no, that’s not what I mean.” Ruddiger corrected him. “I meant, you know…well, I’ve got alchemy, Maximus guards things…what’s your…thing?”  
  
“I can braid hair and cook and play chess and—”  
  
“Just one.” Ruddiger laughed. “Otherwise, I’ll have to think of some more.”  
  
“Wow, you guys are chatty today.” Rapunzel commented.  
  
“This trip really did wonders for them.” Varian agreed. “He’s…he’s really fitting in, huh?” He glanced away.  
  
Oh no. Ruddiger patted his cheek soothingly. “Hey, don’t get sad now. We’ll get people to like you, kid.”  
  
Rapunzel took his hand. “Oh, Varian, I know that you’re still…that the people still don’t…”  
  
“Trust me?” Varian supplied.  
  
“But, I’m sure we can find _something_ to fully redeem you in the eyes of the people!” Rapunzel said brightly.  
  
He smiled shakily. Ruddiger sighed and nuzzled him. “Come _on_ , kid, cheer up! Don’t make me do something drastic to make you laugh!”  
  
“You know they can’t actually understand us, right?” Pascal asked him. “Just…just in case you thought he could somehow understand you?”  
  
“He gets the gist.” Ruddiger shrugged and nuzzled him again before licking his cheek.  
  
“Gyah! Okay, okay!” Varian laughed. “I’ll stop being so mopey.”  
  
“Good, because you’re a lot nicer to be around when you smile.” Keira commented.  
  
“What she means is, you have a nice smile. I like your smile, too.” Catalina said with a smile of her own. Then she held up her parrot-skull. “Scully does, too!”  
  
“Please, stop bothering me with that creepy thing.” Varian cringed away.  
  
“Oh, come on, V.” Keira laughed. “It’s just a skull!”  
  
“An animal skull.” Varian muttered, glancing away. “Which means an animal was stuck in there and probably died of starvation.”  
  
“Actually, it might not be a real skull.” Rapunzel reasoned. “There’s no other sign of a body and I doubt it would have been alone. It’s just a prop!”  
  
“…Okay, that’s slightly less creepy.” Varian smiled a bit.  
  
“’Slightly’.” The young girls said in unison, laughing.  
  
“Still creepy.” He said, shaking his head with a smile.  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled him. There, now his boy was happy and all was right with the world. “So?” He looked at Pascal.  
  
“I’ll have to decide. I have so many things I’m good at!” Pascal said, throwing his arms out dramatically. “I mean…living in the tower, as her only friend…” he nuzzled Rapunzel, “I learned to do all that _she_ can. Within reason.”  
  
“…Must’ve been hard.” Ruddiger said softly. “I mean, we were only in prison for half a year, but it was still unbearable. Can’t imagine living in a tower, cut off from the world, for _years_ would be like.” He reached out a paw to pat Pascal, who was turning blue at the memories.  
  
“Is everything okay, you two?” Rapunzel asked with concern.  
  
“Maybe they’re just…talking?” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Maybe.” Rapunzel nodded. “Don’t you wish we could understand them sometimes?”  
  
“Mm…sometimes.” Varian nodded. “Would sure help to figure out what’s going on in this little guy’s head.” He gave Ruddiger’s head a good skritch and he leaned into his glove happily.  
  
“Hey, maybe you could come up with something for that?” Rapunzel encouraged.  
  
“Er…maybe?” Varian said, though his eyes were shining with inspiration.  
  
\--  
  
The trip to Neserdnia didn’t take long, and then they were heading home with Varian excitedly talking to Ruddiger about his plans for the things he’d bought, the two of them sitting in the back of the cart.  
  
“Just think of the possibilities, Ruddiger!” Varian said as he looked over his wares.  
  
“Yeah, you seem pretty excited.” Ruddiger said, poking at the stuff with a curious paw.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Pascal hopped over to him. “I’ve decided what we’re gonna do for my part!”  
  
“Uhm, can we talk about it when we get back?” Ruddiger looked at him.  
  
“No, because then you’ll be busy doing experiments.” Pascal frowned. “It was _your_ idea!”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Ruddiger nuzzled Varian’s hand and then followed Pascal over to sit on Maximus’ back.  
  
“Oh, uh, see you later?” Varian called after him in surprise.  
  
“Okay, so, taking into account all of our physical limitations, I have decided to go with…painting!” Pascal said cheerfully.  
  
“Painting?” Ruddiger looked at Maximus. “You agreed to this?”  
  
“I mean, we did some pretty good art this trip.” Maximus nodded. “And it’s something even Hamuel can do.”  
  
“I wonder what they’re talking about over there?” Rapunzel asked eagerly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m curious, too.” Keira commented.  
  
“Have we actually talked to Hamuel about this?” Ruddiger realized.  
  
“Uhm…no, but he’ll go along with it anyway. He always does.” Pascal shrugged.  
  
“Well, what can _he_ do that we can try to do?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“Uhm…” Pascal looked over at Hamuel. “I’ll figure that out. But, we’ll find something, I’m sure! Come on, he was a big help to us, we can’t leave him out!”  
  
“Do we even know anything about him?” Maximus wondered.  
  
“He’s from the Dark Kingdom and belongs to Eugene’s dad. Wait…why was he even _here_?” Pascal realized.  
  
“He just kind of hitchhiked.” Ruddiger shrugged. “I saw him drop on but didn’t bother saying anything.”  
  
“I just kind of assumed Rapunzel invited him along.” Pascal admitted. “He came in handy, though! He’s no Owl, but…”  
  
“Owl’s meaner. Like his owner.” Ruddiger flopped onto his side.  
  
“He’s not so bad.” Maximus frowned.  
  
“Barely know the guy. He told me once he would _eat_ me.” Ruddiger huffed.  
  
“Yeah, uh…he takes some warming up to.” Pascal nodded. “Cassandra, too. She’s…not so bad, though.”  
  
“Didn’t she turn evil?” Ruddiger asked. “What’s her motivation, anyway? _She_ wasn’t backed into a corner and abandoned, was she?”  
  
“…I don’t know.” Pascal looked at Maximus, who shrugged.  
  
“…I _did_ try to stop him.” Ruddiger sighed, looking at the ground. “Varian, I mean. I _really_ tried to stop him. But…between the isolation and the grief and the rage and the masked men, it was hard enough just keeping him fed and healthy.”  
  
“Masked men?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Oh, come on, you two were there. You went to Old Corona to get the graphtych. You think they were there for the princess? Funny coincidence, don’t you think? They terrorized my boy for _weeks_.” Ruddiger looked over at Varian, who was looking over his purchased wares eagerly, an excited shine in his eyes. “It takes a lot of pain to drive someone to do what he did. But, Cassandra didn’t have that kind of pain. So, I’m curious, what’s _her_ reason for going into the darkness?”  
  
“Uh…” Maximus shrugged again. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Ruddiger, you’re gettin’ in pretty deep. Can we go back to talking about the contest?” Pascal asked awkwardly.  
  
“…Yeah, okay. Sorry, I’m used to being Varian’s only conversation partner and so I’m thinking like him.” Ruddiger shrugged. “So, alchemy, painting, guarding…and whatever Hamuel decides, I guess.”  
  
“Great. We’ll figure that out when we get back.” Pascal nodded. “And then, we start!”  
  
“What can _you two_ guard?” Maximus laughed.   
  
“Oh, I think you’ll find I’m pretty good at guarding.” Ruddiger smirked.  
  
“Me too!” Pascal said eagerly.  
  
“…What about Hamuel?” Ruddiger looked over at him.  
  
“Well…we’ll see.” Pascal sighed.  
  
\--  
  
After they got back to Corona, Varian gathered up his purchases and got off the cart. “Ruddiger, are you going to come help me in the lab or do you have plans with them?” He nodded to Pascal and Maximus.  
  
“Aww, they have plans?!” Rapunzel cooed. “Okay, you guys go have fun! Varian, I could help out if you—"  
  
“Uh, no, I’m okay.” Varian said, heading off quickly. “Thank you, though!”  
  
“Alright, let’s get going.” Pascal said as Hamuel fell out of the cart. Ruddiger quickly ran over and caught him and then they walked off with Maximus as soon as he was let free of the cart.  
  
“Okay, so first we have…okay, let’s go to the lab. He’s going to _hate_ this.” Ruddiger laughed awkwardly.  
  
“It was _your_ idea.” Maximus reminded him.  
  
\--  
  
Varian was, understandably, confused when the animals came into his lab. Ruddiger tried his best to articulate what he wanted with drawings and Varian shrugged before setting stuff aside for them to use. “Don’t break anything.” He said, going back to his own alchemy work.  
  
“This is going to be tough.” Maximus said as they sat down around the kit and different chemicals.  
  
“It’s okay, he didn’t give us anything that will blow up. Assuming you do it right. I’ll go first.” Ruddiger said, setting it up and demonstrating to them what to do. He managed to make a simple goo solution, which he demonstrated and then dissolved with the neutralizer he’d grabbed, and then pushed the book of formulas to them before looking over at Varian. He had paused in his work to watch what they were doing with an amused quirk of the brow.  
  
“Just try to make the goo formula.” Ruddiger told them. “Just like I did. It’s easy!”  
  
“Easy?” Maximus looked unsure how to handle the equipment. “How do you do this without hands?”  
  
“Uh…” Pascal looked like he just realized this might be a problem.  
  
Ruddiger sighed dramatically. “Oh, just tell me what you want to use. _I’ll_ do the handling.” He reached up and patted Maximus’ nose. “I forgot how _hopeless_ you are without me.”  
  
Maximus looked offended. “It’s not _my_ fault you chose an activity that I can’t do without assistance! Ugh!” He grabbed one of the vials himself and struggled to remove the cork before dumping the whole thing into the beaker.  
  
“Oookay, let’s _not_ do that.” Varian walked over and took the beaker and vial, pouring it back in. “Ruddiger, you _know_ how dangerous alchemy can be. Why don’t you guys go do something less potentially destructive if you mess up, like painting? I’m sure Rapunzel will be happy to lend you a canvas and paint.” He gathered up the stuff and headed off to put it all away.  
  
Ruddiger sighed. “Well, we tried.”  
  
“Let’s go do some painting.” Pascal suggested.  
  
“I’ll paint with my beak!” Hamuel said excitedly, hopping away and into a wall. “I’m in paaaain.”  
  
“Please, take the brain-damaged bird out of here.” Varian said, sighing.  
  
“Come on, Hamuel.” Ruddiger picked him up and they headed out of his lab.  
  
“He didn’t seem too happy with us.” Pascal said as they left.  
  
“Mostly me. I should know better.” Ruddiger said sheepishly.  
  
“I would’ve been able to do it if I had _hands_.” Maximus grumbled.  
  
“Come on, cheer up! We’ll find something else. Maybe an apple-eating contest?” Pascal suggested.  
  
“Maybe we should stop before we piss off someone else.” Maximus said, looking back at the lab.  
  
“He’s not _mad_ , just…annoyed.” Ruddiger shrugged helplessly. “And kind of disappointed in me.”  
  
“Well, don’t worry. Rapunzel will be _more_ than happy to help us get ready for our painting contest!” Pascal assured them.  
  
\--  
  
“What is it, guys?” Rapunzel asked, turning to them.  
  
Pascal hopped onto her shoulder and mimed painting and gestured to all of them. “We want to do some painting!”  
  
“You…want me to paint you all?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Pascal sighed while Ruddiger and Maximus laughed. “Really, Rapunzel?” He flashed red, mimed it again, pointed to himself, then them.  
  
“Okay, that’s wrong. Uhm…you…want to do some painting? With them?” She guessed.  
  
Pascal gave a thumbs-up. Rapunzel giggled. “Okay, let’s go to my room and we’ll set you guys up!”  
  
“Finally.” Pascal said as Rapunzel led them along.  
  
“Maximus, it’s nice to see you actually taking a break. I was worried that you’d go right back to work as soon as we got home!” Rapunzel said cheerfully. “Don’t worry, though, I already told Eugene that you were spending time with your friends! Oh, wait until he sees you all together!”  
  
They reached her room and she set up canvases and paint for all of them before skipping out of the room.  
  
“Can you do this okay, Maximus?” Ruddiger asked him.  
  
Maximus grabbed the brush with his teeth and dipped it onto the paint before he started. Ruddiger nodded and grabbed a brush, Pascal already started and Hamuel using his beak to paint.  
  
He had to think about what he wanted to paint. Something…simple? No, something…he honestly hadn’t _painted_ before. Was he thinking too hard on this? Just paint something, it’s not an alchemy solution! Nothing is going to blow up if he makes a mistake! He looked around the room for inspiration and paused before slowly leaving his canvas and approaching a painting on the wall.  
  
He…knew this. But he also didn’t know it.   
  
_A music box was playing nearby as Varian knelt before him, holding out a small, purple ball.  
_  
 _“Here, Ruddiger. Why don’t you give this a try for me? I…I need your help, buddy. I know that I’ve been kind of confusing lately…but, it’ll soon be over. I promise. I just…I can’t do this alone. Will you help me?”_  
  
 _The taste was bitter…and he felt…strange. Angry. Violent. Darkness crept into his vision as Varian slowly stood up, looking down at him, his expression unreadable_. _“It’ll all be over soon…just a little longer. I just have one more thing to get from Corona…”_  
  
He reached up and held his head, his breathing picking up as his claws dug into his fur. “No…no…no…”  
  
“Ruddiger?” Maximus noticed he was freaking out, looked up at what he was looking at and moved between him and the picture. Ruddiger froze, his eyes wide with fear, and then it faded as he slowly came back to reality.  
  
“You…okay, Ruddiger?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I…painting.” He went back to his canvas.  
  
Maximus walked over and pulled a mannequin to sit in front of the painting on the wall, blocking it from view, before he went back to his canvas.  
  
Ruddiger picked up his paintbrush and noticed his paw was shaking. Huh…okay. So…now he knew what Varian must feel like whenever he gets a reminder of…of that time. Great…  
  
He closed his eyes, then opened then and gripped the paintbrush tightly as he started to paint. He couldn’t let this get to him. He had to be strong, so he could help Varian be strong. Because Varian _needed_ him to help him be strong. He’d been there for him for so long, and he was going to be there for him until the end of his life.  
  
Whenever that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger's got a few things to work through.
> 
> ((A/N: Wow, you guys all just asked for more of these guys so here, have an update. I don't know how far they'll go, but I do have some plans so....that'll be fun. Anyways, enjoy the animal shenanigans!))


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animals' little game continues and Rapunzel reveals to Varian some information about what happened in the Dark Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Not bad.” Eugene commented as he looked over their paintings with Rapunzel. “Not…uhm…you know, Rapunzel-quality, but good. Uh, why is that mannequin over there?” He pointed to it.  
  
“Don’t touch it.” Maximus growled, stomping his foot aggressively.  
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t put it there.” Rapunzel walked over and moved it slightly. “Oh.” She paused. “…I…almost forgot about this one.”  
  
Maximus ran over and pushed the mannequin back in place. “Don’t touch it!”  
  
“Max, what’s the matter?” Rapunzel asked with concern.  
  
Maximus went over and bumped his nose against Ruddiger, looking at her pointedly. Rapunzel looked at him, then the picture, then him again. “Oh! Was…was it upsetting Ruddiger?” She guessed. “To see a picture of himself like that?”  
  
“Well, what do you know. The princess has a brain.” Ruddiger said dryly.  
  
Maximus nudged him again. “Don’t be rude.”  
  
“She can’t understand me.” Ruddiger turned back to his painting. It was a messy picture of Varian, but not bad for a first try.  
  
“Uhm…Here.” Rapunzel went to get her paints. “If it upsets Ruddiger…it might upset Varian, too.” She said, bringing them over and moving the mannequin to paint over the picture and replace it with something else. “I don’t want to hurt him.”  
  
“That’s a good idea, Sunshine.” Eugene smiled. “What are you going to replace it with?”  
  
“Hmmm…” Rapunzel looked over at the animals and smiled. “I’ve got the _perfect thing._ ”  
  
“So, who wins the contest?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Uh…shoot, we didn’t think to call in a judge.” Ruddiger realized.  
  
“Well…let’s skip the contest idea and just hang out. Our next activity is…guarding!” Pascal looked at Maximus.  
  
“Hm…” Maximus went to the door. “Well, let’s find you all something to try to guard.”  
  
\--  
  
The task was simple enough. There was a big, shiny jewel that thieves had been trying to take all week and he was putting them to the task, one at a time, of guarding it. He would step in if anyone, er, failed at their job.  
  
Pascal was mighty, but he was also small. He managed to pretend to be the jewel by turning the same color and Maximus had to step in to rescue him. A noble, but failed, effort.  
  
Hamuel…well, Maximus had to step in.  
  
Ruddiger was actually impressive. He hid behind the pedestal to make the guy think it wasn’t guarded and then zipped out and ran between his legs to trip him with his tail before he jumped on top of him claws out a few times and bit him twice before the man escaped and ran screaming about a feral cat.  
  
“I’m a raccoon!” Ruddiger yelled after them.  
  
“Well done.” Maximus praised. “The humans can catch him on the way out but, since he failed, they can’t really do much.”  
  
“Hm. So, even if he tried, if he doesn’t do the crime than he doesn’t do the time?” Ruddiger asked, his gaze distant.  
  
“Yeah, that’s…that’s usually how it goes.” Maximus nodded.  
  
“What about false accusations? What’s the policy on that?” Ruddiger looked at him.  
  
Maximus sighed. “You’re talking about the rumors about him attacking the Princess, aren’t you?”  
  
“He never did. He never would, not then!” Ruddiger said firmly.  
  
“I wouldn’t know, I was out on a rescue mission.” Maximus shrugged. “But, the Princess seems to think he’s innocent of that particular thing. And it doesn’t change what he _did_ do.”  
  
Pascal tensed and Hamuel blinked slowly.  
  
“But, he did the time.” Maximus went on. “Sure, he apparently got broken out, but he did enough time. He was just a child, after all. Kids gets shorter sentences, usually.”  
  
“Kids shouldn't be in _prison_ at all.” Ruddiger argued.  
  
“Teenage thieves have been in and out of there constantly. And he was more than just a thief. He was fourteen, Ruddiger. Old enough to know better.” Maximus huffed.  
  
“He was a fourteen-year-old driven to madness and desperation through grief and rage.” Ruddiger stepped closer to him. “Did you see it? The amber? And the masked men? And those rumors…he had _no one_. The only living thing he could depend on was _me_ , and I kept him alive, I kept him healthy, I stood by his side when EVERYONE that claimed to be his friends turned him away!” He clenched his paws into fists. “And I will gladly endure another _six months_ in prison with him, if it will keep him from falling into the darkness again!”  
  
“…Phew.” Pascal breathed nervously. “Uhm…yay, good game, everyone! Let’s…uh…Hamuel, what do you want us to do?”  
  
“Huh? Me?” Hamuel blinked. Then he blinked again. Then again. “A scavenger hunt!”  
  
\--  
  
Hamuel hid various little trinkets all around the castle and then promptly forget where they all were as soon as he got back to them. Luckily, they’d made a list of everything and were now splitting up to find the various trinkets.  
  
“Baby rattle, Flynnigan Rider book, comb…” Ruddiger muttered as he looked around. “These are some odd things we’re finding.”  
  
He found the book under a table, and the rattle in the stable, snatching it just before Maximus found it. The comb was harder to find, since he didn’t actually know what it looked like. “Comb” could be anything. But, maybe he just had to find one that was…out of place?  
  
“Oh.” He spotted one lying on the floor next to a potted plant. “’Flynn Rider’, huh? Hey…” He looked it over. “…I wonder if these are all stuff that belonged to Eugene?”  
  
“Oh, Ruddiger!” Keira ran up to him. “You found it! That dumb bird took the comb Eugene gave me and ran off this way!”  
  
Ruddiger looked at it, then shrugged and handed it back. “I thought so, this comb was Eugene’s before!”  
  
“I have no idea what you just said.” She tucked it into her scarf. “Thanks!” She turned and ran off.  
  
Ruddiger looked at the book and rattle in his hands and hurried back to the starting point.  
  
\--  
  
“Ruddiger, you didn’t find the comb?” Maximus asked when he set down his things.  
  
“Hamuel stole it from Keira.” Ruddiger shrugged. “I gave it back to her.”  
  
“Oh, well, I guess that’s good, then.” Maximus nodded. “This was…enjoyable. But, I should probably be getting back to my duties.”  
  
“Yeah, I should be getting back to the lab. Thanks for indulging my attempt to be friendly.” Ruddiger turned to go.  
  
“Let’s do this again sometime!” Pascal smiled.  
  
“Me too?” Hamuel asked.  
  
“Yah, we can do another scavenger hunt for Eugene’s old stuff.” Ruddiger grinned.  
  
“Horace.” Hamuel corrected in an unusually-serious way.  
  
“And with _that_ , I’m going.” Ruddiger scampered off back to the lab.  
  
“Bye, Ruddiger!” Pascal called after him.  
  
He got back to the lab and stopped short when he saw Varian looking at the painting he’d made of him. “Oh. You…when did you…?”  
  
“Hey, Ruddiger.” He smiled at him. “Looks like you had fun.” He put the picture up on the wall of his lab and turned to him. “Ready to do some alchemy now?”  
  
Ruddiger grinned and scampered over to climb up onto the table. Varian rubbed his head affectionately and then started to prepare the ingredients.  
  
“You waited for me?” Ruddiger asked happily.  
  
Varian looked back at him and chuckled. “Yeah, _I_ can’t wait to see what the tests we’re going to run will show, either!”  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled his hand affectionately. “Ah, kid. Never change, okay? Stay in the light, where you belong.”  
  
“Wow, you’re in a good mood today. Guess that trip _really_ improved things between you all. And painting, wow.” He chuckled. “I’ve never tried it, maybe I should.”  
  
“It was surprisingly therapeutic.” Ruddiger said as Varian pulled his goggles down over his face.  
  
\--  
  
“Ruddiger!” Rapunzel poked her head into the lab. “Varian, is Ruddiger around? I want to show him something!”  
  
“Hm?” Varian looked over at her. “Yeah, he’s just stepped out to get a snack, I think. He’ll be back.”  
  
“Oh, Ruddiger.” Pascal sighed, sitting on her shoulder.  
  
“Someone call my name?” Ruddiger asked, running into the lab with an apple.  
  
“Ah, there you are! Varian, you should come, too!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“Okay?” He set down what he was working on and pushed his goggles up onto his head, his brow quirked in curiosity.  
  
“Come on, come on!” She headed out and they both shrugged before heading after her.  
  
She led them down halls and up stairs, never giving Varian even a clue of where they were going. Ruddiger recognized the way, though. They were going to her room, where she’d never brought Varian before.  
  
“Here we are, here we are!” Rapunzel said eagerly, opening the double-doors of her room dramatically. “Come on in, boys!” She walked in and Varian stepped inside, stopping to look in awe at the paintings on the wall.  
  
“Wow…you did all this?” Varian asked with a smile.  
  
“Uh-huh. Painting was…well, pretty much one of the few things I had at the tower to express myself. I got _really_ good at it.” She giggled a bit awkwardly. “Anyways, uhm, if you will direct your attention to this mannequin over here…”  
  
Varian looked over and Ruddiger tensed a bit, preparing to try to comfort his boy when the inevitable panic attack hit. Rapunzel pulled aside the mannequin and Ruddiger blinked in surprise to see the picture had…changed. Instead of the horrifying reminder of their darkness, there was a picture of the animals all sitting together happily with paintbrushes.  
  
“Oh, hey! It’s me!” Ruddiger said cheerfully.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Varian walked over to look at it. “You _just_ made this today?”  
  
“Do you like it?” Rapunzel asked, smiling at Ruddiger.  
  
“It’s great. They’re all so happy.” He looked at her. “Your room is just _full_ of positivity, Rapunzel. Just like you.”  
  
“Oh...” She fidgeted with her hair. “Well, there are some…dark parts. But, I’ve covered them over with positive things.” She admitted. “This actually had a bad experience before, but I decided to replace it with something positive.”  
  
Varian smiled sadly. “Well…you know, if your way of coping with the bad is to draw it, that’s fine.”  
  
“No, it’s not fine. I…” She sighed. “I hurt Ruddiger, with the picture that was here before. And I didn’t even think about how it might hurt _you_ if you saw it, and when I saw how he reacted…how Maximus was trying to _protect_ him from it…I _knew_ I had to get rid of it.” She turned to him and took his hands in hers. “I don’t need the reminder of that time and neither do you. And I will _make sure_ that the people put it behind them, I pro—I guarantee it.”  
  
He looked down at their joined hands and gently squeezed hers. “Thank you, Princess. But…you really shouldn’t spend extra time to try to fix my mistakes.”  
  
“Well, it’s either I help you or I agonize over failing to stop Cassie from losing her mind.” Rapunzel joked.  
  
His brow furrowed. “…Why did she _do_ it, anyway?”  
  
“I don’t even know. She ranted about not having chances, about being in the shadow, about me taking things from her and her being a ‘beggar’ not a ‘chooser’…none of it made sense.” Rapunzel sighed sadly. “Sometime during our trip, she…decided she hated me, I guess. Maybe it was me accidentally hurting her arm with the decay incantation? Maybe…oh, I don’t even know.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “She kept telling me to be careful who I trusted…I _never_ thought she meant _herself_.”  
  
“But, that makes no sense. She had a good life. A…a loving father, people that adored her, she was _popular_ , what was she _lacking_?!” Varian stepped back. “I…I don’t get it.” He walked away and out to Rapunzel’s balcony.  
  
“Yeah…now you know how _I’m_ feeling.” Rapunzel walked over to sit on the balcony in front of him. “I mean…you had…decent motivations. From what little I know of your situation, at least. But…why would Cass…? Did I miss something?” She looked out at the horizon. “Something…critical? Did I say or do something? Or, maybe it was the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow…”  
  
“…That’s a weird way to say ‘today’.” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
She giggled. “I didn’t name it. One of Zhan Tiri’s followers did.”  
  
He blinked slowly. “Zhan Tiri?”  
  
“Oh, you don’t know the legend?” She asked.  
  
“Uhm…not so much, no.” He shook his head and sat next to her on the railing. Ruddiger climbed down and sat in his lap. “Tell me?”  
  
“Well…long ago, there was a great inventor called Lord—”  
  
“Lord Demanitus!” Varian snapped his fingers. “I _have_ heard about this! He used to work with the sorceror Zhan Tiri, but they had a falling out and their followers split between them and those that sided with Zhan Tiri were sealed away!”  
  
“Yeah!” Rapunzel nodded. “And, Varian…” She took his hands in hers gently. “That day of the blizzard…it wasn’t a _normal_ blizzard. Zhan Tiri sent it.”  
  
His brow furrowed. “What?”  
  
“It was a curse.” She explained. “The blizzard that was stopped once would strike again when Corona was…at its weakest.” She looked towards the horizon again, at the black specks covering the landscape.  
  
“…At its weakest.” Varian echoed softly, his hand gently squeezing hers.  
  
“Varian…” She looked back at him. “You…you could read the scroll piece you had before, right?”  
  
“I mean, it’s been a while, but I might still have my notes at home in Old Corona.” Varian shrugged. “Why?”  
  
She smiled and got off the railing. “Come on.”  
  
He got down and followed her in, Pascal climbing up onto his shoulders as he got down.  
  
“While I was out on my adventure, I found the other three pieces of the scroll.” She went to her bag and pulled out a rolled-up parchment. “They all connected seamlessly once all together but…I can’t read it.” She turned to him and held out the scroll. “This is called the Demanitus Scroll, and it holds the secrets of the Sundrop and Moonstone.”  
  
He reached out and took it, opening it up. “This…oh…wow. This is…amazing.” He looked up at her. “Are you sure you want me to take it?”  
  
“I want you to help me learn what it says.” She placed her hands on his shoulders gently. “Do you think you can translate it?”  
  
He smiled brightly. “I can do it.”  
  
She hugged him and he let out a squeak of surprise. “’Ey, not so tight!” Ruddiger protested, pulling his head out from between them.  
  
“Oh, sorry, Ruddiger!” She giggled.  
  
“Yeah, you get used to it.” Pascal said wearily.  
  
Varian rubbed Ruddiger’s head. “You can count on me, Rapunzel.” He smiled up at her.  
  
She nodded. “With your help, maybe we can save Cass from whatever has possessed her to…well…anyways, if we can beat the Moonstone, she might come back to her senses.”  
  
“I’ll head back to Old Corona first thing tomorrow.” He assured her.  
  
Ruddiger yawned and patted his cheek. “For now, we should actually _sleep_ , kid.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing what the scroll says, then!” She smiled happily.  
  
“Come on, bedtime.” Ruddiger nuzzled Varian and yawned again.  
  
“Me too, actually. I mean, what I’ve already translated was amazing, but there’s so much more!” He looked at the scroll and rolled it up. “For now, I think Ruddiger is telling me that it’s time to sleep.”  
  
She giggled. “Sleep well, then! I’ll come get you for dinner!”  
  
He smiled and headed out of her room.  
  
“Finally.” Ruddiger rolled his eyes. “I was about to knock you out myself.”  
  
“I wonder what kind of secrets are hiding in this scroll?” Varian chuckled a bit. “I’m kind of excited! I haven’t felt this way since…” He faltered. “Since…” He sighed. “When _was_ the last time, huh?”  
  
“Bed.” Ruddiger nuzzled him again and yawned in his face.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Varian smiled. “You’ve made your point, drama king.”  
  
Ruddiger laughed. “Good. Then let’s go to bed. I am SO tired of sleeping on wood.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian had to be taken back to Old Corona in a covered wagon pulled by Eugene and Maximus. It was just…too dangerous, for him, to be anywhere but the castle and Old Corona. Ruddiger nuzzled him soothingly as he curled up in the wagon, his bag all packed and next to him and his head bowed as they heard the townspeople talking around them.  
  
Yes, _some_ of the townsfolk had somewhat forgiven him, but there were too many that _hadn’t_. The large stone thrown at him when he tried to leave on his own earlier with the word “Traitor” painted on it was a clear enough evidence of that.  
  
“I’m okay, Ruddiger…” He said softly. “I…I knew this might happen. I messed up, bad. It’s gonna take more than a fun little bonding exercise to get people to forgive me.”  
  
“Kid…” Ruddiger sighed and curled up in his arms. “We’ll figure this out. We will. We just…need time, that’s all. And opportunity. And you know that opportunity will knock, it always does sometime.”  
  
This was one of the times that he wished his kid _could_ understand him. He licked his cheek, but it didn’t stop the shaking of his shoulders or the silent tears slowly soaking his fur.  
  
\--  
  
“We’re here.” Eugene said, coming around to the opening of the wagon. “Let’s get you inside, kid. Your dad’s probably been worried about you.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Varian pulled his bag onto his back and climbed out, Ruddiger hopping out after him. “Right…I’ve got a scroll to translate!”  
  
“Good luck with that!” Eugene grinned. “See you later!”  
  
Varian waved and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being an ex-criminal.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fear overtakes the town and Ruddiger is incapicitated, it's up to Pascal to try to help Rapunzel keep Varian's spirits up to solve the problem with alchemy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian was having a nightmare. He’d fallen asleep while trying to figure out the scroll, his alchemy kit moved aside for all of his notes and books that he’d used to figure out the scroll piece a year before. Ruddiger moved closer to him and tugged on his pant-leg and he woke with a start.  
  
“No! what? Uh…” He got up and Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulder as he let out a sigh and headed out of the lab. “I need air…”  
  
Ruddiger patted his cheek as they left, Varian closing the door behind him as the sun shone brightly overhead.  
  
“Morning, son.” Quirin, Varian’s father, greeted as he passed by with a cart full of apples. Ruddiger considered going after him to snag one, but his boy needed him right where he was.  
  
Something caught his eyes and he looked at Varian. “Kid, something’s wrong.”  
  
“What is it, buddy?” Varian asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
“Look over there.” Ruddiger said, nodding towards in front of the building before he hopped down to investigate strange, red rocks that were jutting out of the ground. The black rocks had somehow disappeared, but now _this_ was here?! This was ridiculous! Rocks, rocks, too many rocks! Thrown rocks, black rocks, red rocks, _he hated rocks_!  
  
He stopped and sniffed at the ominously-glowing rocks.  
  
 _“Here, Ruddiger. Why don’t you give this another try for me?” Varian reached out a red-gloved hand, a cold smile on his face while the Saporians stood behind him. “I really need your help again.” In his hand was a small, purple ball. “I can count on you, can’t I, buddy?”  
  
“You wouldn’t want to abandon him, would you?” Andrew asked, wrapping an arm around Varian’s shoulders after he stood up with a disappointed pout, still holding the purple ball. “After all, who would he have without you? Oh, that’s right.” He laughed darkly. “He’ll have _**me** _. Run away, little pest. He doesn’t **need** you anymore.”  
_  
“NO!” He backed up from the rocks, his body trembling as his mind snapped back to reality. “What…?”  
  
Varian came over to him and Ruddiger moved behind him, wary of the rocks. “Be careful, kid…”  
  
“Well…” Varian said, kneeling to look at them himself, “this is new.”  
  
Ruddiger looked up at him, watching as his brow furrowed with alarm before he stepped back. “We should…uhm…we should go tell Princess Rapunzel about this. Right away. Come on, Ruddiger.”  
  
“Yeah…” Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulders and clung to him, eager to get away from the red rocks.  
  
\--  
  
“Last up on our tour, the north balcony.” Lance said as he approached the doors. Pascal rode his shoulder, looking over at the people behind them. “Well, _technically_ the last stop is the royal kitchen, but I lost kitchen privileges after last month’s incident. Word to the wise, meatball catapult may _sound_ like a brilliant idea in theory, but in practice…well, it’s a long story, let’s not talk about it, let’s just move on.”  
  
Before they could move anywhere, the ground suddenly shook and the people cried out in alarm. Pascal watched in horrified shock as large, glowing _red rocks_ broke out of the ground, leaving brutal cracks in their wake that the black rocks never left.   
  
“…What is Cassandra doing now?” He asked anxiously.  
  
The red started to climb up the castle wall and one of the people on tour cried out in fear as he fell through the crumbling railing. Lance ran over and grabbed his leg before he would fall. “Okay, biceps, that’s do this!” Lance said as he tried to pull him up. The balcony crumbled more and Lance cried out as he started to fall as well, taking Pascal with him.  
  
Pascal saw Rapunzel running to them and, as Lance and the tourist fell, she released her hair and wrapped it around two lamp posts for them to safely bounce off and into a pile of hay.  
  
They poked their heads out of the hay. “That was too close!” Pascal declared.  
  
“Oh. Whoa!” Lance laughed a bit.  
  
“I call _that_ move, ‘the slingshot’!” Rapunzel said proudly.  
  
“Give it up for Princess Rapunzel!” Lance declared as everyone cheered.  
  
“Ah, just doing my part.” Rapunzel said, waiving to them with a grin.  
  
“Everybody okay?!” Eugene ran out to her.  
  
“We’re fine,” Rapunzel assured him, “but we have some new additions.” He looked at the red rocks.  
  
“What _are_ those things?” Pascal muttered.  
  
Rapunzel walked up to place her hand on the red rock stabbed into the wall of her castle, then drew back with a surprised expression. He was too far to hear what she said, but she looked _really_ concerned and Pascal climbed up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her comfortingly.  
  
\--  
  
Red rocks were popping up in town, all over the place. Maximus backed away from one in front of Monty’s candy shoppe. “What is THIS?!” He cried in alarm.  
  
“Stop, thief!” Someone yelled as Dwayne ran by.  
  
“How did he even get back to Corona?” Maximus growled before starting to move. But…wait. He couldn’t move? He was chained?! Who had chained him?! No, no, he couldn’t be chained up!  
  
“Hey, what’s with all these red rocks?” Attila asked as he came out with a tray of croissants. Ah!” He cried out in fear, then cowered from nothing before running off screaming “I’m sorry I overcooked your golden, flaky crust!”  
  
That was…weird. Why was he…wait. He was reacting to nothing? Maybe…maybe his chains weren’t real, then? He looked down at them, but they won’t disappear! “Help!” He cried. “Someone, help me!”  
  
“It’s okay. It’s okay, buddy!” Lance ran up to him. “They’re only roc—”  
  
“THAT’S NOT MY PROBLEM!” Maximus screamed. “GET THESE CHAINS OFF—OH GOD, THERE’S MORE ROCKS!”  
  
He reared back and the chains…disappeared? He’d worry about it later, he had to RUN! He turned and ran away, fearful of the chains.  
  
\--  
  
“You can’t make me sing in front of all those people!” Lance sobbed as Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal came into the area of Monty’s Candy Shoppe, running right by them. “Nooooo!”  
  
“What the…?” Pascal watched him go.  
  
“Hey, now, what’s gotten into him?” Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s like these new rocks are making people see their worst fear.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yeah, but the rocks aren’t doing _anything_ to me.” Eugene shrugged and they walked on. “Probably because I’m not scared of much.” He stopped by a window and gasped. “No, no, no, no…not a cowlick. Not a cowlick!”  
  
That was his worst fear? Wow, that…Eugene was certainly something.  
  
“Somebody wake me up from this fresh misery!” Eugene declared dramatically.  
  
“It’s okay, Eugene!” Rapunzel said, placing her hands on his chest to try to steady him. “These rocks are messing with our heads—whoa!” She gasped, seeing…Ruddiger?  
  
“Ruddi?” Pascal breathed.  
  
He was frozen in an expression of fear, mid-run, and all red. He was lowered and Varian looked at them from behind him. “Sorry! Sorry, just me.” He said, looking anxious. “Hi. And, uh, and Ruddiger. Kinda.” He set him down on a barrel and rubbed the back of head nervously.  
  
What had happened to him? Pascal was struck silent, staring into the fearful eyes of his usually-fearless friend. The last time he’d see him like that was when he saw that painting on Rapunzel’s wall…  
  
It was an unsettling sight. Especially with all the red.  
  
“Varian, is he okay?” Rapunzel asked, leaning in to look at him closer. “What happened?”  
  
“Ruddiger!” Pascal jumped from Rapunzel’s shoulder to land on Ruddiger’s frozen back. “Ruddiger, what is wrong with you?” He knocked on him, but he felt like…like a rock. One of the black rocks. This was… _very_ unsettling.  
  
“Uh, I’m not quite sure,” Varian said, bringing his hand to his chin thoughtfully before lowering it, “but, I think it has _something_ to do with these new rocks.” His brow furrowed. “I mean, I’ve only been able to study them for a few hours,” he placed his hand on Ruddiger’s back and Pascal moved to his head to give him room, “the effects appear to be _extremely_ dangerous.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? More dangerous than bringing people’s greatest fears to life?” Eugene yelped, holding his hair and then gesturing dramatically.  
  
“Yes, well, if people remain under the fear spell for too long,” Varian wrapped his arms around Ruddiger and Pascal hopped back to Rapunzel’s shoulder, “it looks like they’ll become frozen” he held his pet close, “with terror _permanently_.”  
  
So…that meant that more people would look like Ruddiger was now? And…permanently? Was…was there no cure? Was…was Ruddiger really…?  
  
No. Pascal couldn’t follow that train of thought. There had to be a way to fix this. Rapunzel would find a way!  
  
“Well, gang,” she said, already on it. “then it sounds to me like we need to find a way to turn these fearful frowns upside-down!” She squished Ruddiger’s expression into a terrified grimace and winced. “Okay, yep, sorry. That just wound up making him look creepier.”  
  
Varian fixed his raccoon’s expression and sighed, looking disheartened. Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry, we will figure this out. First of all, we need to warn people away from the rocks. Let me make a sign.”  
  
\--  
  
“Think this’ll keep people away from these rocks?” She asked as she finished her sign.   
  
“Couldn’t you have made us look a little more, I don’t know, brave?” Eugene asked incredulously.  
  


It featured Eugene and Varian looking terrified surrounded by the rocks, Eugene in Varian’s arms clinging to him between the words “STAY AWAY!”.   
  
“I _really_ wanted to get the point across.” Rapunzel explained. “Besides, you’re so _cute_ when you’re screaming in terror!” She squished Eugene’s cheeks in her hands before they hugged each other.  
  
“Well, that is true.” Eugene chuckled. They pulled away and he looked confused. “Hey, sunshine? How come _you’re_ not affected by these rocks? I mean, why aren’t _you_ screaming your head off at some vision of your worst fear?”  
  
Rapunzel glanced to the side. “Because…” she smiled and rubbed Pascal’s nose, “as long as I have Pascal with me, I’m not afraid of anything.”  
  
“Yeah, I got her back! I’m not afraid, either!” Pascal said cheerfully. “Since, you know, _one_ of us needs to be dependable, Eugene.”  
  
“Guy, I think I might have an idea.” Varian said, calling their attention to him studying the rocks, Ruddiger still frozen next to him.  
  
“Okay, let’s hear it.” Rapunzel said. “Uhm, in the castle!”  
  
Okay.” Varian picked Ruddiger up and followed them back.  
  


\--  
  
“Now, theoretically, if we sever _this_ chain of rocks,” Varian tapped a picture he’d had Rapunzel paint for him, “using one of my alchemical solutions,” he specified, looking proud of himself. Pascal couldn’t help but think of Ruddiger in that moment. “then we can cut off the red rocks’ fear power.” He smacked his fist into his palm.  
  
“Oh-ho, we can _so_ cut off their power.” Rapunzel said confidently.  
  
‘You got that right!’ Pascal thought.  
  
“You just need a cavern that runs _deep_ enough.” Varian went on.  
  
“Deep…cavern.” Rapunzel looked thoughtful, then gasped. “I know _just_ the place!”  
  
A maid ran through the hall that was covered in red rocks, screaming in terror. Rapunzel and the others ran out to her as she was backing away like “No, no, no, no!”, moments before she turned into a red rock statue.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “Oh, no. It’s getting _worse_.” She looked at Eugene. “We _can’t_ let this happen to anybody else.” she turned to Varian. “Your plan starts _now_.”  
  
\--  
  
They left the castle and Varian started dig through his bag, a grim expression on his face. Pascal supposed the fact he was kneeling right next to a red rock wasn’t helping matters. All things considered, he was doing very well.  
  
Eugene brought Lance over to Rapunzel and Pascal turned his attention to them as Rapunzel handed Ruddiger to Lance to watch over.  
  
“It’s up _you two_ to keep the peoples’ spirits up.” Rapunzel told them. “Remember, you _can’t_ let fear take hold of anyone for too long, or…” She looked at Ruddiger and Pascal looked grim.  
  
‘Hang in there, Ruddi. We’ll figure this out.’ He silently promised.  
  
“Don’t worry, sunshine, we’ll think of something.” Eugene assured him.  
  
“Yeah, with us two putting our heads together—ahh!” Lance cowered back, holding Ruddiger closer to him. “Get away from me, clown-spider!” He ran off screaming, throwing Ruddiger behind him.  
  
Thankfully, Eugene caught the poor raccoon before he hit the ground. Pascal didn’t want to think of what would’ve happened if…that happened. He didn’t know if the rock-people were as indestructive as the rocks themselves.  
  
Eugene sighed, exasperated. “Or, _I’ll_ be thinking of something, at the very least.”  
  
Thank goodness for Eugene’s worst fear being a bad hair day. Something Pascal, of course, could never relate to.  
  
“Okay…” Rapunzel turned to Varian, who was looking _very_ concerned for Ruddiger right now. “Oh, Varian, it's okay. Eugene will make sure he’s safe.” She smiled and walked over to him. “Come on, I’m going to show you something really cool.”  
  
“What is it?” He asked.  
  
“It’s a surprise, come on!” She took his head and led him along.  
  
\--  
  
The red rocks were everywhere down under the city, of course. Pascal rode on Rapunzel’s shoulder as Rapunzel led the way through, Varian walking not far behind. He was clutching tightly at the straps of his bag and talking to himself anxiously.  
  
“Noooo problem. We got this.” He said, and Rapunzel wrote in the book she was carrying. “Noooo problem. We got this.” He repeated, chuckling nervously.  
  
“This kid is _not_ okay.” Pascal decided. A bug flew by and Pascal watched it go as a distraction.  
  
“You okay, Varian?” Rapunzel asked, stopping after writing in her book again. “Because, you’ve said ‘No problem, we got this’ twenty-three times now.” She showed him her book, which had a picture of him looking scared with a tally on the page next to it. “Look, I’m actually keeping track. Heh.” She teased good-naturedly.  
  
He chuckled a bit. “Oh, that’s…I’m fine, really.” He assured her and walked on. “Uh, you know, just trying not to set off the _three-thousand traps down here!_ ”  
  
Ah. _That_ was why he was acting so anxious. Yeah, no wonder he wasn’t okay.  
  
“Relax, we’ve been though there tunnels” Rapunzel started, and Pascal decided his hunger was too much and lashed out his tongue to catch a bug, accidentally hitting some kind of lever in the process, “too many times for that to—”  
  
Oops. Pascal looked a bit guilty as they heard a creaking sound, and then the ground was breaking under them.  
  
“Look out!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Whoa!” Varian yelled, then gasped as his bag fell open. “My supplies!”  
  
Well, as Ruddiger would say, _this_ was a miscalculation. A book and several bottles fell out and into the dark abyss and Pascal had a brief flashback of falling down a pit, where they exploded.  
  
…Not fun. Not the best time to think of traumatic memories. Think of something else, like how happy everyone would be when the day was saved.  
  
“Ohh!” Varian yelped as he started to fall down the pit himself. “AHHHH!”  
  
Rapunzel let down her hair and he desperately grabbed on and held tight as she pulled him up. “Ohh! Oh, thank you.” He breathed anxiously as he got back on solid ground.  
  
“Oh, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked worriedly.  
  
“I’m fine.” He assured her, then looked in his pack. “Oh, but we’ve only got one vial of my solution left.” He pulled it out to show it to them.  
  
“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to make it count.” Rapunzel said encouragingly.  
  
Varian looked at the bottle in his hands with a furrowed brow and walked on past her with wide, nervous eyes.  
  
“Well, that…uh…” Pascal eyed another bug. “Still kinda’ hungry.” He opened his mouth to catch it and Rapunzel cleared her throat.  
  
“…Right.” Pascal closed his mouth. “Sorry…”  
  
Geez, and he’d told off Ruddiger and Maximus for the apple thing. He was just as bad!  
  
They followed after Varian, who was holding onto the bottle like his life depended on it.  
  
\--  
  
Was it just him, or was this tunnel longer than any other time Pascal had ridden Rapunzel’s shoulder down here? Maybe it was all the red rocks and the impending sense of _you almost died down here before_.  
  
No, no. Think happy thoughts, Pascal. _Happy_ thoughts. Don’t think about anything that could turn you red. Everyone needed you to be strong. Rapunzel did, and Ruddiger was counting on you to keep his boy strong in his stead.  
  
“Not much further.” Rapunzel assured the teenager. “We’re almost there, Varian. Have that solution of yours ready.”  
  
She stopped and looked over, having realized Varian had stopped. He was looking down at the bottle, on a verge of breaking into tears. “Varian,” she walked over to him, “whatever the red rocks are showing you, they’re _just_ visions. They’re not _real_.” She tried to assure him, looking greatly concerned.  
  
He was silent for a bit, and then he spoke in a grim tone. “But, they _are_. Do you know what this _is_?” He held up the bottle.  
  
“It’s what’s gonna help us sever the red rocks’ power.” Rapunzel reminded him.  
  
“Yes, but it’s also the _same_ compound that encased my father.” He said, looking at it with a hateful expression.  
  
Oh, shoot. This was getting deep.  
  
“You know, the red rocks make everybody _else_ see hallucinations,” he went on, “but what _I_ see in something that _really happened_.” He gripped the bottle slightly tighter. “This stuff ruined my _life_.”  
  
“Oh, Varian…” Pascal said softly.  
  
Varian turned away from them. “Because of _this_ , I did—I did terrible—” His grip tightened more and then it slipped from his gloves.  
  
“OH NO!” Pascal yelled as Rapunzel lunged to grab it before it hit the ground. He stuck out his tongue and caught it in the nick of time, pulling it back to them. “Got it!”  
  
“Ohh.” Rapunzel sighed. “Great snag, buddy.”  
  
Varian took the bottle back. “If that had smashed, Corona would’ve been done for,” he said grimly, “and everyone would hate me _even more_ than they do now.” He held the bottle closer, looking terrified at the thought. “Not that I _blame_ them.” He sighed sadly and slumped, hanging his head.  
  
Oh, this poor child. It’s no wonder Ruddiger was so protective of him. Pascal was starting to feel protective of him himself.  
  
“Varian, you _can’t_ be so hard on yourself.” Rapunzel said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
“That’s easy for _you_ to say,” He gently nudged her hand off and she put her hands behind her back with a smile, “ _you’re_ the embodiment of the Sun Drop. You know, the w-wonderous, magical Sun Drop.”  
  
“Ah!” She smiled brightly. “You hear that, Pascal?” She looked at him. “He called me ‘wonderous’ and ‘magical’.” She blushed a bit, chuckling.  
  
“Awww, what a sweetheart.” Pascal cooed.  
  
Varian smiled a bit, then sighed sadly. “No, what I’m saying is, for ordinary people like me, fear is just a _little_ bit more debilitating.” He rubbed the back of his head and then lowered it to his side as he looked at her, pleading for her to understand.  
  
“Oh, this kid…” Pascal said as Rapunzel took Varian’s free hand and pulled it close to her.   
  
“Varian…” she started, and he looked up at her in surprise as she slowly shook her head with a smile, “there is _nothing_ ordinary about you.” She held his hand with both of hers and then pulled him along down the tunnel.  
  
Pascal smiled, seeing the kid had cheered up considerably.  
  
\--  
  
Things were getting noticeably worse the closer they got to their destination. Pascal was finding it difficult to stay optimistic and so was Rapunzel, but they both did their best to try to keep Varian’s spirits up.   
  
“Rapunzel, weeeee really gotta hurry.” Varian said anxiously, chuckling nervously. “How much farther is it?”  
  
“Uh, we’re here.” Rapunzel said as they walked through a doorway. “You wanted a big underground cavern? I give you…”  
  
She stopped and they looked ahead of them. “The Demanitus Chamber.”  
  
Of course, the alchemist was practically swooning at the sight of the giant machine. “Whoa. It—it's amazing.” He breathed.  
  
“You should have seen it _before_ all these red rocks.” Rapunzel said, clearly pleased to see his reaction.  
  
“Y-You’ve actually s-seen this before?” He asked, looking at her and then back at it, as if afraid to take his eyes off it.  
  
“You could say that.” She smiled.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve seen it.” Pascal said, trying not to look down at the pit full of gears.   
  
“Man, I would’ve loved to have met Demanitus.” Varian said in awe.  
  
“I did. Nice guy. He swapped his body with a monkey.” Rapunzel said, smiling awkwardly. “Uh, long story on how we met.”  
  
“Maybe…you can tell me sometime?” He asked as they started down the stairs.  
  
“Maybe, after this is done. Oh, by the way, this is the machine that was used to chase away the blizzard. I came here with Xavier and Cassandra to use the machine and stop the blizzard from destroying Corona that night. It was…” She sighed. “The one _right_ thing I did that day.”  
  
“Hey, uh, it’s okay.” He assured her. “I understand. And, wow, you saw this thing in action? What was it like?”  
  
“Pretty intense. Also, I accidentally unleashed all of Zhan Tiri’s followers by using it.” Rapunzel admitted. “I’ve only really faced two but, haha, they were intense.”  
  
“I bet.” He nodded.  
  
They got down to the bottom and he gasped. “Oh! Oh, there’s the base.” He pointed to it. “Encasing it in amber _should_ stop the fear from—” He gasped sharply as the area shook around them when more red rocks appeared.  
  
“Okay, less explaining, more pouring.” Rapunzel decided, pushing him forward a bit and letting down her hair to wrap it around him and hang him over the pit.  
  
Pascal gripped Rapunzel’s shoulder a bit tighter, trying _really_ hard not to think about when he was in the same situation. Sun, if this kid fell into there like he did…  
  
Varian reached out the bottle and hesitated, then looked like he was trying to fight back the hallucination – no, the _memory_. Just like Pascal, his fear vision was _real_. He managed to fight it and carefully poured some of the compound onto the red rock before being pulled back and hiding behind Rapunzel’s hair.  
  
“Uh…what?” Pascal frowned, confused.  
  
Nothing happened. It just merged with the rock. What had happened? Varian moved forward. “What? Gah! I don’t understand! This solution should encase the red rock!” He held the bottle tightly. “I…Oh…oh, of course!” He groaned. “Oh, _so_ dumb, Varian! Whatever turned these rocks red must’ve also changed their internal chemistry.”  
  
Pascal wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that.  
  
“So…” Rapunzel started, looking up, “that solution _only_ works on _black_ rocks?”  
  
“Yes. Well, what’s left of it.” He said, looking at the single few drops inside of the bottle and tapping the glass. “But, I…I don’t even see any black rocks.”  
  
Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder and pointed up. “ _I_ do.”  
  
Varian stepped forward a bit and squinted. Pascal looked up and saw a single black rock jutting out of the wall, high above and surrounded by red ones.  
  
“Okay, this just got a lot harder.” Varian said with a wilting tone.  
  
“How come? It’s not so hard a climb.” Rapunzel said, looking it over. “Lots of parts to grab onto.”  
  
Varian chuckled nervously. “You’re telling me I gotta climb _all the way up there_?” He gestured to it. “Hah… _nobody_ in their right mind would climb—”  
  
“Race you to the top!” Rapunzel said, moving past him and jumping on the closest one before going to the next one higher.  
  
“Oh, come on.” Varian said after her.  
  
Pascal kind of pitied the kid. He didn’t have to do any climbing, he just had to hang onto Rapunzel. Varian, however, was struggling not to fall down the pi—not to fall. And then came the part where they just had to climb the machine itself when they ran out of red rocks to climb. He watched him closely to make sure he wasn’t going to fall, Rapunzel’s hair dangling down near the kid the whole time.  
  
“Agh…nngh…who-whoa!” Varian cried out in fear as something came loose under his hand and he started to drop. He managed to hang on, though, to Pascal’s relief.  
  
“Whoa, watch out!” Rapunzel cried, and then rubble came down on the teen, knocking him off. She swung her hair down for him to catch and he tightly held on with a relieved gasp. Rapunzel made sure her hair was looped around something and then slowly lowered herself as he rose up to meet her. “Phew!”  
  
“I-It’s no use, Rapunzel, I can’t do this!” He cried in terror.  
  
“Varian,” Rapunzel coaxed, “you _cannot_ let fear run your life.” She sighed. “Look, _I’m_ afraid, too.”  
  
“Yeah, you _said_ that, Princess.” He said anxiously. “But, you don’t see what _I_ see!” He looked down.  
  
“That’s true.” Rapunzel agreed. “I don’t. But, that doesn’t mean I’m not seeing… _other_ things.” Rapunzel said, gripping her hair tighter and sighing. “I see Corona. It’s _covered_ in black rocks. And I see…Cassandra. She’s conquered the kingdom, _destroyed_ it forever. And you know what the _weird_ part is?” She glanced away. “What I’m _most_ afraid of is losing Cassandra as a friend. Forever.”  
  
Ah, Rapunzel. She was always so gentle, Cassandra turning on her had been so devastating…  
  
Varian swung over a bit to place his hand on her shoulder. “I had no idea.” He moved his hand back to the hair he was hanging onto.  
  
“I guess we _both_ have trouble talking about what scares us.” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
The area shook, as if to remind them what they needed to do. That they were running out of time. They all looked up anxiously and then Varian looked at Rapunzel. “I’ll do it. Just, uh…give me a lift.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “One lift, coming up.” She swung herself down and him up onto the platform above them and then got up onto a slightly lower area. “Hurry, Varian!”  
  
Pascal looked up at him, then at Rapunzel as the red rocks advanced on her. She pressed her hands against them, trying to push them away, then had to switch to just her arms. ‘Come on, kid…’ He thought.  
  
“Nngh…” Rapunzel grunted, then gasped. “Cass?” She breathed, and then her eyes widened with realization and a bit of hope – right before she started to turn red.  
  
“Uh, Varian?” She called.  
  
Pascal looked at her hands, now completely red, then up at Varian, who was suffering a similar fate. “No, no, no…”  
  
“It’s not real…” He heard Varian tell himself. “I can do this.”  
  
The red started to leave Varian’s body and he kept climbing up the red rocks to reach the black one.  
  
“Comw on, kid…” Pascal pleaded, watching he struggled with the bottle. Rapunzel was turning more red, and Pascal could see his claws also turning red as reality started to blur.  
  
“No, no, no…it’s not real…not real…think happy thoughts…think happy thoughts…” He said anxiously.  
  
“Fight the fear! Fight it!” He heard Varian cry out from above, cutting into his creeping hallucinations. “Come on! Come on!”  
  
Pascal started to lose focus, he was falling down the pit, Rapunzel was with him, Varian too, they were falling, the red rocks were sharp and the gears were running and they were going to die, they were going to--  
  
It stopped. Rapunzel and Pascal both recovered as the red rocks started to be turned into amber and they all quickly made their ways down., Pascal hanging onto Rapunzel for dear life.  
  
As soon as they were safely at the bottom, Rapunzel threw her arms around Varian. “Oh! You tackled your fears, Varian! I _knew_ you had it in you!”  
  
Varian’s eyes were shining with surprise at his accomplishment and then he smiled warmly.  
  
“Now, let’s get out of here.” Rapunzel suggested, taking his hand. “I think the people need to know what you did.” She smiled and cupped his cheek. “How you saved _everyone_.”  
  
He smiled brightly and let her lead him back through the tunnels, the three of them watching with elation as the red rocks sank back into the ground, cracks in the ground being the only evidence they were there.  
  
\--  
  
They came out of the tunnels to great applause. Eugene ran over and lifted Varian into the air. “You did it! You saved everyone, kid! You did it!”  
  
“Three cheers for Varian!” Rapunzel declared. “He saved us all! He saved Corona!”  
  
Varian looked around and blushed as people cheered his name, then gasped as Ruddiger came darting through the crowd and climbed up Eugene and onto Varian’s shoulders, wrapping around his neck and nuzzling him.  
  
“Hey, Ruddiger!” He smiled and stroked his fur happily. “I missed you!”  
  
“I bet you did, kid.” Ruddiger patted his cheek, then looked at Pascal. “So, what exactly happened?”  
  
“Oh, do _I_ have a story to tell you and Max.” Pascal grinned, looking over at Maximus and Fidella dancing around celebrating nearby. “Your kid was amazing today, Ruddiger.”  
  
“What are you talking about, he’s _always_ amazing.” Ruddiger nuzzled Varian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's bigger than his fear!
> 
> ((A/N: Some people have noticed I've made some slight changes from canon. Honestly, that was me remembering some things wrong, but it doesn't really matter in the long run because the end result is still the same. And this little celebration scene where Ruddiger ran up to him instead of Varian finding him in town later was a big change that I just thought Varian really needed. He needed to be recognized, to be celebrated, and I didn't want Ruddiger to miss out on that. This was his big redeeming moment, when people saw him as more than just a dangerous terrorist finally.))


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mysterious artifact from Neserdnia introduces Pascal to parenthood. Can his friends help him with it, or is he on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Rapunzel waved to a ship that was leaving, Pascal sitting on her shoulder and Eugene by her side. Nigel the advisor walked up to her. “Your Highness, here’s the manifest from Neserdnia’s latest shipment of goods.”  
  
Neserdnia, huh? Wow, wasn’t that where the magic shell was from? That was a crazy trip, Pascal recalled fondly.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “They _always_ send us the _best stuff_!” She went to look in a crate. “Ohh, kumquats,” she sniffed it and Pascal hopped off her shoulder to sit on the crate and look inside. “Merino wool,” she went on, as Pascal jumped into a curious box full of hay or yellow grass – some kind of plant padding and started to take out different things he found inside. “Lavender oils!” Rapunzel gasped. “Porcelain dolls!”  
  
Geez, there was nothing that would interest Pascal in here. He was pretty sure Ruddiger might get a kick out of this shiny stuff, though.  
  
“Oh, oh! Neserdian riding hats!” Rapunzel put on a big, gaudy hat and turned to Eugene. “What do you think?”  
  
Eugene chuckled awkwardly. “I think…I’ll keep my thoughts to myself.”  
  
Rapunzel scoffed. “Well, you know what? I know who’s a better judge.” She turned to him. “Pascal? Hm?”  
  
Pascal poked his head up out of the straw and looked up at her hat. “Ehh…it’s a bit big and gaudy, but…you know what?” He gave a thumbs-up. “Looks good! Matches your dress, brings out your eyes!”  
  
Rapunzel beamed and posed with the hat.  
  
“Honestly, it looks as terrible on you as _any_ hat does.” Pascal muttered, making a face and sticking out his tongue as he turned away.  
  
“I _saw_ that, Pascal.”  
  
“Oop.” Pascal dove back into the straw.  
  
Rapunzel giggled.  
  
“Hey, I found something cool!” Pascal held up something wrapped in a purple cloth.  
  
“Oh! What did you find?” Rapunzel asked, reaching for it.  
  
“Heey.” Pascal pouted.  
  
She opened up the cloth and revealed a blue ball. “Ohh, it’s nice and warm!”  
  
“Can I have it? Can I? Can I have it, please?” Pascal asked eagerly.  
  
Rapunzel laughed a bit. “ _That_ beauty’s a keeper. So, hug away, little guy.” She handed it back to him and Pascal eagerly hugged it as she suggested.  
  
“Well, whatever that thing is, it must’ve arrived here by accident.” Nigel mused.   
I suspect it’s in everyone’s best interest that we send it back whence it came.”  
  
“Come on, Nigel, it’s just a little marble.” Rapunzel reasoned. “And look how much fun Pascal is having with it!” She said as Pascal started to bounce it up and down on his stomach gently.  
  
“It _is_ warm! Oh man, wait until I tell the guys about this thing! Ruddi would be sooo jealous.” Pascal said cheerfully.  
  
Oh, wait. Ruddiger and Varian had decided to move their lab into the Demanitus Chamber and then requested five weeks of solitude to study the scroll. Well, Varian had requested. Ruddiger had just said he couldn’t play until they were done. The red rocks had given them both determination to translate the scroll and help to destroy the Moonstone.  
  
Well, he’d show him it when he resurfaced. For now, he could just show it off to Max! And Hamuel, whenever he showed up again. He’d left with his King to the Dark Kingdom again after they finished their games.  
  
“Hmmm…” Nigel hummed thoughtfully as he watched him play with it.  
  
\--  
  
“Well, it’s…it’s a ball.” Maximus said when he showed it off.  
  
“It’s a _warm_ ball!” Ruddiger put it against his leg and Maximus moved it away.   
  
“Yes, I see that. I have work to do, why aren’t you bothering Ruddiger about this?” Maximus turned to continue his patrol.  
  
“Because he has work to do.” Pascal pouted. “For the next five weeks.”  
  
“Just go play with the Princess.” Maximus sighed. “Not all of us have the free time you do, Pascal. Enjoy your warm ball.”  
  
Pascal sighed and headed up to Rapunzel’s room with the ball, holding it close as he was very careful not to drop it.   
  
“Hi, Pascal!” Rapunzel smiled when he saw her walking in the hall. “Are you coming to bed, too? Here,” She picked him up and went into the room to set him down on his pillow. Pascal set the ball down on it and climbed on top of it, humming happily.  
  
“Aww.” Rapunzel cooed.  
  
“Good night.” Pascal smiled up at her and curled up, closing his eyes.  
  
“Good night, Pascal.” She stroked his nose sweetly and then let her hair down to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal was woken up by the ball bouncing under him and then rolling out from under him. “Huh? What?” He looked around and spotted the wall rolling towards the door. “Hey...that’s kinda’ weird.” He watched it knock into the door to open it and then hopped down to follow it as it rolled out. “Hey, wait!”  
  
As he got to the door, he considered how it could’ve opened the door. Was it magical? Where was it going? He looked out and saw something purple stab out of the ball before it rolled away again. “…Uh…what?”   
  
He followed it out, anxious to know what it was, what it was _doing_ , and if he should break the “five weeks of isolation” rule to take it to Varian and Ruddiger. The ball slammed into the wall and cracked and he stopped, moving around it cautiously. “Okay…this is…unnerving.” He said nervously.  
  
Then a _head_ poked out and he jerked back. “What is THAT?!”  
  
Then the thing inside started to squirm around it fell on its front and he was staring face-to-face with whatever was inside.  
  
“Ohh…” It groaned.  
  
Pascal slowly approached it, but its cry threw him back and he tensed a bit.  
  
“Uhm…” Pascal moved around to its other side, wondering what the heck this was. Should he get Rapunzel? Just as he reached the back, something else popped out of the ball and knocked into him, throwing him back a human foot.  
  
“Oof! Okay, let’s _not_ do _that_ , huh?!” He said, hopping back over.

  
Claws burst out of the ball and Pascal jumped back again as he realized this was a full creature and it might eat him. He moved against the wall and blended in, watching it warily.  
  
“Oof!” The creature rolled over onto its legs and shook off the rest of the ball…egg. The ball was an egg. This is a baby.  
  
“Momma?” The creature said, then yawned before looking around, growing distressed. “Momma!” It cried, then tried to walk before it fell on its front and then rolled around. “Momma!” It struggled to walk and then managed it, starting to wander off.  
  
“Momma”? There was no “Momma” here. Wait…was _he_ “Momma”? One of the books in the tower said something about certain creatures imprinting on the first living thing they saw…  
  
“…Okay…” Pascal followed the creature, then moved in front of it. “Uh, hi!”  
  
“Momma?” The creature looked up at him.  
  
This was…different. “Okay…” He brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. The creature copied him. “Heey…” He frowned, lowering his hand, and the creature copied that too, making an annoyed face. “Right…this is a thing.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. The creature copied him again, of course.  
  
Oh, why not have some fun? He stepped back then did a twirl. The creature tried to copy him, but didn’t do so well this time. While Pascal pondered over being accidentally-mean to the baby, a fly flew by and he lashed out a tongue to snag and eat it. The baby looked at him curiously and he let it go, only for the baby to copy his tongue-trick – or try to. His tongue was kind of short.  
  
“Okay…” Pascal moved towards the baby and rubbed his nose. “It’s okay. You’ll get it next ti—YAI!” He jumped back when something on it suddenly stuck up and the baby gave chase. He ran out into the garden and blended into a fountain after being chased, the baby running a few laps before it realized it’d lost him.  
  
“Momma? Momma? Where are you? Momma?” It whimpered. He wasn’t sure if this baby was a boy or a girl or something in-between. He didn’t even know what it was.  
  
Ah, he couldn’t leave the baby hanging. He came out behind it. “Ta-dah!”  
  
“Momma!” The baby cheered.   
  
Pascal quickly closed its mouth and then wagged a claw at it. “You have to be quiet.”  
  
The baby looked ashamed and he hugged it. “Aww, I can’t stay mad at you.”   
  
The baby yawned and Pascal smiled fondly. “Come on, kid. Let’s go to the woods and find you a nice tree to sleep in.”  
  
He led the baby out through the town and across the bridge, where they found a nice tree with a beautiful view of the moon.  
  
“Uhm…what is that?”  
  
He blinked and looked over to see Ruddiger sitting in an apple tree nearby. “Oh, hey! I thought you were busy!”  
  
“Food run. What is that?” Ruddiger repeated.  
  
“I’m not sure.” Pascal admitted.  
  
“You’re not…” Ruddiger sighed. “You don’t know what it is, and you’re hanging out in a tree with it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Pascal nodded. “It hatched out a ball from Neserdnia.”  
  
“Ohhh, _Neserdnia_ , as if that place hasn’t given us _enough_ trouble with weird artifacts!” Ruddiger threw his arms up.  
  
Pascal laughed. “So, uh, how’s the scroll thing going?”  
  
“It’s going.” Ruddiger shrugged. “You’ll see it when it’s finished, same as everyone. On that note, my kid needs food and then I have to get him into the cot for bed.” He turned back to the apples he was picking and putting into a basket at the bottom of the tree.  
  
“Parenthood. It really makes you think, huh?” Pascal asked dreamily.  
  
“Uh, what?” Ruddiger looked up at him.  
  
“I’m a momma, Ruddi.” Pascal said, smiling at the baby.  
  
“…Ooookay, you _do_ that, then.” He finished filling the basket. “See you around, ‘Cal.” He hurried off.  
  
“Bye, Ruddi.” Pascal waved and then turned around a few times before curling up. The baby did the same to circle round him and then curl up around him and Pascal smiled. “Sleep well, baby.”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Pascal woke with the rising sun and stretched. “Ahhh, what a beautiful morning! Right, ba—what the?!”  
  
The baby had…grown. Overnight. He still had no idea what it was, but it apparently grew VERY big overnight. He got a lick for his surprise and he sat there processing this for a bit.  
  
Maybe…he _should_ take the baby—not a baby anymore, this was _not_ a baby – to Varian’s lab. No, he didn’t like it when you bothered him while he was working and he was probably still asleep and _that_ would piss off Ruddiger.  
  
What was he going to do, then? He had no idea. First things first, get back to Rapunzel. She could figure things out! And…maybe decide if Varian would be willing to help with it or not. After all, he was the smartest kid in Corona!  
  
They both ate an apple (or five, in his kid’s case – and then he took it back to Corona to go to Rapunzel’s room, using a stick with leaves attached to get the creature to come along.  
  
They got up to the hall and Pascal started to her the advisor speaking.   
  
“But, nothing, Princess! Dragons are _terribly dangerous_!”  
  
Yeh, but this guy thought a fourteen-year-old boy begging for help was dangerous, so maybe he was just an idiot scared of his own shadow.  
  
Wait…did he say _dragon_?!  
  
“We must get rid of it, at once!”  
  
Oh no. Nooo, no. No one threatens his kid. He stopped the creature—dragon—short and listened closely, tensing up.  
  
“Okay, just a second, Nigel. We don’t know _for sure_ it’s a dragon’s egg.” Rapunzel reasoned.  
  
Crap, crap, gotta get the kid out of here before Nigel turned around and _saw_ it.  
  
“Wanna play…” The dragon whined.  
  
“In fact, let’s go take another look at Pascal’s marble,” She went on while Pascal quietly shushed the dragon, “and I’m sure we’ll discover that’s _all_ it is.” He looked over with a cringe.  
  
He needed a hiding place for the dragon. Maybe Varian’s lab would be a good idea after all. No one went down there! And if the dragon got any bigger…well, there is that opening at the top of the Demanitus Chamber?  
  
“And if it isn’t? If it _is_ a dragon?” Nigel asked. “We’ll have no choice but to _destroy_ it, right?”  
  
Pascal turned red with rage. How _dare_ that pompous advisor threaten his kid!  
  
Rapunzel’s silence was damning. Her next words more-so. “We do whatever we have to do to keep Corona safe.”  
  
Okay…time to beg Ruddiger and, in turn, Varian for sanctuary.   
  
\--  
  
The _fun_ part was getting back out of the castle. It was later in the day, people would be waking up, he couldn’t sneak him around as easily. Still, somehow, he managed to. He was nearly caught several times, but he somehow managed to get him out and to the entrance of the tunnels under Corona.  
  
Breathing was _so_ much easier from there, and he led the dragon through the tunnel to the Demanitus Chamber. “Just a little longer.” He assured the dragon, feeling a bit anxious. What if they turned him away? No, surely, they wouldn’t. They knew well about being hunted down, about being hated for something they didn’t even do. They’d surely take in his sweet kid.  
  
He found the doorway and led the dragon through, pausing at the top of the stairs. Okay…maybe…he should announce them first. “Hey, uh…stay here.” He told the dragon, then went to the edge. “Ruddiger!” He called. “Ruddiger! I need to talk to you!”  
  
Down below, he saw Varian and Ruddiger both looking over the scroll, books and papers everywhere. Varian got up and wrote on the wall and Ruddiger looked up and tilted his head at him before scampering up the stairs.  
  
“Pascal! What part of ‘five weeks of isolation’—why is that in here?” He stopped short when he saw the dragon.  
  
“Yes, I know, five weeks of isolation, but I need your help! This kid is a dragon and he’s in danger if people find him and I just need somewhere to hide him until—”  
  
“Did it get BIGGER?! OVERNIGHT?!” Ruddiger gestured at the dragon.  
  
“—I figure out how to get him to safety somewhere else, somewhere far from Corona because I think that Rapunzel might be talked into letting the guards hurt him and YOU UNDERSTAND, RIGHT?!” Pascal pleaded.  
  
Ruddiger stared at him. “…Hold on.” He scampered back downstairs and Pascal looked down to see him grabbing paper, getting Varian’s attention, drawing something and then showing it to him. Varian looked taken aback, then looked up and headed up the stairs with Ruddiger right behind him.  
  
“…It really _is_ a dragon.” Varian said as he stepped up onto the landing. “Why is there…where did you get a _dragon_ , Pascal?”  
  
Pascal assumed that was rhetorical, since he clearly couldn’t actually understand him. Varian approached the dragon and it leaned forward and nuzzled him. “Aww, you’re friendly.” Varian smiled. “Do you have nowhere to go, buddy? Well, I only have isolation for a few weeks. But, you can stay here in the meantime.” He gently stroked his scales. “It’s okay. I know all about people disliking you for just being yourself.” He pulled an apple from his pocket. “Here, are you hungry?”  
  
“Guess he’s staying.” Ruddiger sighed. “You think the Princess might turn on you?”  
  
“I don’t know. But, I wasn’t going to take the chance. Especially after what happened during that blizzard.” He looked at Varian, who was leading the dragon down the stairs. “She doesn’t do well under pressure, with ‘the fate of the kingdom’ at stake. And, I figured, you’ve got that opening up top…so, if he…you know…eventually flies…maybe finds his real mom…”  
  
Ruddiger reached out and patted his back. “We’ll take care of the kid, don’t worry. You’re lucky I have experience in taking care of kids.” He smirked and went down the stairs. “You’re helping me with food runs as payment, though!”  
  
“I can do that!” Pascal hopped down after them and saw Varian showing the dragon to his cot to curl up before he gave it another apple.  
  
“So…is it going to be even bigger tomorrow?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“…Maybe?” Pascal shrugged.  
  
Ruddiger sighed and went to do some more drawing, probably to warn Varian about the potential size increase.  
  
Pascal went over to the dragon and nuzzled him.  
  
“What should we call you? Feels kind of silly to keep calling you ‘Dragon’.” Varian said thoughtfully. “Hey, should we talk to Rapunzel about this?” He looked at Ruddiger, who shook his head firmly. “No? Okay, I’m sure that Pascal has his reasons for hiding this from her.” He walked back to the scroll. “Let’s get back to work.”  
  
Pascal patted the dragon’s claw with a smile.  
  
“Hey, what if we called him ‘Demanitus’?” Varian suggested as a joke.   
  
Ruddiger shook his head, making a face, and Varian laughed.  
  
\--  
  
“Maximus?” Rapunzel walked up to him. “You haven’t seen Pascal, have you?”  
  
Maximus raised an eyebrow. “Has he gone missing again?”  
  
“I need to talk to him about something, but I can’t seem to find him.” Rapunzel went on.  
  
Maximus lowered his head down and took a sniff. Hm, Pascal had been through here. He headed off, sniffing at the ground, and Rapunzel followed him.  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene came up to her. “There you are! I’ve been trying to find you.” He took his hands in her. “What do you say, you, me, and a picnic?”  
  
Rapunzel looked at Maximus. “Can you find him for me?”   
  
Maximus nodded.  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “Okay. Maximus has got it covered.”  
  
“Got what covered?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Oh, Nigel thinks that marble I gave Pascal was a dragon egg, but now Pascal and the marble are both gone and I’ve been trying to find him.” She explained.  
  
“Well, Max is on the case.” Eugene assured her. “And he never fails to find what he’s looking for.” He chuckled. “I can personally attest to that. Remember when he tracked me down when we first met?”  
  
“Oh, I remember.” She giggled at the memory.  
  
Maximus headed off in search of Pascal. Was that warm ball actually a _dragon egg_? He hoped his friend was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger is apparently running a daycare now!
> 
> ((A/N: I decided to do this episode this way because it just makes sense, to me, for Pascal to take him to Varian and Ruddiger, especially after Rapunzel said that kind of alarming thing. That, and Varian just HAD to see the dragon, I was salty that Rapunzel never brought him in on it but he DID ask for isolation...))


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal gets Ruddiger's help to get him to calm down about the dragon egg, and to steal a book on dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“You know, she’s probably getting worried about you.” Ruddiger said, looking over at Pascal.  
  
“Huh?” Pascal looked up from playing with the dragon.  
  
“The Princess. She’s probably worried about you. Why don’t you go on back, we’ll take care of the kid. You can drop in later.” He suggested.  
  
“But…” Pascal looked unsure.  
  
“Look, if you want to be sneaky, you need to _not_ do things that make you stand out.” Ruddiger hopped down from the table and Varian looked over to watch them talk. “If you disappear, she’s going to send someone, if we’re lucky it’ll be Maximus, to come and find you and then the dragon’s out of the bag.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Pascal sighed. “I’ll go. You’ll take care of him?”  
  
“I already said we would. Go on.” Ruddlger nodded to the exit.  
  
Pascal nuzzled the dragon and then headed for the exit and hopping up the steps, looking back once at the top before disappearing.  
  
“He went back?” Varian guessed.  
  
Ruddiger nodded.  
  
“Where’s momma?” The dragon asked.  
  
“He’ll be back later. Settle down or you’ll get found and hurt, okay?” Ruddiger shushed him. “You need to be sneaky.”  
  
The dragon nodded, curling up. “Okay. Sneaky. Quiet.”  
  
“That’s right. Sneaky and quiet.” Ruddiger handed him an apple and then went back to look over the scroll with Varian.  
  
\--  
  
Maximus found himself in the tunnels under the city, sniffing along the ground. He stopped when he saw Pascal crawling up to him. “There you are. Where have you been? The princess is getting anxious.”  
  
“I was visiting Ruddiger.” Pascal laughed a bit. “He told me to go away.”  
  
“They _did_ ask for isolation.” Maximus said as Pascal climbed up onto him. Satisfied with a job well done, he headed back up to the surface at a giddy trot.  
  
Pascal looked over his shoulder and sighed a bit.  
  
When they got back to the castle, he took Pascal over to where they were having their picnic and Pascal hopped down.  
  
“Pascal, there you are!” Rapunzel said, catching him with a smile. “Hey, uhm, do you know where the marble I gave you went?”  
  
Pascal shrugged. “I lost it.”  
  
Maximus raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.  
  
“You don’t know?” Rapunzel sighed. “Well, do you think you can help me find it? Nigel thinks it’s a dragon egg, and I want to prove to him he’s just being silly.”  
  
Pascal nodded. “Yeah, I’ll help you find it!”  
  
“Okay, phew!” Rapunzel nodded. “Why don’t you and Max go do that, then?”  
  
“We’ll see you two later.” Eugene said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
“So they say.” Maximus said, lowering his head so Pascal could climb on before they trotted off.  
  
“Maximus…” Pascal sighed as they headed into town to look. “Can you keep a secret?”  
  
“Sure, I’m pretty good at that. I mean, seeing as the humans don’t even understand me.” He chuckled.  
  
“Okay…first of all, it _is_ a dragon egg, and Ruddiger is taking care of the dragon that imprinted on me and I _really_ need you to not turn him in because Nigel wants to kill him, so can you keep a secret?” Pascal asked anxiously.  
  
“…Black rocks, dragons, what next?” Maximus sighed. “Okay. Show me the dragon. I need to see this for myself.”  
  
“You have to promise not to turn him in.” He climbed onto his nose and looked him in the eyes. “ _Promise_ me.”  
  
Maximus nodded. “I promise.”  
  
“Good. Let’s go to the Demanitus Chamber.” Pascal nodded.  
  
“The what?” Maximus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
\--  
  
“If we get _any_ more animals in here, I’m going to get annoyed.” Varian said as Maximus was led into his workspace. “I said ‘ _isolation_ ’, Pascal.”  
  
“Ruddiger, I need your help. I need to get ahold of a marble that looks just like a dragon egg.” Pascal hopped up to him.  
  
Maximus went to look at the dragon. “It _is_ a dragon. Wow.”  
  
“Momma!” The dragon said cheerfully.  
  
“I might be able to get something. What’s it look like?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“Paper.” Pascal looked around. Ruddiger went to get paper and something to draw with and brought both to Pascal, who drew the dragon egg before handing it back to him. “It’s light-blue. Can you do it?”  
  
Ruddiger brought it over to Varian and tapped the paper before pointing at the dragon.  
  
“Not now, Ruddiger.” Varian sighed, pushing the paper away distractedly. “Just go take care of whatever it is with them and then come back.”  
  
Ruddiger shrugged and hopped down. “Alright, I’ll be back.” He headed out of the chamber.  
  
Maximus looked over at Pascal. “I’m going to give you and, uh, your dragon some time alone.” He headed back out.  
  
Pascal crawled over and climbed onto the dragon’s claw. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He assured him.  
  
“Come on, Demanitus…” He heard Varian mutter. “What does it mean?”  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger came back later with a round stone that had been painted blue. It looked _just_ like the egg, and Pascal accepted it gratefully. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Hopefully, once things have calmed down, I can get him out to the woods until he grows big enough to fly and you won’t have to deal with it anymore.”  
  
“This thing is going to _fly_?” Ruddiger looked at the dragon.  
  
“Well, I mean, he’s a _dragon_.” Pascal shrugged. “It’s expected.”  
  
“Just be careful.” Ruddiger nodded. “Go show her that Nigel is a pompous, foolish, accusatory, assumptive, no-good creep that needs a good kick in the pants right into the sewer.”  
  
“You really don’t like him, do you?” Pascal asked, leaving his sleeping dragon kid to head for the stairs.  
  
“Oh, I want to claw his face right off.” Ruddiger said with a grin. “Safe trip back!”  
  
Pascal left, as swiftly as he could do with the stone in his hands. Ruddiger sighed and went back to Varian – who was, once again, watching them.  
  
“Done?” He asked when Ruddiger climbed up on the table.  
  
“Yeah.” Ruddiger nodded.  
  
“Good, let’s get back to work.” Varian looked back at the scroll.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh, you found it!” Rapunzel smiled when Pascal came up to her with the stone. She took it in her hands. “Aw, it’s not warm anymore. That’s alright.” She ran her hands over its smooth surface. “I’ll show this to Nigel and he’ll know that there’s nothing wrong at all and there’s no reason to panic.” She sighed. “Can you imagine if it _was_ a dragon egg, though? I’d love to see one someday.” She stood up and carried the stone away.  
  
Pascal watched her go, sighing. He _hated_ lying to her, but…he couldn’t take the risk. Not after how little Varian had been dragged out by guards and thrown out into a raging blizzard and left all alone with no one but Ruddiger to care for him, “for the sake of the kingdom”.  
  
Rapunzel was a sweet girl but, sometimes, she was still the girl in the tower that cowered at her mother’s sharp tone and suggestions to obey. And she had already given in to Nigel’s advice before. He couldn’t take the risk, and he was _so grateful_ to Varian for putting up with this, more than he could ever tell him.  
  
\--  
  
It was late now, and he couldn’t go back tonight. He went to Rapunzel’s room and slept on his pillow on top of the stone, which Rapunzel had given back to him. He missed the warmth. He missed his kid. He looked out at the moon through the window and sighed, wondering if he was doing okay, if he was sleeping okay without him.  
  
He'd only been a mom for a day, but he just _knew_ that this would change him forever, more than any other experience in his life did. He wondered if this was how Ruddiger felt, taking care of Varian those cold, lonely nights in Old Corona and later prison?  
  
Rapunzel had always been more like a sister to him, he never saw her as his child. This…this was so much more than he’d ever expected of parenthood. He couldn’t sleep, not knowing what was happening with his kid. Eating was difficult, even though he knew that Ruddiger probably went out and got more apples and maybe some fish to feed both the kids in his care. He wondered how Quirin could bear to have his son, his only son, miles away in Corona and so far out of reach. Did he also have trouble sleeping? Did he lay awake, wondering if he was eating well, sleeping well?  
  
Pascal sighed wistfully, wanting to go back and be with him but knowing that it would only draw attention at worst and annoy Varian at least.  
  
He hoped the kid was getting sleep, too. He remembered Ruddiger insistently telling Varian to sleep when he and Rapunzel were eagerly talking about the scroll on the balcony before. He probably would make sure he slept.  
  
He sighed and tossed and turned, then got off the stone and moved it before lying down on the pillow instead, hoping it would help.  
  
It didn’t. He ended up laying awake all night, wondering if his kid was alright, until he finally passed out from exhaustion.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger let out an exasperated sigh. Yes, the kid had gotten bigger. They would have to move its sleeping spot further away from the work area.  
  
Varian was sleeping on its back, his gloved fingers curled against the dragon’s scales. He had been just curled up with it when he went to sleep and now he was sleeping on its back.   
  
He heard something hopping down the stairs and looked over to see Pascal had come back for a visit. “Shh.” He said, moving over to intercept him. “They’re sleeping.”  
  
“Ruddiger, Nigel has a book on dragons. It’s too big, so can’t steal it myself, but I bet if _you_ could get it, we could help him learn how to be a dragon properly. I bet Varian would _love_ the distraction, that scroll thing seemed to be frustrating him.” Pascal said eagerly.  
  
Ruddiger looked unsure. “I don’t know…”  
  
“Come on…” Pascal coaxed. “You have five weeks of isolation, what’s a few days spent doing something fun? He can study him while he helps him.”  
  
“Hm…” Ruddiger shrugged. “Well, a suggestion won’t hurt. Where is this book?”  
  
Pascal smiled. “Come on. I’ll show you to the room.” He headed off and Ruddiger followed.  
  
\--  
  
Nigel’s personal study was easy to get into, at least for Ruddiger. After determining where the study was, he zipped around with Pascal hanging onto his back until he found a room on the same level with an open window. Then he hopped from window to window until he found Nigel’s study and used his small, almost-human paws to reach in and flip the latch keeping it shut open. Then he pushed the window open and headed in.  
  
“You are kind of scary.” Pascal said as he hopped off of Ruddiger so they could look for the book.  
  
“I was a thief before I was an alchemist.” Ruddiger shrugged and started to open drawers and boxes until he found a book with a dragon on the cover. “Found it!” He looked at Pascal. “Ready to do something _really_ _crazy_?”  
  
“I’m almost afraid to ask.” Pascal jumped onto his back and held on. “And you called Maximus crazy.”  
  
“He is. But, so am I.” Ruddiger went to the window, tucked the book to his chest with one paw, then leaped from the window to a tree down below, Pascal screaming the entire time. He landed on the tree, paused to brace himself, then jumped down from branch to branch before he ran off back towards the Demanitus Chamber, zipping between legs and around skirts as just a gray blur.  
  
He didn’t slow down until they were in the tunnel and then he finally slowed down and stopped to catch his breath.  
  
“Phew! Haven’t run that fast since ol’ Farmer Gray tried to throw a pitchfork at me!” He laughed. “I was carrying turnips the entire time!” He headed back through the tunnels, feeling pleased with himself.  
  
“Of course, once the dragon leaves, this goes back.” He said as they got closer to the Chamber. “And, if they find it here, you _better_ take the full blame.”  
  
“Of course.” Pascal nodded.  
  
“Good. Because if one of Nigel’s books is found here after it was stolen? Varian would be blamed for it.” Ruddiger went down into the Chamber, where Varian was still asleep on the dragon. “He’s finally been redeemed after the whole…everything. I don’t want him getting a bad reputation again because _you_ decided to secretly adopt a dragon and brought in here.”  
  
“Aww.” Pascal cooed. “Isn’t that just the sweetest picture?”  
  
“Yeah. Two lost kids that need to be cared for.” He set the book on the table and went to get the basket. “And now, we go get breakfast.”  
  
“Uhm, okay.” Pascal nodded and they headed out again to the forest, where Pascal watched and assisted as Ruddiger collected apples and fish into the basket, as well as some berries. “Is that enough food for him?” He wondered.  
  
“This is pretty much what he was eating the entire time he was kept a captive in his own home by the masked men.” Ruddiger said. “Though, it’s actually very healthy and delicious. Bread is a little more difficult to come by, but this will do for his five-week stay in the Chamber. Frankly, the kid would starve himself working if I wasn’t around.”  
  
“What about…when you weren’t? When he was with the Saporians?” Pascal asked.  
  
Ruddiger growled. “ _Andrew_ took over my duties then. _Replaced_ me and _took advantage of him_. He dragged him back into the dark with his forked tongue and clawed fingers, hissing pretty little promises and assurances and false comfort in his ear. And all I could do was _watch_.”  
  
Pascal patted his side comfortingly. “That’s pretty much how I felt with Rapunzel in the tower. She had to hide me or I might be thrown out or killed, and all I could do was watch as she hurt her with her words.”  
  
Ruddiger’s expression softened. “…That must’ve been _terrible_.”  
  
“It was.” Pascal nodded. “But, he’s happy now. She’s got Eugene, and her parents…if only Cassandra didn’t lose her mind.”  
  
Ruddiger scoffed. “I never had a high opinion of her, anyway.”  
  
\--  
  
They headed back to the Chamber and Ruddiger set down the basket before going over to climb on top of Varian’s back and pat his cheek. “Come on, sleepy. Time to wake up, eat, and get back to work.”  
  
“Mm…nnn…” Varian curled up tighter. Ruggier patted him again and then licked his cheek. “Gyuh!” He startled awake and looked at him. “Ruddiger, come on!” He paused. “Uh…” He looked around, then at the dragon’s face. “…It grew.”  
  
“I _did_ tell you it would.” Ruddiger rolled his eyes.  
  
“That’s…new.” He patted the dragon and then got up, heading to his desk to get some food. “What is _this_?” He picked up the book and opened it. “Dragons…okay, so this tells me about what kind of dragon we might be dealing with here.”  
  
Ruddiger grinned at Pascal.  
  
“Right. First of all, we’re going to be moving…uhm…” he looked thoughtful, “we need to think of a name for you.” He walked over to the dragon, who was yawning.  
  
“How did he name _you_?” Pascal looked at Ruddiger.  
  
“He just gave me his last name as a first name.” Ruddiger shrugged.  
  
“…Varian has a _last name_?” Pascal’s jaw dropped. “And it’s _Ruddiger_?”  
  
“Why are you so surprised?” Ruddiger’s brow furrowed.  
  
“I just…never _thought_ of it, I guess.” Pascal admitted. “He’s always been just…’Varian’.”  
  
“His full name is on the prison manifest.” Ruddiger said, looking over at Varian as he tried name after name with the dragon.  
  
“I’ve never looked at it. Wait, does Maximus know?” Pascal wondered.  
  
“Okay, you don’t like any of those?” Varian tapped his finger against his chin. “How about…’Flynn’?”  
  
The dragon seemed to like that idea and he smiled, rubbing his nose before giving him another apple. “Good boy, Flynn. Okay, Flynn, let’s get you over to _this_ area of the chamber,” he coaxed him along with another apple, “so you’re not _anywhere_ near my workspace when you learn to use fire or whatever. Feel free to try to destroy the amber, it’s completely indestructible but it will give you something to do.”  
  
Ruddiger laughed as the dragon, Flynn, followed Varian over and then proceeded to paw at the amber curiously.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Okay, I’m going to go back to work, so you stay here—ah-ah, _stay here_.” Varian stopped mid-step and turned back to him, wagging a finger. “I have to work. We’ll play later, okay?”  
  
“You don’t mind him naming your kid, do you?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
Pascal shook his head, smiling at them adoringly as Varian started to walk away and got pulled back by Flynn.  
  
“Hey!” He protested. “Ruddiger! Little help?!”  
  
Ruddiger scampered over and Pascal followed close behind.  
  
“Wanna play! Wanna play!” Flynn insisted.  
  
“Ruddiger, can you get him to let me go?” Varian pushed against the dragon’s face as he nuzzled him, holding him in both arms like a little doll.  
  
“Flynn.” Ruddiger caught the dragon’s attention. “Put. Him. Down.” He said sternly, pointing at the ground. “Down.” He looked at Pascal. “Why am _I_ doing this? _You’re_ his mom.”  
  
“Flynn, you have to put him down, okay?” Pascal coaxed. “He needs to go, he’ll play later. I’ll play with you, okay?”  
  
“He’s getting a _little_ too big for you to play with him.” Ruddiger muttered.  
  
Flynn finally relented and Varian and Ruddiger went back to work. Pascal smiled and climbed up on Flynn’s nose, nuzzling him. “I love you, Flynn.” Pascal said softly.  
  
“Love you too, momma.” Flynn cooed.  
  
\--  
  
They stopped working to have lunch and then Pascal nuzzled Flynn’s nose. “I have to go now, okay? I’ll be back later. Can you behave while I’m gone?”  
  
“Okay, momma!” Flynn said cheerfully.  
  
“Okay.” Pascal headed for the exit.  
  
“Oh, you have to go?” Varian said, watching him go. “See you later, Pascal.”  
  
Pascal smiled back at him fondly, watching as Varian gave Flynn his apple and promptly got handed another one and lightly scolded by Ruddiger for giving away his food. Then he headed back through the tunnels, feeling light and happy.   
  
“I should bring them some bread. I bet Max would be willing to help me carry it!” He said to himself, remembering what Ruddiger had said in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is still growing and there's training needed to be done.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian trains Flynn and gets him to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian sighed, feeling frustrated. One little piece was so much easier to translate than a whole scroll, and he stood up to look over his notes. He heard the dragon letting out a cry and looked over. “Aw. Are you bored?” He turned and walked over to him. “I guess I can play a bit.” He rubbed Flynn’s nose affectionately.  
  
Ruddiger scampered over to join them and climbed onto Varian’s shoulders. “A little break won’t hurt.”  
  
“Hey,” Varian looked at the amber. “Bet you I can get to the top before you can.” Flynn got up, tongue panting. “Yeah? You want to go do that? Okay, come on. Ready…set…go!” He climbed up onto a lower part and Flynn jumped onto another one, the two of them making their way up to the top of the machine bit by bit.  
  
“You’re doing great!” He called to the dragon, looking over at him as he struggled to not fall. “Be careful!”  
  
“I can do it!” Flynn declared, hopping onto another part.  
  
“I’m more worried about _you_ , kid.” Ruddiger patted his cheek.  
  
“I’m alright, Ruddiger. I’ve done this before, remember?” Varian assured him.  
  
They got to the top and Varian clapped happily when Flynn joined him shortly after. “You did it!”  
  
Flynn looked up at the opening high above. Varian sighed and leaned on him a bit. “That’s a bit too high for me to climb. But, _you_ can feel free to try it.”  
  
Flynn nudged him towards the wall and he laughed. “No, you’re _not_ gonna get me to try. Nope. That is _waaaay_ too high.”  
  
“Try!” Flynn insisted, nudging him again.  
  
“Nuh-uh, I do not want to do that. Nope. Let’s go back down.” He started for the edge.  
  
Flynn nudged him once more and lowered himself down on his knees, panting softly as his tail swished side to side. “Ride!”  
  
“What is it?” Varian looked at him.  
  
Ruddiger hopped from Varian’s shoulders to sit on top of Flynn and patted his back pointedly. “Ride.”  
  
“What…” Varian laughed nervously. “Ohh, no. No, no, nope. I am _not_ riding a dragon. Nope.” He stepped back and yelped as he started to fall back. Flynn grabbed him and put him on his back and Varian held on for dear life. “Oh, thank you, thank you.”  
  
“Hold on.” Ruddiger told Varian as Flynn reared up to jump.  
  
“Oh, what are we doing now? Whoa!” Varian held on tightly and let out a cry of both fear of exhilaration as Flynn jumped from the top of the machine down to the bottom. “Whoooooooooaaaaaaa!”  
  
They landed safely and Varian held on a bit longer before he slowly let go and climbed off. “Okaaaaaay… _that_ was a thing. Hoooo-boy, that’s enough excitement. I’m going back to work. Safe, calm, _non-potentially-lethal_ work.” He patted Flynn’s nose and walked off to the scroll again.  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Ruddiger patted Flynn’s back and climbed off. “Why don’t you practice that climbing and jumping down thing while I work, hm?”  
  
“Okay!” Flynn started back up the machine.  
  
Ruddiger nodded and headed back to work.  
  
\--  
  
“Eugene…I think Pascal is hiding something from me.” Rapunzel said, her brow furrowed.  
  
“Hiding something?” Eugene asked curiously.  
  
“Yeah. He’s constantly disappearing, he rushes through our games and meals, and I have _no idea_ where he keeps going.” She sighed and looked out to where Maximus and Pascal were heading off together. “Maximus, too. And I’m starting to get worried.”  
  
“Well...” Eugene shrugged. “I guess…I could look into it?”  
  
“Would you?” She looked at him. “Just tail them, find out where they’re going?”  
  
He smiled and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. “Of course. Who knows, maybe he’s found a ladyfriend. Or a guy-friend.” He looked over and noticed that Maximus’ saddlebag looked suspiciously full. “Hm…”  
  
\--  
  
“This is risky.” Maximus said as he walked back to the Demanitus Chamber, Pascal on his head.  
  
“I know, but they _both_ could use some bread.” Pascal sighed. “And Ruddiger _really_ seemed to want to get him some. It’s the least we can do for him, after he agreed to help me.”  
  
“I am _not_ party to this. I am _not_ involved. I’m _just_ the delivery guy.” Maximus reminded him. “I want _nothing_ to do with your…dragon.”  
  
“Hey, be nice. Also, his name is Flynn.” Pascal informed him.  
  
“ _Flynn_?” Maximus laughed a bit.  
  
“Varian named him.” Pascal shrugged. “He _loves_ those books.”  
  
“I’m _still_ not involved.” Maximus said as he headed into the tunnel.  
  
His eyes pricked and he looked around. “Someone’s following us.”  
  
Pascal looked around. “Where?”  
  
Maximus looked around warily. “...I don’t know. I just know I heard a human walking behind us. Their boots clicked on the stone.”  
  
“Boots. So, not Rapunzel.” Pascal guessed.  
  
“Obviously. But, the possibility of it being anyone dangerous is too high to ignore.” He turned and headed back that direction, ready to charge.  
  
“Whoa, whoa!” Eugene stepped into view. “It’s just me, Max!”  
  
“Eugene.” Pascal breathed.  
  
“It’s okay. I was just curious where you were headed.” Eugene assured him. “What’s in the bag?”  
  
Maximus scuffed the stone with his heel. “It’s okay, I won’t take it. Probably something for Varian and Ruddiger, huh?” Eugene guessed, walking closer and opening the pack. “Ah, see? Bread. I was right.” He smiled and closed the pack. “I can just tell Rapunzel that you’ve been sneaking food to Varian.” He grinned. “But…what’s the _real_ reason you’ve been acting off? I won’t tell.”  
  
Pascal raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Oh, come on! I’ve gotten better about keeping secrets!” He insisted.  
  
Pascal and Maximus exchanged doubtful looks.  
  
“Look, unless something is going to _blow up_ , I won’t tell a _soul_ , okay?” Eugene placed his hand on his chest. “I promise.”  
  
Well…he _usually_ kept his _promises_. Pascal nodded and they headed off with Eugene following.  
  
They stepped into the Demanitus Chamber and Eugene ‘s jaw dropped as they saw Varian jumping down from the top on the Demanitus Machine on the back of a—“Is that a _dragon_?”  
  
“That’s what _I_ said.” Maximus remarked.  
  
Eugene turned and headed down the steps. “So…this is the Demanitus Chamber, I’m guessing?” He looked around. “Never been down here before.”  
  
Varian looked over, startled. “What are you doing down here?”  
  
“Followed Maximus and Pascal.” He looked at the amber covering the machine. “This is where you did it, huh? Severed the red rock connection?”  
  
Varian nodded, moving in front of Flynn as if to protect him. It was a kind of laughable image, since Flynn was so big, but then Ruddiger was moving in front of Varian protectively and it wasn’t so funny anymore.  
  
“Yeah, that’s…that’s where I did it.” Varian said, looking at the man who was facing the machine.   
  
Eugene turned to him, then looked to the side and sighed. “Well, there’s Nigel’s missing book.” He looked back at him. “Varian…why do you have a dragon?”  
  
“It’s not _my_ dragon. I’m just watching him for Pascal.” He looked at Pascal and Max, who had joined them, and Eugene looked at him as well. “For some reason, he doesn’t want Rapunzel to know. Can’t imagine why.” He added sarcastically.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eugene frowned.  
  
Varian sighed. “Rapunzel doesn’t exactly have a good track record when it comes to handling things that could be a ‘potential threat’. She’s a great friend, _now_ , but I think Pascal has good reason to not want her to know about the dragon. Especially if” he walked over and picked up a picture Ruddiger had drawn, “ _Nigel_ is involved.” He waved it pointedly. “ _Nigel_ was the one that got the guards to throw me out into the _raging blizzard_ that night, and she _let_ him.”  
  
Eugene winced. He hadn’t been there to see it, he only heard about it, about Varian supposedly attacking Rapunzel. He never _did_ get the full story on that. “Okay…you’ve made your point. So…we don’t tell Rapunzel.”  
  
Varian nodded, then crumbled up the picture of Nigel before he threw it to the side. Ruddiger picked it up, unfolded it, and tore it to shreds with his paws and teeth. Eugene jerked back from the usual show of aggression from the raccoon. “Anyways, the animals are one thing, but I _specifically_ asked for _five weeks of isolation_ , Eugene.”  
  
“Oh, no.” Eugene shook his head. “I’m going to keep coming back until this dragon thing is handled. There’s a part of the tunnel that leads out to the woods, I can take it out there while you work.”  
  
“Him. His name is Flynn.” Varian rubbed Flynn’s nose affectionately.  
  
“You named it?” Eugene groaned. “Varian, we can’t _keep_ it.”  
  
“I _know_ , but I wasn’t going to just call him ‘dragon’ the whole time!” Varian frowned.  
  
“…It’s a good name.” Eugene sighed and picked up the book. “So, the dragon—Flynn—probably needs to be trained, if he was just born the other day. Let’s see what this thing says. And hopefully answers on why he’s so big already.” He opened it up. “Hey, what are you gonna do if he starts breathing fire?”  
  
“Every act of aggression is to be directed towards the amber.” Varian pointed to it.  
  
“What are you doing for exercise?” Eugene asked.  
  
“We climb up the machine and then I ride him down as he jumps.” Varian grinned.  
  
“That’s dangerous.” Eugene raised an eyebrow.  
  
“But _fun_ , and it keeps us both in shape and clears my head!” Varian stepped away from Flynn finally so Eugene could approach him.  
  
“Okay, so, I’m gonna tell Rapunzel that they’ve been sneaking bread to you. That should get her to stop being worried, and she might even sneak in some extra treats. I’ll try to keep her distracted until this whole thing is over and I’ll come by and check in when I can.” Eugene knelt before Flynn. “You wear that name proudly, Flynn. It used to be mine.” He grinned.  
  
Flynn nuzzled him. “You smell nice!”  
  
“Aw, he’s friendly.” Eugene rubbed his nose affectionately. “So…” He clicked his tongue. “You’ve got Ruddiger AND Pascal as your teachers, how sneaky can you be, hm?”  
  
“Don’t encourage him to be sneaky.” Maximus groaned.  
  
“Can you train him _away_ from my workspace, please? Flynn, you know where to go!” Varian pointed to the area and Flynn obediently went over to it.  
  
Eugene laughed. “Look at that, you’ve already got him listening to you!”  
  
“I’ve had practice with Ruddiger.” Varian went back to the scroll.  
  
Ruddiger smirked, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right. I’m not trained.”  
  
“Obviously.” Maximus and Pascal said in unison.  
  
“Okay, so…show me you being sneaky!” Eugene grinned. “Show me how you blend in with your surroundings!”  
  
Varian looked over as they all gasped when Flynn literally blended in with the wall he was in front of. “Huh.” He walked over and took the book. “’Dragons can magically’—ugh, I’m actually saying ‘magic’. Whatever. ‘Dragon can magically adopt characteristics of someone they love’.” He read as Flynn changed to match Pascal’s green color.  
  
“Cool.” Eugene nodded. “Also, I notice he has wings, you get him to use those yet?”  
  
“Nothing beyond gliding.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Maybe you should try that.” Eugene nudged him, then gasped and checked his pocket-watch. “Shoot, I gotta go get ready for a dinner event. You guys have fun! Max, don’t stay down here too long!” He hurried up the stairs.  
  
Varian watched him go, then sighed and looked at the opening far above them. “…Okay…” He closed the book and walked over to Flynn. “You want to try actually flying?” He opened the book again to show him a picture of a dragon flying. “Come on, let’s head up.” He closed the book and started to climb up the amber, Flynn following his lead.  
  
“Oh, hold on!” Ruddiger finished emptying the saddlebag of the bread, which he put in the basket with the apples and fish. “Come on, ‘Cal!” He ran to join them, Pascal jumping onto his back.  
  
“I’ll just…see myself out, I guess.” Maximus said as the other four climbed up the amber.  
  
They got to the top of the machine and Varian took a deep breath. “Okay…we’re just gonna…gonna fly. Just like being in a hot-air balloon, o-or an airship.” He cleared his throat. “Okay, Flynn.” He turned to the dragon and started to flap his arms. “Flap your wings like this.”  
  
“Like this?” Flynn started to do so.  
  
“O-Okay, yeah, you got it. Just…oh.” He backed up to the wall as the wings started to release a wind current. “Just keep flapping until you lift off the ground!” He called over the rushing wind, Pascal and Ruddiger climbing up onto him and holding on tightly.  
  
“I’m doing it! I’m doing it! Momma! Momma, look!” Flynn said, lifting off the ground a bit.  
  
“You’re doing it, I’m so proud of you!” Pascal said, his eyes shining.  
  
Ruddiger smiled at him, then watched as Flynn flew around them excitedly.  
  
Flynn came back to them and landed, then walked over to nudge Varian. “Ride!”  
  
“Uh, what now?” Varian asked. Ruddiger and Pascal jumped onto the dragon’s back and Ruddiger patted it pointedly with a grin. “Uh…oh, wait. You—you want—you want me to ride on you? While you fly?”  
  
“Ride!” Flynn nuzzled him.  
  
“Well, I…I _knew_ this would happen.” He climbed up on his back and held on. “Okay…let’s fly.”  
  
Flynn started to flap his wings again and Varian gasped as they lifted into the air, then flew towards the opening above them. “Ooookay, this is happening. This is actually happening.” He said, then gasped as they burst out of the chamber and into the chilly mountain air. “Oh, wow.” He breathed. “Should’ve grabbed a cloak.” He looked at the setting sun. “Wow…”  
  
Ruddiger climbed into his lap and Pascal sat on Flynn’s head and nuzzled him. “I love you.” Pascal said happily.  
  
“Love you, momma!” Flynn said cheerfully.  
  
Varian gasped as Pascal started to grow wings and a horn. “Oh!” He opened the book again. “’Dragons can also lend their own traits to someone they love’. Pascal, you have wings now!”  
  
“I noticed!” Pascal tapped the horn on his forehead and looked back at his wings.  
  
Varian chuckled. “Yeah, that’s kind of cool. You want to try flying?”  
  
“Absolutely!” Pascal nodded and then flapped his wings, starting to lift off of Flynn’s head. “I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” He started to fly around Varian and then alongside Flynn.  
  
Ruddiger chuckled. “That’s pretty cool.”  
  
Varian grinned and handed the book to Ruddiger before flapping his arms. “I can fly, too!”  
  
Ruddiger laughed. “That’s cute, kid!”  
  
They flew around the mountain and Varian pulled his goggles down over his eyes and held on again as they started to fly off over Corona. “Wow…” He looked down in awe. “Look how _small_ everything is! This is higher than the hot-air balloon was!”  
  
He smiled softly. “It really makes you think, huh? Everything seems so small when you’re a dragon. Why would you ever bother with humans?”  
  
Flynn laughed happily and then gasped as fire burst out of his mouth, cutting into a cloud as they passed it. Varian looked at it with awe and smiled. “Well, _there’s_ the fire breath!” He patted Flynn’s head. “We should probably head back, though, before people notice us out here.”  
  
“Okay!” Flynn turned and flew back to the mountain that housed the Demanitus Chamber.  
  
“Hey, kid.” Ruddiger tapped Varian’s shoulder, pointing to his right. Varian looked over and gasped, seeing flying shapes approaching them.  
  
“Oh geez.” He tensed.  
  
“Momma, what’s wrong?” Flynn asked, looking at Pascal.  
  
“Uhm…” Pascal looked at Ruddiger. “Uh, get Varian to duck down.”  
  
Ruddiger coaxed Varian into ducking down on his stomach and Ruddiger sat on him to try to cover him.  
  
As the shapes got closer, Pascal realized something…odd. These other dragons had people riding them, too. Varian seemed to notice as well, because he slowly sat up and they hovered in place as the dragons reached them and surrounded them.  
  
“Hello, baby.” The lead dragon said cheerfully.  
  
“…Momma?” Flynn breathed.  
  
“Well, well.” The woman riding the lead dragon smirked. “What’s a kid like you doing up here, huh?”  
  
Varian smiled nervously. “Just…going for a flight. We were—I-I was on my way home.”  
  
“How’d you get ahold of the stolen egg?” One of the other riders asked.  
  
“I…I don’t know? Pascal brought him to me, already hatched.” He gestured to Pascal. “Stolen?”  
  
“A Neserdnia merchant stole one of our eggs. We tracked it to Corona but didn’t find it – until now. Looks like he’s growing up well.” The lead woman said calmly. “Let’s get you home, kid, then we’ll take him home.”  
  
“Uhm…I can find my own way home. Why don’t you wait out here and he’ll come join you later?” Varian suggested nervously.  
  
“You’re shivering.” She realized, then took off her fur cloak and directed her dragon to fly closer so she could climb over and drape the cloak around his shoulders. “I have plenty of those. You should’ve grabbed a cloak before coming out here, kid.”  
  
He nodded, clutching at the cloak. “Uhm…thank you.”  
  
“You got a name?” She asked.  
  
“I’m Varian.” He smiled.  
  
“Jenna.” She nodded. “We’ll escort you back to your home, Varian.”  
  
“Uhm…how about we compromise? I don’t feel comfortable with strangers knowing where I live.” Varian said awkwardly.  
  
“Fair enough. The woods, then.” She directed them to fly towards the woods, keeping Flynn and his riders between them. “What’d you name him?”  
  
“Flynn. After the Flynnigan Rider books.” He replied.  
  
“Love those books.” She grinned.  
  
“Me too!” Varian laughed.  
  
“What’s going on, Momma?” Flynn asked Pascal.  
  
“I…” Pascal sighed. “I’m not your real momma, Flynn. She is.” He looked at the lead dragon, who so closely resembled his kid. “But…I’ll still miss you when you go home.”  
  
“I’ll miss you, too…” Flynn nuzzled him. “You’ll always be ‘momma’ to me.”  
  
Pascal looked at his real mother guiltily and she smiled. “It’s not _your_ fault he was stolen. I thank you for caring for him, though. Perhaps, someday, we’ll come back to visit you.”  
  
They set down in the woods and Varian climbed off Flynn’s back as the other riders got off. He started to remove the cloak and she shoot her head.  
  
“Keep it.” She smiled. “So you’ll remember this kid.” She reached out to rub Flynn’s head affectionately.  
  
He nodded. “…Who are you people, anyway?”  
  
“Oh, no one you would know.” She playfully poked his nose and he stepped back, wrinkling it. “We’re not really a part of the world map, haven’t been for centuries. Was nice meeting you, though, Varian.”  
  
Pascal hugged Flynn a bit longer and then flew over to sit on Varian’s shoulder, Ruddiger hopping off to sit by his feet.  
  
“Safe travels back.” Varian said with a smile.  
  
“Same to you.” She grinned and got back on her dragon, the others doing the same. “Maybe we’ll meet again.” She yelled something in another language and they all started to fly, Flynn joining in. Varian braced himself as the wind blew through his hair and clothes, the cloak little protection from the element. Then they were flying off and they were left standing in the woods.  
  
“Wow…” Varian breathed, then looked at Pascal as he started to sniffled and sob. “Aw..” He gently took him into his gloved hands and held him close. Ruddiger climbed up onto Varian’s shoulders and patted Pascal comfortingly.  
  
“Right…” Varian sighed, looking towards the direction of corona. “Now to get back to the lab. At night. By myself.”  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled him. “We got this.”  
  
“No problem. We got this.” Varian headed back, grateful for the cloak to chase away the chill.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal sighed sadly as he sat next to the fake egg, his draconic features having disappeared by the time they got back to the lab. Varian had explained what happened to Eugene then promptly told him _and_ Pascal that the lab was _off-limits_ for the rest of the five weeks of isolation he had requested before shoving the book into Eugene’s hands and telling him to take it to where it belonged and make it look like Nigel just misplaced it. Eugene had put it in Nigel’s room like he’d been reading it in there and just forgot.  
  
He looked up as the door opened and Eugene came in with a small smile. Eugene walked over sat on the edge of the bed. “I miss him, too.” He said quietly. “Buuuut,” he showed him a rolled-up parchment. “Ruddiger ambushed me with _this_.” He smiled. “I think it’s for you.” He unrolled it and Pascal gasped.  
  
It was a drawn picture of Flynn in flight, with Varian, Ruddiger and Pascal. Pascal was flying, and Varian had his arms outstretched like he was trying to, his goggles down over his eyes, while Ruddiger sat in his lap holding the book. Judging by the art-style, _Varian_ had drawn this. Fresh tears formed in his eyes and he sobbed softly, burying his face in Eugene’s hand.  
  
“I’ll keep this in my room, so Rapunzel doesn’t see it. You can come by any time you want to see it.” Eugene promised gently. “Okay?”  
  
Pascal nodded. “Yes…yes, thank you. Thank you. And…thank Ruddiger. And thank Varian. And Maximus, thank him too. And thank…” He sobbed harder. “Thank Flynn for being in my life, even if it was only for a few days!”  
  
“Aww,” Eugene picked him up and held him close, gently stroking his back with a finger. “It’s okay, Pascal. You just cry it out. It’s not easy losing someone close to you.”  
  
Pascal nodded, sniffling and wiping at his eyes before he hopped down and sighed, laying on the picture.  
  
He knew that soon Eugene would have to take the picture, before Rapunzel saw it, but he just wanted to lie here with the memories for now.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger watched as Varian finished removing any evidence of Flynn being here. “Well, that was fun.” He commented as Varian took off the cloak and folded it up to put it in his bag.  
  
“Back to work.” Varian said, going back to the scroll. “We need to figure this out, before Cassandra makes any more moves.”  
  
Ruddiger hopped onto the table. “Back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pascal will never forget Flynn.
> 
> ((A/N: Who are these mysterious dragon riders? It's not a crossover, but some people reading might remember I have headcanons about a certain displaced kingdom.))


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl is back, but without Cassandra! He tells Pascal of some kind of danger with Cassandra's father and the fruit he brings as a clue takes Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal back to Tiripai Island with Owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Corona was in sights. Just a little longer…he was starting to get tired, but he knew he had to keep flying. Just a little further.  
  
The Princess could help. The Princess could fix things. Oh, this was a mess. An utter mess. Everything. If he didn’t hurry…  
  
\--  
  
Pascal sat on Rapunzel’s shoulder as she and her father sat side-by-side, her journal in her hands.  
  
“Okay, okay, Uh, what about this one?” Rapunzel asked, turning the page.  
  
“Oh, that’s your coronation, of course.” King Fredric said with a chuckle.  
  
“Yes!” Rapunzel laughed. “Oh, and this. Okay, this.” She looked at the next page. “What happened here?”  
  
“Ah, that…that’s when Eugene and I stole the royal Seal of Equis.” He sat up straight. “Oh! Seal! Seal! I get it now!”  
  
“Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!” Rapunzel said cheerfully. “Right again! Yes!  
  
“I remember this…” Fredric said fondly, turning several pages.  
  
“Yes, it’s when I broke through the wall.” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
Pascal couldn’t help but think of how they’d skipped over the part about Varian. Was it intentional?  
  
Fredric laughed a bit. “No, it’s when I realized what a brave and independent woman you had become.”  
  
“It’s good to have you back, dad.” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
“And I have _you_ to thank for that, Rapunzel.” He smiled, but then looked grim. “Throughout this entire ordeal,” he smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. “never _once_ have you strayed from our side.”  
  
“Help…being squished…” Pascal whimpered.  
  
“Family sticks together, right?” Fredric said cheerfully.  
  
“Family sticks together.” Rapunzel said happily.  
  
“Can you _believe_ the _audacity_ of Lance?” Eugene asked, walking in and interrupting the happy moment.  
  
‘What’d he do _this_ time?’ Pascal thought as they all looked over.  
  
“Not only did he borrow my moisturizer, but he left the _lid_ off! Now it’s all dried out!” Eugene showed them the bottle.  
  
Pascal rolled his eyes internally and then gasped with Rapunzel and King Fredric as Owl showed up at the closed window and smacked into it.  
  
“Ow…” Owl groaned and slid down onto the balcony.  
  
“Guys, don’t worry.” Eugene said, unaware of Owl having smacked into the window right behind him. “I have a backup bottle.” He pulled it out, but Rapunzel was ignoring him and running to open the window.  
  
“Oh, Owl, are you okay?” She asked, reaching out to lift him into her arms. “Where have you been?” She gasped. “Wait. Does this mean…?” She laid him down and moved her hands back.  
  
Pascal crawled down and got up close to Owl. “Owl…?” He gently helped him prop his head up with a pillow.  
  
“Where’s Cass?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Owl slowly let go of a familiar—a _horrifyingly_ familiar—fruit that he had clenched in his talon and Rapunzel caught it.  
  
“…It’s a pompoen." Eugene said in recognition.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “Looks like we’re going back to Tiripai Island.”  
  
Pascal had mixed feelings about this idea. On the one hand, they treated him like a god there. On the other…they were _really scary_ and tried to make him _fight a giant, fire-breathing bug_. A memory that Pascal was happy to keep trying to suppress.  
  
While they got ready, Pascal talked to Owl. “Are you okay? Can you still fly, or—”  
  
“I’m fine.” Owl cut him off, as prideful as ever.  
  
“I’ve missed you.” Pascal smiled shakily.  
  
“…Yeah, me too.” Owl admitted. “It’s...been too long.”  
  
“I made more friends, though. Wait until you meet them all! Hamuel from the Dark Kingdom, and Ruddiger from Old Coro—”  
  
“The _terrorist_?” Owl raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, he’s redeemed himself. Varian, too. So much has happened, I have so much to tell you! But, tell me, what’s been going on with you? Why aren’t you with Cassandra?” Pascal asked.  
  
Owl looked pained. “I don’t…she’s been consumed by a darkness I can’t reach her through. She doesn’t talk to me anymore; she talks to herself – or some entity I can’t see. I finally left after she started ranting and summoned red rocks.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, Varian was the one that got rid of them.” Pascal grinned. “It was amazing, he faced his fears and saved the day!”  
  
“…Huh.” Owl sighed and pushed himself up. “We need to go. It’s…you have to see it. It’s wrong. Her father needs help.”  
  
“Her father?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Come on, Pascal, Owl!” Rapunzel called, and they headed out with her and Eugene. They climbed into a hot-air balloon and Pascal got onto Owl’s back so they could take off for Tirapai Island.  
  
They flew alongside until Owl grew tired and he landed on the basket.  
  
“Blondie, do you _really_ think Cass would go back to that island?” Eugene asked. “I mean, with all the cursed idols, giant, fire-breathing houseflies and _crazy_ fish-people?” He paused. “Actually, come to think of it, Cassandra is a pretty good fit for that place.”  
  
Leave it to Eugene to always make jokes and jabs about Cassandra.  
  
“This is our _best lead_ so far.” Rapunzel gripped the basket tightly. “We haven’t heard from her in _months_.”  
  
Well, they got a visit from the red rocks, that was _kind_ of hearing from her.  
  
“And then,” she went on, looking at Eugene, “ _suddenly_ Owl shows with a fruit that can only be found on Tirapai Island? I would say that’s a _pretty good sign_.” She looked forward. “At the very least, it’ll be nice to see Alfons and the other Lorbs again.”  
  
Eugene chuckled sarcastically. “Oh, right. The little leaf guys who think they’re _superior_ to human beings. They are a _delight_!”  
  
\--  
  
They set down on the island and got out of the balloon. “Hello?” Rapunzel called as she walked away from it.  
  
“Little leaf people, hello?” Eugene called as Owl flew over to sit on his shoulder. He slumped a bit. “Well, their little leaf people _village_ looks empty.”  
  
That was a bad sign. No ominous black rocks, though, Pascal noticed. Was Cassandra really here?  
  
“I was not expecting it to be this quiet—” Eugene was cut of by a bird squawking. He frowned and stood up straight. “He did that on purpose.” He muttered before they walked into the village, Rapunzel giggling as she followed him.  
  
“Hello?” Rapunzel asked as they walked through. “Alfons?”  
  
Where could they have gone? Pascal looked at Owl, but the bird of prey either didn’t notice or didn’t want to say anything. What about Cassandra’s father? Was Cassandra really here? What was the big danger?  
  
“Okay. So, no Lorbs.” Rapunzel determined, then walked on. “It’s the friendfloofers!” She called out as they continued on. “Hello? Is anyone there? Anybody home? No?”  
  
Eugene knelt and picked up a coconut bowl, with clear evidence of having been used recently for food. They heard rustling and Rapunzel looked over as he asked, “Did you hear that?”  
  
She nodded. “Yep.”  
  
They turned and saw a Lorb running by. He stopped, saw them, and went “Woop!” before running off.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Rapunzel called as she ran after him, with Eugene following right behind. “Stop! Come back!” She continued to call, while the Lord evaded her. “We just have a few questions!”  
  
The Lorb was acting _weird_. Weirder than normal, at least. Hadn’t even greeted him once!  
  
They chased the Lorb through the jungle, Owl flying after them. “Princess! Wait!”  
  
“This little guy sure can move. And with such little legs.” Eugene commented as he ran alongside Rapunzel.  
  
Owl flew past them and Rapunzel stopped to investigate a bush. She reached out and poked it as Owl flew back and landed on Eugene’s shoulder.  
  
The leaf hiding the Lorb fell away and he let out a scream. “Ahh! Don’t _hurt_ me, wild frienfloofers!”  
  
Uhh…what?  
  
Rapunzel leaned in. “Don’t you recognize us?” She asked.  
  
“Hmm…” The Lorb squinted at her. “Eh, sorry. All frienfloofers look alike. Except the new one.”  
  
Did he not recognize Pascal, either?   
  
The Lorb ran off again. Rapunzel frowned. “What? ‘The new one’? Could he mean…?” She walked forward, following the Lorb. “Cass?”  
  
\--  
  
They stepped into what was, apparently a big party. ‘Well, that explains where they all went.’ Pascal thought as they walked up to the firelight.  
  
“You can tell the new one apart by his mustache.” The Lorb told them.  
  
“Mustache?” Eugene and Rapunzel asked in unison.  
  
Owl gave Pascal a pointed look. Right…he’d mentioned Cassandra’s father before they even left.  
  
The Captain of the Royal Guards came into view in a conga-line with Lorbs, humming along with them. He noticed them and gasped, standing up. “Princess? Fitzherbert!”  
  
He seemed…unusually chipper. The last time Pascal saw him like _this_ , he was under the influence of a mood potion.  
  
He came over—danced over, really—to join them. “What a surprise!” He said, pulling them into a hug that lifted them off the ground briefly.  
  
Okay, so he was…happy. What was the big emergency?  
  
“Join the party!” He said, after letting go of them.  
  
“Captain?” Rapunzel asked in disbelief. “ _Wh_ a _t_ are you _doing_ here?”  
  
“I think they call _this_ one the Glaushsnuffer.” He knelt and patted the Lorb that’d escorted them here on the tip of his leaf with a chuckled. “Aren’t these Lorb fellas great?”  
  
Yeah, Pascal thought so, too. At first. They were real good about making you feel appreciated.  
  
“No, not really. They treated us like pets.” Eugene said dryly.  
  
“Hmm. Didn’t have that problem.” The Captain looked thoughtful.  
  
…What? They didn’t treat him like a pet, _and_ they seemed to have forgotten about Pascal? What was _going on_ here?  
  
“That’s because we love his mustache!” The Lorb said cheerfully.  
  
Eugene laughed derisively. “His _mustache_? Really? _That’s_ the reason?” He scoffed. “Well, look, it's not _my_ fault my face is perfectly suited to a goatee.”  
  
“Oh, I know, I know.” Rapunzel assured him. “N _o one_ is making fun of your perfectly-sculpted face.” She turned back to the Captain. “But, Captain, _really_ , _what_ are you _doing_ here? Xavier said you left Corona _months_ ago to look for us.”  
  
Which, in retrospect, is _probably_ why Varian and the Saporians were able to escape prison and take over _at all_. Between the two of them, Stan and Pete had one brain cell and the rest weren’t much better.  
  
Hm, maybe Pascal had been spending too much time with Ruddiger.  
  
“I did.” The Captain confirmed. “And I searched for you for a long time.” He said seriously, firmly, a glimmer of his former self. “After a while, word had traveled that you had returned to Corona, and Cassandra had made…” He faltered, glancing away, his poster slumping. “ _Other_ arrangements.”  
  
‘She lost her mind.’ Pascal mentally supplied with a frown.  
  
“Captain, I _know_ how hard this must be for you.” Rapunzel placed her hand on his arm.  
  
“Difficult?” The Captain looked surprised. “No, see, that’s what makes this island so great.”  
  
Pascal had a bad feeling.  
  
“Come, come. I want you to meet someone.” He led them back into the party.  
  
“This is the bad thing, Pascal!” Owl said as he flew off Eugene’s shoulder and followed the Captain.  
  
Pascal tensed a bit as they stepped into the firelight and approached…a child? She turned and smiled up at them. Something was familiar about her, but Pascal couldn’t place it.  
  
“Hi, daddy!” She said cheerfully.  
  
“Cassandra?!” Rapunzel and Eugene both cried.  
  
Oh. _Now_ Pascal knew where he’d seen her. She looked a _lot_ like what Cassandra did when she was turned into a child in The House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow. Only…well, her hair was longer, her eyes were… _somehow emptier_ , and she was wearing a cute green dress.  
  
“But, that’s…” Rapunzel started shakily.  
  
“Cassandra! My daughter!” The Captain announced with a happy chuckle.  
  
“Um…” Eugene seemed unsure how to put this delicately. “Captain, while she may _look_ like Cassandra…”  
  
“Can it, Fitzherbert!” She snapped, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Eugene laughed awkwardly. “And she certainly _sounds_ like her, uh, I can’t help but think that you may have overlooked one _small_ detail: _She’s four_!” He gestured to the child.  
  
Rapunzel and Pascal looked at the Captain with concern.  
  
“Daddy, watch me!” The little Cassandra, or _whatever_ she was, called to him.  
  
“What is it, Cassandra?” The Captain walked over to her.  
  
“ _This_ must be why Owl brought us here.” Rapunzel said anxiously.  
  
“Be careful, Princess…” Pascal heard Owl saying as they walked closer to the… _whatever_ it was that was impersonating a young Cassandra.  
  
She was stacking colorful blocks on the ground. “Oh, what do we have here, little one?” The Captain asked adoringly.  
  
Pascal felt a pang of heartache as he thought of his _own_ “little one”, who was surely happily training with his real mother right now. Eugene noticed he looked wistful and gave him an encouraging smile. Rapunzel didn’t notice any of it, staring at the scene before them.  
  
“Captain.” She stepped forward. “Uh, a _word_ , please.”  
  
He got up and walked over to her. Pascal jumped down and approached the girl. “Cassandra…?”  
  
She raised her head, _like she_ _understood him_ , and turned to look at him with a smile that didn’t meet her young eyes and felt _wrong_.  
  
“Whoa!” He backed up from her as she continued to stare him down.  
  
“Captain, um…” Rapunzel started. “Where did she _come_ from?”  
  
Pascal climbed up on her shoulder, where he felt safest, and clutched at the fabric of her dress as he eyed the _creature_ suspiciously.  
  
“Uh, I understand your concern,” The Captain placed his hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder, “in fact, at first, _I_ couldn’t believe it, either. But, _now_ I think I can explain.”  
  
“Well, we’re all ears.” Eugene said, walking over to him with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
‘Yes, tell us how there’s a little Cassandra here when the _real_ Cassandra is ravaging the countryside of Corona with black and red rocks.’ Pascal thought dryly.  
  
Oh, Sun, he really HAD been spending too much time with Ruddiger and Varian. It had only been a few days, but he was thinking like Ruddiger might if he was here.  
  
He kind of wished he was…  
  
“I guess, sometimes the universe simply hears your heart’s desire.” The Captain said softly.  
  
Your heart’s desire? On THIS island?  
  
“Well, that clears _that_ up.” Eugene said sarcastically. “Thanks.”  
  
Hm, maybe he _also_ had a hand in Pascal’s new, cynical line of thinking.  
  
“And gives you a second chance.” The Captain went on, looking over at the _creature_.  
  
“It’s time for shalpendoofen!” A Lorb called as they all started to do the limbo.  
  
“Oh, boy, shalpendoofen!” The Captain said, his serious demeanor gone and replaced by…whatever act he was playing. He walked over and picked up the creature, lifting her onto his shoulder. “They always win, but maybe today’s our day. Right, Cass?”  
  
“That’s _right_ , Daddy!” She said, hugging his head.  
  
They ran off to go play and Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal watched them go. They looked at each other with concern before looking back at the game. The Lorbs were all going down the line under the stick and the Captain waited his turn, the creature on his shoulder waving.  
  
Pascal and Rapunzel gasped in horrified unison as they realized the creature that took young Cassandra’s form _had no shadow_. It was like it didn’t exist…or a vision.   
  
“She doesn’t have a shadow?” Eugene said in realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What IS this young Cassandra, really?


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Owl work together to find what the deal is with Little Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They left the party to talk, far enough away they couldn’t hear the music, all of them incredibly unnerved by what they had seen.   
  
“I told you it was bad.” Owl told Pascal, his voice completely lacking the usual smugness when he did his “I told you so”s.  
  
“Now, _that_ is creepy.” Eugene finally said after they mulled it over. “And, _normal_ Cass is creepy enough.” He cringed. “So, _this_ little girl, what is _she_?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Rapunzel said, pacing with Pascal on her shoulder. “I don’t know. But, we _do_ know there is dangerous magic on this island, so…”  
  
It had to be a vision, like the totem before had given people. But, no one else could see those visions, just someone talking to themselves. Pascal recalled Rapunzel saying how her happy vision of her father had warped after a while to one with Varian, acting evil and cruel, pouring an unknown substance into her father’s mouth. He resolved not to tell Ruddiger about _that_ particular, uhm, tidbit. He’d surely be upset.  
  
“We’ve gotta figure out where she came from,” Rapunzel went on, “before the Captain or _anyone_ gets hurt.”  
  
Eugene nodded. “Okay. So, what’s our plan?”  
  
Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “Um, I-I need _you_ and _Owl_ to poke around and see if you can find out _what_ type of magic this could be.”  
  
“Right, find the source.” Owl flew over and landed on Eugene’s shoulder.  
  
“And, more importantly, how to _get rid of it._ ” Rapunzel went on. “Meanwhile, Pascal and I will keep an eye on that…uh, whatever she is. There’s no telling what kind of _danger_ the Cpatain could be in.”  
  
Oh, come on. Couldn’t he do the magic search? Did he _have_ to spend more time with the creature?  
  
Eugene’s expression turned grim and he nodded before heading off with Owl.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Rapunzel got to work and returned to the side of the Captain and the…Little Cassandra.  
  
She picked up some flower and gave a whiff before holding them out. “Daddy, Daddy! Look what I found!”  
  
Rapunzel watched her closely as she walked with the Captain. “So nice of you to join us on our outing today, Princess.” He said happily.  
  
“Uh-huh. Sure.” Rapunzel said distractedly, glancing at him. Pascal, however, never took his eyes off the little creature. “Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. Fun is good!”   
  
Pascal glanced at him, then looked back when Rapunzel did.   
  
‘Crap! It was only for a second!’ He thought as they realized it was gone.  
  
Rapunzel started to check the bushes around them, and noticed the creature sneaking up behind the man, one hand behind its back.  
  
“Captain, watch out!” Rapunzel cried in alarm, diving at the child.  
  
“Huh?” The Captain asked in confusion.  
  
The creature’s brow furrowed. “I wanted Daddy to do my hair.” She held up the brush she was holding.  
  
Pascal felt a bit bad. Maybe they were judging the creature too harshly? Yes, this island had a bad habit of…warping your happy visions into something dangerous, but she seemed sweet enough…  
  
He sighed internally, missing his little Flynn again.  
  
The Captain walked over and cleared his throat. “Um, I…Oh! I thought I saw…a bee! I saw…it was a _big_ bee. So big.” Rapunzel awkwardly lied.  
  
“Um-hmm.” The Captain looked doubtful.  
  
“And didn’t want you to get stung.” Rapunzel went on, digging a bigger hole for herself. Pascal rolled his eyes to the sky, silently begging for something to _make her stop_ before he glanced to the side.   
  
“That was miserable.” He said to himself.  
  
\--  
  
Owl sat next to Eugene as he moved his finger along the bookshelf in the Lorb library. “Hm…right! This one.” He opened it and squinted at the tiny writing. “Nope. I’m not saying anything in _any_ of these books that could explain where Little Miss Most-Likely-To-Eliminate-Us-In-Our-Sleep came from.”  
  
“You only read _one book_!” Owl said irritably.  
  
“Yes, it’s possible I missed it!” Eugene said, glancing away before looking back at the book. “Did you see how small this writing is?” He held it up for Owl to see.  
  
Owl rolled his eyes. All this time, and this guy was _still_ just the same as ever.  
  
“Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Eugene grumbled, squinting at the book again.  
  
\--  
  
They were up on a cliff now, with nothing but water around. Rapunzel looked out at the horizon, then turned to see the creature running to where the Captain was standing by another part of the cliff’s edge. “She’s gonna push him.” She said in horror. “No, no, no, no, no!” She cried in alarm. “No, don’t you dare!”  
  
They turned to her and she amended herself quickly. “Start without me!” She laughed, seeing the kite string in her hand. “I love kites!” She squealed with excitement. “They’re like lanterns’ cousins, aren’t they?”  
  
Rapunzel, you’ve seen a kite before. Varian used one to send you a message. Please stop embarrassing Pascal with your terrible lying.  
  
They both shrugged, then creature still holding the spool of string.  
  
“You think they bought it?” Pascal asked while Rapunzel chuckled awkwardly, then slumped. “Yeah, I didn’t think so, either.”  
  
\--  
  
Owl and Eugene had found an interesting monument and Eugene was rubbing indents onto parchment. “Well, not sure if these _mean_ anything,” he said as Owl flew down and landed on his shoulder when he finished, “but maybe Rapunzel could help us make heads or tails out of them.” He looked at Owl as he lowered the parchment.  
  
“Oh, poor lost frienfloofer.” A Lorb said, and Eugene looked over at her. “Can I help you find your owner?”  
  
“He has one. Me.” Owl said casually.  
  
“No, see, I don’t _have_ an owner.” Eugene said with an annoyed tone.  
  
“He’s lying, _I’m_ his owner.” Owl spoke over him. They understood Pascal, right? They surely understood animals?  
  
“Stray frienfloofer! Stray frien—AHH!” The Lorb screamed as Owl dove at her and pinned her down.  
  
“MY ‘frienfloofer’.” He said aggressively, his talons digging in as he stared her down with wide eyes. The Lorb nodded frantically. Whether she understood or not, she knew to _leave him alone_.  
  
“Is this a sign that I should grow a mustache?” Eugene asked as Owl flew back and landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Possibly. Let’s go.” Owl replied with a nod.  
  
“Let’s go find Rapunzel.” Eugene sighed, turning and walking away from the terrified Lorb.  
  
They heard Lorbs yelling and Eugene looked over at them coming after him. “Oh, come on!”  
  
Owl left his shoulder and swooped down at them, lifting one and then dropping it on the others before doing it again, over and over until they all ran away, screaming in terror.  
  
“AND STAY AWAY!” Owl called after them.  
  
“Oh, hey. There’s a cave here.” Eugene said, looking to the side.  
  
Owl flew onto his shoulder and they headed into the cave together. They heard some muffling sounds and Eugene frowned, walking in. “Hello? Is someone in here?”  
  
They followed the muffled grunting noises and Eugene stopped short when he saw the source. “Huh?”  
  
\--  
  
Pascal watched as the creature dug a hole and looked in curiously. “Whoa…what _is_ that thing? A big bug?” He used his tongue to lift it out and the red thing swiped at him with pinchy claws. “Not a bug!”  
  
He fled and then stopped before changing his appearance to match the not-bug. It approached him and looked around before clicking its claws together. He pointed to the side and it moved on past him.  
  
He'd have to describe that thing to Ruddiger, he probably knew what it was. He didn’t see it the last time he was here on the island. Once it was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Rapunzel, his color returning to normal.  
  
“Maybe she’s not dangerous, Pascal.” Rapunzel considered quietly.  
  
Pascal was starting to think that, himself. He looked over at the creature—at Little Cassandra. “You think so?”  
  
“I _know_ she’s not Cass, but…” Rapunzel went on, and Pascal silently thought about the red rocks again. That was a real nightmare, he was still amazed the kid managed to fight his nightmares so well. And they hadn’t seen red rocks ever since.  
  
“Look how _happy_ they are.” Rapunzel looked to the happy family.  
  
Little Cassandra giggled while playing a chase game with her father. Rapunzel and Pascal watched them go with adoring smiles, but then Rapunzel looked a bit sad. “If she’s harmless, why should he have to lose her again?”  
  
“Daddy, Daddy! Higher!” Little Cassandra said happily as she was spun in the air.  
  
“No one’s ever going to harm you, little one.” The Captain promised, putting his forehead to hers. “You’re safe with me.”  
  
In that moment, Pascal remembered Flynn once again and felt like crying with the surge of memory. He was right, being a mother…it changed him. It changed him so much, and he would never go back to how he was before.  
  
Rapunzel watched them play and Pascal smiled fondly, thinking of all those sweet moments he witnessed with Varian and Flynn playing together, of himself playing with the dragon, of flying alongside him…he hadn’t been able to bring out his wings and horn since that night. He hoped it wasn’t a sign he’d been forgotten. Maybe it was a proximity thing.  
  
\--  
  
As the sun set, Little Cassandra started to get sleepy and the Captain lifted her into his arms and let her fall asleep, rocked by the movement of his body as he walked with her in his arms.  
  
They got to their home and he gently set her inside before turning to Rapunzel. “Good night, Princess.” He said with a smile before going inside.  
  
Rapunzel smiled as he closed the door and then looked over her shoulder when she heard Eugene getting her attention. “Pst, Rapunzel.”  
  
“Eugene!” She turned to him fully. “Look, I am starting to think—”  
  
“Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.” Eugene cut her off.  
  
“What?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“You have to follow me. Now.” Eugene said firmly.  
  
“Ah! His owner isn’t here!” The Lorbs yelled.  
  
“And the faster the better. Owl’s waiting.” Eugene said anxiously before they ran off, the yelling Lorbs quickly left behind.  
  
\--  
  
“What is it? Did you find something?” Rapunzel asked as they entered a cave with vines covering the entrance.  
  
Eugene panted a bit from the run. Owl flew over and landed on Eugene’s shoulder. “You know, if you had gone with me, they wouldn’t have chased me again.” He said with annoyance.  
  
“Clearly, you were fine.” Owl replied.  
  
“Oh, don’t hoo-hoo at me.” Eugene looked at Rapunzel. “More like…some _one_.” He pulled aside the foliage to reveal a familiar Lorb.  
  
“Alfons!” Rapunzel said with relief, smiling brightly. “Where have you _been_?”  
  
“I found him locked up!” Eugene revealed.  
  
“Yes! It was a _wful_!” Alfons said anxiously. “The mustached frienfloofer. _He_ did this!”  
  
“The Captain?” Rapunzel asked in disbelief.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Follow me.” Alfons started to head over to a wall of the cave. “I will explain everything. The mustached frienfloofer came for _this_.” He pulled aside vines, revealing a mural. “The Fountain of Anbietengenpfeifen.”  
  
“Say that five times fast.” Owl muttered to Pascal.  
  
“It was enchanted by the Lorb Warlock, Horb, to grant wishes.” Alfons went on, pulling the vines along to reveal more of the mural.  
  
“So, that’s how four-year-old Cass got here.” Rapunzel realized. “He _wished_ for her!” She looked at Eugene in horror before looking back at Alfons.  
  
“I first suspected the mustached frienfloofer’s intentions when I found him digging in search of the fountain’s magical coin.” Alfons continued. “I tried to warn him, but he didn’t listen and locked me up!”  
  
Uh oh.  
  
“Warn him of what?” Eugene asked.  
  
Alfons pointed at them. “You know _firsthand_ of the wickedness behind Lorb magic!” He reminded them firmly. “The fountain gives you what you want, at first.”  
  
But the magic _always_ turns bad, Pascal remembered with dread.  
  
“At first?” Rapunzel asked. “Oh, let me guess.” She sighed, kneeling. “Then the wickedness comes in.”  
  
Owl remembered this from the _last_ visit here. That’s why he came to them for help.  
  
“Yes,” Alfons confirmed. “Unless the wisher takes his wish back, the fountain takes even the _purest_ of wishes, and twists them into the _darkest_ nightmares” he pulled the vines even further along to show more of the mural, “at sunset on the ninth day.”  
  
How much time did they have, then?  
  
“When did he make the wish?” Rapunzel asked anxiously, then paused at his silence. “Oh. Nine days ago.”  
  
“This is bad…” Pascal groaned.  
  
“Of course.” Eugene said in an exasperated way.  
  
“That’s tonight, then.” Pascal said grimly.  
  
“I flew as fast as I could.” Owl sighed.  
  
\--  
  
“Captain?” Rapunzel called urgently as she knocked on the door. “We _really_ need to talk!”  
  
“We’re running out of time!” Owl told them urgently.  
  
The door opened and the Captain opened the door to listen. “Look,” Rapunzel started, “we _know_ about the fountain.” He looked a bit shifty and climbed out, closing the door behind him. “And I know this is _really_ hard to hear, but…”  
  
“Something _really bad_ is coming if you don’t take that wish back right now.” Eugene finished for her as the Captain walked past them.  
  
He stopped short and looked over his shoulder at them. “It’s worth the price.” He said grimly.  
  
“But, the magic on this island _nearly did us in_.” Rapunzel said firmly, anxiously. “You _cannot_ take that risk!”  
  
“I have to. It’s my only hope.” He turned to her fully. “Rapunzel, when I said I stopped looking for Cassandra, I lied.” He looked heartbroken and Pascal just knew what he was about to say was heart-wrenching. “I traveled tirelessly in search of my daughter. And then…” He clenched his fists, his expression grim. “…I _found_ her.”  
  
Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged concerned looks before looking back at him. “She was filled with a rage I have _never_ seen.” He went on grimly. “That person wasn’t Cassandra.” He closed his eyes silently for a bit before sighing. “So, you see, this is the only way I can fix my mistakes.”  
  
Okay, yes, he knew about parenting, he totally understood, but this was just…it was wrong. And it was going to get him killed. If only Pascal could speak human, he could tell him that, but he’d have to leave it to Rapunzel and Eugene to handle it.  
  
“Captain, please!” Rapunzel cried as he headed back inside. “We are _out of time_! It’s almost sundown!”  
  
The ground started to shake around them as the sun sank below the horizon. They watched helplessly as it completely disappeared.  
  
“We have to keep trying.” Rapunzel went to the door and knocked on it urgently. “Captain, you _don’t understand_. Only _you_ can take your wish back! If you don’t take that coin out of the fountain, the Lorb magic will turn on you!”  
  
“Blondie,” Eugene said nervously. “I think that ship has sailed.”  
  
“We got trouble.” Owl said.  
  
“Uh oh…” Pascal cringed.  
  
A familiar-looking bird with black hair flew into view, facing away from them. “I recognize that bird…” Eugene said with dread as more of the same bird joined it.  
  
“Hello.” One of them said with Cassandra’s voice, followed by every single one of them saying “Hello” as they turned to them.  
  
They cringed back. “ _So_ glad we came back to this island.” Eugene said sarcastically. “Run!”  
  
“RUN!” Pascal agreed.  
  
They turned and ran, the birds giving chase. “Okay! Okay! I don’t know what _wickedness_ I was expecting, but it _definitely_ was not this!” Eugene declared.  
  
“I’ll take them down!” Owl said, flying over to the Cassanbirds and attacking them, chasing them further away from the humans and Pascal.  
  
Down on the ground, they had a new threat. Several different versions of Cassandra, all ready to kill them.  
  
“Well, hello, friends.” One of them greeted, slashing at a fern between them and her before they all walked forward, laughing evilly.  
  
“Something tells me, we’re going to have to get used to her evil laugh.” Pascal muttered.  
  
Owl came back and landed on Eugene’s shoulder. “I can’t beat them; they keep coming back.” He told Pascal.  
  
“Great… Visions.” Pascal groaned.  
  
“Alright, Blondie, let’s do this!” Eugene declared as Rapunzel let down her hair and Pascal hopped off her.  
  
Sure, it might be a futile attempt, but fighting was better than dying!  
  
“And, just remember,” Eugene pulled out his sword, “they are _not_ the real Cass.”  
  
The Cassandras all raced forward, laughing maniacally nonstop. They started to fight, with the Cassandras making taunts and jeers at the two humans.  
  
“You’re still here?” One of them taunted Eugene. “I thought Raps would’ve _dumped_ you by now.”  
  
“Your goatee looks as dumb as ever.” Another told him.  
  
“Oh! Well, now I’m keeping the goatee just to spite you!” Eugene said cheerfully. “And you. And you.”  
  
“You are not Cassandra. You are frauds.” Owl told the Cassanbirds sternly. “Catch me if you can, copies!” He flew away and they gave chase angrily.  
  
Pascal used his tongue to strike at one of the Cassandras, but there was pitifully-little he could actually do. He didn’t have Maximus’ strength or Ruddiger’s agility and they weren’t easily tripped. He jumped back and narrowly avoided being kicked and then he gasped when Owl picked him up and carried him to Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
  
“Stay where you’re safe!” He told him before flying off to fight again.  
  
Pascal frowned and climbed back down to try to fight again but was easily kicked aside and he let out a groan of pain on the ground. ‘It’s not Cassandra…Cassandra wouldn’t hurt you.’ He had to remind himself as he pushed himself up again.  
  
“Oh. Hello, Cassandras.” Rapunzel said, finding herself surrounded. “Cassandri. Cassandries?” She tested different plural versions awkwardly. “ _How_ would you like me to address you?” She asked before running off.   
  
She got caught by a whole group of Lady-In-Waiting Cassandras and one of them knelt down with a pair of shoes. “Don’t fight me, Rapunzel, you _have_ to wear your shoes.” She said as others held her in place while another brushed her hair.  
  
“Just let me braid your hair.” The Cassandra said impatiently.  
  
Okay, Ruddiger had a point. Cass was _kind of horrible_ if she didn’t like you, Pascal considered as he moved over to where Alfons was. Two Cassandras cut up apples with their swords and flung the pieces at them.  
  
Pascal used a fern to bounce of pieces and it hit one of the Cassandras in the head. Unfortunately, the other one was angry now. “You’re gonna _pay_ for that.” She said, heading for him as the other recovered and joined her.  
  
Pascal fled with Alfons. “Get away!” He cried as they ran from the two Cassandras.  
  
“Pascal! Alfons!” Eugene fought off the Cassandras following them and put both of his shoulders. “Come on!” He fled for the beach, Owl following as the Cassandras all gave chase together.  
  
“Whoa! Whoooa!” Eugene cried as he ran up to Rapunzel, who was untying her hair again.  
  
“Everybody, hang on!” She told them, then threw her hair up to grapple the escaping hot-air balloon. They all grabbed onto her hair and were lifted away from the Cassandras.  
  
Rapunzel grunted above them. “I can’t believe it. He’s given up.”  
  
The balloon suddenly changed course and headed back to the island. Pascal clung to Eugene’s shirt as they flew towards it.  
  
“He’s going back?” Owl realized.  
  
“He will pay.” They heard one of the Cassandras say.  
  
“Get them!” Another yelled as they passed over the crowd.  
  
“Would you _believe_ I’m _actually_ starting to miss the real Cass?” Eugene asked, while Pascal blew raspberries at the Cassandras. “I mean, her charm, her wit…the fact there was only _one_ of her…”  
  
“Get him!” One of the Cassandras yelled before they all chased, the majority of them still laughing like madwomen.  
  
They reached their destination and Owl flew around a bit. “Hurry, hurry!” He flew back to them and sat on Eugene’s shoulder. “This is the place.”  
  
Rapunzel helped the Balloon lower down safely and the Captain stepped out, carrying the creature he’d been calling his daughter for nine days.  
  
“Princess, you’re right.” He said sadly, then shook his head. “I haven’t failed Cassandra yet. Just as long as I don’t abandon my daughter.” He looked to the side. “My _real_ daughter.”  
  
“He will _pay_ for his wish!” One of the Cassandras said as the mob approached them.  
  
“Captain, go!” Rapunzel motioned to him. “We’ll hold them off!”  
  
“Rapunzel.” A chilling, echoing voice said, and they looked forward as a single blue-haired Cassandra approached them and drew her sword.  
  
“Uhh, that is one of _fake_ Casses, right?” Eugene asked, chuckling nervously.  
  
Rapunzel scowled. “You are _not real_.” She said firmly.  
  
“That’s right.” Pascal cheered her on.  
  
“Huh. You _would_ say that.” The Moonstone Cassandra said bitterly. “You _never_ take me seriously.” She let out a yell and charged forward.  
  
Rapunzel ran forward with Pascal on her shoulder and Eugene and Owl right behind. She grabbed her hair and slammed it into the Cassandras, knocking them all aside.  
  
This wasn’t going to be easy, Owl thought as they did battle. He hoped the Captain took back his wish soon. Rapunzel and Eugene were having trouble, Pascal was pretty much as helpless as Alfons and Owl was being overrun by Cassanbirds and various other Cassandras that swiped at him.  
  
He had never wanted to see his partner _less_ than now. They all stopped and watched as Rapunzel and Moonstone Cassandra clashed in battle, with a draw, and then they all moved in around them as they got boxed in by the mob.  
  
“Okay, Eugene.” Rapunzel said. “You take the hundred on the right, I’ll take the hundred on the left.”  
  
The Cassandras all started to laugh maniacally again as they closed in on them, getting closer and closer.  
  
“Captain…” Pascal pleaded, clutching at Rapunzel’s dress tightly.  
  
They bumped together and prepared for death or at least a _lot_ of pain, and then watched as the Cassandras all started to dissolve into black sand, screaming as they did.  
  
That would haunt all of them for days to come, Pascal and Owl were both sure.  
  
“Captain.” Owl said, as they looked over to watch him walking out alone.  
  
He looked solemn, opened his hand, and tossed a coin into the sand nearby before pursing his lips tightly. “Let’s go get my _daughter_ back.” He said firmly.  
  
\--  
  
As the sun rose into the sky the next morning, they prepared to return to Corona. “Sorry for all the trouble.” The Captain said to Alfons.  
  
“Eh, say no more.” Alfons assured him. “This island seems to have that effect on friendfloofers. Huh.”  
  
Eugene lit the flame of the balloon and then they were lifting up and away. Rapunzel placed her hand on the Captain’s shoulder. “We’ll fine her, Captain.” She assured him.  
  
“I won’t give up until we do.” He solemnly swore.  
  
“We’ll mis you, mustached frienfloofer!” Alfons called cheerfully. “And you too, wild frienfloofer!”  
  
Rapunzel waved to them and Eugene smiled at the Captain. “It’s good to have you back, Cap.”  
  
“It truly is.” Rapunzel agreed. “Let’s go home.”  
  
They left the island completely and headed for Corona.  
  
“Are you going to miss this place?” Owl asked Pascal as he flew alongside the balloon.  
  
“Frankly, I try to forget it exists.” Pascal replied.  
  
Owl laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's enough Cassandra to last us until the end of the story! Surely, we won't see her face again for a long, long time.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Edmund returns to Corona with some interesting news! The next day is Eugene's birthday! Preparations are made for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures (c) Disney

“Hamuel’s back!” Pascal cheered as he and Max saw King Edmund walking into the castle. “This is great! He needs to meet Owl again!”  
  
“Should we tell Ruddiger?” Maximus asked.  
  
“Hahaaaa, the only reason we’re allowed down there right now is if we bring them more bread and then leave. He’s busy.” Pascal said, remembering being sharply told by Varian that the five weeks weren’t up when he went to go tell Ruddiger about his recent adventures on the island and he didn’t want to test the child’s anger any more.  
  
“Oh, right.” Maximus nodded. “On that note, I have patrol. Tell him ‘hi’ for me.” He trotted off.  
  
Pascal skittered over to where King Edmund was talking to Rapunzel.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “His _real birthday_? _Tomorrow_? Eee! I need to arrange a party _right now!_ ”  
  
“Hamuel!” Pascal called.  
  
Hamuel looked over at him, blinked, then nudged the Dark King with his beak and nodded to Pascal. He got a nod and flew down, landing next to Pascal. “Hi, ‘Cal!” He said cheerfully.  
  
“Catch up to us later, okay?” Rapunzel grinned as she walked off with King Edmund.  
  
“What’s up?” Pascal asked curiously.  
  
Hamuel puffed up a bit. “At this time tomorrow, twenty-six years ago, Prince Horace took his first breaths of life and brought an irreplaceable light to the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
Pascal blinked. “…So…it’s his birthday tomorrow?”  
  
Hamuel nodded. “It is his most glorious day of birth.”  
  
“Cool, I’m sure Rapunzel is on it. Come on, Owl came back a few days ago! You haven’t seen him since—”  
  
“Since Cassandra’s most bitter betrayal of Prince Horace and Princess Rapunzel.” Hamuel said seriously,  
  
“Er, yeah. He’s good, though.” He assured him. “He’s helping us fight her.”  
  
Hamuel stared at him for a bit before smiling in his usual, distracted way. “Great! Let’s go say ‘hi’!”  
  
Pascal nodded and then they headed off together. Hamuel looked around as they went. “I don’t see Ruddiger around today.”  
  
“He’s with Varian, they request five weeks of isolation after they moved into the Demanitus Chamber to—ohh!” Pascal gasped. “Hamuel, wait until you hear what Varian did, it was so cool!”  
  
“Tell me.” Hamuel said with a spacey smile.  
  
“Okay, so there were these nightmare-creating red rocks—”  
  
“Red, not black?” Hamuel asked in surprise.  
  
“Uh-huh. And while Eugene—”  
  
“Horace. Prince. Horace.” Hamuel corrected.  
  
“Right, sorry. While Prince Horace and Lance made sure the people kept their spirits up, so they didn’t…didn’t end up like poor Ruddiger and others…” He stopped, looking sad. “He was completely frozen, locked into an expression of fear and red and hard like a rock. I…Sun, I’m going to have nightmares about that.” He walked on and Hamuel followed him. “Anyways, Rapunzel and Varian and me went down below the city and to the Demanitus Chamber and he tried to turn the red rocks to amber but they wouldn’t change, so he climbed the red rocks to a single black rock and turned THAT one to amber and it cut off the red rocks and they disappeared and he was a hero! A hero!” He smiled brightly.  
  
“Good kid.” Hamuel said dreamily. “He has the strength of one of the Brotherhood. A few years of training and he can get a Mark.”  
  
“What Mark?” Pascal looked at him, but Hamuel had drifted off again, his expression spacing out. “…Did I mention I was a mom for a few days?”  
  
“Oh! Tell me _that_ story!” Hamuel said, his attention returned to Pascal.  
  
“Hamuel.”  
  
Owl flew down and landed in front of them. There was a tense silence before Pascal cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
“Guys. Same side, remember?” He reminded them.  
  
“Yes.” Owl nodded, glancing away. “Though I am loathe to say it, Cassandra is an enemy to the Kingdom I swore my life to.”  
  
Hamuel nodded and then his serious expression relaxed. “Pascal was just telling me about the time he was a mom!” He said cheerfully.  
  
“Oh, I haven’t heard this story yet.” Owl said as they moved to the side to avoid obstructing foot traffic.  
  
“Animals mingling in the castle!” Old Lady Crowley threw her hands up as she passed by them. “Go outside and do that!”  
  
“Rude.” Pascal blew raspberries at her.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was happily painting her wall with Pascal watching her eagerly as she sang.  
  
“ _I was always taught  
Nobody’s got it all_”   
  
She sang as she painted a bird, using her hair as a lift to let her reach high places.  
  
“ _And I never thought  
I had a shot at all._”  
  
“Heeey.” Pascal protested as she playfully poked his head with the paint-covered brush.  
  
“ _But, to my surprise,  
Look at how lucky I’ve been._  
 _Oh-whoa._ ”  
  
Pascal looked up and around the room, smiling at some of the new additions. There was a new picture of Varian and Ruddiger now, both of them smiling happily with an alchemy beaker drawn between them and the rising sun nearby, as well as various old and new experiences Rapunzel hadn’t put on the wall yet.   
  
“ _Freedom to explore  
Work that I love to do._”  
  
He focused his attention on the happy animals one that had covered over the nightmare-inducing one and remembered that day fondly.  
  
“ _Friends that I adore,  
‘Specially, well, you know who._”  
  
He turned his attention to a picture of Eugene giving Maximus an apple.  
  
 _“I’m not keeping score.  
Still, though,  
I pretty much win._”  
  
He chuckled a bit and got on top of her head as they swung to another section of the wall.  
  
“ _Yes, I get to be  
The girl who has everything._”  
  
She looked up at the new picture of Varian fondly and Pascal smiled brightly thinking of how much this boy has grown from when they first met him in his lab in Old Corona. He was so clumsy then, and probably wouldn’t have even _thought_ about riding a dragon or climbing fear-inducing red rocks to save a town.  
  
 _“The world’s on a golden string,  
And somehow it’s mine._”  
  
Rapunzel started to paint more as she continued singing.  
  
“ _Just look at me,  
The girl who has everything.  
And I can tell everything  
Is gonna be fine.”  
  
_“Things have become so great!” Pascal agreed.  
  
And they had, they really had. He reflected on his own life, on meeting Rapunzel after his mother was killed, on growing up with her, on meeting Eugene, on meeting Maximus, on going to the Capital for the first time, on causing Gothel to trip and disappear into dust forever when she started to age rapidly, on starting Rapunzel’s new life with her _real_ parents, on meeting Cassandra, on meeting Varian, on everything that had happened these past almost two years since they left the tower…it was intense to think about.  
  
He thought about his friends, about Ruddiger, Hamuel, Maximus and Owl and all the things they’d been though together. Rivalries had cooled, enemies had become friends, and when Pascal needed help with Flynn, Ruddiger acted disgruntled about it but didn’t hesitate to help him.  
  
He still needed to tell Rapunzel about Flynn. He felt…she _deserved_ to know, and he _hated_ lying to her. And now that he was safely away, with his real mom…maybe he could show her the picture?  
  
“ _Think of all I’ve done  
Life’s really tested_ me.” Rapunzel sang on as she kept painting.  
“ _Sometimes I have won,  
Sometimes it’s bested me_.”  
  
Rapunzel looked towards the picture that she’d covered up, probably remembering what was there before. Even though it was covered up, she and Pascal would never forget it. Ever.  
  
“ _Things got pretty dark,  
Now, though, the dawn’s coming through._  
 _Ooh-ooh-ooh._ ”  
  
She added the finishing touches to a picture of her wrapped in her parents’ arms.  
 _  
_“ _Yes, now I’m safe and sound,  
Back with my family.  
When I look around, I see how things can be._”  
  
She smiled as she painted a smaller version of the picture with Varian and Ruddiger along with other smaller versions of pictures she’d painted bigger ones of.  
  
“ _Everywhere I turn,  
There’s so much more I can do!_”   
  
She swung around the room on her hair, Pascal hanging onto the top of her hair enjoying the ride.  
  
“So much!” Pascal echoed cheerfully.  
  
 _“And I get to be  
The girl who has everything._”  
  
Pascal used his tongue to get to a section of the wall that showed him when he was being worshipped by the Lorbs. That was a weird time, but it was a time.  
  
“ _The blessings this world can bring  
All falling in line._  
 _Somehow, that’s me,  
The girl who has everything._”  
  
She swung away on her own and Pascal smiled fondly as she sat on a swing of her hair and looked around her room.  
  
“ _Well, practically everything.  
I’m sure there’s more everything.  
For now, I’ve got everything.  
And everything’s fine!_”  
  
Pascal sighed happily and crawled along the wall and down her hair to sit on her shoulder. She smiled and nuzzled him.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal rode on Maximus’ head as he carried a basket of flowers, which Pascal then put on a decoration on the wall with his tongue. “Got it!”  
  
“Great job, next one now!” Maximus said, heading off. He stopped short as Kiera and Catalina ran by laughing with ribbons.  
  
“It’s too bad Varian is too busy working to help out. I bet he’d have some great ideas.” Pascal commented as he watched the girls stop short when Lance raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
“Everything is looking _so great_ , you guys!” Rapunzel said excitedly. “Oh, Eugene’s surprise birthday party is going to be _amazing_!”  
  
“ _What’s_ going to be amazing?” Eugene asked, poking his head into the room.  
  
“What? Nothing!” Rapunzel ran over to intercept him. “Nothing is amazing.” She chuckled awkwardly. “Why—Why would you think that anything is amazing?”  
  
“Hey…are you planning a _party_?” Eugene asked with a smile, seeing right through her.  
  
“No!” Rapunzel cried, then stammered. “I—I mean, yes, but it is not for _you_. Heh.”  
  
Pascal slapped his claws to his face.  
  
“It’s for my…parents!” Rapunzel lied. “It’s their anniversary!”  
  
“But, their anniversary was six months ago.” Eugene pointed out.  
  
“Uh, no, it’s six months from _now_.” Rapunzel said, digging herself a bigger hole again. “That’s what makes it a _surprise_!”  
  
“Great! So, put me to work!” Eugene said enthusiastically.  
  
“Uh-No! you can’t come in!” Rapunzel blocked his way, putting her hand on his chest. “I have a list of _very important_ things I _need_ for the party. Lance!” She called.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lance cried as he was spun out of the ribbons the girls had wrapped around him. He stopped next to her.  
  
Rapunzel grabbed his shirt. “Go with Eugene,” she dropped to a whisper, “make sure he’s gone long enough,” she handed him a list, raising her voice back to normal again, “and get _everything_ on the list of _very important things_.”  
  
Lance looked over the list. “What? Oh! Oh, right!” He looked up at her. “Right! Right.” He turned to Eugene. “Eugene, come with me!”  
  
“I honestly think I’d be more—” Eugene started.  
  
“Okay, bye!” Rapunzel cut him off by closing the doors between them. “Bye!”  
  
She turned away from the door and let out a sigh, leaning forward a bit.   
  
“What’s wrong, dear?” Queen Arianna asked as she walked over to her with Kings Fredric and Edmund. “You seem nervous.”  
  
Rapunzel stood up straight and brushed hair har behind her ear. “Oh. No, I’m just…I’m worried that Eugene suspects something is up—”  
  
“Relax, Princess.” King Edmund assured her. “He doesn’t suspect a _thing_. How could he?” He grinned. “He has _no_ idea today is his real birthday. I’ve even avoided _thinking_ about it around him.” He tapped his temple, then looked at his hand. “Now, high-five Fredric to show camaraderie.” He said to himself, and then raised his hand to meet Fredric’s already-raised one.  
  
“He has nooooo idea!” Hamuel said, then tried to high-five himself and fell off King Edmund’s shoulder. “Ow! I’m in paaaain!”  
  
Pascal climbed down and went to him. “You okay, Hamuel?”  
  
“I fell.” Hamuel shrugged.  
  
“Oh, you’re right.” Rapunzel said with a nervous smile, and then it turned genuinely happy., with a bit of pink on her cheeks. “This is going to be the best surprise first birthday ever!” She clasped her hands together excitedly. Then she grinned secretively. “And _that’s_ not all.” She opened the door and scooped Pascal up from next to Hamuel. “Come on, Pascal!” She said, heading into the hallway.  
  
“Okay!” Pascal said cheerfully.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel ran into her room and shut the door, smiling dreamily. She tapped Pascal on the nose and then ran to her bookshelf, climbing up the ladder propped against it. Once up, she pushed a book aside and reached behind it to pulled out a small box.  
  
“ _This_ is the biggest surprise of all, Pascal.” She said, showing it to him. “Right before he blows out his candles,” she held it closer to her, “ _I_ am going to propose to Eugene.” She chuckled.  
  
“Whoa…” He breathed. “That is so _sweet_!”  
  
“And he will _never see it coming_!” Rapunzel went on. “I don’t wear shoes but, if I _did_ , I believe they would be on the other foot.”  
  
Pascal chuckled, remembering Eugene’s attempt to propose to Rapunzel right before her coronation.  
  
“For sure.” He agreed.  
  
Rapunzel opened the box to show Pascal the red and gold wedding band inside. Pascal moved closer, looking at his reflection in the center, yellow jewel. “It’s beautiful.” He said, then looked up at her as she started to sing.  
  
 _“I’m gonna be the girl who has everything,  
As soon as he wears this ring  
And swears that he’s mine._”  
  
She used her hair to latch onto a rafter and climbed up it.   
  
“ _True, we don’t know  
What obstacles Fate may bring  
But, why put off everything,  
When we can share everything?_”  
  
She started to put some finishing touches on a painting of them with wedding rings.  
  
“’ _Cause, once he’s my everything,_ ”  
  
She chuckled, smiling at her handiwork.  
  
“ _Then, everything  
Will be fine.”_   
  
She pressed up against the wall, smiling lovingly at the picture. Pascal closed the lid of the box and smiled adoringly up at her.  
  
“Ah, love.” He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a nice, peaceful party!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party, but there's an unexpected guest that wants something from Rapunzel. and she's willing to cross any line to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> (Trigger warning: animal abuse)

Pascal stood guard at the door as the day wore into night. They were almost done, but still setting up and Rapunzel didn’t want Eugene coming back too soon.  
  
“Let’s see,” he heard Lance saying, “one pair of tap shoes. Right. One pair of psychic monkey with cymbals toy.”   
  
“Oh, shoot, they’re back early.” Pascal opened the door and looked out.  
  
“Check.” Lance went on. “One ham and cheese sandwich…”  
  
Pascal stepped out of the room and shook his hands. “Not yet! Not yet!”  
  
“Check, check—hold up!” Lance held up his hand to stop Eugene behind him. “We must make sure the meat-to-cheese ratio is correct.” He chuckled, and Pascal went back in and closed the door.  
  
“Would you hurry it up?” Eugene asked, clearly getting annoyed. “Since _when_ are you _this_ thorough about _anything_?”  
  
“Eugene,” Lance put his hand on his chest dramatically, “the _Princess_ asked _me_ to do a _job_. Are you suggesting I _don’t_ do _everything_ in my power to—”  
  
Pascal opened the door and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Welp! That’s everything!” Lance tossed the list to the side and grabbed Eugene’s arm, making him drop everything he was carrying, to pull him into the throne room. “Come on, Eugene! Come on, Eugene! Quit dilly-dallying!”  
  
“Hey, wait, what’s with the pushing?!” Eugene protested as Lance opened the doors wider. Pascal backed up to avoid being stepped on. “Alright, alright, I’m going! Why are we even going in…”   
  
He stopped short as the lights came on and people in the room all yelled, “SURPRISE!” with Rapunzel right in front of him.  
  
“Aghh! Uh…” Eugene looked confused. “This is for me? Why?” He asked.  
  
Because _today_ is your _actual birthday!_ ” Rapunzel announced, taking his arm.  
  
“It is?” Eugene looked at his father, who smiled brightly. “Oh, wow!” He ran forward, Rapunzel letting go of him. “This party is for _me_! An entire evening where everyone gathers to pay homage to _my existence_?”  
  
Considering his background, this might’ve been the first actual birthday party he’d had, Pascal considered.  
  
“Oh, how did I go so many years without—”  
  
“Because I sent him away as a babe and his whole life was a life.” King Edmund said, once again blurting out his thoughts and killing the mood.  
  
“Seriously?” Pascal frowned.  
  
“Your Majesty…” Hamuel sighed.  
  
“Always a dependable ray of sunshine, Dad.” Eugene sighed, then brightened up. “Well, bring on the cake!”  
  
“Yes, he’s happy again!” Hamuel said, relieved.  
  
“Thank goodness.” Pascal agreed.  
  
Rapunzel motioned for Atilla to bring over the cake, which had a picture of Eugene surrounded by lanterns on it and a cake replica of Corona Castle.  
  
“Hold up, I don’t mean to nitpick, but there are _one_ too many candles on this cake.” Eugene said, counting them.  
  
“Uh…nope. Nope, that’s right.” Rapunzel assured, walking over to join him. “You are one year older than you thought, Eugene.” She threw her arms up. “Hooray for another birthday surprise!”  
  
Eugene laughed. “You are _so_ funny, but also incorrect. I am twenty-five years old. The numbers of candles on this cake indicates that I am twenty- _six_ years old. One year too many.”  
  
“No, no.” King Edmund walked over with a chuckle. “You’re twenty-six years old today.”  
  
“Yep, that’s right! Twenty-six!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
People around the room started to confirm the age and Eugene looked a bit disheartened by the fact he didn’t even know _his own age_.  
  
“Would everyone _stop_ saying my age out loud?” Eugene asked in exasperation.  
  
The cake shook and then Shorty burst out. “Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Horace!” He declared, covered in cake, before he fell to the floor.  
  
Eugene’s shoulders slumped at the use of both his real age and birth name, and then he fell back in disbelief. “Wow…” Lance brought over a chair for him to fall back into just in time. “I am a year older than I think I am? This explains the lines on my eyes!”  
  
‘Oh, come on. You’re just being dramatic now.’ Pascal rolled his eyes.  
  
“Are these crows feet?” Eugene asked with concern.  
  
“Hey, don’t call them that!” Hamuel, the resident crow, protested.  
  
“Why don’t you take your mind off your age and make a wish?” Rapunzel suggested, walking over to place her hand on his shoulder. “Come on.” She coaxed him into standing.  
  
“Well…I can think of at least _one_ wish I’d like to have come true in the very near future.” He said, walking with her back to the cake.  
  
Pascal noticed Rapunzel moving the box from where she’d hidden it in her hair.  
  
“Go for it.” He encouraged.  
  
She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Eugene as he took a deep breath to blow out the candles.  
  
A cold wind blew them out instead. Eugene frowned. “What the…?” He looked to the side with everyone else.  
  
“Swell party.” They heard Cassandra saying, and everyone tensed up. “I’m guessing _my_ invitation got lost in the mail?” The crowd parted so they could see her standing in the doorway, leaning against one of the now-open doors.  
  
Gasps and murmurs filled the air from around the room. Eugene frowned. “I think, for the next party, I’d like to have at least _some_ input on the guest list.”  
  
She walked into the throne room, drawing her sword and dragging it along the ground with a horrifying screech. “If you don’t mind, I’ll just help myself to a slice of this _cake_.”  
  
“What does she want here now?” Lance asked, holding a bag of popcorn. “Is she here to apologize or for a fight?” He looked at Eugene. “She’s probably here for a fight.”  
  
“Quiet.” Eugene nudged him and Lance started to eat the popcorn, watching the scene with wide eyes.  
  
Cassandra reached them and sheathed her sword, walking up to the cake. “It’s…” Rapunzel started nervously, then cleared her throat. “Where have you _been_?”  
  
“Helping myself, you might say.” Cassandra said, picking up the cake knife. “It’s about _time_ I helped myself, don’t you think?”  
  
She cut off the highest point of the castle, where Rapunzel’s room would be on the real thing.  
  
“I think she wants to fight.” Lance whispered to Eugene.  
  
“Hm.” Eugene motioned for him to be quiet again.  
  
“I thought a _lot_ about how we left things and…it makes me sad.” Cassandra said, putting the piece on a plate and grabbing a fork before walking past Rapunzel.  
  
“Oh, it makes me sad, too. I-I _miss_ you, Cassandra.” Rapunzel said, hope in her eyes. Pascal, however, was _highly suspicious_ of her. “I want us to be friends again.”  
  
“Yeah…we _both_ have things the other wants.” Cassandra said dryly. “Which brings me to why I’m here.” She turned to her. “I want you to give me the _scroll_.”  
  
The Demanitus Scroll? The one Varian had been translating for them? Why would she want it?  
  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Eugene moved forward, then spoke quietly to Rapunzel. “The scroll has the instructions to wield the power of the Moonstone _and_ the Sundrop.” He reminded her.  
  
Oh. _That_ was why.  
  
“Stay out of this, Fitzherbert!” Cassandra snapped. “’ _Blondie_ ’ can think for herself, hm?”  
  
Eugene stepped back and Rapunzel glared at Cassandra as she went on. “Give me the scroll and I’ll leave Corona in peace.”  
  
Rapunzel’s glare wilted. “Cassandra, I don’t think—”  
  
“Oh, I know.” Cassandra cut her off. “It’s _hard_ making _decisions_ when the only friends nd advisors you have _left_ are ex-convicts…and losers.”  
  
“Hey, we are _not_ ex-convicts!” Eugene said firmly.  
  
“Technically, we have never been _convicted_ of anything.” Lance said proudly, nd then gave Eugene a fist-bump.  
  
As if _that_ was what mattered right now. Really.  
  
“I’ll give you some time to decide.” Cassandra told her, then tossed the plate full of cake at Eugene. “Enjoy your party, Fitzherbert.”  
  
“Hey, don’t be rude!” Pascal frowned.  
  
Cassandra turned and walked back to the exit, closing the door behind her.  
  
There was a dismal silence before Eugene quietly broke it. “Just to be clear—I think it’s important, I did _not_ wish for _that_.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed, looking at the doors sadly.  
  
\--  
  
After the party, which was poisoned by the sour mood Cassandra had left but they still attempted to make it relatively happy for him, Rapunzel and Eugene went to her room to talk, with Lance, Kiera and Catalina tagging along.  
  
“I _can’t_ give Cassandra the scroll.” Rapunzel decided, looking grim.  
  
“Hey, I agree.” Eugene nodded. “One the one hand, if she gets the scroll, it could be the end of the world. On the other hand, she _did_ say we would never see her again.” He added optimistically. “So, y’know, _pretty_ big upside.”  
  
“Who knows _what_ she’s been doing since she disappeared?” Lance said thoughtfully.  
  
“Aside from making red rocks to terrorize everyone?” Pascal commented dryly.  
  
“Probably practicing betrayal.” Kiera said as her sister slowly spun the globe she was sitting on top of. “Thinking a lot about doing harm.”  
  
“Reading…” Catalina added.  
  
“Reading a lot about doing harm.” Kiera went on.  
  
Eugene walked over to stop the spinning by placing his hand on the globe. “So, Cass gets the scroll, total destruction of us, got it. So, what should we do? Tell Varian to stop translating It and lock it away somewhere?”  
  
Rapunzel walked over and sat down. “By now…he’s _probably_ already _done_.” She guessed, chuckling nervously. “We need to go check on him.”  
  
\--  
  
“The results are in!” Varian declared, poking his head up from his desk. “Who will win first prize for best metal?” He leaned over two different types of metal eagerly. “Will it be steel, for its durability and thermal conductivity, or…Iron, for its lustrous shine and high melting point?”  
  
Ruddiger laughed a bit as he waited for his own little project to finish brewing in the beaker in front of him. They’d finished the translations and put away all of the stuff related to it, the scroll put on the wall next to the completed translation key for viewing later at the end of the five weeks they’d asked for.  
  
Now it was just good, fun times to relax and unwind from all that magic mumbo-jumbo.   
  
The beaker finished heating his project and he poured the brown contents into a measuring cup and put a marshmallow into it as the teen drummed his hands on the desk. “Brrrrrrrrrrr.” He said, making a funny noise with his mouth.  
  
“Varian, it’s done!” Ruddiger called, getting down and holding up the finished concoction.  
  
“Ah, yes, thank you, Ruddiger.” Varian left the metals and walked over to accept the cup. “This is perfect!” He chuckled ominously.  
  
Ruddiger laughed at his boy’s antics as Varian let out an evil laugh before he said casually, “Warm cocoa will _really_ hit the spot. Thanks, bud!” He winked at him and started to drink it.  
  
“Hey, Varian!”  
  
The sudden appearance of Rapunzel caught them both off guard and Varian accidentally spit the cocoa out onto Ruddiger before turning to her. “Oh! Ah! Hi! Hi!” He pulled his goggles up and Ruddiger was just glad he _had_ goggles.  
  
He took them off as well as his tiny gloves and looked up at Pascal sitting on the Princess’ shoulder with annoyance.  
  
“I, uh, wasn’t expecting you…so soon.” Varian said awkwardly as Rapunzel, Eugene, Maximus and Pascal all invaded his lab. “I mean, we _did_ agree that I need at least five weeks of _solitude_ ,” he reminded her, “to decipher this thing, so I thought I had some—some _privacy,_ hm.” He shrugged.  
  
“Varian, don’t be embarrassed.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Hey, goggles, real quick.” Eugene grabbed his shoulders. “Do you have any anti-aging alchemies?”  
  
“Aside from your girlfriend’s old powers that she no longer has, that isn’t a thing.” Ruddiger said dryly, cleaning himself off.  
  
“Maybe some skin-tightening serum?” Eugene went on.  
  
“If your skin was any tighter, you’d have problems.” Ruddiger rolled his eyes.  
  
“I missed you.” Pascal told him with a smile.  
  
“Hey, don’t touch—” Ruddiger started to stop Eugene from messing with something that, unfortunately, aged him. “Seriously?”  
  
“I’m getting older by the second!” Eugene cried.  
  
Ruddiger sighed heavily in annoyance.  
  
“Get the—” Eugene griped.  
  
“Please, be careful.” Varian said awkwardly. “That stuff is _very_ delicate.”  
  
“Oh, thank goodness. You still have the scroll.” Rapunzel said in relief, drawing his attention.  
  
Luckily, the age-up thing was temporary, and Eugene would restore back to normal after a few minutes.  
  
“I do! Oh, I do.” Varian said excitedly. “And, it took a _while_ , but I composed _this_ key” he pointed to it written on the wall, “to translate the text in its entirety.”  
  
“Varian, you’re a genius!” Rapunzel praised, walking over to look at it. “What’s it say?”  
  
Ruddiger growled at Eugene when he reached for something else and he awkwardly stepped back. “Hehe…nice raccoon.”  
  
“Alchemy is _very delicate_ , Eugene.” Ruddiger said, nodding firmly.  
  
“This is the healing incantation.” Varian explained, pointing to the scroll. “ _This_ is the decay incantation. And _this_ , oh, this is a third incantation.” He turned to Rapunzel. “It would allow whoever possesses the Moonstone to wield c _omplete control_ over the black rocks.”  
  
“That’s why Cassandra wants the scroll.” Rapunzel said grimly.  
  
“Yes, yes, but there’s more.” Varian said eagerly, grabbing her arms. “It sys here that there are _four_ incantations, not three!” He held his head like his mind was blown with that fact, then frowned and turned back to the scroll. “But I can’t seem to find it anywhere on the scroll.” He took the scroll off the wall and looked it over again.  
  
Lance spoke up. “Uh, guys, you _might_ want to stop talking about the,” he coughed out the next words, “secrets of the scroll!”  
  
They turned to the stairs to see Cassandra staring down at them with a smile from the top.  
  
“Don’t stop on my _account._ ” She said with a pleased smile.  
  
“Cass!” Varian cried, happy to see her after so long.  
  
“Varian, don’t get any closer!” Rapunzel warned him, then spoke quieter. “Hide the scroll. We cannot let her get her hands on the incantation.”  
  
Ruddiger ran to his boy’s side and let out a hiss at the blue-haired woman.  
  
“But, the scroll is _worthless_ with the translation key.” He reminded her.  
  
“Well, then it sounds like I need _two_ things.” Cassandra said, drawing her sword.  
  
“Get that scroll outta here! Blondie, I got this!” Eugene said, running up the stairs with his own sword drawn.  
  
Varian looked at Rapunzel, then at the fur cloak. “If I escape up the top with the scroll…” He muttered, rolling up the scroll and running to grab the cloak. He threw it on and Ruddiger climbed onto his shoulders as they started to climb up.  
  
“I don’t THINK so!” Cassandra yelled, and they gasped as black rocks started to grow around the area in her anger.  
  
“Wait, where did you even _get_ that cloak?” Rapunzel asked in confusion.  
  
“I don’t think that’s important right now!” Eugene said as he tried to fight Cassandra back. Maximus ran forward to join the fight.  
  
“Wait!” Varian gasped. “Ruddiger, get some acid, go destroy the translation key! I’ll be waiting at the top!” He told him.

“Be careful!” Ruddiger climbed off him and scurried down the amber to get back to the ongoing battle.  
  
He looked up and saw Varian continuing to climb, dodging black rocks as he clutched the scroll tightly to his chest.  
  
“Ah! Cass, no!” Rapunzel cried, and Ruddiger looked over just in time to see Cassandra’s boot colliding with his side.  
  
“Agh!” He hit the wall, hard.  
  
“No! Ruddiger!” Varian cried in alarm.  
  
“Kid! Keep climbing!” Eugene called as they ran to fight her.  
  
Varian looked at the scroll and tucked it into the amber before he hurried back down and ran to Ruddiger’s side. “Ruddiger! Ruddiger, _please_ , be okay!” He cried, checking him over.  
  
“Kid…run away.” Ruddiger groaned.  
  
Varian looked at the continuing battle and then ran to mix up the acid himself, a determined expression on his face.  
  
“Cass, you have to _stop_ this!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“I don’t have to do _anything_ you say!” Cassandra laughed.  
  
He finished and ran to the key, throwing the acid onto the wall. “There!”  
  
“Bad move, kid.”  
  
He tensed and ducked down as a sword nearly cut through him. He picked up Ruddiger and backed away from her. “Even if you get the scroll now, you’ll _never_ get the translation!” He said, stepping back from her.  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel cried. Varian looked over and realized that Cassandra had used goo bombs on the others. No wonder they hadn’t come over to stop her.  
  
Ruddiger glared at the woman, his teeth chattering in a threat.  
  
“Oh, yeah? So, it’s not _anywhere_ else?” She smirked, walking after him.   
  
“Well, I mean, I _did_ translate it, so it would probably be in my brain.” Varian said with a shrug, stepping back again. He turned and dashed for the amber, starting to climb it again.  
  
“That’s what I thought! Get back here!” Cassandra started to hop up the amber after him.  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel tried to pull herself free. Pascal got down and started to dig around for the neutralizer.  
  
\--  
  
Climbing was hard normally, even with all the practice he’d been doing with Flynn, but holding Ruddiger made it even more difficult. And Cass was determined to catch him. “Our best bet,” he said grimly as they reached the scroll and he pulled it from its hiding place as he climbed up on top of the machine, “is to destroy this scroll.” He set Ruddiger down gently and stood tall, gripping the scroll with both hands and preparing to tear it.  
  
A blade held at his neck stopped him short and he trembled as Cassandra spoke behind him. “Don’t even _think_ about it, kid.”  
  
Ruddiger got up and bit her leg, but it only hurt him. “Ah! She’s covered in black rocks!” He cried, stumbling back.  
  
“Give me the scroll like a _good little boy_ , or I’ll _kill_ your _pet_.” Cassandra threatened.  
  
Varian slowly rolled up the scroll and let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. You win.” He held it to the side.  
  
She took the scroll from him. “Now, let’s get back down. Hm?”  
  
She moved her sword away and let him climb back down, herself picking up a struggling Ruddiger before she jumped down and waited for Varian at the bottom.  
  
“Cass!” Rapunzel charged at her. Pascal continued to free the others.  
  
“Make one move and the raccoon dies!” She said, holding the sword at Ruddiger’s neck.  
  
Everyone froze, everyone but Varian who was still quietly climbing down. Once he got close enough, he jumped down and glared at her.  
  
“Good.” She smirked, stepping towards the stairs and motioning for him to follow her.  
  
Her head wasn’t protected. Ruddiger leaned back and bit her ear and she let out a cry of pain before throwing him at the wall.   
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian ran to him and knelt to check him out. “Ruddiger?”  
  
“Cassandra!” Rapunzel moved forward angrily, grabbing her hair to swing it at her.  
  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Good thing you packed your _bag of tricks_ when you moved in, huh, kid?”  
  
He gasped as she threw a green ball and then they were all hit with a knockout gas. Ruddiger was barely conscious enough to be aware of himself being yanked from Varian’s arms and Varian to be hauled away, the cloak pulled over him as he was lifted into her arms and carried off.  
  
\--  
  
Fidella looked up as Cassandra came into the stable and approached her, carrying something in her arms. “Don’t try to fight me.” She set down the bundle against a wall and Fidella gasped as the cloak slipped to reveal it was little Varian, fast asleep.   
  
“Cassandra, what’s happened to you? Kidnapping?”  
  
“I said to behave.” Cassandra forced a bridle and saddle on her and then draped Varian over her back, covering him up with the cloak again before she grabbed the reins and led her out of the stable and into the night, adjusting the bag she wore as she walked.  
  
With the late hour, no one was there to stop her from leaving and crossing the bridge with the child. She grabbed some chains from a jail cart on the way out and stowed them away in the bag for later use. Probably on the poor child.  
  
“Cassandra…” She tried again.  
  
“Cassandra!” Owl flew over to her. “Cassandra, you have to listen to me! This is wrong!”  
  
“Get away from me!” Cassandra snapped. “You betrayed me!” She drew her sword.  
  
Owl dove at her and got knocked into a tree for his efforts. He groaned and flew after her again, but Fidella cried out “NO!” and he stopped.  
  
“Please…” Fidella pleaded. “I can’t lose _you_ , too. Isn’t it bad enough she’s lost her mind?”  
  
Owl landed painfully and looked at his wing. It was damaged. He couldn’t fight like this, it was a strain just to fly. He stepped back and Cassandra smirked before sheathing her sword and forcing Fidella to go with her again, taking the poor child with her.  
  
Owl looked at where they went and started to lift into the air, but that last dive had taken too much out of him. He groaned in pain and slowly made his way by land to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian and the scroll were taken! Where to? And can they rescue him before she has no more use for him?


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rescue mission goes on, Ruddiger takes drastic measures to try to be strong enough to protect Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> (Trigger warning: child abuse, referenced animal abuse)

Fidella felt miserable. She was a Royal Guard Horse, but she was being forced to be an accomplice in kidnapping. Hadn’t this poor boy been through _enough_? This wasn’t right. Why did Cassandra even kidnap him? Maybe Owl would know…or he just knew it was happening. She hoped her friend was okay, he looked pretty hurt.  
  
Cassandra forced her to follow her deep into the woods. The fur wrapping had slipped a bit with her movements and, when she glanced back, she could see the boy in deep, peaceful sleep. She dreaded when he would wake up and find himself wherever they were going. The poor child.  
  
Cassandra dug through his bag as they walked, her thoughts her own. They certainly weren’t any of Fidella’s knowledge.  
  
“No one is running!” She suddenly yelled at the air.  
  
Oh, great. Now she was talking to herself, just like Owl _said_ she’d been doing.  
  
“I don’t _hide_ from _anything_!” Cassandra snapped.  
  
It was like she was having a conversation, but it was with someone only she could see.  
  
“A stronghold.” Cassandra said, then added. “And I know _just_ where to build one.”  
  
Fidella sighed as she was led through hanging vines and into a secret grotto with ruins covered in black rocks. How could you build _anything_ in _this_ place?  
  
She was stopped and then Cassandra went to remove the boy from her back. She carried him in her arms and set him on the ground, removing the cloak as she did and tossing it to the side. Then she started to chain him up and set down his bag across from him before pulling out a bottle and opening it.  
  
“Hm…not sure what the usual dose is, but let’s just feed you the whole thing.” She smirked and walked back over to him, tilting his head back so his parted lips were pointed to the sky. Then she slowly, carefully, started to make him drink the contents of the bottle, smiling with satisfaction as he swallowed in his sleep. “ _Good_ boy.” She cooed, brushing his bangs back a bit as she continued to force him to drink whatever that bottle held. “You’ll be nice and obedient for me, won’t you? Give me _all_ the information I need.”  
  
“Cassandra, _what_ are you feeding him?” Fidella asked with concern.  
  
Cassandra finished and then lowered his head before getting up and walking around to look around the ruins, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
She came back to Fidella and clicked her tongue. “I don’t need _you_ here anymore.” She walked over and picked up the fur wrapping before she draped it over Fidella’s back. “Go.”  
  
“Cassandra, what are you going to do with him?” Fidella asked in vain.  
  
“I said to _go_.” Cassandra said coldly.  
  
Fidella backed away and fled back to the castle. She hated leaving him with her, but maybe, if she got back and told them where he was…maybe they could save him before he was really hurt.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Varian.” She whispered as she fled through the woods.  
  
\--  
  
Maximus awoke in the Demanitus Chamber. It took a few moments for him to remember why he was there, and then he gasped and turned to check on Ruddiger, Pascal already there while the humans all slowly came to around them. “Ruddiger!”  
  
Ruddiger whimpered in pain. “Varian…?” He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. “Where…where is he?”  
  
Maximus and Pascal looked guilty. “Ruddi…she…”  
  
“She _took_ him.” Ruddiger struggled to his feet. “We have to…to find him.”  
  
“Ruddiger!” Rapunzel ran over and lifted him into her arms. “Oh, please, don’t strain yourself! Eugene! Eugene, we need to get him some medical treatment!”  
  
“Let’s get out of here!” Eugene said, and Rapunzel led the way, holding Ruddiger tightly, but gently, to her chest.  
  
They got outside and then the ground started to violently shake. “Whoa!” Rapunzel cried, grabbing at the wall of a house. “What…what is that?”  
  
Fidella came running up to her, Owl on her back as well as the fur cloak Varian was wearing when he was taken.  
  
“Fidella!” She cried, going to her. “What’s happened? Where did she take him!?”  
  
Ruddiger pawed at the cloak and looked at Owl accusingly. To his surprise, the bird was…wounded. He’d been cut. Had Cassandra attacked her own owl? Rapunzel noticed he was hurt as well and Eugene took him into his arms as the shaking slowly subsided.  
  
“What was that?” Lance asked nervously.  
  
“Fidella!” Maximus ran up to her and nuzzled her comfortingly. “What happened?”  
  
“She took him to some ruins, then forced me to leave him behind.” She lamented. “I couldn’t fight her. Owl tried, but…” She looked at him.  
  
Maximus looked grim.  
  
“Let’s get them both treatment.” Eugene suggested. “We…we can’t do anything right now.”  
  
“No, you have to come with me, you can still save him!” Fidella cried.  
  
“I’ll go.” Maximus told her as the humans took Owl and Ruddiger inside the castle.  
  
“I’ll go with you.” Pascal said, nodding firmly as he climbed onto his head.  
  
They raced off, ignoring the confused calls, and followed Fidella to where Varian had been taken. They arrived just in time to see Cassandra roughly pulling him by the arm inside a tall, dark tower, with a doorway that seamlessly closed once they were inside.  
  
Pascal jumped down and picked up an empty bottle lying next to it. “…Truth serum?” He looked at Maximus.  
  
“She wanted the translation key…and _he_ translated it. She’s going to make him tell her what’s on the scroll.” Maximus looked at the tower. “Actually…I’d say she already did.”  
  
“Then, why doesn’t she just let him go?” Pascal asked with dread. “Why keep him prisoner?”  
  
“She let _me_ go when she was done with me.” Fidella frowned.  
  
“Let’s get back.” Maximus said. Pascal held the bottle close as he climbed up onto Maximus’ head again. “The Princess must be informed.”  
  
“How? We don’t speak human.” Fidella frowned.  
  
\--  
  
The last time Ruddiger had felt this way was when Andrew had thrown him off after he bit the man. Varian had checked on him, pleaded to the Saporian for mercy when he was about to cut him down, then been told to “get rid of it", so Varian had sadly sent him away and told him to _stay away_ , for his own safety. He couldn’t bear to see him hurt again and the man was strong enough Varian couldn’t do anything against him. And then he’d called in his friends. Varian was completely defenseless, outnumbered and, now, he didn’t even have Ruddiger.  
  
And now he’d been hurt again. His attempts to save Varian had all been met with things just becoming worse. As he was, he was useless. Small, weak, pathetic. He was no good to him lying in bed like this.  
  
Maximus and Pascal had brought him the fur cloak and a nearly-empty truth serum bottle. She had forced him to comply, whether he wanted it or not, and he was probably hurting now from any resistance he attempted.  
  
As a raccoon, he was useless. But…as an alchemist?  
  
The Princess was planning for a rescue right now, he’d been told. Pascal and Maximus were going to go and promised they’d bring him home. But, that didn’t change his main problem. He was so easily beaten…  
  
He didn’t remember much beyond the darkness, but he knew that he was stronger, larger, more dangerous, more able to protect the one human he cared about…when he was in that other form.  
  
He pulled himself from the bed he’d been put into to recover, carefully made sure not to strain his wounds, and made his way to Varian’s lab in the castle that he’d used before being shown the Demanitus Chamber.  
  
Naturally, they didn’t bring _everything_ to the Demanitus Chamber. He still had a lot of his old notes and mixtures in this place, and he pulled on his tiny gloves and goggles and got to work, reading over the old formula and considering what could make it more…controlled.   
  
“Ruddiger?” Hamuel flew into the lab and landed on a table on his back before he turned himself over. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Doing what I can. Alchemy.” Ruddiger said as he started to set up to recreate and adjust the serum that had…changed him. “You’re not going on the rescue?”  
  
“The less people, the better.” Hamuel shrugged. “Too big a group would get in the way, right? Like, too many cooks…” He faded off, lost in his own thought. “Broth. Broth is delicious.”  
  
“Okay.” Ruddiger nodded.  
  
“Ruddiger.”  
  
He tensed and looked over as Owl stepped into the lab. “I…followed you here. At a much slower pace, obviously.” He struggled to fly up onto a table and landed next to Hamuel, who helpfully nudged him away from the edge. “I am sorry about what Cassandra did to you. And that she took your boy.”  
  
Ruddiger turned to start collecting components. “Did you get hurt trying to save him, too?”  
  
“I did. I tried, I _swear_ , I—”  
  
“It’s fine.” Ruddiger cut him off. “She was too powerful. That armor…” He brought a paw to his teeth, wincing a bit. “It’s indestructible. At least I got her ear, though. Heh.”  
  
Owl nodded. “I…I thought of you and he as nothing but criminals. I was wrong.”  
  
“Save it. We’ll discuss it after he’s back safe.” Ruddiger went back to his work. “Unless either of you two can do alchemy, I want to be left alone to work.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Hamuel hopped off the desk and groaned when he hit the ground. “Oww…”  
  
Owl clumsily flew down. “Good luck. I hope…you make what you’re trying to.”  
  
“I hope so, too.” Ruddiger said grimly.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel walked with the rescue party of Maximus, Eugene, Lance, Kiera, Catalina and Pascal. Pascal had questions of why they brought along Kiera and Catalina, but maybe she thought their speed and wit would come in handy somehow.  
  
They reached the grotto that Pascal knew well and Rapunzel pulled aside the vines, revealing the tower Pascal had seen the night before. It…didn’t look any less terrifying in daylight. He couldn’t even imagine what it must be like inside. It was tall, too tall to be reasonable, and they didn’t see a door anywhere.  
  
“Whoa.” Rapunzel breathed. “It’s taller than the castle.”  
  
Yeah, and the poor kid was stuck in there. Pascal briefly thought about Flynn, knowing he could no doubt take them right to the top, but Flynn was far away and they had no way to contact them. Just a fur cloak and a picture to remind them of that encounter at all.  
  
Varian had really tried to escape up the top of the Chamber, just like that night. He was so brave…but, what would he have done once he was outside? He didn’t have a dragon to ride once out there. He had to wonder what his mindset was then. If he had a plan…or, if it was like the Saporian airship, where he was willing to sacrifice his life to stop the danger?  
  
“Cass is sending a message.” Rapunzel said, drawing his attention back down as she looked at a piece of the tower she grew up in. “She wants me to know that _everything_ that once was mine will belong to her.” She looked up grimly.  
  
Pascal had to wonder where Varian fit into that. Was he really just taken for the scroll, or did she always plan to take him?  
  
“The only message it’s sending _me_ ,” Lance said, bringing a hand to his head as he looked up, “is ‘good luck climbing this’.”  
  
Maximus ran over to her. “I can’t find a single door, Princess!”  
  
“No entrances at the bottom, Max?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“No, it looks like only _she_ can open the door.” Maximus grumbled, then gestured up. “There’s a window up there!”  
  
Rapunzel looked up. “That’s the closest entrance, huh?”  
  
“ _How_ are we supposed to get all the way up there?” Lance asked.  
  
“We get up there by...a _lot_ of climbing.” Rapunzel declared, turning to them.  
  
Eugene and Lance cringed back at the thought. Lance started to back away and Eugene grabbed him and pulled him along.  
  
What followed was several painful failed attempts to climb up, followed by catapulting attempts, until finally Cassandra decided to take pity on them and opened the door to let them in.  
  
“That’s not suspicious at all.” Eugene said dryly.  
  
“Yes, we’re likely walking into a trap, but it’s the only way we can get in and save Varian.” Rapunzel said as they walked into the now-open doorway.  
  
Inside, it was cavernous and had several stairs leading off in different directions. “Which way do we go?” Eugene asked.  
  
Rapunzel turned to him. “It’s your birthday, Eugene, so _you_ get to decide which path to take!” He frowned at her and she forced a smile. “We’re celebrating and adventuring. It’s a…celebventure.”  
  
Maximus dropped his nose to the ground and tried to detect Varian’s scent, but the black rocks either covered it up or didn’t retain his scent. Or Cassandra’s. Probably concealed, it would explain why he never smells Cassandra coming.  
  
“All right. Here we go.” Eugene turned to the stairs. “Onesie, twosie, redsie, bluesie…this one. Blondie, you and I are gonna go this way.”  
  
“And the cool kids will take this tunnel.” Lance declared with a grin. “Come on, girls. You two, Max.”  
  
“I’d rather not.” Maximus frowned, but followed anyway.  
  
Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be the one to find and rescue the kid. He’d failed so badly back when they were captured in the magic shell. He couldn’t fail this time.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal moved ahead of the two humans, watching carefully for any sign of Cassandra coming to attack, or any other kind of trap. This was…unnervingly easy.   
  
“Getting in here was too easy.” Rapunzel said worriedly. “I know I said this could be a trap, but…that possibility is becoming more and more likely.”  
  
“Rapunzel,” Pascal gestured to himself, then up the stairs. “I’m going to scout ahead, try to find Varian.”  
  
“Good idea. Think you can get in without being seen?” Rapunzel asked as he hopped into her cupped hands.  
  
“Hellooo, do you _know_ me? Your mother never saw me for _years_.” Pascal reminded her.  
  
“Be careful, buddy.” She kissed his head and set him down gently.   
  
He blended in with the black rock ground and climbed onto the wall and got up on the higher part so he couldn’t be easily heard before he went up along the stairs. Being sneaky was his thing, it always had been, and he had to use it now to find Varian and determine his…state of being. If he was hurt, if he was _alive_ , _whatever_ Cassandra was doing to him, he had to find out. and where she was keeping him.  
  
He found his way to a throne room and carefully crept down and off the wall to make his way along the floor. He saw Cassandra sitting in the throne, sharpening her sword with a bored expression, and there was an opening with a long, narrow bridge leading out to…  
  
‘A cage!’ He thought, cautiously going over to it and stepping out into the sunlight. ‘Okay, Pascal…you got this. Just don’t look down.’ He thought, carefully moving along the narrow bridge to reach the bridge and climb onto the…were those fingers? Creepy. It was like she _literally_ had Varian in the palm of her hands.  
  
Speaking of Varian, he was sitting in the cage, puzzling over the scroll again with his goggles pulled down over his eyes. He carefully climbed between the gaps and climbed down, crawling up to him and onto his lap, turning visible.  
  
“Wha—huh?!” He cried in alarm and looked down. “Oh. Uh…hi, Pascal. How—How did you get here?   
  
“You okay, kid?” Pascal worriedly climbed up onto his shoulder and nuzzled him.  
  
“I’m okay. I’m just…trying to figure out something.” He shifted a bit and gasped sharply, moving a hand to his chest. “Really, I’m good.” He assured him, to which Pascal gave an annoyed expression. “Really.” He looked back at the scroll. “’Needs the sun to see the sun’…what does it mean…”  
  
“What are you two up to?”  
  
They both jolted and Pascal hid behind Varian before they looked up to see Cassandra leaning on the cage with a cold smile. “Plotting, Varian?”  
  
“No, I’m just reading the scroll.” He frowned. “And what do you mean ‘two’?”  
  
“I saw Pascal.” She rolled her eyes. “Hand him over, Varian.”  
  
Varian shook his head.  
  
“Varian,” She said with mock sweetness, “where is Pascal?”  
  
He winced and struggled to avoid speaking before he sighed and hung his head. “He’s hiding behind me, in my belt.”  
  
“Hand him over. Now.” Cassandra said firmly.  
  
“No.” He glared up at her. “You may be able to make me answer whatever direct question you ask, but you can’t make me hand over my friend!”  
  
“Aw, I didn’t know you two were so _close._ Does _Rapunzel_ know?”   
  
Varian glanced away. “…No.”  
  
She smirked. “Tell me, Varian, where did that fur cloak come from?”  
  
“A dragon rider. I met her when I was helping Pascal hide a baby dragon that hatched from an egg.” He replied.  
  
“Is that when you two grew to be so close?” She asked mockingly.  
  
“Yes.” He sighed, looking back at the scroll.  
  
Right. Truth serum. The bottle was almost empty, who _knew_ when it would wear off? Pascal climbed out of Varian’s belt and blended in with the rock before he slowly and carefully climbed out and around the outside of the rock cage.  
  
He had to get back to Rapunzel and let her know he’d found Varian.  
  
“Just hand over the chameleon and I’ll leave you alone, Varian.”  
  
“I can’t. He left.” Varian replied.  
  
“What?! When?!” She demanded.  
  
“Well, I felt him leave my belt around a minute ago.”  
  
Pascal hurried across the bridge as Cass let out a groan of frustration.  
  
“Why didn’t you _say_ anything?!” She demanded.  
  
“I’m your _prisoner_ , not your _ally_!” Varian replied sharply.  
  
“Don’t you take that tone with me.”  
  
“Yes, _mother_.” Varian sassed.  
  
Pascal heard the rocks moving and looked over with a gasp as Varian was struck across the face before the rocks were put back in place. He barely made it across before Cassandra was heading back across with a stormy expression.  
  
“Let that pain teach you to watch your tone.” She said over her shoulder. “ _Someone_ should’ve taught you that _before_ , you _brat_.” She looked forward. “Pascal? Where are you?”  
  
Pascal looked over at Varian, who was looking over the scroll again with one hand rubbing his cheek, before he turned and hurried back to Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian really needs help. Can Rapunzel save him? And what was that about the sun?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Cassandra face off while Eugene and Pascal try to save Varian from his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“It’s been too long. I’m going after him.” Rapunzel said worriedly.  
  
“I’m going with you.” Eugene nodded.  
  
She gasped as she felt something against her foot and looked down to see Pascal had returned. “Oh, thank goodness, you’re safe!” She knelt to pick him up. “Did you find him?”  
  
“Yeah, and he’s hurt.” Pascal nodded and looked up the stairs. Oh, right. She didn’t understand. He decided to try miming it. He put his hand on his chest and mimed a hurt expression and then swiped at the air before turning his head quickly.  
  
“I’m…not sure what that means.” Eugene admitted.  
  
“…She’s _hurting_ him.” Rapunzel said furiously. “Pascal, get in my bag.” She opened it and he climbed down and into her bag, where she closed it and then headed up the stairs. “Let’s go save Varian and…I don’t know how much of Cass is left anymore. She…she hurt Owl, she hurt Ruddiger, she’s _hurting_ Varian. The Cass I knew…”  
  
“Ah, Blondie, you looked at her with rose-colored lens. She’s always been this way.” Eugene assured her as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
“…Has she?” Rapunzel whispered to herself.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into a throne room. Cassandra was missing, but they could see a cage suspended in open air beyond an opening in the wall.   
  
“Don’t worry, Varian!” Rapunzel called. “We’re going to get you out of there!”  
  
He looked over at them. “Ah, not now. I found the last incantation; it was hidden with photo-reactive ink!” He laughed. “Obvious, right?”  
  
Pascal poked his head out of the bag. “ _Really_ , kid? _Really_?”  
  
“Yeah! _Super_ obvious!” Eugene said in exasperation  
  
“Okay…I’ll find Cass.” Rapunzel told Eugene. “You go see if you can save Varian.”  
  
“The problem is, I need a concentrated beam of sunlight to see it.” He held the scroll out towards them before pulling it back to him. Rapunzel gasped as she saw a noticeable red mark on his cheek. “I mean, I _tried_ using my goggles, but they’re too scratched up. I need…” He sighed. “I need _something else_ , like a prism or a glass.”  
  
“Or…” Rapunzel looked at Eugene and pulled out the ring, holding it out to him, “a crystal?”  
  
“Is _that_ a…” Eugene looked at it, then at her with a smile.  
  
“Yeah.” Rapunzel blushed.  
  
“For me?” Eugene asked softly, then took her hands in his. “You were going to ask me…? I mean, _I_ was going to ask _you_.” He chuckled. “All this time, and you _still_ find ways to surprise me.”  
  
The tower shook aggressively and Eugene gasped, almost dropping the ring but catching it. “Uhh, she must know we’re here.” Rapunzel guessed. “Here.” She put Pascal on his shoulder. “You two get to Varian. I’ll go face Cass.”  
  
Eugene cupped her cheek. “Be careful.”  
  
She smiled and then walked off to find Cassandra while Eugene made his way out to the cage, Pascal clinging to his shoulder.  
  
They managed to get halfway across when they felt the tower shake and then the doorway closed behind them. “…Oh boy.” Eugene cringed.  
  
“We left her alone.” Pascal breathed. “I should’ve stayed.”  
  
“Right…let’s just…we’re almost there.” He continued on to Varian, who was holding his chest again. “Kid? You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Varian assured him. “It’s just…it’s kind of cold up here. She took my cloak away, heh.”  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s safe at the castle.” Eugene made it to him and handed over the ring. “Sure could use an awesome dragon-riding lady right about now.”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded, getting to work.  
  
Eugene frowned. “…She slapped you?”  
  
“I sassed her.” He shrugged.  
  
“And you keep holding your chest. Why do you keep holding your chest?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, because I think I have bruised ribs or something worse, not sure. She hit me with a wave of those black rocks, kind of hurt a lot. I was trying to talk her out of, you know, being evil.” Varian shrugged again. “Didn’t work, obviously. She got mad and locked me up out here.” He paused. “…Ah, shoot. Didn’t want to tell you that.”  
  
“Why not?!” Eugene asked in disbelief.  
  
“I didn’t want to worry you.” He said, smiling as he started to see words appearing on the back of the scroll. “Okay, it’s working!”  
  
“You didn’t want—Varian!” Eugene groaned. “Why do you hide your pain like this? Why don’t you tell people if you’re hurt or upset?”  
  
“Maybe because when I tried to before, I got thrown out in the snow.” Varian bit his lip. “Truth serum…”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Can you _please_ stop trying to talk to me? The sun is setting, and I need to concentrate.” Varian said, squinting at the paper.  
  
It started to burst into flame and he gasped and grabbed paper and a pencil, writing down the translation quickly while Eugene tried to blow out the fire.  
  
“I got it!” Varian held up the paper he was writing on. “I got the whole thing.”  
  
“I certainly hope so.” Eugene said with a chuckle as Pascal climbed in and sat on Varian’s shoulder. “Because I don’t think we’re getting that thing back.”  
  
“No, probably not.” Varian chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
“So…” He looked at the ring. “Engaged, huh?” He grinned at him.  
  
“Yeah, sort of. It’s not really _official_ , but…” Eugene shrugged. “Think you can fit through these bars?”  
  
“Uhm, probably not. And I wouldn’t want to try it out here.” Varian looked around and then down below them. “Yikes…” He clutched at his chest again and moved over to be closer to Eugene, Pascal nuzzling him comfortingly.  
  
“It’s okay, kid.” Eugene took his hand. “I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.”  
  
“Is…is Ruddiger okay?” Varian asked softly, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
“He’s…” Eugene sighed. “Well, he’ll recover okay. He’s alive, and he’s been treated. He just needs you to come back home to him and he’ll be golden.”  
  
Varian nodded, sighing. “It’s cold…”  
  
“I know, but we’ll get you out of here soon. Somehow.” Eugene squeezed his hand comfortingly and Pascal patted his unwounded cheek in the way that Ruddiger would if he was here.  
  
Suddenly, the cage started to shake and they looked over as the wall opened up and the bridge was pulled in, forcing them to go inside whether they wanted to or not.   
  
“Bad. This is bad.” Eugene said nervously.  
  
“Uh-oh.” Varian paled a bit and held on tightly to his hand, looking afraid of what might happen to him in there. “Eugene…”  
  
And Pascal didn’t blame him. “It’s going to be okay, Varian. We won’t let her hurt you.” He assured him.  
  
“Stay close, kid.” Eugene smiled reassuringly.  
  
They went into the tower and the wall closed behind them. Varian looked at the closing rocks and then towards Cassandra, his false bravado from earlier all but gone when in her presence like this again.  
  
Pascal curled up against the back of his neck, trying to comfort him like Ruddiger did, but being too small to fit around his neck fully.  
  
“Welcome back, boys.” Cassandra said as they slid into the middle of the room. Varian curled up, clutching at his chest and looking at her fearfully. “Let me help you out.” She held out a hand and black rocks rushed towards Eugene and then wrapped around him, locking him in place. Varian gasped and gripped the bars of his cage with his now-free hand.  
  
“You won’t fight _me_ , but will you fight…for _him_?” She asked tauntingly, gripping Eugene’s face.  
  
Pascal narrowed his eyes and left Varian’s side, slipping around and climbing up the black rocks holding Eugene, blending in as he did.  
  
“Cass, leave him alone!” Rapunzel cried, pinning on the wall by black rocks.  
  
Cassandra gasped sharply as Pascal shot out his tongue and backed away from Eugene. “Ugh, _there_ you are, you little pest.” She made black rocks encase him on Eugene’s own binds, and he turned visible in alarm. “There.” She smirked and walked away. “I just realized I forgot to give you _my_ birthday present, Eugene.”  
  
She clenched her fist and Eugene groaned as the rocks tightened around him.  
  
“Don’t give in to her! Don’t do _anything_ she says!” Eugene cried.  
  
Varian looked around anxiously, then pulled out the paper, looking at Rapunzel. “Rapunzel!” He cried, catching her attention.  
  
“Varian? Are you okay?” She asked.  
  
Pascal and Eugene looked over as Varian looked at the paper with resolve before he started to talk firmly but quickly. “Rapunzel, _listen_. Power of the sun, gift me with your light. Shine into the dark, restore our fading sight.”  
  
“Quiet!” Cassandra started to shrink the cage around him.  
  
“Rise into the dawn, blazing star so bright.” He went on. “Burn away the strife, and let our hope ignite!” He cried out in pain as the cage tightened against his body. “Ah! Let hope ignite!”  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel cried in alarm, then glared at Cassandra. “You’ve gone too far, Cassandra.”  
  
“Oh, _now_ I’ve gone too far?” Cassandra laughed. “Crescent high above, evolving as you go!” She stepped forward and black rocks started to move towards Varian, ready to kill him.  
  
“Rapunzel!” He cried in fear. “You have to use the incantation I just told you!”  
  
Rapunzel clenched her fists and started to sing.  
  
“ _Power of the Sun,  
Gift me with your light.  
Shine into the dark,  
Restore our fading sight._”  
  
Her hair and eyes started to glow and she lifted into the air, her hair lifting around her like wings. _  
  
_“ _Rise into the dawn,  
Blazing star so bright.  
Burn away the strife,  
And let our hope ignite!  
Let hope ignite!_”  
  
A burst of golden light came from her now-glowing hair and body and she floated over to Cassandra, who cowered before her. “Let them _go_ , Cassandra!”  
  
Cassandra shook her head. “I don’t follow your orders _anymore_!” She yelled before summoning more black rocks to attack her.  
  
“I said, _LET THEM GO!_ ” Rapunzel yelled, throwing out her arms and throwing the black rocks she sent at her.  
  
Cassandra sent more and Rapunzel just held out her hand and the rocks started to glow and then fell apart into nothing.  
  
“What the?” Pascal looked up from his cage as a pink and black orb appeared. Something…was familiar about it. He couldn’t place it.  
  
“What is _that_?” Varian asked, and Eugene just tilted his head from side to side to indicate he had no idea.  
  
“Let them GO!” Rapunzel yelled again.  
  
Cassandra just grinned and kept sending more and more waves of rocks at Rapunzel, just kept destroying them, getting progressively stronger and stronger. Their rock started to crack and Varian cried out in alarm. “Eugene!”  
  
“Varian!” He cried, moving towards him with difficulty.  
  
Varian cried out as his prison broke completely and he was thrown out into the sky. Pascal barely hung on and then the rock he was gripping broke as well and he flew out after him.  
  
He was shocked when he got grabbed by a gloved hand out of mid-air. Eugene got to the edge and looked relieved. “D-Dragon lady!”  
  
“Flynn sensed his momma was in trouble.” She said, looking at Varian in her arms. “What happened?”  
  
“Uhm…” Varian looked really out of it.  
  
“Momma!” Flynn said from below them. Jenna set Pascal down on his head and Pascal hugged him tightly.  
  
“You remember me! You came for me!” He cried happily. “You got even bigger!”  
  
“Rapunzel…” Eugene looked behind him and ran to her. “Rapunzel!”  
  
“Let’s get you down on the ground.” Jenna told Varian, and Flynn flew down.  
  
“Just because we’re not there yet, it doesn’t mean we won’t get there eventually!” Lance said impatiently as they flew down near him. “Whoa! Dragon! Varian!”  
  
“Do you need a lift?” Jenna asked calmly.  
  
“We can find our own way down.” Maximus rolled his eyes and headed back in the doorway.  
  
“Uh, yes!” Lance said and he climbed on with the girls. They flew down and landed on the ground, just as Maximus came out of the bottom. “Who _are_ you, beautiful lady?”  
  
“What happened here, Varian?” Jenna asked, ignoring him.  
  
“I…I don’t really know. I was kidnapped, magic scroll, blah blah blah…” He groaned in pain.  
  
Eugene and Rapunzel came out of the bottom. “Is everyone alright?” Rapunzel called, then gasped. “What—what is—is that a _dragon_?”  
  
“Oh…” Varian looked to the side and Eugene looked a bit guilty.  
  
“Varian, who is this? Why is there a dragon here?” She asked.  
  
Pascal winced. Well, just as well she found out.  
  
“This is Jenna, she rides dragons. And this is Flynn, who Pascal hatched from an egg he got from somewhere and I kind of helped raise until we went for a flight and his real mother showed up with Jenna.” He groaned. “Truth serum.” He explained, looking at Jenna.  
  
“Yikes. Better not ask him any more questions, then. Let’s get you to home, treated and to bed and then we have to return.” Jenna told him.  
  
“Wait…where’s Cass?” Rapunzel looked around.  
  
“Haven’t seen anyone else.” Jenna told her.  
  
“She must’ve gotten away.” Eugene frowned. “Let’s get back to the castle.”  
  
“Uhm,” Varian climbed off of Flynn. “We can find our way back from here. You better not risk Flynn.”  
  
“ _Flynn_?” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
Varian rubbed the back of his head, blushing. “Oh! Rapunzel, the, uhm, scroll got destroyed. Burned when I was getting the last incanta—nngh!” He clutched at his chest.  
  
Lance picked Varian up. “I can carry him. Maybe we’ll see you again, beautiful lady.”  
  
“Maybe.” She nodded. “Flynn, time to go.”  
  
Pascal looked at her pleadingly and she sighed. “Oh, alright. Five more minutes.”  
  
“Thank you.” Pascal nuzzled Flynn happily.  
  
“So…I’m guessing that mysterious fur cloak is…from you?” Rapunzel gestured to the fur cloak she wore.  
  
She nodded. “I have many like it and he was flying above the mountains without any kind of cover over his clothes.”  
  
“Before you go…” Rapunzel shifted a bit. “Could I go for a flight?”  
  
Jenna shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
Rapunzel beamed.  
  
\--  
  
“Whoooo-hooooo!” Rapunzel cheered as she rode behind Jenna. “This is soooooo fun!”  
  
Pascal flew alongside, having regained the ability to use his draconic features now that they were together. “So, Varian flew on Flynn before?”  
  
“Like a pro.” Jenna nodded.  
  
“I wish I’d been told about this, then.” She said, gently stroking Flynn’s scales. “It must have been _amazing_ , training him.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure Varian and Pascal had their reasons. Maybe you should ask him – after that truth serum wears off, so he has a say in the matter.” Jenna said sternly.  
  
“Right. Of course.” Rapunzel nodded. “We should…get back soon. He needs medical treatment.”  
  
Jenna nodded and they flew down to the bottom of the tower again. Rapunzel climbed off and turned to her. “Thank you.”  
  
“Perhaps we will meet again, Princess.” She nodded, then said something to Flynn that got him to lift into the air. Pascal flew over and landed on Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll see you again, Flynn!” He promised. “Take care of yourself!”  
  
“Bye, momma! See you next time!” Flynn called back as he flew away with Jenna.  
  
Lance sniffled. “That is one _amazing_ image.”  
  
“Let’s get back.” Eugene lifted Rapunzel and put her on top of Maximus. “You’re looking pretty exhausted, Blondie.”  
  
“Mmhm, a little.” She agreed. “That…that spell was so tiring. But..” She looked at Varian. “Thank you. For finding it, translating it, and then risking her wrath by telling it to me.”  
  
“Well, I planned to give you this note.” Varian pulled out a note from his belt pocket. “But, uhm, Pascal got himself caged.”  
  
They headed back, all of them relieved it was over.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, V.” Keira told him.  
  
“We’ll help you get better!” Catalina said cheerfully.  
  
“As long as Scully isn’t involved.” Varian said jokingly.  
  
Catalina laughed.  
  
Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at the tower and Eugene gently squeezed her hand as they walked on.  
  
\--  
  
Varian was taken to medical as soon as they got back and Rapunzel was taken to her room to lie down. Pascal decided to locate Ruddiger who, apparently, had left the bed he was put in.  
  
He found him in the castle lab, making notes on some paper and putting different chemicals into a beaker. “Uh, hey, Ruddiger.”  
  
Ruddiger gasped and looked over, lifting his goggles onto his head. “You’re back! Is Varian—”  
  
“He’s in medical, but he’s gonna be okay.” Pascal crawled up onto the table. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m trying to adjust that monster form so it’s controllable.” Ruddiger explained. “I can’t protect him like this, I’m too little and weak.”  
  
“I know the feeling.” Pascal nodded. “I’m pretty useless when it comes down to an actual fight.”  
  
Ruddiger nodded. “What did she _do_ to him?”  
  
“Don’t know for sure.” Pascal admitted. “Something about bruised ribs, maybe, and he got slapped. Then he got a black rock cage closing in around him, that can’t have been good…” He looked at his notes but decided he couldn’t make heads or tail of it. “Did Varian teach you to write human?”  
  
Ruddiger paused. “…I think I’ve _always_ known. I just…picked up the skill, like my alchemy.”  
  
“Hm. Oh! I saw Flynn today! He sensed I was in trouble and came to help, Jenna was with him! Varian and I went flying out when the big battle was going, but she caught us and saved our lives!”  
  
Ruddiger smiled. “Tell me about the rescue?”  
  
Pascal grinned and then started to recount the event to him, while Ruddiger quietly did his alchemy and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Cass go, and what is she up to now?


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian and Ruddiger recover from Cassandra's attack, the Dark Brotherhood make a move against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Rapunzel hummed as she carefully decorated cupcakes and apple muffins she and Pascal had worked together on to bake. “I bet they’ll be so happy to have these. They’ve done so much, they deserve a little treat.”  
  
“For sure!” Pascal nodded.  
  
She finished and then carefully arranged them on a plate and put a cover over it before heading out with Pascal on her shoulder. “I haven’t had the chance to bake in so long, it felt _great_ doing it again. It’s so hard to keep in practice when all your food gets made _for_ you!”  
  
“Hey, Sunshine.” Eugene greeted, walking up to her. “Going to visit Varian and Ruddiger?”  
  
“I thought I’d make something to cheer them up about being stuck in bed. I know that Ruddiger was _pre_ -tty sour about being ratted out by Pascal.” She giggled.  
  
Pascal shrugged. “All I did was take him to Varian, the medics took it from there.”  
  
“Well, I was on my way there myself.” Eugene held up a Flynnigan Rider book with a grin. “Figured he could read it while he’s stuck in bed.”  
  
“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She smiled and nudged him.  
  
They spotted Quirin entering the medical room and Pascal felt relieved. He was worried that Rapunzel’s messenger hadn’t gotten to him and she hadn’t been able to go tell him herself with everything going on and Cassandra missing-in-action.  
  
Owl was slowly recovering from his attempt to fight her, and stayed in the stable with Fidella. They both seemed to be shaken by the experience and Pascal didn’t blame them or know how to help them. He’s tried talking to them about it, but they just went quiet and Maximus asked him calmly to please leave them alone. So, he’d been keeping himself distracted by visiting Ruddiger and hanging out with Rapunzel and talking with Hamuel.  
  
They entered the room and saw Quirin kneeling next to his son’s bed, one hand gently gripping Varian’s and the other cupping his cheek. They were speaking quietly, and Quirin’s shoulders were trembling. Ruddiger was lying on his lap, looking tired but happy to be with him.  
  
Eugene cleared his throat and they looked over at them.  
  
“Hey, Ruddi.” Pascal waved.  
  
“Hey, ‘Cal.” He said sleepily, then perked up. “Do I smell apples?”  
  
“Apple muffins.” Rapunzel walked over with the plate and removed the cover. “And cupcakes, for Varian.”  
  
“Cake!” Varian smiled and took a muffin and handed it to Ruddiger before taking a cupcake and eagerly taking a bite.  
  
“I’m sorry you missed Eugene’s birthday, Varian.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Mm, happens.” He shrugged. “You missed mine.”  
  
“I did?” Rapunzel blinked. “I’m sorry, when was it?”  
  
“About a month before you came back to Corona.” He licked frosting off his unusually-bare hand.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Princess…please, _don’t_ ask him to do something so dangerous again. You made him a _target_ by—”  
  
“Ah-beh-beh-beh. _I_ made _myself_ a target.” Varian corrected him. “I could’ve just given her what she wanted. But I destroyed the translation key and ran off with the scroll, _of course_ she was going to come after me and take me away.” He laughed a bit. “And she didn’t _intend_ to hurt me. I pushed her temper by trying to talk sense into her and then I _sassed_ her even after she’d already hurt me once. Then I gave Rapunzel the fourth incantation. My choices. My actions. It’s _my_ fault I’m in this bed, and I accept that. Doesn’t make it easier that I haven’t done any alchemy in three days.” He made a face and Rapunzel giggled. “But, don’t _ever_ try to blame Rapunzel for what happened to me. The only ones you should be angry at is Cassandra and myself.”  
  
“Wh—I could never be angry with you.” Quirin gently wrapped his arms around him. “The only one who deserves my ire is Cassandra.” He said bitterly, then slowly let him go. “I’ll be back in a little while.” He gently brushed his hair out of his face. “Get well soon, alright?”  
  
“Oh, alright.” Varian nodded.  
  
Quirin smiled and stood up. “Thank you, Princess, for rescuing him. And you too, Prince Horace.”  
  
“Please, call me ‘Eugene’.” Eugene said with a forced smile.  
  
“Of course, if that it what you would prefer.” He bowed to both of them and headed out. “Varian, do not strain yourself by trying to go do alchemy before you have recovered."  
  
“I know.” Varian waved as he left and then took another bite of his cupcake.  
  
Eugene smiled and he and Rapunzel both sat next to his bed. “So, I brought you something.” He showed him the book and Varian’s eyes lit up. “Do you want me to read it to you?”  
  
“Oh, yes!” Varian said eagerly. “Uhm, please.”  
  
Eugene chuckled and opened the book. Rapunzel smiled happily and settled in to listen. Pascal climbed down and got onto the bed to sit next to Ruddiger.  
  
“Are you still mad at me?” He asked.  
  
“Was never mad, ‘Cal. Just annoyed about you getting me stuck here.” He licked his paw. “But, at least I’m with Varian, and that’s what matters.”  
  
“Does he know you can write human now?” Pascal asked.  
  
“Not yet. I’ll show him later.” Ruddiger yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
“Hey, can you teach me?” Pascal smiled.  
  
Ruddiger opened one eye. “Sure, why not. Once I’m better. How’s Owl doing?”  
  
Pascal sighed. “His wing is still recovering, but Max is helping him and Fidella cope. He’s known them a lot longer than I have, so…” Pascal shrugged. “Grew up together, I think. And I only met them when we left the tower.”  
  
“It was nice of him to try.” Ruddiger sighed. “Even though it was a futile attempt, it was still an attempt.”  
  
Pascal nodded and scooted closer, curling up next to him. “You can sleep, if you want. I’ll just sit here and listen to them.”  
  
Ruddiger chuckled and nudged him. “Got nothing else to do, you layabout?”  
  
Pascal acted offended. “I made you muffins!”  
  
“Mm, on that note, give me another one.” Pascal licked his lips. Pascal got up and got him another one, which he started to chow down on eagerly.  
  
Rapunzel giggled and then looked to the side, her expression disheartened.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you going after Cassandra?”  
  
Quirin stopped short and turned to see Hamuel flying over and landing on his shoulder. “You’re in armor.” He went on.  
  
“Hamuel.” Quirin sighed. “Did the King send you? I’m going to find that witch.”  
  
“I noticed.” Hamuel nodded, then settled himself on his shoulder, spreading his wings and arching his back aggressively.  
  
“You as well?” Quirin smiled. “Let’s go find her together, then.” He headed for the exit and headed for the tower. “We’ll look around the area she was last at, then spread out. Be my eyes in the sky, Hamuel.”  
  
He lifted off and flew over the area.  
  
The People of Corona all seemed to just assume he was brain-damaged. In truth, he was just a little distracted. And…maybe a _little_ brain-damaged. You don’t get hit by the Moonstone’s wave of energy and _not_ be affected by it. Every single member of the Brotherhood had come out with _some_ kind of damage, even Quirin. And Hamuel suspected his longevity had also been affected, since he _should_ have been dead _years_ ago.  
  
But, he wasn’t an idiot. He turned on his back and flew that way, looking ahead of himself by tilting his head back. His flying upside-down wasn’t a sign of brain-damage, like everyone seemed to believe, but simply a talent. Yes, he was clumsy and a bit…well, distracted, but he wasn’t _completely_ dense in the head.  
  
Quirin knew this. And he also knew that he never spaced out about loyalty. This _woman_ had kidnapped the son of a Brotherhood member – _tortured_ him – and also hurt Prince Horace over an unknown grudge with Princess Rapunzel. She didn’t stick around long enough to tell them why she was doing it and, frankly, Hamuel didn’t care.  
  
The woman had taken what didn’t belong to her and was mentally unstable as a result.  
  
 _Some_ people would _laugh_ at the idea of _him_ calling someone “mentally unstable”. But, he was _not_ “unstable”, or even “damaged”, and he had more sense in _one tail feather_ than that _Lady-in-Waiting_ had in her entire _brain_.  
  
She had kidnapped and hurt the son of a Brotherhood member. She had hurt Prince Horace. But, most of all, she had hurt _his friend_. This wasn’t just Loyalty to the Crown, this was PERSONAL.  
  
Quirin followed his flight closely and Hamuel watched closely for any sign of bright, blue hair.  
  
There. The witch was easy to spot and he circled in the air several times before flying off in that direction, Quirin following him.  
  
He spotted a familiar shock of white hair and half-red face, and black hair and pale skin nearby. He circled in the air over Cassandra and watched as the three members of the Dark Brotherhood closed in on where Cassandra, the _witch_ , was standing.  
  
They needed to move quickly, but carefully. Her armor was made of black rock, but her head was completely unprotected. Distance weapons would be best. He watched as the three of them all considered this and then Quirin raised his pitchfork before throwing it like a javelin, at the same time the other two threw knives and let arrows fly.  
  
Cassandra gasped sharply and used black rocks to block them, then cried out when Hamuel dove at her head, leaving a nasty scratch on her face before he flew away, out of range, and circled around for another attack.  
  
She was on her guard now, looking around for her other assailants, her black rock sword—ADIRA’S black rock sword, held tightly in her grip.  
  
He charged down and she swiped at him. He evaded it and scratched her face again.  
  
“Get OFF!” Cassandra yelled, then yelped when he grabbed her hair with another swoop and tugged hard. “OW! What is WRONG with you?!” She yelled as he pulled away to prepare for another dive.  
  
She gasped and used black rocks to block another volley of arrows and stones. “Get away!” She yelled as Hamuel came in for another swipe, using an arm to protect her eyes.  
  
Hector rolled out and slammed into her side to knock her over, Quirin pinned her with his large body and Adira ran forward and took the sword back, the three of them barely escaping into the woods before she could recover and do more than blindly summon black rocks, Hamuel harassing her face and hair a bit longer before he flew up out of her reach.  
  
Now they were armed with an actual threat to her and all Cassandra had was the black rocks. She seemed to realize this and fled, using black rocks to cover her exit.  
  
Hamuel flew down to land on Quirin’s shoulder as they stepped out of the treeline to meet where Cassandra stood. “The witch got away.” Hector growled.  
  
“We have the black rock sword now.” Quirin nodded to it as Adira sheathed it. “We have an advantage. She will not escape the next time.”  
  
“Let’s return for now.” Adira suggested. “I feel like celebrating, this was a _win_!”  
  
Quirin chuckled. “Drinks on me.”  
  
“Yesss.” Hector cheered as they headed for Old Corona for Quirin to change out of his armor before they returned to Corona Capital. They stopped to collect all their weapons and then bumped their fists together, Hamuel landed on their hands and let out a proud “The Brotherhood Prevails!”  
  
\--  
  
Maximus sighed softly as he watched over Fidella. She hadn’t been the same since her being taken away. He gently nudged an apple towards her and she looked at it and then sighed. “Is…is the boy alright now?”  
  
“Varian will be fine, as long as he stays in bed and fully recovers.” Maximus assured her. “You should eat, Fidella.”  
  
“I was forced to be an accomplice in a crime. I feel sick.” She said grimly.  
  
He gently nuzzled her. “It’s alright, everyone knows you didn’t want to do it.” He assured her. “No one blames you for what you were _forced_ to do.”  
  
He heard voices and looked over to see Quirin, Varian’s father, with Hector and Adira from the Dark Kingdom, Hamuel sitting on Quirin’s shoulder. And Adira…she had her sword back. The sword Cassandra had taken from her. He got up and looked at Fidella. “I will be back.” He assured her, then galloped over to them. “Hamuel!”  
  
Hamuel looked over with a smile. “Hi, Max!”  
  
“What happened, how did she get her sword back?” He nodded to Adira.  
  
“We just attacked the witch and, though she escaped, we took her sword and left her with wounds! She ran away in fear of us! The Dark Brotherhood Prevails!” Hamuel cheered.  
  
“Hey, Max.” Hector laughed. “We were about to go get a drink, come join us?”  
  
“Don’t tease him, he’s probably on-duty.” Adira said with amusement.  
  
Quirin smiled at Maximus. “Thank you for helping rescue my son, Maximus.”  
  
“I didn’t do much, I was stuck getting lost with Mr. ‘Gut-Instinct’.” Maximus said bitterly.  
  
“Hey, you still went to help.” Hamuel assured him. “It’s enough.”  
  
Maximus looked back at Fidella. “Actually, I should…”  
  
Hamuel nodded. “Go on.”  
  
Maximus nodded and headed back to Fidella.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel couldn’t believe it. Quirin had left to go and _ambush Cassandra_ with Hector and Adira. They’d even mostly succeeded and Adira had her sword back. “The problem is…” She said grimly. “We don’t know where she is now. Or what her next move is.”  
  
“We’ll watch for her.” Adira assured her. “She attacked one of our own. We don’t let that slide.”  
  
“One of your own?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Varian is the son of a Brotherhood member.” Hector said casually. “Ergo, he’s a Brotherhood-in-Training, ergo, one of us.”  
  
“She’s going to have to watch her back from now on.” Adira smirked. “She caught me off-guard last time, but I got her this time.”  
  
“With _help._ ” Hector reminded her. “ _Honestly_ , Sister.”  
  
Quirin chuckled. “And, besides that, she attacked our prince. That’s worth a death sentence in the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“Er, well, she didn’t really _attack_ me…” Eugene said awkwardly.  
  
Pascal sighed. “Where is she _now_ , though? She keeps coming out of nowhere, like the party.”  
  
“We’ll find her.” Hamuel assured him with a smile.  
  
“I hope so…” Pascal frowned.  
  
“Well, I think it’s about time we _meet_ our nephew, Brother.” Hector nudged him.  
  
“Princess?” Quirin looked at her.  
  
“Well…as long as you don’t stress him out. He’s still recovering.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
\--  
  
Varian was pleasantly surprised to meet his other “family”, and Adira and Hector listened to him talk about himself with rapt attention, while Quirin and Ruddiger watched them with adoring smiles.  
  
Cassandra was still out there, somewhere, but for now they could revel in the fact they had a _win_ against her. And they would not let her catch them off-guard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is gone, but what's her next move? And can they stop it?


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra hasn't been seen since the fight, but that doesn't mean they can rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Cassandra hadn’t been seen for weeks now, and Varian, Ruddiger and Owl all recovered fully from their wounds. Varian had, upon recovery, asked the Brotherhood to train him in fighting – he was tired of cowering in fear when danger was around. Even his own alchemy had been used against him by Cassandra this time, and he couldn’t rely on always having it.   
  
Besides, he was _pretty_ sure he pissed off Cassandra enough for her to try to kill him if she saw him again, judging by the fact she almost _crushed him in the cage_ to punish him.  
  
And so, here he was, with Rapunzel and Eugene watching worriedly and King Edmund silently observing with Hamuel and Ruddiger, in the Royal Guard training grounds wearing black armor that that was too bulky for his liking, holding a sword he barely knew how to hold properly, with his father by his side, Adira and Hector across from him.  
  
“Stand firm, plant your feet.” Quirin told him, and he adjusted his stance. Quirin gently adjusted the way his hands gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled out a simple black hairpin to get his hair out of his face. “Not too firm, you need to be able to dodge. Remember, Adira has agility, but so do you. And I asked Hector not to have his animals join us for this.”  
  
“He has _animals_?” Varian looked at him.  
  
“Yes, they’re currently guarding the city on the other side of the bridge. Pay attention.” He told him, and Varian looked back at Adira and Hector.  
  
Ruddiger watched, his fur bristling a bit. He didn’t like this, none of this, but Hamuel had assured him that they wouldn’t hurt him, that they’d just seek to disarm him and the armor he had would keep him protected for any wounds.  
  
“Maybe he should get some more backup?” Eugene called.  
  
“Backup?” Hector laughed. “Quirin’s not his backup, he’s just his teacher. And he doesn’t need it.”  
  
“Is he ready?” Adira asked.  
  
Quirin looked at Varian, who nodded, and then he stepped away. “Then, on the King’s word.”  
  
“Begin.” King Edmund said, and they ran at Varian.  
  
“Hey!” Eugene grabbed his sword and ran in. “I’m Dark Kingdom too, damnit, and he’s outnumbered! I’m going in!”  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried in alarm. “Don’t upset them!”  
  
Pascal watched anxiously from Rapunzel’s shoulder, but it looked like they were fine with his joining in and he drew his sword and blocked an attack from Hector, shouting suggestions to Varian as they fought together.  
  
“I’m so proud of him.” King Edmund said, smiling fondly. “I was _hoping_ he would take the initiative and go in himself.”  
  
“Be careful, you two!” Rapunzel called.  
  
“Duck!” Eugene said, and Varian ducked low when he did before he started to block and maneuver around them, Varian following his example with eager eyes. Quirin watched them calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Come on, I’m not even _using_ a sword.” Adira said as Varian narrowly avoided her kick. “Good reflexes, though!”  
  
“Thanks, I honed them when Cassandra suddenly decided to try to _stab_ me in the tower!” He said, ducking around and striking at her with his practice sword. She blocked it and he ducked out of the way, then swapped with Eugene to face Hector instead.  
  
Ruddiger shifted a bit, but Hamuel looked at him. “No, you can’t go join in. No animals, remember? That’s why _I’m_ not going.”  
  
“You can fight?” Ruddiger looked at him.  
  
“I cut up that witch’s face.” Hamuel said smugly.  
  
“I need to see the results of that.” Ruddiger said eagerly.  
  
“I’m sure you will, when she turns up again.” Hamuel nodded.  
  
Pascal climbed down off Rapunzel’s shoulder and went to join them. “Hey, what’re you two talking about over here?”  
  
“Apparently, Hamuel can fight.” Ruddiger shrugged.  
  
“I cut up that witch’s face!” Hamuel laughed. “She was helpless against me!”  
  
“Whoa!” Ruddiger looked in alarm as Varian cried out, but it looked like he’d just narrowly avoided falling over Eugene, who was kneeling from avoiding a hit.  
  
“Come on, kids!” Hector laughed. “This the best you can do?!”  
  
“Hey, lighten up, it’s his first lesson.” Eugene told him.  
  
“He used a plural term, Prince Horace.” Adira said teasingly.  
  
“Wha—not a kid! And I preferred ‘Fishskin’! And I can fight perfectly _fine_ , thank you!” Eugene said indignantly.  
  
“Eugene, duck!” Varian cried, and they both ducked low to avoid being hit by Hector’s practice blades.  
  
“They seem to be having fun.” Hamuel mused.  
  
“…Can you teach _me_ to fight?” Pascal asked him.  
  
“Uhhh, I think Ruddiger would more suitable. We have different…” He looked at his wings and talons. “Uh, skills.”  
  
“Oh, right.” Pascal nodded.   
  
“Ah!” Varian cried out and Ruddiger looked up to see he’d lost his sword. Eugene lasted a bit longer but he was soon the ground next to him, Hector kicking his sword away.  
  
“Not bad, for the first day.” Adira said smugly.  
  
Eugene helped Varian up. “Are we done, then?”  
  
“For now.” Eugene nodded.  
  
“Good. I’m taking off this armor.” Varian headed off the field.  
  
“He’ll get used to wearing it. We should get _you_ some, too.” Quirin told Eugene with a smile.  
  
Ruddiger turned and followed Varian out of the field, to his room in the castle where he removed the armor and promptly put on his alchemy gear and headed for the lab with Ruddiger following.  
  
“You know, I thought that by being in the Demanitus Chamber we’d have privacy assured, but we got as much privacy there as in this lab here.” He opened the door and walked in. “Ugh, my muscles are so _sore_. It’ll be good to use my _brain_ instead.” He closed the door after Ruddiger came in and watched as he put on his little gloves and goggles. “Right.” He rubbed his hands together eagerly. “What should we make?” He walked to the table and stopped short. “What is…?” He picked up a piece of paper. “…Who wrote all _this_?”  
  
Ruddiger grinned. “I did!”  
  
Varian looked at him. “What?”  
  
Ruddiger picked up a pencil and wrote down what he was saying as he spoke. “I wrote it. I can write human now. I’ve been trying to revise the serum you used on me.”  
  
Varian’s eyes went _wide_ and he picked up the paper Ruddiger just wrote on. “You—you can _write_ now?! When did you—this is great! We can—” He cut himself off with excited giggling. “We can do _so_ much more stuff now! No more miming and guessing, we can have _actual conversations_ now! Ruddiger, this is _amazing_!” He put the paper down and picked him up before hugging him and setting him down. “Okay, so, you wanted to revise that serum? Let’s see what you wrote here.” He read over Ruddiger’s notes, his eyes widening a bit. “Of _course_ …I didn’t even _think_ about that. This…Oh, Ruddiger, you’re a _genius_!”  
  
“Well, yeah.” Ruddiger set up the equipment and picked up a pencil to write as he said, “Shall we get started?”  
  
Varian tugged at his gloves eagerly and put his goggles down over his face. “Let’s _do_ this.”  
  
\--  
  
“Wonder what those two are up to in there?” Rapunzel asked, standing outside the lab with Pascal on her shoulder.  
  
“We could…” Pascal mimed opening the door.  
  
“But, he might be upset if I do.” Rapunzel reached up and knocked. “Varian? Are you busy?”  
  
“Ah, yeah, not now, Princess!” Varian called to her. “I’m kind of busy right—Ruddiger!” He laughed. “You take that back!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It’s fine, Ruddiger just said something that might be kind of mean.” Varian told her. “Nothing big.”  
  
“Ruddiger…’said’?” Rapunzel asked, confused.  
  
“Oh!” There was a pause and then the door opened. “Yeah, he can write now! It’s great, you gotta come see this!”  
  
Ruddiger quickly moved a paper he’s been writing on out of view and started on another one.  
  
Rapunzel walked over to look over it. “‘Hello, Princess Rapunzel’. Ahhhhh!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “He really is! That’s so great!” She took Pascal off her shoulder. “Teach him, teach him!”  
  
Varian chuckled as Ruddiger shrugged and handed Pascal another pencil.  
  
“Let’s start with the alphabet, then.” Ruddiger said, starting to write it out. Pascal watched him and copied his movements.  
  
“So, what are you working on?” Rapunzel looked at Varian.  
  
“Oh, uh…” Varian looked a bit awkward and looked to Ruddiger, who gave him a nod of encouragement. “Okay…you know how I…used the amber to get rid of the red rocks?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” Rapunzel beamed. “But, why do you ask?”  
  
“I…I’m taking something else bad and using it for good. Ruddiger, while I was captured, came up with an altered formula for the serum I gave him the night I…” He hesitated. “The night…I kidnapped your mother.”  
  
Rapunzel paused, looking thoughtful. “Oh! You mean, when you changed Ruddiger into that, uh, beast?”  
  
Varian nodded. “Ruddiger revised the formula and…well, we haven’t tried it yet, and I’m working on an antidote to it just in case, but I made a serum for him that is less…feral.”  
  
“Varian…is this a good idea?” Rapunzel asked. “I mean, he reacted so _badly_ to the memory before…”  
  
“Princess!” Ruddiger caught her attention with his chitters and held up paper that said, “It was MY idea”.  
  
“He’s facing his nightmare and repurposing it for something good. Just like I did.” Varian smiled. “And I will support that wholeheartedly.”  
  
“Then…” Rapunzel smiled. “So do I.”  
  
Varian nodded. “I’m thinking of trying it out in the training ground. It’s nice and big…we can do it at night?”  
  
Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “I think I can arrange that. I’ll have the guard on standby with a net, just in case. That’s what we had to use last time.”  
  
Varian nodded, then looked over and chuckled at Pascal’s messy attempts to copy Ruddiger’s writing. “Someone needs practice.”  
  
“I have plenty of paper he can practice on in my room.” Rapunzel smiled. “Oh, I added to the wall! Do you want to see it?”  
  
“Sure!” He nodded.  
  
They gasped as a green light appeared between them and then a green bottle appeared out of thin air. Varian backed up from it like it would bite him. “What…is that?”  
  
Rapunzel took the bottle out of the light and it faded, its task done. “Whoa!” She said in delight. “I’ve read about these! Enchanted message bottles!”  
  
“Enchanted _what_?” Varian eyed the bottle warily.  
  
“I’ve _always_ wants to get one!” She said eagerly, opening it up. Varian went around to look over her arm at it as she read. “’Rapunzel, help. Cass attacking Spire. Keep this’. And then it ends.”  
  
“Looks like the sender couldn’t finish their message.” Varian frowned.  
  
“Calliope must be in trouble.” Rapunzel said anxiously.  
  
“Who’s Calliope?” Varian asked.  
  
“She’s the Keeper of the Spire.” Rapunzel explained.  
  
He sighed heavily. “And…what is the ‘Spire’?”  
  
“It’s…well, it’s the Spire.” Rapunzel said, shaking a key out of the bottle.  
  
“Rapunzel, can you _please_ remember that I _didn’t_ go with you on your _fantastic adventure_ and maybe _describe_ it to me?” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” She looked at him. “It’s a vault full of all sorts of ancient and magical artifacts. I found a piece of the Demanitus Scroll there!” She looked at the key. “I wonder what _this_ goes to?”  
  
She turned to sorry. “Sorry, Varian, but can you wait to try out your serum?”  
  
“Of course. This is far more important.” He nodded.  
  
“I have to talk to Eugene.” She hurried off.  
  
“Oh, wait!” Pascal called after her, putting down his pencil.  
  
Varian and Ruddiger looked at each other and shrugged before following them out.  
  
\--  
  
“Cassandra is at the _Spire_?” Eugene said in disbelief. “No _wonder_ we haven’t seen her. Why would she be there?!”  
  
“She’s probably after whatever this key opens.” Rapunzel showed him it. “And we have to get to the Spire as fast as possible to stop her.”  
  
“I can make the hot-air balloon faster.” Varian suggested. “Might not be instant, but it’s faster.”  
  
“Please.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Alright, we’ll get right on that. Come on, Ruddiger.” He headed out.  
  
Eugene looked at the letter with a furrowed brow. “Rapunzel, should we inform the Brotherhood?”  
  
“No.” Rapunzel shook her head. “I don’t want to risk her getting the sword back, and the Spire isn’t exactly ideal for fighting. The smaller the group, the better.”  
  
“So, you and me?” He asked.  
  
“And me.” Pascal said impatiently.  
  
“I…was thinking I could bring Varian, too. Maybe, once we chase her off, he can see the place.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
Eugene smiled. “Aw, Sunshine.” She cupped her cheek. “I think he’d love that idea.  
  
\--  
  
“I chemically treated these thrusters so the flames will burn hotter and longer than any natural flame.” Varian said as he worked on the balloon’s new addition. “You’re gonna fly like the wind.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “ _We’re_ gonna fly like the wind.”  
  
“Hm?” He looked up at her.  
  
“I want to bring you along. Th-That is, if you want to.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to look over a map she’d set up.  
  
He smiled. “Really?” Then he glanced to the side and sighed. “Don’t touch that.”  
  
Eugene set down the bucket he had all his tools in, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He reached for something else, instead.  
  
“Or that.” Varian said with an annoyed tone.  
  
Eugene slumped and pouted before reaching for what Varian was _currently working on_. “Oh my god, don’t touch that! It’s gonna blow!” He yelled in alarm, and Eugene recoiled quickly.   
  
Varian, Ruddiger and Pascal laughed as Eugene fell out of the balloon’s basket. “Ha-ha, gotcha!” He said cheerfully. “Just messing with you.”  
  
Eugene got back into the basket and looked at Varian with a huff. “I knew that.”  
  
“Suuuure you did.” Pascal said, as Ruddiger snickered. “And _you’re_ both on my list.”  
  
“Sorry, not sorry.” Pascal grinned.  
  
Rapunzel turned to them. “Guys, focus.” She turned back to the map and Varian propped himself on the basket’s edge, glancing at Eugene with annoyance as she went on. He gave him a similar expression. “It took us _weeks_ to get to the Spire on foot. But, thanks to Varian’s speed balloon _and_ this direct route, we’ll make it in a _day_.”  
  
“Good job, buddy!” Eugene smiled proudly at Varian.  
  
“You did great!” Pascal said cheerfully.  
  
Varian smiled at him, then looked closer at the map. “Uh, this takes you over Kreston Loch.” He pointed to the map.  
  
Rapunzel and Pascal looked at him with confusion.  
  
“Uh, Kreston Loch?” Varian said, surprised they didn’t know. “ _The frozen sea_? Miles and miles of deadly, wintry expanse?”  
  
“D-Deadly?!” Pascal shrank down against Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s the one!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“Well, looks like I’m going to have to bring my cloak. Oh, and my backpack.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Agh! Varian, get Ruddiger off me!” Eugene cried.  
  
“That’s what you get for trying to mess with my kid!” Ruddiger said, kicking away the bucket of glue he’d grabbed.  
  
Varian chuckled. “Ruddiger, leave him alone.”  
  
Ruddiger left him and went to climb onto Varian’s shoulders. “I’ll keep you safe.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Cassandra want at the Spire?


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race to the Spire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They packed some warm coats and Varian’s cloak and set off, Ruddiger wrapped around Varian’s neck and Pascal on Rapunzel’s shoulder. Rapunzel quietly drew in her book while Varian controlled the balloon and Eugene leaned on the wall of the basket.  
  
“You know, when’s the last time we took a trip together?” He asked Varian casually.  
  
“Uhhm, never. Unless you count my kidnapping. This is…” He looked around. “My first time leaving Corona. Ever.”  
  
“Wow.” Eugene chuckled. “Remind us to take you on trips more. You need to get out, kid.” He looked up at the balloon. “You know, Sunshine…”  
  
“Hm?” She said, not looking up from her drawing.  
  
“Remember when we used that cauldron to launch the caravan off that rock thing?” He asked.  
  
Rapunzel flipped the pages of her book and showed it to him Eugene sighed. “Of _course_ you painted a picture of that.”  
  
Varian left the balloon control to look over her shoulder. “Do you write about everything in here?” He asked.  
  
“Uhm…yes.” Rapunzel looked a bit nervous.  
  
“It’s okay. I can handle seeing my evil-self drawn by you, if that’s in there.” He shrugged.  
  
She closed the book and put it in her bag with a sigh.  
  
“Why do you keep drawing me so scared in these?” Eugene pouted.  
  
“I paint it like I see it.” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“I do _not_ look like that when I am scared.” Eugene said firmly, then closed his eyes with a smile. “I look _much_ more handsome.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Rapunzel reached for the controls.  
  
“Please, don’t mess with those.” Varian said, stopping her with a hand on her arm.  
  
“Sorry.” She giggled. “I just wanted to make it go faster.”  
  
Varian shrugged and pulled the levers himself, making them go a _lot_ faster. Eugene let out a scream as he got knocked to the wall of the basket, his arms clinging to the outside to try to keep himself from flying out.  
  
“There it is!” Rapunzel said, leaning over him with a giggle as Varian slowed the balloon down.  
  
Eugene looked to the side. “You making fun of me too, frog?”  
  
“Uh-uh.” Pascal whimpered, looking terrified.  
  
“Ah, hi, sorry to interrupt you, but we’re here.” Varian said, drawing their attention to the front. “Kreston Loch. The frozen sea.”  
  
“Pascal, I would like to apologize.” Eugene said as they walked over to join him near the front of the balloon. “Your previous expression of terror was completely valid.”  
  
“Are we gonna die?” Pascal whimpered.  
  
“We’re _not_ gonna die.” Rudiger assured him.  
  
“Can we get higher?” Rapunzel asked, eyeing the tall, cresting waves.  
  
“We’re already pretty high.” He grabbed his cloak and pulled it on for warmth, Ruddiger climbing off and back on to let him do so, and they did the same with their coats. “It’s pretty misty. Ruddiger, lantern.” Ruddiger got him a paper lantern from his backpack and he hooked it up before lighting it. “And we’ve got a little ways to go.”  
  
“How do you know so much about this place?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Well, one, it featured in one of the Flynnigan Rider books.” Varian reminded him. “Two…I just read a lot.”  
  
“We’re going to get through this.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Cold, cold, cold…” Pascal whimpered.  
  
Ruddiger climbed down and reached up to him and Eugene passed him down so he could climb him with him back up to Varian’s cloak, huddling under it around Varian’s neck again.  
  
“Okay, so, we’re pretty cold.” Eugene said, looking around. “But, at least we’re not _that guy_.” He nodded to a giant aquatic creature trapped in a frozen wave.  
  
“This is why I suggested we bring things to keep warm. It’s called the ‘frozen sea’, after all.” Varian said, keeping his gaze forward.  
  
Rapunzel huddled with Eugene under the burner. “If we keep up this pace, we can make it to the Spire by nightfall.”  
  
Varian gasped as something whizzed by him. “What was that?!”  
  
“What was what?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
“I-I don’t know it was too quick.” He said, then cried out in alarm when the balloon was suddenly struck by something – in open air, with nothing nearby to strike it.  
  
“Uh, _what happened_?!” Eugene cried.   
  
“My guess? That thing that went by before coming back for seconds!” Varian said as he tried to steer the balloon into a safe landing. “Brace yourself, this is going to be bumpy!”  
  
Rapunzel and Eugene hung on tightly as Varian struggled to control the balloon’s descent, the basket hitting the flat sides of the frozen waves around them and going higher and lower as a result. He hung onto the controls like his life depended on it – like all of their lives depended on it.   
  
They finally came to a stop on the ground, the balloon completely deflated and the basket ripped at some points. Varian groaned and looked behind him. “Is everyone okay?” He checked under his cloak and Ruddiger and Pascal nodded, looking terrified.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Rapunzel slowly got up with Eugene assisting her.  
  
“All in one piece.” Eugene said, wrapping his arms around himself. “Any idea what hit us?”  
  
“No. But, I can get us back in the air if I repair the balloon.” Varian got out of the basket and went to do that, Pascal and Ruddiger climbing down out of his cloak to help him.  
  
“I’ll come help.” Rapunzel shivered. “Even with coats, I don’t know how long we can last here.” She got out of the balloon with Eugene and walked over to help him. “Alright, guys. Let’s get sewing.”  
  
Eugene nodded and walked over to help as well.  
  
Between whatever had hit them and everything they’d hit on the way down, there were numerous rips that needed to be repaired. They kept chatter to a minimal and focused on their work, all of them eager to get back into the air.  
  
“HEEEEEELLOOOOOO-OH-OH-OH-OH!”  
  
Pascal looked over. “That voice sounds like…”  
  
“Uh…any guesses as to what _that_ might be?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Nope.” Varian said, and Rapunzel and Eugene got up while he kept sewing.  
  
“HEEEEEELLOOOOOO-OH-OH-OH!”  
  


“Maybe a coyote?” Varian guessed, while the other two prepared to fight if needed.  
  
“I saw your balloon go down!” A girl ran over to them. “Were you coming to help me?” She slipped and fell down an incline and slid to land in front of them, looking stunned before she brushed herself off and then slipped on the snow again.  
  
“Calliope!” Rapunzel ran to help her keep her balance. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. We got your message. What are you doing here and—and what happened with Cassandra?”  
  
Ruddiger and Pascal looked up at the conversation, but Varian kept sewing. “Keep working, Ruddiger. We don’t want to be here all night.”  
  
“Right.” Ruddiger went back to work and then they went to patch another hole.  
  
“I need to check on the burner.” Varian got up and went to do that while Pascal and Ruddiger kept sewing.  
  
“ _I_ _escaped_ , but your _friend_ is still at the _Spire_.” Calliope replied sharply. “She’s after the Mind Trap, an artifact that would give her control over the members of the Brotherhood.”  
  
Varian looked over in alarm. “ _What_?! _Why_ does something like that even _exist_?!”  
  
“ _I_ don’t know, I just keep it safe!” She told him with an annoyed tone.  
  
“I have to destroy it.” Varian said, going back to work.  
  
“If she gets control over the Brotherhood, who _knows_ what she’ll make them do.” Eugene said grimly. “Especially after that recent battle. She might…make them turn on each other. Or on _us_.”  
  
“Ugh.” Rapunzel shuddered. “We _cannot_ let her get ahold of it.”  
  
“Wait.” Eugene looked to the side. “What was that?”  
  
Varian, Ruddiger and Pascal looked over as Eugene pointed towards the ice. “Is something moving under there?” Rapunzel asked nervously.  
  
Eugene turned to them. “We need to get out of here!”  
  
“The rips are just about repaired, and the burner is dented but still works. The basket will hold, let’s go!” Varian said firmly, righting the basket and setting it up for departure. They all climbed in, just as blue fish-men creatures burst out of the ice.  
  
“Vodniks! Just like in the book!” Varian said excitedly.  
  
“Get us out of here!” Eugene cried, and Varian fired up the burner and got them going. Eugene slashed at any that got too close and Ruddiger reached into Varian’s backpack and ran to the wall of the basket, tossing green balls at the ice creatures.  
  
“Smart move!” Rapunzel said as those that got hit by the smoke passed out and most of those that didn’t quickly attended to them, with a few giving chase.  
  
“Wow!” Calliope said, leaning against the wall of the basket. “That was…cool! But, what _was_ that?”  
  
“Alchemy.” Varian smiled.  
  
They flew higher and she looked over the edge. “We made it!” She cheered. “Calliope for the win!” She turned to them. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“For what, distracting us from our work so we’d see the coming danger?” Varian asked, reaching up to light the lantern again. “I guess that’s worth a ‘thank you’.”  
  
Rapunzel looked around and gasped. “Oh, no! The ones that were chasing us are in trouble! Varian!” She looked at him.  
  
Varian looked over and saw that they’d tried to reach the basket and were dancing from a cracking ledge, with sharp rocks jutting out underneath. “You want to go save them?” He guessed.  
  
She nodded and he turned them around. Rapunzel let down her hair and Calliope looked at them in disbelief. “But, they just tried to _obliterate_ us!”  
  
“Sorry, but that’s not the way the princess works.” Eugene said casually.  
  
Rapunzel let her hair hang down just as the ledge they were hanging from broke and it caught them just in time. Then she let them down with their fellows and smiled. “Think of it this way. You guys are gonna have _so_ much fun sliding back down that thing.” She waved cheerfully as Varian took them back towards the Spire.  
  
“Is that robe warm?” Varian asked as they flew.  
  
“Huh?” Calliope looked at him.  
  
“The robe. You don’t seem to be affected by the cold at all, so it must be pretty warm.” Varian said, turning to her now that they were on their way.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” She nodded.  
  
Ruddiger sniffed at her and she moved back a bit. “Uh, why is this thing here?”  
  
“Rude.” Ruddiger frowned at her.  
  
“Ruddiger isn’t a ‘thing’, he’s my lab partner. And a raccoon.” Varian picked him up and he nuzzled him.  
  
“Hm.” Calliope sat down with a grunt.  
  
“We’re leaving Kreston Loch now.” Rapunzel commented. “It’ll be warm again soon.”  
  
“Good.” Eugene shivered. “I am _so tired_ of the cold and the snow and—”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not too fond of it, either.” Varian said, glancing away. “Brings back bad memories.”  
  
Rapunzel cleared her throat. “Let’s change the subject!”  
  
\--  
  
They arrived at the Spire under the cover of night, the building an imposing figure in the darkness.  
  
“There it is.” Rapunzel said, looking at it. “The Spire.”  
  
Varian looked at it with a furrowed brow. “…Okay, then. Let’s go in.”  
  
“Wait, we need to be on our guards.” Eugene told him. “Cassandra is—”  
  
“I _know_ she’s in there.” He moved a hand to his alchemy bag. “I’m not going to let her hurt me again, don’t worry. But, I’m _also_ not going to let her hurt my father.”  
  
“Your father?” Calliope asked curiously.  
  
“My father is part of the Brotherhood.” Varian explained.  
  
“Ohh. So…what about _you_?” She asked.  
  
“Not yet. I’m still in training.” He shrugged.   
  
“Let’s just hope we’re not too late and Cass hasn’t gotten that box open.” Rapunzel said grimly.  
  
“Speaking of the box, where’s the key?” Calliope turned to her.  
  
“Oh,” Rapunzel chuckled, “I have it right here in my bag, which has its own security system.” She opened the bag. “See?”  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ mess with _me_!” Pascal said, poking his head out of the bag.  
  
Ruddiger burst into laughter and Varian shushed him.  
  
“We need to be quiet.” He said, and Ruddiger nodded.  
  
Calliope directed Varian where to land the balloon and then they slowly turned off the burner and settled down on the ground before turning it off entirely.  
  
“Where’s Cassandra?” Rapunzel glanced around as they got out.   
  
As they got closer, they could see evidence of something being slammed into the wall of the tower and into the ground repeatedly. “Judging by the evidence here, I’d say she tried to use the black rocks to open it.” Varian said, looking at the indents thoughtfully.  
  
Ruddiger patted his cheek gently. “We won’t let her hurt you again.”   
  
Rapunzel opened the door and Varian followed the rest of them in, stopping to look in awe at the building’s interior. “Whoa…”  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “I know. We’ll show you around properly later.” She looked around. “Where _is_ she?”  
  
“I don’t even see any black rocks.” Eugene said, frowning.  
  
“Here it is!” Calliope said, drawing their attention to her as she picked up a chest. “Now, give me the key so we can make sure the Mind Trap is still here.” She walked over to them and held out a hand to Rapunzel.  
  
“Mmm… _I_ am gonna _pass_ on that.” Rapunzel said, moving her hand to her bag. “ _I_ think the box should stay closed.”  
  
“And if it opens, I’m destroying it.” Varian told Calliope.  
  
She gasped. “But, it’s an important—"  
  
“I don’t _care_! Something like that _shouldn’t exist_!” Varian snapped, and Calliope stepped back in alarm.  
  
“Varian.” Eugene walked over to stand next to him and took his hand, his other hand going to his shoulder. “It’s okay. We won’t let her get it.” He pressed something into Varian’s gloved palm.  
  
Varian closed his hand on it and sighed, pulling his hand away from him. “…Right. Sorry.” He adjusted the cloak he still wore around him, slipping the tiny object into one of his belt pockets before snapping it shut as he did. “I just…you know how I get about my father.”  
  
“I know, buddy.” Eugene patted his shoulder with a smile.  
  
“You should _really_ keep that temper in check.” Calliope said, adjusting her glasses with one hand.  
  
“He’s working on it. Now, where’s Cassandra?” Rapunzel asked coolly.  
  
“She’s _right_ here.”  
  
They turned to see Cassandra walking down the stairs towards them. She looked mostly the same, only she had no sword and there were nice scars on her left eye and her right cheek.  
  
“Hamuel _really_ did some damage to her.” Ruddiger remarked.  
  
Varian moved a hand to Ruddiger’s side, stepping back a bit. Ruddiger let out a hiss to the woman.  
  
“I _don’t_ want to fight you again.” Rapunzel pleaded.  
  
Ruddiger noticed that the Moonstone seemed…damaged, now that she was up close to them.  
  
“That’s on you.” Cassandra scoffed. “Where’s the key?”  
  
“Hi, sorry.” Eugene spoke up, moving Varian behind him protectively. “While we’re asking questions, I’ve been sitting on one. The blue hair, what’s going on there?”  
  
Cassandra summoned black rocks and Eugene and Varian both backed up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!”   
  
“You’re not _getting_ the key.” Rapunzel said firmly, her hand still held over her bag, and then she crossed her arms over her chest, Pascal climbing out of the bag and onto her shoulder as she did. “I’ve hidden it.”  
  
“It’s in her bag.” Calliope said, her voice changing moments before her appearance changed into--  
  
“Wait…” Varian breathed. “ _She’s working with Cassandra?_ ”  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled him, confused by the statement. When had Varian met this girl? Woman. Short woman? Why was she in shades of purples and gray, even her skin?  
  
Eugene glanced back at Varian and then focused forward again.  
  
“Ah, I _love_ this cloak.” She said, dropping it in front of her.  
  
“What have you done with the _real_ Calliope?” Rapunzel demanded.  
  
“She’s fine. Or, at least, she _will_ be – provided you give Cassandra what she wants.” The strange girl said calmly.  
  
“I’m sorry, have we met?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
‘Apparently _Varian_ did.’ Ruddiger glanced at his young friend.  
  
“Introductions later.” Cassandra said, walking towards Rapunzel and snatching away the bag. Rapunzel reached for it and then clenched her fists, glaring at her angrily. Cassandra dumped out the bag and nudged aside the contents with her boot. “Huh? It’s not i _n_ there?” Rapunzel asked with mock-surprise as the strange girl turned to her with a frown.  
  
Cassandra straightened up, her body tense.  
  
“Maybe I put it in my _other_ bag.” Rapunzel said slyly, holding her hand out in a sassy way. They silently stared her down, apparently shocked by the deception into being speechless. “Come on. I knew this wasn’t the _real_ Calliope.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I suspected something was up back at Kreston Loch. I knew a wave hadn’t cut the balloon, but something _did._ ”  
  
“Something small and quick.” Varian added.  
  
The strange girl pulled out a sharp-looking boomerang.  
  
“Yeah. That would do it.” Rapunzel nodded, then went on. “And when you _coincidentally_ showed up moments later, _and_ then didn’t correct me on my pronunciation of ‘Spire’?”  
  
“This Calliope sounds _really annoying_.” Varian said quietly to Eugene, who nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“I _knew_ you weren’t the real Calliope.” Rapunzel finished.  
  
“Huh.” Eugene stepped around the black rocks. “Come to think of it, you I _thought_ you were somewhat less annoying.” He pointed to her. “Not much, but somewhat.”  
  
“And the cloak you wore would have kept you warm, when that thin outfit you wore without any kind of covering _should_ have had you shivering so hard your teeth hurt.” Varian chimed in.  
  
The girl handed the chest to Cassandra. “I enjoyed our trip together, Rapunzel.” She said with a bit of a laugh. “It provided me with an invaluable lesson. Your weakness, _compassion_.” She walked away from them a bit. “You went out of your way to help the Vodniks, because you felt… _sorry_ for them.” She looked like the very idea disgusted her.  
  
“ _Some_ people would say that’s a _strength_.” Rapunzel said firmly.  
  
“Ruddiger,” Varian whispered, standing behind Eugene. “Goo bombs, my bag.”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and slipped under the cloak to get into his backpack unnoticed.  
  
“Ha, ha. Strength?” She laughed, looking over her shoulder at them. “No.” She started to walk around them and Varian moved closer to Eugene’s side, watching her warily. “Useful? Yes.” She stopped and raised her boomerang, which she threw to cut down a candle. The candle rolled down and revealed Calliope, the _real_ one, dangling above black rocks, bound and gagged.  
  
“Calliope!” Rapunzel cried in alarm. “Let her go!”  
  
Ruddiger slipped the goo bombs into Varian’s hand and climbed onto his shoulders under the cloak, just in case he needed anything else slipped to him from his bag.  
  
Thank Jenna for giving them such a handy cloak, no one seemed to have noticed them doing anything.   
  
Cassandra grew the rocks to threaten to cut the rope.  
  
“Give Cassandra the key,” the strange girl said, “or Calliope become a _permanent_ artifact here.”  
  
“How do we know she’s the _real_ Keeper of the Spire?” Eugene asked.  
  
The girl suspended high above struggled off her gag. “Actually, it’s _spa_ - _yer_.” She said irritably.  
  
“Is-Is now really the time?” Pascal asked in disbelief.  
  
“That’s her.” Rapunzel said with an annoyed look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, great. NOW what do we do?


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Calliope's life on the line, Varian makes a risky choice so Rapunzel can rescue her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((Trigger warning: More child abuse, Varian swearing))

The girl struggled in her binds and Cassandra looked up at her smugly before turning to them. “Time’s up, Rapunzel. Hand over the key now, or Calliope pays the price.”  
  
“She doesn’t have it.” Varian said firmly. Cassandra looked over at him as he stepped into view. “ _I_ do. And I don’t care one way or another about the girl but, oh, _my dad_? I care about him. And you can’t make _me_ give up the key.”  
  
“Hey—what?!” Calliope protested.  
  
Cassandra growled and handed the box to the strange girl. “Then, I’ll just TAKE it from you!” She fired black rocks at him and he ran up the stairs to evade them, Cassandra giving chase.  
  
“Varian, what are you _doing_?!” Rapunzel cried in alarm.  
  
“Get her out of there with your hair!” Varian called back as he continued to run up the stairs.  
  
“Right!” Rapunzel let down her hair and Eugene drew his sword.  
  
The strange girl seemed more interested in what Varian and Cassandra were doing, though, and didn’t even try to stop Rapunzel from throwing her hair around one of the black rocks and running up it to get the hostage down.  
  
Of course she didn’t care about them. _Varian_ had the key. Hadn’t his dad _specifically_ asked him to stop making himself a target?! Pascal couldn’t believe that Ruddiger wasn’t stopping this!  
  
\--  
  
“Was this really a good plan?” Ruddiger asked as he held onto Varian, the boy running up the stairs with his cloak trailing behind him and his _furious_ once-kidnapper in hot pursuit.  
  
“I know, I know, you’re probably questioning my sanity again.” Varian said as he ran. “But, if I can distract her long enough, they can get the girl to safety and then come and help me. Hopefully, these goo bombs will hold her. Her armor is black rocks, so it’s hard to say.  
  
“Get BACK HERE, you little BRAT!” Cassandra roared.  
  
He threw one of the goo bombs and Cassandra let out a cry of rage, struggling with the goo.  
  
“Not sure how long that will hold her.” He said, turning and running on. “But, I’m not sticking around to find out!”  
  
“What, exactly, is the plan?!” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“There has to be _something_ in this place I can use…” He looked at the artifacts as he passed them. “No, better not. I don’t know what they do, and magic has _never_ gone well for me so far.” He glanced away. “Except for when it freed my father. Hey, why wasn’t I hurt by that spell? I even touched her and all that happened was my gloves were burned away.”  
  
“HAH! You can’t get away from me!”  
  
“Aaaaaand she’s loose.” He cringed as black rocks started to come up after him. He reached the top of the stairs and came onto a platform that was under a ceiling covered in stars. “A star chart?” He stopped and looked at it in awe.  
  
“Kid!” Ruddiger caught his attention and Varian gasped and narrowly dodged a wave of black rocks.  
  
“Finally.” Cassandra walked up to join him, black rocks lining the edge so he couldn’t jump down, and stopped in front of the stairs. “Now, why don’t you be a _good_ boy and hand over the key, hm?”  
  
“Why, so you can _reward_ me by controlling my father to do unspeakable things? I don’t think so.” He said firmly.  
  
“Kid, you can’t beat me.” She laughed a bit. “There’s no incantation to give anyone this time.”  
  
“Oh yeah, your _friend_ there helped me figure out how to _learn_ it.” Varian said with a smirk.  
  
“…What?” Cassandra breathed.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t _know_? _My bad_ , I assumed it was something you _wanted_ her to do.” Varian waved his hand in a sassy way. “My mistake.”  
  
Cassandra moved a hand to the damaged Moonstone, then threw out a hand. Varian gasped and narrowly avoided being hit by another wave of black rocks. “That’s not important right now! Give me the key, Varian.”  
  
“You don’t need me alive this time, why the hesitation?” He asked.  
  
“What?” She hissed.  
  
“You will have to _kill_ me to get the key.” Varian said firmly.  
  
“I won’t do that.” She threw up her hands and clenched her fists and Varian gasped as he was grabbed by black rocks, which curled around his wrists and held his arms out to his sides, looking like gripping hands around his wrists. “I don‘t _need_ to do that.” She smirked and walked closer to him.  
  
Ruddiger jumped off of his shoulders and she laughed. “Aw, is your pet abandoning you?” She threw out a hand and Ruddiger let out a hiss as he was surrounded by a cage of black rocks.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian looked over with concern.  
  
“Varian, I’m okay! Don’t give in!” Ruddiger assured him.  
  
“The girl has a point.” Cassandra said, drawing Varian’s attention back to her. “Compassion…i _s_ useful.” She walked up to him and roughly gripped his face. “Now, where did you put the key, hm?”  
  
He spit at her and she slapped him across the face. “You _rude_ little _brat_!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m a _brat_. Can’t think of anything _better_? Andrew sure taught me some choice words on what to call people I didn’t like, such as calling _you_ a BITCH!” Varian snapped.  
  
“I’m sorry, he did _what_?” Ruddiger asked flatly.  
  
She stepped back. “What…Andrew? The Saporian?”  
  
“My cellmate.” Varian tilted his head from side to side. “Took over Corona with him briefly, but then I turned on him because he broke his promise not to hurt people.”  
  
Cassandra glanced to the side, as if she was remembering something. Then she clenched her fists and focused on him again. “Where is the key, Varian? If I have to just dig around for it myself, I won’t be happy.”  
  
“Oh noooo, whatever will I do if you’re _not happy_. You already kidnapped me, drugged me, beat me, what could you _possibly_ do that you haven’t? You already said you won’t _kill_ me.”  
  
“I’ll kill your _pet_.” She threatened, and he paled. “Ah, see? Compassion, such a weakness.” She cupped his cheek. “You were stronger when you didn’t care who you hurt. When you drugged your beloved pet to use him as a distraction so you could kidnap a queen.” She walked around him, sliding her hand along his cheek as she did, and pulled his cloak off and tossed it to the side to dig into his backpack.  
  
“There isn’t any truth serum.” He told her firmly.  
  
“I’m not looking for that. Sure would come in handy, though.” She smirked.  
  
“CASS!” She heard Rapunzel call.  
  
“Kch.” Cassandra turned to see Rapunzel coming up the stairs. “Rapunzel.”  
  
“Let him go!” Rapunzel said, stepping onto the top with Eugene by her side. Ruddiger noticed Cassandra’s ally walking up to join them as well, still holding the box.  
  
“Mmm, no, I don’t think I will.” Cassandra held out a hand and the black rocks around the edge flatted out, smashing through the wall of the Spire. “Convince him to give me the key, or I _drop_ him.”  
  
“Let’s not do that.” The girl walked over to Varian and stopped short when Rapunzel whipped the ground in front of him with her hair.  
  
“Get _away_ from him.” Rapunzel said as she and Eugene prepared to strike.  
  
“Rapunzel…is she safe?” Varian asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Rapunzel nodded. “She’s safe.”  
  
“Good.” He looked at Cassandra. “I lied. I don’t have it.”  
  
“You—what?!” She growled, turning to him.  
  
“I. Don’t. Have. It. I threw it overboard back at Kreston Loch.” He said smugly.  
  
“You’re lying.” Cassandra growled.  
  
The strange girl looked like she wasn’t sure if he was or not.  
  
“You could _check_ , but I don’t have any truth serum. And, by now, it’s probably been eaten by some fish.” He smirked.  
  
She let out a roar of rage and slammed him into the wall of black rocks, the rocks holding him retracting into the ground, as well as the ones around Ruddiger. “You wasted my time! I’m going to Kreston Loch!” She grabbed the box from the strange girl and summoned black rocks to carry her out of the tower, where she jumped onto rocks that she summoned.  
  
The girl walked over to the hole in the wall. “Well.” She turned to Varian. “Well played.”  
  
“Wait.” He stepped forward. “Why did you help me get the incantation?”  
  
“Well, I needed the powers of the sun and the moon to collide to regain my physical form.” She said casually. “You were _quite_ helpful, boy. Demanitus would be proud.”  
  
“Who _are_ you?” Rapunzel asked, frowning.  
  
“Ah, yes. Cassandra did not deliver on her promise to introduce us, did she?” She turned to them all with a wide grin. Varian walked closer to Rapunzel, Ruddiger jumping into his arms. “Frankly, I am surprised that none of you have guessed who I am.” She said with amusement. “But, then…some of you have been getting pieces of the puzzle that the other does not have.”  
  
She walked over to them and they backed away from her. “But, we have already met, in a way. I was there the night your father was encased in amber, Varian.”  
  
He looked confused and then gasped. “The blizzard—” He started.  
  
“—Was sent by Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel finished.  
  
“Is _that_ what the legend says?” She laughed. “No, no. I _became_ a blizzard. I did not _send_ it. I must say, it was amusing watching you futilely beg for help from people that you thought cared for you.”  
  
Varian shook his head. “No…”  
  
“I _am_ Zhan Tiri.” She said with a wide grin.  
  
“The demon…” Rapunzel moved a hand in front of Varian protectively. “But, that doesn’t make any _sense_. Cass _knows_ how _evil_ Zhan Tiri is. Why would she team up with you?”  
  
Varian thought about how Cassandra hadn’t known about her giving him the clue to the incantation. “She doesn’t know who you really are.”  
  
“Cassandra knows only what I want her to know.” She smiled smugly. “I’m _playing_ her, Rapunzel. She has _no_ idea.” She walked to the stairs past them. “But, she is under my _complete_ control.”  
  
“You twisted _monster_ …” Ruddiger hissed.  
  
“Mmm, I’m not the _only_ monster here.” Zhan Tiri said with a sly glance his way. “ _Am_ I?” She continued down the stairs.  
  
“What?” Eugene looked confused.  
  
“Was she talking to…Ruddiger?” Varian turned and headed after her. Eugene grabbed his cloak and then followed Rapunzel and Varian down.  
  
“You may keep the key for now, boy.” She said calmly as she walked ahead of them. “But, soon enough, Cassandra will realize you lied. And you cannot destroy the Mind Trap without opening the box with the key.” She turned to them. “This will be an interesting game, boy. Will you take the box from her and free your family forever from the Moonstone’s power, or will she take the key from you and enslave them all? After all, she knows where _you_ are…but, _you_ don’t know where _she_ is. I look forward to the results.”  
  
She stopped next to a red hoop near the bottom of the stairs and picked it up. “ _Prepare yourself_ , Sundrop.” She smiled up at them. “An eclipse _is_ coming. And when it does, Corona will become _nothing more than dust._ ” She lowered the hoop over her and vanished from sight.  
  
They stared at the hoop in disbelief, lost in silence for a bit.  
  
“…Okay, so that happened.” Pascal finally said numbly.  
  
Varian sighed and picked up the hoop before putting it back. “She’s right. I only prolonged the inevitable.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. As long as Cassandra never gets the key, then the Brotherhood won’t be in danger.” Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him. “You were so strong today, Varian.”  
  
Varian smiled a bit. “Let’s head home.” He gently rubbed Ruddiger’s head and let him climb up onto his shoulders. “I’ll need my cloak back.”  
  
“Yep, got it.” Eugene assured him.  
  
\--  
  
They met up with the real Calliope outside. “So…” Varian shifted a bit. “Sorry about making it seem like I didn’t care about your life.”  
  
“Ah, it’s okay. I mean, you were clearly drawing attention to yourself so I could be rescued. No hard feelings.” She showed him her pet. “This is my pet baby Kirlok!”  
  
“Um…this is Ruddiger.” He rubbed Ruddiger’s head affectionately.  
  
“Aw, he’s cute!” She set down her Kirlok and held out her hand. Varian looked at Ruddiger and he climbed into her arms, nuzzling her. “I’ve never really been so close to a raccoon before. And he’s so clean!”  
  
“Has to be, he’s an alchemist. We don’t want cross-contamination.” Varian grinned.  
  
“Alchemy? Isn’t that like a cross between regular science and magic?” She asked.  
  
“Uhm…I guess?” He shrugged and knelt to pet the Kirlok, who happily licked at his glove.  
  
“Varian, time to go!” Eugene called.  
  
“Right.” He stood up and took Ruddiger back before heading for the hot-air balloon. He stopped and turned to her. “you’re the Keeper of the Spire, right?”  
  
“I am. And it’s pronounced _spa-yer_.” She corrected.  
  
“What’s the significance of the eclipse?” He asked.  
  
“Uhm…” She looked unsure. “Well, for a solar eclipse, the moon blocks out the sun. For a lunar eclipse, the moon moves into the earth’s shadow. What kind of eclipse are you talking about?”  
  
“Varian?” Eugene called.  
  
“Which one is coming up soon?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well, according to the enchanted star chart in the Spa-yer, a solar eclipse.” She looked thoughtful.  
  
“And…what does that mean for the Sundrop and Moonstone?” He asked, his eyes widening as if he already knew.  
  
“The moon blocks out the sun, so the Moonstone would be more powerful and the Sundrop would be completely powerless.” Calliope replied.  
  
“…I see.” Varian turned to go. “Thank you.”  
  
“Have a safe trip!” She said, waving as he got into the hot-air balloon. “Bye, kid I just met, bye Rapunzel and Eugene!”  
  
“Oh, right!” He laughed a bit. “I’m Varian!”  
  
“Bye, Varian!” She waved as they lifted into the air and headed back home.  
  
“Bye!” They called in unison as they left her.  
  
Once they were far enough away, Eugene turned to Varian. “So…where is the key, anyway?”  
  
“Safe.” Varian replied. “Maybe, considering where I sent her, we should avoid going back over the Loch?”  
  
“Long way around, it is.” Rapunzel said, taking the controls and flying them in a different direction. “We’ll stop in a town for food on the way.”  
  
Eugene sighed and walked over to stand at the wall with Varian. “You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Varian pulled his glove off to look at his wrist. “Just bruising.”  
  
“I meant about…” He sighed. “She basically admitted to being the reason we couldn’t go help you that night.”  
  
“Frankly, Eugene, I knew that when Rapunzel told she sent the blizzard. Her _being_ the blizzard is new, of course. I’m more worried about her, apparently, being able to understand Ruddiger. None of called her a monster, and he chittered right before she spoke.”  
  
“Well, maybe this little guy can give us some answers, hm?” Eugene rubbed Ruddiger’s head. “I heard you can write now?”  
  
Ruddiger opened one sleepy eye, having settled down for a nap now that it was safe. “I have nooooo idea.” He closed his eye again.  
  
“I don’t know what you just said.” Eugene said and Varian laughed.  
  
Rapunzel smiled fondly at them, then sighed. “Cassandra doesn’t know she’s being used. How long has this been going on? What did she _tell_ her to get her to turn against me in the first place?”  
  
“Well, I’d _ask_ her, but she has a bad habit of trying to _kill_ me.” Varian said dryly.  
  
“To be fair, you _do_ pretty much _ask_ her to try.” Eugene pointed out.  
  
“Mm…I guess.” Varian shrugged. “Hey, what if I’m actually immortal?”  
  
“What did _that_ come from?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Eugene, has Rapunzel ever used that decay spell around you?” Varian gripped the rim of the basket.  
  
“Huh? Uhm…yeah. Twice.” Eugene nodded.  
  
“What happened to you when she did it?” He kept his gaze on the horizon. Rapunzel and Pascal looked over at him.  
  
“Well…I, uh, fell to my knees, gasping for breath, listening to her sing my life away until she got stopped.” Eugene laughed nervously. “Why?”  
  
“…She used the decay spell to free my father from the amber. I was right next to her and I didn’t even flinch.” He looked at his hands. “I tried to grab her arms and my gloves burned away. I…tried again, with my bare hands. I touched her face…and didn’t even sting.”  
  
“…Okay…sooooo, you are either _immortal_ , oooor…” Eugene said thoughtfully.  
  
“Or something _else_ is going on with me.” Varian said grimly.  
  
Rapunzel looked worried and Pascal looked unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What IS Cassandra's big motivation?
> 
> ((A/N: Varian is referring to the storyboard version of that scene, where he touched her face with his bare hands instead of just pulling his hands back and pleading.))


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gothel's ghost is supposedly seen in an old cabin in the woods, Rapunzel and Pascal go to check it out, with Varian and Ruddiger going as emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Okay, Varian. Guards are in place with the net, we’re ready for you to give it a shot!” Rapunzel said cheerfully, standing next to Eugene, Pascal on her shoulder.  
  
Varian nodded and knelt in front of Ruddiger, the window gently blowing through his fur. “Alright, buddy…” He held out his hand. “Let’s give it a try, huh?”  
  
Ruddiger moved forward and took the purple ball into his mouth, biting down on the gel-like substance and letting the serum spill into his body. He waited, tense, for the darkness to creep in, but it never did.  
  
Instead, he felt pain. He let out a sharp gasp and his body started to grow before his eyes. Varian slowly stood up as they passed eye-level, uncertainty in his eyes as he clutched at the antidote fearfully. Not afraid of Ruddiger, but of hurting him.  
  
He grew and grew until he was looking down at the boy, feeling strong, tall, _powerful_. He let out a low purr of delight and saw the guards shift in nervousness.  
  
“Ruddiger?” Varian asked, and he turned his attention down to him.  
  
“Varian…” He smiled and reached out a large paw to pull him close to him.  
  
Varian gasped softly as he was pulled close and smiled. “Are you…yourself?”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and Varian laughed happily and hugged him tightly. “It worked! It worked, he’s himself! He’s in complete control!”  
  
“Yay!” Rapunzel hopped up and down excitedly and then the guards let of their nets.  
  
“Now, let’s shrink back down, okay? Just to make sure it works.” Varian held up the antidote.  
  
Ruddiger nodded and opened his mouth. Varian put the blue ball in his mouth and he chewed down on the gel-like substance, feeling the antidote gush out into his system. Varian waited anxiously and then looked relieved when he shrank back down successfully and then he laughed when Ruddiger jumped into his arms and licked his face.  
  
“We did it, buddy! We did it!” He cheered.  
  
Rapunzel came over and hugged them both.  
  
“You were so big, so cool!” Pascal said excitedly.  
  
Maximus came over to them. “Well done.”  
  
Ruddiger grinned and nuzzled Varian, who was excitedly talking to Rapunzel and Eugene, who had come over to join them, about the serum. They may not understand it, but they were happy to pretend and listen happily to him talk on and on about it as they headed back into the castle together.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Rapunzel was playing ball with Varian, Kiera, Catalina and a few of the local kids. She was surprised to learn he’d never played ball before and was eager to teach him. As usual, Ruddiger and Pascal were sitting to the side talking and avoiding being hit by the ball.  
  
“Okay,” Rapunzel laughed after another failed attempt for them to catch the ball when she threw it. “The…the point of the game is to _catch_ the ball, guys. Not run from it.”  
  
“Soooorry, I’ve been pretty much _avoiding_ projectiles thrown at me!” Keira said with exasperation.  
  
“Me too.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Well, come on. Catch it.” She bounced it a few times before throwing it again. It bumped on the head of a distracted kid. “Uhm…you generally have to use your hands to catch.”  
  
“Really? Because, I dunno, I’d say he caught it.” Catalina giggled.  
  
“He didn’t _run_.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Oh…yeah, sorry.” The boy said, then wrapped his arms around himself as he walked over to get the ball that bounced off his head.  
  
“…Is little Seth okay?” Rapunzel asked the other kids.  
  
“No, I heard he saw a _ghost_ last night.” One of the little girls said.  
  
“Ghosts aren’t real.” Varian frowned.  
  
“Oh, they are.” Rapunzel assured him. “Wait until I tell you about Ruthless Ruth! She was lovely, had a _beautiful_ singing voice.” She smiled dreamily. “And then there those evil spirits, Zhan Tiri’s followers…yikes.” She cringed. “Anyways, ghosts are real.”  
  
Varian groaned, holding his head in exasperation. “Fine. Ghosts are real. Magic is real. The illogical is logical. I give up.”  
  
“Aw, poor V.” Keira patted his hand.  
  
“Don’t patronize me, Kiera.” He frowned at her.  
  
Catalina laughed.  
  
“Anyways, there’s generally nothing to be afraid of from ghosts.” Rapunzel assured the kids. “Well, I mean, there are _some_ mean ones, like the ghosts of my boyfriend’s family…that was crazy.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, Seth, what did you see?”  
  
“Uh…” He faltered. “Gothel.”  
  
Rapunzel pulled back. “What did you say? I-It sounded like you sa—”  
  
“Gothel! Old Lady Gothel! I saw her ghost!” Seth cried in alarm.  
  
“Gothel!” Pascal turned white and froze in terror. Ruddiger gently pulled him closer and nuzzled him and he fainted in his arms.  
  
“Uhm…” Ruddiger looked at him with concern.  
  
“Gothel?” Varian looked at Rapunzel. “That woman that kidnapped you when you were a baby?”  
  
“Y-Yes.” Rapunzel said, nodding, then steeled her resolve. “Where?”  
  
“That old cabin. Out in the woods.” Seth said nervously.  
  
Rapunzel stood up. “Come on, Pascal. We have to check this out.”  
  
“Do you want backup?” Kiera asked.  
  
“I…” Rapunzel clenched her fists. “No. No, I’m just going to check it out.”  
  
“Are you _sure_?” Varian asked, looking at her with a furrowed brow.  
  
“…Maybe…Maybe, if you just wait outside for me.” Rapunzel said nervously. “I’m just going to find out if there’s really a ghost or not, after all. And I would appreciate the emotional support.”  
  
Varian nodded.  
  
\--  
  
“This is the place.” Varian said as they walked up to the old cabin.  
  
“Why am I not even surprised you knew about this place?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I may not believe in ghosts, but I’ve heard the stories. Kids have dared each other to go and knock on the door or go inside for years.” Varian sighed. “I got dared once.”  
  
“Did you go in?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I did. I never saw any ghost, and I got stuck in there for _hours_ because a storm struck and the other kids ran off without me. I was seven years old and all alone in a big, creepy house.” Varian turned to her. “Maybe the ghosts _you_ met were real, but there’s no ghost here.”  
  
“Varian,” Rapunzel giggled a bit. “Gothel died shortly before I left the tower. There was no ghost because she wasn’t _dead_ yet.”  
  
He blinked, his mouth opened in surprise. “Oh.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Well…I didn’t even think about that.”  
  
Rapunzel giggled a bit longer, then it faded off. “...I won’t lie…I’m scared.”  
  
“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to go in with you?” Varian asked.  
  
Rapunzel swallowed nervously and looked at Pascal. “I don’t know. What do you think?”  
  
“Honestly? I think we should leave. But, I’d feel much safer in there with Ruddiger.” Pascal replied, pointing his tail to Ruddiger.  
  
“I think Pascal wants you to come in with us.” Rapunzel said, laughing a bit.  
  
“Okay.” Varian adjusted his backpack. “Let’s go see this…ghost.”  
  
They crossed the bridge together, Rapunzel taking Varian’s hand as they got closer. He reached out and opened the door for her and it swung open easily.  
  
“Huh. Seemed creepier when I was here before…at night.” He said, walking in with her.  
  
“You were _seven_.” She nudged him. “You’re a big boy now, and a brave one.”  
  
Ruddiger looked around curiously and hopped down to check out a broken music box on the floor.  
  
“That’s been there for years.” Varian said when Rapunzel knelt to check it out as well. “I’ve considered bringing it home and fixing it, but…I dunno. Felt kind of wrong to touch it.”  
  
“Do you have your tools?” Rapunzel looked at him. “Why not fix it now? Maybe we can have a nice little tune to listen to while we check for ghosts.”  
  
“Nah.” Varian walked on. “Let’s just look around.”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel got up. “Maybe after.” She and Ruddiger followed him as he walked around and approached a door.  
  
“Feeling kind of nervous.” She said as they got closer to it.  
  
“Don’t be.” He told her. “There’s no _way_ her ghost is here. Wouldn’t it be at the tower’s location, if it existed at all? And _I_ certainly never saw any ghost while I was stuck there.”  
  
Rapunzel looked around the room before she looked back at the door before them. “Right.”  
  
She reached out and pushed open the door, then gasped as something came into view. “M-Mother…” She breathed.  
  
Varian tilted his head slightly, then chuckled. “Oh, Rapunzel. That’s not a ghost.” He walked over to it.  
  
“Varian, be careful!” She called.  
  
It charged at then and he stepped to the side as it stopped short. “It’s not a ghost.” He said as it whizzed back away from them with a metal clanking sound. “It’s a machine.” He smiled. “Someone decided to build this in here and pull a prank on the kids that dare each other to come in here, that’s all.” He walked over to examine it.  
  
“O-Oh.” Rapunzel walked over and watched as he pulled off the dress and cloak in one smooth movement to reveal it was just a torso with Gothel’s head and outstretched arms. “I-It is.”  
  
“Yeah.” He knocked on her cheek. “A sturdy, impressive piece of machinery, but a machine besides.”  
  
“Nice appraisal, but you’re trespassing.” A chilling voice said and they both looked over in alarm as Cassandra stepped into the room with them.  
  
“Cass…” Rapunzel moved between her and Varian while Varian moved behind the machine.  
  
“I don’t know who built this here, but apparently it’s here.” Cassandra said with a roll of the eyes. “Well, _nice_ of you to _drop by_ the old place. I’m not really ready for _visitors_.” She walked further into the room.  
  
“We just came to confirm if her ghost was really here.” Rapunzel said, moving closer to Varian protectively.  
  
“Ghost?” She laughed bitterly. “No ghost here. Just old memories.” She ran her hand along the wall. “I used to live here, you know.”  
  
“Uh, no, I _didn’t_ know.” Rapunzel carefully moved Varian back along the wall, watching Cassandra warily.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Cassandra nodded. “You know, my friend _told_ me that something suspicious was happening here.”  
  
“The only ‘suspicious’ thing is that someone made a fake ‘ghost of Gothel’.” Varian said, gesturing to it. “As for us, we’re leaving.”  
  
“Oh, no, I don’t think so. You see, you have something _I want_.” She started to summon black rocks to attack them and they moved to the side to avoid them.  
  
Rapunzel loosened her hair and Varian moved back to the Gothel Ghost, gasping as he bumped it and the door closed behind them from the impact. “Oh, great.” He muttered, looking at it to try to figure out how to get the door to open again.  
  
“Leave him alone!” Rapunzel swung her hair at Cass and Varian quickly moved away from the Ghost to avoid her being slammed into him when she was wrapped around the pillar.  
  
“Rapunzel, I don’t know how to open the door again.” He told her, going to her side.  
  
“Well, we’ll have to find a way to do that.” Rapunzel said, then gasped as Cassandra broke free of her hair and summoned more black rocks to attack them.  
  
“No one’s leaving here until I get what I want!” Cassandra yelled.  
  
“Ruddiger, stay.” Varian said as he sensed him tensing up to jump off his shoulders. “We don’t want to fight here.”  
  
“Cass, why can’t we just _talk_ about this?! You said you lived here, what does that mean?!” Rapunzel asked in exasperation.  
  
“It means that Gothel was my mother, and you KILLED her!” Cassandra said angrily.  
  
“…Oh.” Rapunzel said, looking at her numbly. “You…Gothel’s daughter?”  
  
“Yes! I was five years old when my mother kidnapped you and abandoned me. Just by being _born_ , you took her from me!” Cassandra said furiously, walking towards them.  
  
“That just doesn’t make any sense! You’re _mad_ at _her_ because of what your _mother_ did?! You _stole_ the Moonstone, _kidnapped and drugged me_ , hurt a LOT of people, all because of your _mommy issues_?!” Varian said angrily.  
  
“SHUT UP!” She roared, summoning black rocks large enough to make the house tip over. They all scrambled for balance but ended up falling into a doorway that opened and fell into a mine cart together.  
  
“Ow.” Pascal groaned, squeezing out from under all of them.  
  
“This…is… _stupid_.” Varian growled.  
  
“Argue later…let’s get out of this cart.” Rapunzel said, then gasped as it started to move with them all in it. “Oh, come on!”  
  
“Where are we _going_?” Cassandra asked, looking around.  
  
Ruddiger patted Varian’s cheek soothingly and hissed at Cassandra. “Don’t touch my kid, bitch.”  
  
“Come on, let’s…let’s try to get along…briefly. A truce.” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
“It’s no _wonder_ I couldn’t get through to you.” Varian said bitterly. “You are _nothing_ like I was.”  
  
“Varian…” She took his hand. “Please?”  
  
“Fine.” Cassandra huffed. “Truce. At least until we know if we’ll survive…whatever we’re going to.”  
  
“But…wow.” Rapunzel said as they rode along. “We’re sisters. Technically. I mean, in a way.”  
  
“In a way.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
“Gee, Rapunzel, why is your family full of child-abusing jerks?” Varian asked dryly.  
  
“I…” Rapunzel blinked in surprise at the question. “Uhm…”  
  
“I mean, your dad, your adopted mom, your adopted _sister_ …” He gestured to Cassandra.  
  
“Aren’t we having a _truce_?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, trust me, this _is_ my truce.” Varian assured her.  
  
Rapunzel smiled nervously. “Varian…come on…”  
  
“Rapunzel, I’m not just going to pretend she didn’t kidnap, drug and beat me.” Varian said coolly.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and looked to the front. “…I guess not.” She looked back at Cassandra. “I don’t understand, why couldn’t we have just _talked_ about this?”  
  
Cassandra was about to reply, then pushed them both down as they crashed through a low-handing stalactite. “We’ll talk about this later.”  
  
“Where are we even going?” Varian asked.  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m with you.” Ruddiger nuzzled him reassuringly.  
  
“This thing is going faster now.” Rapunzel said as they sat up again. “Thanks, Cass.”  
  
“Truce.” She glanced away.  
  
“Ahhh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Rapunzel cried as they started to spiral down and then the cart hit a snag and they all went flying out and hit the ground. “Oww…”  
  
A music box song was playing and Varian slowly sat up. “What’s…what’s that?”  
  
Cassandra sat up and snatched up the source of the song. “It’s mine.” She told him.  
  
Rapunzel sat up and looked around. “Okay…where are we now?”  
  
Pascal looked around and moved over to Ruddiger, who was also getting up after being thrown off of Varian earlier. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He assured him.  
  
“Okay, good.” Pascal nodded.  
  
Rapunzel started to braid her hair as she looked around. “Where is this place?”  
  
“Some kind of mine.” Varian got up as Cassandra did the same, Ruddiger climbing onto his shoulders and wrapping around his neck protectively. Pascal climbed up onto Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
  
Cassandra glared at them and then sent out a wave of black rocks. Varian narrowly avoided it and Rapunzel gasped and turned to her. “Cass! We had a truce!”  
  
“While we were in the cart!” Cassandra reminded her.  
  
“I said ‘briefly’! Why don’t we just work together to get out of this cave?” Rapunzel suggested, running to pull Varian out of the way of another wave.  
  
“I mean, if we don’t get out, _all_ our plans end here.” Varian shrugged. “You and your mommy issues can die with us.”  
  
“Stop saying ‘mommy issues’, at least I didn’t attack a kingdom over trapping my father in amber.” Cassandra scowled.  
  
“I didn’t attack the kingdom for _that_! I attacked them for their inaction that caused me to take drastic action! For the lies! The broken promises! Because, before I even did a _single crime_ , I was rumored to have attacked Rapunzel and was getting _stoned in the street and hunted and herded by masked men sent by the King_ because I asked her for _help_! Corona ruined my life and the King knew about the rocks and pretended they didn’t exist, that _we_ didn’t exist, all so he could have his _perfect life_! Compared to your ‘mommy kidnapped Rapunzel and abandoned me’ excuse? You’re _pathetic_!” Varian snapped coldly.  
  
Cassandra growled. Rapunzel sighed and held her head. “Can we…can we _please_ focus our collective energies on _getting out of here_?”  
  
“Fine.” Cassandra spat. “But, I am _getting_ that _key_ when we’re out of here.”  
  
“Over My. Dead. Body.” Varian growled.  
  
“Fine by me.” Cassandra smiled coldly.  
  
Ruddiger hissed.  
  
“Guys…” Rapunzel looked around. “Come on.” She headed down a direction.  
  
“So,” Varian asked as they followed her. “How long did you search Kreston Loch?”  
  
“Long enough to realize you’re a _nasty, little lying piece of shit._ ” Cassandra growled.  
  
“Aww, was it too _cold_? You should try hanging outside in a _cage_ for hours _one-hundred feet above ground_.” Varian said casually. “ _That’s_ cold.”  
  
“ _Bitter_ , aren’t you?” She smirked.  
  
“Oh, _just_ a little.” He gripped the strap of his backpack and Ruddiger gently stroked his cheek soothingly.  
  
“Guys, come on.” Rapunzel looked back at them. “Let’s…try to talk things out civilly. Cassandra, we _really_ need to talk about…about your mother.” She wrapped his arms around herself. “You don’t _remember_ the kind of person she _was_. Or, maybe you never _knew_. She _never_ loved me; she loved my _hair_. I was just a _tool_ to her, a _slave_. I was the _flower_ she had coveted for _centuries_.”  
  
“Let’s not talk about this.” Cassandra said angrily.  
  
“Oh, we can’t talk about my _kidnapping_ , we can’t talk about your _mother_ , what _can_ we talk about?” Varian asked sharply.  
  
They heard a high screeching growl that shook the cave and they all flinched in reaction. When it finished, Rapunzel looked around. “So…there’s something in here with us.”  
  
“Oh, joy.” Cassandra said with a sigh.  
  
“If we’re lucky, it’ll be yet _another_ thing to try to kill me this year.” Varian said dryly. “Bring it on.”  
  
“Varian, we are _not_ testing your theory here.” Rapunzel told him.  
  
“Why _not_?” Varian laughed bitterly. “After everything _else_ I’ve had to endure, I should’ve died a _long time ago_. And that decay spell was just further _proof_ , don’t you think!”  
  
“Varian, stop it!” Rapunzel said firmly.  
  
“What is he talking about?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“He thinks he’s immortal. Like, literally.” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“Oh, well, we can test that theory right now.” Cassandra smirked coldly.  
  
“Cass, no!” Rapunzel cried, running over and pulling Varian away just in time to avoid him getting skewered. “Cass!”  
  
“Come on, don’t you want to know, _Varian_? I mean, frankly, after all the _sass_ you’ve been doing and _getting in the way of my destiny_ , I’m just _dying_ to find out.”  
  
“Cassandra, STOP!” Rapunzel wrapped Varian in her hair protectively and glared at her.  
  
“Destiny is just a delusion of the human mind, there’s no future planned out for anyone. We make our own futures.” Varian said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Er, well, we’ll talk about that later, Varian.” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
Cassandra scowled and retracted the black rocks. “Let’s just go.” She walked off with a huff.  
  
Rapunzel unwrapped Varian and sighed. “Varian, _please_ …”  
  
“I know, I know. Stop antagonizing her.” He smiled apologetically at her. “I just…” He clutched at his chest. “The things she _did_ to me…”  
  
“I know. And it broke my heart to see you in such a way, but we…we _can’t_ let that get in the way of us finding a way out of here.” She took his hand.  
  
“She wants to control my father, Rapunzel. She wants to hurt my family. I…” He glared after Cassandra. “I _hate_ her.”  
  
“’Hate’ is a strong word…” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
“She hurt Eugene to force you to fight her.” He reminded her as they walked on. “How can you still care for her?”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “Well…I mean, the Moonstone is…it’s dangerous. And it can make someone do…” She glanced away. “When I first met King Edmund, he tried to kill me to protect the Moonstone. The ghosts of his ancestors tried to kill me. The Moonstone, it…it _does_ things to you. And Cassandra…Well, Zhan Tiri probably convinced her to take the Moonstone somehow! This is all _her_ fault!”  
  
“So, you can’t think of _any_ time, before she took the Moonstone, that she _hurt_ you?” He glanced at her. “Why did you recognize that wand Clementine used?”  
  
“Clemen—who?” She blinked.  
  
“The short Saporian with the white hair.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“O-Oh.” Rapunzel frowned. “I…” Her brow furrowed. “That was an accident, though! And she fixed it!”  
  
“Hm.” He hummed noncommittally. “I think you’re not giving her ruthlessness enough credit. She threatened to hurt me at our first meeting, do you remember that? If I told anyone about your hair, she was going to _hurt_ me.”  
  
Rapunzel glanced away. “I…she was just trying to protect me.”  
  
“And now she’s ‘going for her destiny’. I tried talking her out of this, Rapunzel, thinking she had suffered some kind of unfairness and agony at your Kingdom’s hand that I hadn’t been told about. She didn’t listen, and now I know why. This isn’t a rage-driven revenge caused by a build-up of lies and deceit and broken promises coupled with grief and rage over losing the only family you had in your _life_ , this is a _temper-tantrum_ over an event you had _nothing_ to do with!” He clenched his fists. “She’s _hurting people_ because you got kidnapped by her twisted mother and she didn’t _bother_ taking her with!” He turned to her. “She has a father that raised her and loved her. She was _five years old_ when Gothel left her, why does she even _care_ about that?! I bet she didn’t even _remember_ her until recently!”  
  
“You know, you’re doing an awful lot of _talking_ and not enough _trying to find a way out_.” Cassandra said dryly.  
  
Varian scowled at her. “Am I wrong? When did you even start remembering your mother? When _Zhan Tiri_ told you?!”  
  
“I’m sorry, _what_?” She turned to him.  
  
“That _girl_ that you call a ‘friend’ is the demon Zhan Tiri. She used you, Rapunzel _and me_ to get free from her prison.” Varian said firmly.  
  
“I don’t have to listen to this.” She turned away from him.  
  
Ruddiger rolled his eyes and nuzzled Varian. “She’s being willfully ignorant; you should just stop trying at this point. Let her find out on her own and crash and burn.”  
  
Pascal sighed. “It’d be good if she listened, though…”  
  
Rapunzel sighed, looking disheartened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to get out of this mine and back to the surface?


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio and animals try to find their way out of the mine, maintaining a fragile truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So…why are the mushrooms glowing?” Rapunzel asked as they walked.  
  
“Because they’re bioluminescent.” Varian explained, and Pascal sighed, glad for the distraction from the tense conversations. “The glow is the result of an interaction between a compound called luciferin and the luciferase enzyme in the presence of oxygen.”  
  
“Oh, that’s _fascinating_.” Cassandra said dryly.  
  
“It actually is.” Varian nodded. “You see—”  
  
“Okay, I don’t actually _care_.” Cassandra said, cutting him off sharply.  
  
Varian frowned. “And I wasn’t actually _talking to you_.”  
  
Pascal hopped down to get some bugs that were flying around for lunch and Varian took off his pack and started to distribute snacks he’d packed as they sat down for a rest.  
  
“Aw, were you planning a picnic for after we found the ghost?” Rapunzel said as she accepted the sandwich.  
  
“Well, I mean, it’d be a bit of a walk back. And it’d cheer you up.” He smiled, then held out one to Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra eyed the sandwich with a scowl and snatched it from him before taking a bite. “Whatever.”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes and gave Ruddiger an apple before biting into his own sandwich.  
  
Pascal came back to them, his stomach full, and curled up next to Ruddiger sitting between Varian and Cassandra. “What’d I miss?”  
  
“Just Cassandra being a bitch again.” Ruddiger said casually.  
  
Pascal sighed and nudged him. “Come on, don’t be callous.”  
  
“She can’t understand me.” Ruddiger nudged Varian and he handed him another apple.  
  
“Thanks for the food, Varian.” Rapunzel smiled. “Now…let’s hope we don’t have to try to find _dinner_ here.” She looked around with a frown.  
  
“I don’t see why I can’t just stab through the wall.” Cassandra muttered, summoning large black rocks around them.  
  
“Are you STUPID?!” Varian snapped, and she stopped short in surprise and offense. “If you try to bust us out of here with the black rocks, you’ll either cause a cave-in and _kill_ us or, well, mines tend to have…” He got up, noticing a crack in the floor caused by her rocks. “Well. This would be why the mine was abandoned.”  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel said as they all got up, seeing a yellow fog coming out of the ground. It had a sickening scent to it.  
  
“Poison gas.” He stepped back, pulling his bag on and covering his face as the animals climbed up on their owners’ shoulders. “Don’t breathe it in. We have to move. Now.”  
  
“Move _where_?” Cassandra asked, looking around. “We’re at a dead-end, _genius_.”  
  
“Maybe you should use the few brain-cells you possess to actually _look for a way out_.” He snapped.  
  
“Guys, not now!” Rapunzel looked around, then gasped. “Look, up there! Come on!” She pointed to a tunnel leading up and lifted Varian up into it. “Come on, you first.”  
  
Varian looked at her with a furrowed brow, but didn’t argue it and climbed up, Rapunzel and Cassandra right behind him.  
  
They came out in a wider area, but it wasn’t necessarily safer. They had barely taken five steps out into the open before a giant mole was coming out of a tunnel at them.  
  
“Ah, see? Looks like this place _is_ trying to kill me.” Varian said casually as they stepped back from it.  
  
“It’s…it’s just a mole.” Rapunzel said nervously. “It’s not going to hurt us.”  
  
“Yeah…that’s what _you_ think.” Cassandra said, then gasped and cried out as she fell down a pit.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Ruddiger breathed as Varian turned to watch her fall, then turned to see the creature walking off.  
  
Rapunzel quickly let down her hair and swung it down to grapple her around the waist and then started to pull her up. “It’s okay, Cass! It left!” She called as she pulled her. “Varian, help me pull her up.”  
  
“…Right.” He nodded and helped her pull her hair up.  
  
Cassandra looked stunned as they pulled her up. “…Okay…let’s…not make any more sounds.” She suggested as she accepted Rapunzel’s offered hand.  
  
The walls and floor shook again and Pascal groaned. “Not again…”  
  
“It’s back.” Varian said as Rapunzel helped Cassandra up and unwrapped her. “What do we do?”  
  
“Got any alchemy we can use?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“The goo wouldn’t wear off for thirteen hours. I might have something to knock it out.” Varian took off his bag and dug into it.  
  
Cassandra eyed his bag, her fingers flexing at her sides. Ruddiger glared at her. “I’m _watching_ you…”  
  
Cassandra looked up. “Bats up above…mole in front…And I can’t call the rocks in this area, probably, or we might get more _poison gas_.”  
  
“Found it.” Varian pulled out a green ball and tossed it at the mole. It drifted off to sleep and they breathed sighs of relief. “Let’s…let’s find the way out.” He suggested.  
  
Cassandra pulled out her music box wheel as they walked out of the area. Varian glanced at her. “So, that’s yours?”  
  
“Yes.” She held it protectively.  
  
“I’m not going to take it. I’ve had enough of music boxes, frankly. I was considering fixing that thing, though.” He looked around.  
  
“How _nice_ of you.” Cassandra said dryly.  
  
“Well, it just doesn’t feel right to leave it broken. Still might, if you’ll let me have the piece.” He held out a hand.  
  
“No.” She said firmly.  
  
“Suit yourself.” He shrugged.  
  
Rapunzel watched them warily as they walked, keeping her hair down in case anyone had a sudden fall again. Pascal sighed. “At least…they seem to be vaguely civil?” He said encouragingly.  
  
Cassandra tripped on a jutting rock and gasped, the wheel slipping from her hands and hitting the ground. It started to play and they heard a rustle from above.  
  
“Oh, shoot.” Varian moved forward and grabbed it, quickly shutting it off. “We need to go. Now. As quietly as possible. We don’t want the bats to wa—”  
  
“Uh, Varian?” Rapunzel raised her hair to fight. “I think that ship has sailed.”  
  
Bats started to fly down at them and Ruddiger hissed and swiped at any that got too close. Rapunzel used her hair to attack some of them, but they were quick. Cassandra covered her already-scarred face as they dove at her.  
  
“Agh! If _someone_ hadn’t taken my sword, I could fight these off!” Cassandra said, then created a blade out of her armor and sliced at the air. “ _This_ will have to do!”  
  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” Varian remarked, pulling out a dagger from his bag and slicing at the bats.  
  
“When did _you_ learn how to fight?” She asked.  
  
“Oh, I started taking lessons shortly after I recovered from you kidnapping me, actually.” He said with a wry smile. “Ruddiger, can you get me the whistle?”  
  
Ruddiger reached into Varian’s bag and pulled out a thin whistle. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, but Varian ignored her and brought it to his lips. “Cover your ears.” He told them, just before blowing a high-pitch note. The bats, with their sensitive hearing, fled and he let out a sigh. “Okay.” He looked at Rapunzel. “You okay?”  
  
“You play the whistle?” She asked, uncovering her ears.  
  
“Sometimes, when I get bored.” He shrugged and put it back in the bag. “Never used it to scare off bats before, but they use their own high-pitched squeaks to create a sound for their sensitive ears to hear so they can “see” around them. So, I just disrupted that echolocation by overwhelming them with another high-pitched sound. May I suggest we get out of here?” He put his bag back on his back and Ruddiger climbed up and wrapped around his neck again.  
  
“Can I have my music box back?” Cassandra asked sternly.  
  
“You don’t have a bag; I’m keeping it in mine until we get out of here so you don’t _trip_ and cause another bat attack.” He told her firmly.  
  
Cassandra clenched her fists. “I _better_ get that back.”  
  
Rapunzel walked up to them, tying her hair up again. “Alright, yay, go team. Let’s move on.”  
  
They walked on until they found a door. It didn’t open at first, but Rapunzel managed to kick it open and they walked inside into a dark room full of dimly-glowing mushrooms.  
  
“Where are we?” Rapunzel asked, finding a torch on the wall and lighting it before leading the way through. “There’s a bookshelf.”  
  
Varian paused to look it over, taking one of the books and dusting it off before opening it. “It’s Ancient Coronan.”  
  
“Can you read it?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It’s just a book of legends.” He closed it. “Had enough of those.” He walked on.  
  
She giggled. “Being partnered with Xavier wasn’t fun?”  
  
“It was okay after a…a _little_ while, but it was kind of _annoying_ for most of it.” He admitted.  
  
“What is this stuff?” Cassandra asked, stopping to look at a wall.  
  
The others came over to join her and Varian gasped. “This is…This!” He moved towards it eagerly. “This is all more of Demanitus’ research! But, wait,” He realized, “something’s different. It’s the same research, but the art is different and-and the handwriting. Someone…someone _else_ wrote this.” He started to look it over. “Give me…give me a bit.”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel nodded and held the torch for him, as Cassandra continued to walk around the room.  
  
“It’s _definitely_ talking about the Sundrop _and_ the Moonstone, but this person seems more interested in the Sundrop.” Varian said, frowning. “Here’s the healing incantation right here.” He gestured to it and Rapunzel nodded.  
  
Cassandra came back over to them. “You’ve got the torch.” She grumbled. “And it’s too dark to see anything, even with the mushrooms.”  
  
“We’re just looking over this.” Rapunzel looked at her with a smile.  
  
“Wait, what does _this_ picture mean?” Varian muttered. “It looks like the cosmic event, but there’s _four_ things falling, not two. Does that mean there’s two more mystical stones?”  
  
“Look, just _grab_ the stuff, _shove_ it in your bag for puzzling over later, and let’s keep trying to find a way _out_.” Cassandra said irritably.  
  
“Right, right.” Varian started to take down all the papers on the wall.  
  
“Gothel was alive a _long_ time.” Rapunzel said as he did that. “These are probably hers.”  
  
“Well, I deciphered Demanitus’ scroll. Maybe I can decipher hers.” He said as he took off his bag and rolled them up to put them in neatly. Then he got up and went back to the bookshelf, pulling something out his bag and shaking it before handing it to Ruddiger to hold up as he started to seriously look through the books.  
  
“We might be here a little while.” Rapunzel said, smiling adoringly at him before turning to Cassandra. “But, we have the torch. Let’s look around.”  
  
“Fine.” Cassandra sighed heavily. “Since he’s apparently _so_ set on deciphering my mother’s writings.”  
  
“I’ll have to come back here later, there’s _so much_ here. I-I can’t fit in all in my bag. This book of legends, it-it’s not what I _thought_ it was. It’s a _journal_. She _lived_ this stuff.” Varian told them as he turned the pages. “She was a student of Demanitus, then betrayed him to serve Zhan Tiri when she learned that he didn’t want to actually _use_ the power of the Sundrop.”  
  
“Gothel was a student of Demanitus?” Rapunzel turned to him.  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes and took the torch before walking on.  
  
“Yeah. She betrayed him to work with Zhan Tiri, but then left Zhan Tiri and sought the Sundrop Flower on her own when she realized that Zhan Tiri _didn’t_ intend to share the power.” Varian went on.  
  
“Rapunzel.” Cassandra caught their attention and Rapunzel looked over to see her looking at a long line of mirrors.  
  
“Whoa.” Rapunzel walked over to her. “I knew she was _vain_ , but…”  
  
“Who needs _this_ many mirrors?” Pascal asked in annoyance.  
  
They found where a mirror must’ve hung until recently and frowned. “It looks like one’s missing.” Rapunzel said, reaching out to the imprint on the wall.  
  
“ _Probably_ taken by whoever built that fake ghost.” Varian guessed as he continued reading.  
  
Cassandra rested her hand against a mirror by accident and they were caught off-guard by it started to glow before Gothel appeared in it. “Good morning, beautiful.” She greeted.  
  
“Mother?” They said in unison, Cassandra in disbelief and Rapunzel with fear. Pascal nuzzled her comfortingly, but it did little to help and he was, frankly, feeling terrified himself.  
  
“Well, don’t _you_ look lovely today?” Gothel went on. “Smoky eyes _definitely_ work for you.”  
  
Cassandra looked conflicted. Rapunzel sighed heavily. “Aaaand she’s talking to herself.” She said with all the annoyance of someone who’d seen this too many times.  
  
Varian looked up at them with interest. “Huh. Now I have a voice to go with these words.” He commented before going back to reading.  
  
Rapunzel touched another mirror and Gothel spoke again. “Today, I received _several_ compliments on my way into town.”  
  
Cassandra bumped another one and it started up. “The bookseller couldn’t believe how _young_ I looked. Someone told me I was _breathtaking_. Can you believe it?” She chuckled.  
  
“Magic mirrors.” Cassandra concluded.  
  
“Breathtaking!” Gothel finished excitedly.  
  
Varian closed the book and put it in his bag before he pulled out another one.  
  
“Looks like these can trap images and play them back.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully. “Like a _diary_ or something.”  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. “And I thought _your_ journal was—”  
  
“Nah-pah-pah-pah-pah.” Rapunzel frowned. “Let’s try to avoid anything antagonizing, hm? In fact, let’s just _not_ be mean to each other, _all of us_ , until we leave. Deal?”  
  
“Ugh.” Cassandra groaned. “Alright, fine.”  
  
“Okay.” Varian said, still reading.  
  
“Doesn’t apply to me, can’t understand me.” Ruddiger said smugly.  
  
“Ruddi, come on.” Pascal looked at him. “For Rapunzel’s sake?”  
  
“She can’t understand me.” Ruddiger said in a sing-song tone.  
  
“Great!” Rapunzel smiled brightly.  
  
“Anyways, these are, ugh, _more_ annoying than your journal.” Cassandra said with a forced smile. “Happy now?”  
  
“Yes, I am.” Rapunzel said brightly as they walked on.  
  
Rapunzel found a large portrait of Gothel over a fireplace and she put the torch into the fireplace to light it. Cassandra walked over and activated another mirror.  
  
“I was paid the _nicest_ compliment today. There I was picking out fruit, and…” She stopped and looked behind her, little Cassandra in view behind her. “Oh, Cassandra, would you be a dear and sweep a little quieter?” She asked sharply.  
  
Varian looked up from his book and over at her. “I’m sorry, you decided to betray everyone you ever knew and loved for _that_?”  
  
Cassandra looked to the side.  
  
“Ugh, well, that’s typical Gothel right there.” Rapunzel said grimly.  
  
“What do you mean?” Cassandra turned to her.  
  
“She treated me the same way, with the added benefit of enslaving me for my hair.” She said, turned away from her as she pulled her hair to her brought, holding it close to her. “She wasn’t exactly the nurturing type.” She turned to her, letting her hair fall back behind her. “When she _around_ , that is. I…pretty much raised myself. All I had was Pascal.” She gently stroked his nose.  
  
“And I was there for you, always.” Pascal cooed, nuzzling her.  
  
“Well, she was _never_ around for _me_. I wonder _why_.” Cassandra said dryly.  
  
“Because you were raised by someone who _actually cared about you_.” Varian slammed the book shut and put it in his bag before standing up and turning to her. “The woman _abandoned_ you, Cassandra! And she treated you like a _slave_ before that! Why throw away the people who actually _care_ about you for _her_?!  
  
“Wouldn’t _you_ , if it was _your_ mother?!” Cassandra snapped, turning to him.  
  
“I wouldn’t _know_ , she was taken away from me by her _research partner_ when I was _three_! I don’t even know if she’s _alive_ or not, so at least _you_ don’t have that uncertainty eating away at you day after day!” He said furiously. “But, _I_ don’t lash out at people for it, and I _certainly_ don’t turn on my father for it! She _chose_ to leave! Just like your mother _chose_ to abandon you!”   
  
He stepped forward. “The Captain loves you, Cassandra. He might not’ve let you join the Royal Guard when you kept asking for it, but he loves you and he _tried_ to keep you safe and was _there_ for you. But it was never enough, was it?! You just _have_ to destroy the kingdom and do unspeakable crimes for _SOMEONE THAT NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU!”_  
  
“Varian. I can handle this.” Rapunzel said softly, and he stepped back and sat back down to grab another book from the shelf.  
  
“Cassandra, Gothel…didn’t love _anyone_.” Rapunzel said sadly. “No one but _herself_ , that is. She told me she loved me to keep me compliant, but she only wanted me for my hair. She took me from my family because she wanted the Sundrop inside of me, and she only took me at _all_ because she realized that cutting my hair makes it lose its power, so she couldn’t just take some of my hair and leave.”  
  
Cassandra glanced away.  
  
“And, Varian’s right,” Rapunzel said grimly, “she didn’t love _you,_ either. Not…not from what I saw there. Not from what I know about her.”  
  
Cassandra looked hurt and Pascal felt sorry for her.  
  
Ruddiger gasped sharply. “Zhan Tiri!” He launched off of Varian’s shoulder, startling him, and Rapunzel and Cassandra yelped as he darted past them, Zhan Tiri vanishing before they could see her. “Damn, she got away!”  
  
“What’s this?” Cassandra knelt to pick up a mirror on the ground.  
  
“It looks like it fits that imprint.” Rapunzel looked over at where the mirror had been taken from.  
  
“Ruddiger, you took my light.” Varian protested.  
  
“…Right.” Ruddiger headed back to Varian and climbed onto his shoulders. “Sorry.”  
  
“What’s got into you, bud?” He gently scratched his chin.  
  
Cassandra touched the crackled and damaged mirror and it started to play.  
  
“Oh,” Gothel said, “here. Let me show you, sweetheart. Turn the key, like this, so whenever you hear this tune, you’ll think of your dear, sweet mother, and the love I have for you.”  
  
“I love you, mama!” Little Cassandra said cheerfully.  
  
Cassandra picked it up and held it close to her. “You were both _wrong._ ” She stood up and stalker over to Varian.  
  
“Cass!” Rapunzel moved after her.  
  
“Give me my music box, Varian.” She said coldly, standing next to him.  
  
“Fine.” He took it out of his bag and handed it over. “Don’t drop it again.”  
  
“You both tried to turn me against her.” She growled, and then slammed a kick into his side and earning a sharp, surprised cry of pain for her troubles. Ruddiger hissed as Varian cried out in pain and jumped on her, scratching at her face. “Agh! Get OFF!” She threw him to the side and Varian got up.  
  
“Ruddiger! Cassandra, what are you _doing_?! We had a truce!” Varian said angrily.  
  
“The truce is off! I’m _done_ being _manipulated_ by you two!” She threw her hand out.  
  
Ruddiger recovered and ran back to Varian’s side, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from Varian’s bag and writing on it quickly.  
  
“We weren’t manipulating you!” Rapunzel pleaded. “Cassandra, please, this is what she does! We didn’t see the whole scene! When she told me she loved me, she never meant it! But I _thought_ she did, for _so_ many years! The only one that _ever_ manipulated you is Gothel!”  
  
Ruddiger handed up the paper to Varian and he took it. “…’Zhan Tiri was here, she had the mirror. She was about to put it in Rapunzel’s bag, and I stopped her’.”  
  
“What?!” Cassandra snatched the paper and read it. “Oh, so _now_ you’re telling me your _pet_ can write! You had this _all_ set up, _didn’t_ you?!”  
  
“What? No!” Varian gasped as she created the blade from her armor.  
  
“ _You_ took the mirror, _didn’t_ you?! _You_ were the one that led Rapunzel here! You probably _knew_ about this place the whole time!” She stepped closer to him and he backed away from her.  
  
“Varian! Cassandra, stop!” Rapunzel pleaded.  
  
“I’ve seen your manipulations before, Varian. You’re always _five steps ahead_ of your opponent, _aren’t_ you? You just _acted_ surprised and upset, but you _planned_ this!” She slashed at him and he dodged.  
  
“Cass, _please_!” Rapunzel cried, letting down her hair.  
  
“If I was here before, then I would’ve already taken all this stuff to study, or taken my time to do it here!” Varian said, clenching his fists angrily. “I wouldn’t have waited for _you_ to be here to interrupt me!”  
  
“Varian, stop making her _angrier_!” Rapunzel ran to his side and wrapped her hair around him protectively. “Cass, please, you have to listen! Ruddiger _can_ write, Zhan Tiri _is_ the girl that you claim to be your friend, and Varian didn’t do anything _wrong_!”  
  
“Shut up!” Cassandra slashed at them. Rapunzel pulled Varian to the side and released him from her hair so she could use it to attack Cassandra.  
  
Varian ran over, grabbed a goo bomb and then closed his bag before putting it back on. “Ruddiger, use your night vision and find the exit!”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and dashed off before calling out, “Over here!”  
  
“Varian, run!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Rapunzel!” He called, throwing the bomb. She gasped and moved out of the way, just as Cassandra was hit. “That won’t hold her for long. Let’s go!” He told her, and she gathered up her hair as they ran for the exit.  
  
“Well, that could have gone loads worse!” She said optimistically she tied her hair up while they ran.  
  
“ _Worse_!? She ended up trying to _kill_ me again!” He said as they ran. “Ugh, why wouldn’t she just _listen_ to us about Zhan Tiri?!”  
  
“How long do we have until she breaks out of the goo?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Last time, it took her five minutes.” He said grimly.  
  
“Okay…” She gasped, seeing a mine cart in front of them. “Into this mine cart! Hurry!” She picked him up and put him in and kicked it to make it go before running after it and jumping in to join him. “Whoa! Okay, that was wild.”  
  
They heard Cassandra’s roar of rage.  
  
“Yeah, we’re not done yet.” Varian said, looking over his shoulder anxiously.  
  
“Just hang on, we’re on a downhill so _maybe_ this cart will take us outside.”  
  
“Hopefully.” She said grimly, then gasped as black rocks started to burst out of the ground, chasing them. “She’s catching up!”  
  
Varian pulled off his bag and took out another goo bomb. “What about a knockout one?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I used my last one on the mole.” Varian said grimly. “I haven’t made more yet; we’ve been so busy…”  
  
Rapunzel gripped the sides of the cart and leaned her body to try to steer where they were going. “Well, it’ll have to do.”  
  
They continued down the tunnel, with Cassandra chasing them. The black rocks created angry cracks that started to release more poison gas and Varian moved his hand to cover his mouth and nose.  
  
“Is _she_ doesn’t kill us, then this gas will.” He said into his hand as Rapunzel used one hand to cover her own mouth and nose.  
  
They hit the bottom and flew out, hitting the floor. Black rocks surrounded them and caged Rapunzel, Ruddiger and Pascal and Varian cried out as he was roughly held up by the rocks again, just like in the tower.  
  
“No more games, kid.” Cassandra said, walking up to him.  
  
“Cass, stop!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Give me the key.” She said angrily.  
  
“You’ll have to free up one of my hands for that.” He said, glaring up at her.  
  
“No, you’ll just stay right here and I’ll search you for it.” She gripped his chin. “I can’t trust you not to try anything _funny_.” She slapped him and then moved around him to check his bag, calling up a black rock pedestal to set the contents onto as she searched. Not finding it there, she moved on to his belt, checking pocket after pocket.  
  
“Do you _really_ think I’d keep it on my person this long?” He asked. “It’s not here, Cassandra.”  
  
“Where _is_ it, then?” She glared up at him.  
  
“Cass, you have to listen!” Rapunzel cried. “Zhan Ti—"  
  
“Shut up! I’m not talking to you, Rapunzel!” She snapped, then looked back at Varian. “Where. Is. It?”  
  
“You won’t get it.” He said coolly.  
  
She roughly grabbed his hair and he gasped in pain. “You’ll give me it, or I’ll use your _life_ as a trade for whoever _has_ it to give it to me.”  
  
“It’s locked up in my lab! No one else can open it!” He gasped again when she tugged his hair rougher. “I’m telling the _truth_!”  
  
“You lied before.” She let go of him and walked over to form a handle on Ruddiger’s cage before she took it off the ground. “So, we’re going to do a trade. Bring me the key to the Mind Trap by midnight tomorrow, or your _pet_ dies.”  
  
“No!” Pascal cried, trying to get out of his own cage while Ruddiger hissed at her.  
  
“You know where I’ll be; I’ll leave the door open for you. And _come alone_.” She used black rocks to slash through the wall, daylight shining in, and snapped her fingers to release them all from their binds. “See you soon, Varian.” She headed out, using black rocks to speed up her exit.  
  
Varian sighed and rubbed at his wrists.  
  
“Varian…” Rapunzel walked over to him.  
  
“I don’t have a choice. That…that damn demon, she must’ve _known_ this would happen. She must’ve made the fake ghost to lure us here.”  
  
He walked to the exit. “Cassandra said I always think five moves ahead. But, Zhan Tiri is twenty moves ahead of all of us. How can we beat that?”  
  
She walked over and took his hand. “We start by taking those five extra moves.”  
  
He nodded and walked over to start putting his things back into his bag and belt pockets. “Maybe Gothel will have some insight on Zhan Tiri we can use.” He said, looking back at the tunnel. “Rapunzel, do you think you can go back with a cart and collect everything on that shelf?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I’ll get Eugene to help.”  
  
Varian nodded, then walked over to Pascal, who was sitting where Ruddiger was. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ll get him back.” He assured him, smiling.  
  
“But…the cost…” Pascal looked up at him.  
  
Varian sighed and placed his hand on the pedestal. “Well…I better start walking.” He headed for the exit.  
  
Rapunzel knelt next to Pascal and he climbed into her hand and onto her shoulder. “I know, Pascal,” she said as she watched him go, “I’m worried, too. I’m going to have Owl see if he can check on him. Let’s hurry back.” She turned and rushed off back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian returns to the tower alone to trade the Mind Trap key for Ruddiger's freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Ruddiger wasn’t happy. Not in the slightest. He was at the top of the newly-repaired tower, sitting next to Cassandra’s pretentious throne as she waited for his boy to come and give up his entire family’s freedom…for Ruddiger.  
  
“I _hate_ you.” Ruddiger hissed.  
  
“Oh, stop hissing and growling and chittering at me.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Your manipulative little master will be here to save you soon.”  
  
Zhan Tiri walked over and looked into the cage with a wide grin. “Hello again.”  
  
Cassandra glanced at her, then got up and walked off to look out the window to watch for Varian.  
  
“You don’t remember me, do you?” Zhan Tiri cooed. “That’s alright.” She reached in through the bars and he tried to bite her. “Oh-ho. Temper, temper. I remember you, though you’re going by a new name now.”  
  
Ruddiger growled at her. _What_ was this crazy woman talking about?!   
  
She sat next to his cage. “Oh, yes, it has been a long, long time. You don’t even _know_ how long. You keep forgetting.” She clicked her tongue. “But, don’t worry. I can remember for the _both_ of us,” she looked in at him, “Regulus.”  
  
Ruddiger raised an eyebrow. “I have _no_ idea what you’re saying.”  
  
“He’s really a clever boy, isn’t he? If he can survive Cassandra, he could be the new Demanitus.” She leaned against the cage and he swiped a paw at her. “Aw, it’s so _cute_ how you futilely attempt to fight, even when locked up like this.” She walked her fingers up the bars of his cage. “Black rocks. Indestructible. The Moonstone is truly _so_ powerful, isn’t it?” She looked over at Cassandra, who was watching out the window with a calm expression on her face.  
  
He rolled his eyes. She was just gonna keep talking, wasn’t she?  
  
“It’s too bad you decided to turn against me after all. We could’ve have been great.” She hummed. “I’d say that the curse was nothing personal, but it was _entirely_ personal. You were so young, so eager, so easy to manipulate against him. And now,” she giggled, “now you’re here trying to protect the heir to his legacy. But, you can’t do much like _this_ , can you?” She hummed. “Did you figure out that serum?”  
  
“I’m guessing you already know.” He replied, sighing heavily.  
  
“Oh, I do.” She nodded. “I just wanted you to say it.”  
  
“He’s here.” Cassandra said, getting up and walking back to the throne. Zhan Tiri got up and stood next to the cage, her hands clasped in front of her as they waited for Varian to come up the stairs.  
  
Ruddiger moved to the bars of his cage anxiously, watching for his boy. “You won’t hurt him, will you?”  
  
Zhan Tiri giggled. “That’s entirely up to him.”  
  
“What?” Cassandra looked at her.  
  
“Oh, nothing.” She smiled secretively.  
  
Ruddiger tensed as he saw him come into the throne room. He saw the way Varian stopped, looking tense, and looked around the room before he shook his head and walked up to the throne.  
  
“Did you bring it?” Cassandra asked when he reached her.  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
Zhan Tiri walked over and picked up the chest, bringing it over to him. “Well?” She smiled slyly.  
  
He reached into the pocket of his belt with an unreadable expression and pulled out the key. “Finally.” Cassandra said, smirking. “Open it.”  
  
Varian glared at her before he looked at the box and put the key into the lock. The box opened and he scowled at the talisman before looking at her. “There. Let him go.”  
  
“Bring it here.” Cassandra grinned coldly. “I want you to hand me the talisman with your own hands.”  
  
Varian took out the talisman and walked around a grinning Zhan Tiri to approach the throne, the talisman held tightly in his grip. Cassandra didn’t even reach out a hand for it, she was forcing him to come right up to her. Ruddiger growled and rammed against the bars of his cage.  
  
“Ruddiger, it’s okay.” Varian told him. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He walked up to her and slowly held out the Mind Trap, barely even an inch between them  
  
She chuckled. “Thank you.” She said in a sing-song tone before taking it.  
  
Varian’s gaze sharpened and he suddenly lunged forward, climbing onto her lap and catching her off-guard. He grabbed her neck with one hand and the Moonstone with the other, letting out a scream of rage.  
  
“GET OFF!” Cassandra yelled, grabbing his neck and forcing him to let go of hers at the same time. She threw him to the ground and quickly checked to make sure the Moonstone wasn’t any more damaged before she stood up and towered over Varian. “You little _brat_. You…What?”  
  
Varian sat up and glared at her, then gasped as he realized the teal streak in his hair was glowing. “…What the?” He slowly got up. “What did you _do_ to me?!”  
  
“I didn’t do _anything_!” Cassandra snapped. “You tried to take the Moonstone!”  
  
“And failed! Why am I glowing?!” He tugged at his hair, then gasped. “Wait. I’m _glowing_. Then, maybe…” He stepped back from her. “Crescent high above, evolving as you go. Raise what lies beneath and let the darkness grow!”  
  
“Don’t even think about it!” She made a blade come out of her wrist and swung at him.   
  
Varian ducked and continued chanting. “Bend it to my will.” He grunted, dodging again. “Consume the sunlight’s glow.”  
  
“Stop it!” She yelled, slashing at him again.  
  
“Rise into the sky and let the darkness grow!” He barely dodged that one. “LET DARKNESS GROW!”  
  
His hair started to fully glow, along with his eyes, and he held out a hand to Ruddiger’s cage. It opened up and he ran to him, jumping into his arms and settling around his shoulders. “Haha! It worked!” He summoned a black rock to block the next attempt to attack him. “No idea how this happened but, thanks for the equal footing!” He ran around her to the throne, but the talisman was gone, as well as Zhan Tiri. “Damn!”  
  
“Don’t let down your guard.” Cassandra said, and he gasped before quickly moving to the side. He let out a hiss of pain as her blade cut his side and he stepped back, looking around, before running to the door.  
  
“Let him go.” Zhan Tiri said, coming out of hiding. “We have the talisman. This was an unexpected development, but it matters not.”  
  
Varian looked back at them and sent a wave of black rocks at them that they both dodged before he held his side and fled.  
  
\--  
  
The glowing kept up until he got to the bottom of the tower and then he fell to the floor with a groan.  
  
“Varian?” Ruddiger quickly checked on him. “Varian?”  
  
“Nngh…” He shook his head, then held out a hand. “Crescent high above, evolving as you go.”  
  
A black rock rose at his command and he sighed, looking at his glowing streak as the glow faded. “Okay…so, this is permanent. Great.” He pushed himself to his feet and walked outside. “We need to…warn the others. Lock up the Brotherhood before they hurt anyone...or themselves. Even if I have to do it myself.”  
  
\--  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel cried in alarm when worried Stan and Pete brought her to him. “You’re hurt!”  
  
“I’m fine—”  
  
“You are _bleeding_ , Varian!”  
  
“That’s not what’s important, Rapunzel! We need to get the Brotherhood locked up. She has the Mind Trap now.” He clenched his fists. “There’s something else.”  
  
“What is it?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I tried to take the Moonstone from her.” He held out a hand and focused, his streak glowing as a black rock rose. “I failed…but, somehow, I have powers now. We have equal footing.”  
  
“Uhm…wow. Can you…Put it back?” She asked, and Varian nodded and retracted it before he groaned in pain. “Oh, okay. Medic, now. I’ll tell Eugene about the Mind Trap.”  
  
Ruddiger patted Varian’s cheek soothingly. “It’s going to be okay, Varian. We’ll stop them.”  
  
Varian smiled a bit. “Not sure what you’re trying to say to me. I’m okay, buddy. Just…need a bit of help.”  
  
“Let’s get you inside.” Stan said as he and Pete carried him in.  
  
Rapunzel clutched at her chest. “Pascal…will locking them up really work?”  
  
“We can only try.” Pascal nuzzled her.  
  
\--  
  
With heavy hearts, the Brotherhood were disarmed and locked up in the castle dungeon in separate cells. “It’s…it’s just until we beat Cassandra.” Rapunzel said, hating every moment of this.  
  
“We understand, Princess.” Quirin assured her. “Is Varian alright?”  
  
“He’s being treated now.” She smiled.  
  
Pascal clutched at her shoulder. Rapunzel hadn’t told them of Varian’s use of the Moon powers, the less they know the better. Just…just in case. Besides, they were both still adjusting to what had happened. Ruddiger being taken, Varian returning wounded with moon powers…what had _happened_ at the tower? Owl hadn’t been able to see anything when he was sent over  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger sighed as he rested his head on Varian’s chest. His poor boy kept throwing himself into danger and Ruddiger could only lick his wounds and be there for the healing. He sighed and then looked up when Varian gently rubbed his head.  
  
“’M okay, buddy.” He sighed. “Wild day, huh? Why don’t you go and see if Pascal wants to play? He was real worried about you.”  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled his hand. “I’m worried about you, though.”  
  
“I’m okay, really. Already treated and healing.” He smiled sleepily. “Go on. See how Hamuel’s doing, too. He doesn’t have a Mark, but he’s still part of the Brotherhood. I bet he’s upset.”  
  
Ruddiger reluctantly licked his hand and then left the bed, heading out into the hall. Varian smiled after him and closed his eyes and Ruddiger nodded and scampered off.  
  
He was trying not to let it get to him, but…okay, it was getting to him. Zhan Tiri had called him by another name. Mentioned a curse, and him constantly forgetting something. _What_ , though? Did he _know_ her and Demanitus? Was he once _human_? How long had he _actually_ lived?   
  
He was broken from his thoughts by seeing Hamuel fall off a table he was passing. “Ouch, that looked like it hurt.” He laughed.  
  
“Uhm…yeah.” Hamuel got up.  
  
“Huh, that’s new.” Ruddiger remarked. “Usually you go ‘I’m in paaaain’.”  
  
“All of the Brotherhood humans got locked up. I’m kinda’ down about it.” Hamuel shrugged.  
  
“Aw.” Ruddiger moved closer and hugged him. “C’mon, let’s go do something to cheer you up. Wanna go bother Maximus?”  
  
“How’s Varian?” Hamuel asked.  
  
“He’ll be okay, he’s had worse.” Ruddiger sighed. “Though, something really _weird_ happened.”  
  
“What?” Hamuel asked.  
  
“Zhan Tiri talked to me like she knew me long ago, as someone else. And Varian tried to take the Moonstone and came away with Moon powers, even though he failed.” Ruddiger laughed awkwardly. “It’s…it’s been a pretty crazy day.”  
  
“Mmm, I bet.” Hamuel nodded. “Looks like I’m not the only one that needs a distraction.”  
  
“Let’s go find Pascal, he’s always got fun, distracting ideas. We can bother Maximus and his girlfriend later.” Ruddiger decided, picking him up and heading down the hall on two feet.  
  
He had to wonder, had he once walked on only two feet? Or was Zhan Tiri messing with him? Both were…unnerving to think about.  
  
“Hey, guys!” Pascal greeted as they went through the door into the main lobby.  
  
“Hey, we were just looking for you!” Ruddiger grinned. “We both need distractions. What’ve you got?”  
  
“I was thinking…” Pascal grinned. “let’s do some pottery!”  
  
“Pottery?” Ruddiger asked curiously.  
  
“Yeah, it’s great! Come on!” He headed off and they followed.  
  
Hamuel stopped briefly and his eyes flashed blue as a mark glowed on his chest before the glow faded and he followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Cassandra's next move be? And can they stop it?


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger encounters Zhan Tiri again in the Demanitus Chamber and doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Gothel’s books were all brought out and to the castle lab, where Varian got to work on studying them as well as the scrolls and only stopped when it was absolutely necessary. As soon as he finished breakfast, he was back in the lab and reading over it, making notes, muttering to himself or to Ruddiger.  
  
Ruddiger slept restlessly in the days following his capture. He kept dreaming of a taller, older Zhan Tiri and of himself…or rather, of Regulus.  
  
 _“Zhan Tiri, this is insane!”  
  
“Oh, Regulus,”, she chuckled, “it is not insane. It is simple revenge. Demanitus has turned on me, on us, and this is just one more step we must take to ensure he pays for it. You were just as furious as I to learn that he did not intend to use the Sundrop Flower to bring your dear little brother back from the dead. That he **lied** to you.”  
  
“I know, I know, but this is still too far! Attacking Corona?! I won’t be a part of it!” He threw his hand to the side. “I’m done, Zhan Tiri! With you, with Demanitus, **all of it**! I’m going back to the Iron Kingdom.” He turned away from her, to the door.  
  
“You won’t get that far.”   
  
“What?” He looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
She walked over to him. “Oh, Regulus,” she cupped his cheek, “you poor, **stupid** boy. Turning against me comes with a price.”  
  
“I don’t care. I’m done with you!” He jerked back and walked around her. “I’m leaving, forever. Goodbye, Zhan Tiri.”  
  
“Oh, Regulus,” she said again, and he gasped sharply as he felt his body changing, his vision fading to black. “As your punishment for betraying me, you will be cursed into this form, for eternity.”_  
  
He always woke with a start, then promptly forgot the dream until the next night.  
  
“Hey, buddy.” Varian greeted when he woke up. “Sleep well?” He rubbed his head then got up to get ready to go back to work.   
  
Cassandra had been unnervingly quiet after getting the Mind Trap. The Brotherhood were frequently visited and given various different comforts to try to make their stay in the dungeon better, but it didn’t help much.  
  
Varian had gone back to the tower with Eugene and the Royal Guard but found it empty. Still, she might return. They’d been having guards take shifts watching it. Since he couldn’t help with that, Varian had devoted himself to trying to figure out what Gothel had written about, what her drawings were about.  
  
“I don’t understand, Gothel…” He muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Ruddiger wrote “Why don’t we go ask Xavier?” and he smiled. “Yeah, let’s go try that.” He set down his pencil and the book he had and took the scroll with the picture along as they headed out of the lab.  
  
“Hey!” Rapunzel greeted them in the hall. “Where you two off to?”  
  
“I’m going to see if Xavier knows anything about this.” Varian showed her the scroll.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “I’ll go with you, I want to know, too!”  
  
Varian blinked and rolled up the scroll. “Don’t you have Kingdom to run?”  
  
“Yes, and it is running. But, if whatever is in this scroll can help stop Cass, I am eager to find out.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Varian! Hey, there you are!” Eugene ran up to them. “Blondie, uhm, can I take Varian off with me for a bit?”  
  
“Oh, uh, sure!” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
Varian looked at the scroll. “Rapunzel, why don’t _you_ go ask Xavier?” He smiled. “Tell me what you find out.” He held it out to her.  
  
“Oh, okay!” She smiled and took it. “I’ll tell you everything he says about it!”  
  
He nodded, then headed off with Eugene. “What is it, Eugene?”  
  
“It’s time for some Team Awesome secrets.” Eugene said in a low voice. “You know how Cassandra’s armor is made of the black rocks?”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded.  
  
“And you know how you have that amber solution?” Eugene went on.  
  
“Okay?” Varian nodded.  
  
“Do you think you could weaponize the amber against the black rocks and Cassandra, in a way anyone can use it no matter how, uh, you know?” He nudged him.  
  
Varian nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” Varian nodded with a smile.  
  
“Great! Let’s get started!” Eugene said eagerly.  
  
“Wait, doesn’t it need to be approved by Rapunzel?” He asked, and Ruddiger raised an eyebrow at Eugene.  
  
“Well…we’ll convince her after it’s made. You _know_ she doesn’t want to hurt Cassandra, but she is a terrible person and has to be stopped.”  
  
Ruddiger was more concerned about Zhan Tiri, frankly.   
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded. “Before she uses the Mind Trap to hurt my family.”  
  
“And we won’t let that happen.” Eugene nodded with a smile.  
  
Hamuel flew over and landed in a hay pile. Eugene sighed and picked him up, putting him on his shoulder. “Why aren’t you with dad, huh?”  
  
Varian chuckled. “Maybe he wanted to hang out with Ruddiger.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Eugene looked at Ruddiger. “Does Ruddiger want to hang out?”  
  
“Don’t patronize me, _Horace_.” Ruddiger said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Be polite to the prince, please.” Hamuel told him.  
  
“He can’t even understand me.” Ruddiger rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well, at least you used his proper name.” Hamuel shrugged. “It’s a start.”  
  
“Ever wonder what the animals are actually saying to each other?” Eugene asked.  
  
“All the time.” Varian nodded.  
  
Eugene laughed.  
  
\--  
  
“Here we are, Pascal.” Rapunzel said as she walked up to Xavier’s shop. “Let’s hope he knows something about this.” She stepped inside. “Xavier?”  
  
“Ah, Princess.” He greeted. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Xavier, are there any legends about the cosmic event that mentions _four_ stones?” She showed him the scroll.  
  
He looked at it and set down his work, walking over to look it over. “Where did you get this?”  
  
“It was in…in Gothel’s old home. Or, under it, actually. Connected to it somehow? Varian’s trying to figure this out, but…”  
  
“I have heard… _rumor_ of four, but no one had ever seen more than the two. Sages say that four lights were witnessed coming down from the heavens, not two but, since only two were _found_ , it was assumed the rest were falling stars.” Xavier admitted.  
  
“Well, what do the sages say about what the four could be?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I do not know. _They_ do not know. It seems, however, that Gothel got a little further than anyone. If there was information about this scroll to be found…” He looked at her.  
  
“It’d be in the books Varian is already studying.” She sighed. “Well…it’s something. Thanks, Xavier.”  
  
“I will keep my ear out for any more information, Princess.” He assured her.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and rolled up the scroll before heading out. “Thanks, Xavier. See you around.”  
  
“Take care, Princess.” He waved and she waved back before walking away.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger walked down the streets of Corona, slipping by people with ease as he headed for the Demanitus chamber to pick up something from the lab in there for Varian. He weaved around people easily and made his way down under the city and to the chamber.  
  
When he got there, he found that it wasn’t empty. Zhan Tiri was there, staring up at the amber encasing the Demanitus Machine. He frowned and started to move to the lab tables and ignore her.  
  
“Oh, hello, Regulus.” She said cheerfully. “Look at it,” she giggled, “his greatest achievement. There’s a legend about it and everything.” She hopped up to the top of the machine and slowly slid down the amber. “Encased _so nicely_ in the _boy’s_ greatest achievement!” She landed at the bottom and turned to Ruddiger. “Do you think they will tell legends about _him_ , Regulus?”  
  
“I don’t know. Stop calling me that, I’m Ruddiger.” He started to dig around on the table.  
  
“That is what the _boy_ called you, and how very _cute_ to just call you by his last name.” She giggled and walked over to the lab table, where she pulled herself up to sit on the edge, kicking her feet like a child. “How is he? He left wounded.”  
  
“He’s fine.” Ruddiger said, picking up what he needed and turning to leave.  
  
“Ah-ta-ta. I’m not done talking to you, Regulus.” She said, and he rolled his eyes and started to walk on. A boomerang stabbed into the ground in front of him and he stopped short. “That’s better.”  
  
“I have _nothing_ to say to a demon.” Ruddiger shook his head. “And I’m not whoever that Regulus guy is. I’m _just_ a raccoon.”  
  
“Oh, please.” She hopped down. “You need to stop suppressing the memories.” She giggled. “You are _more_ than just a _simple raccoon_.” She walked over to him and knelt before him, cupping his face in her hands. “Just like _he_ is more than a simple farm boy. You and he are quite similar.” She grinned and her hands glowed pink.   
  
Ruddiger gasped and felt his body change. He looked down at himself and found he was…human. Dressed in a black apron and matching gloves and boots, wearing gray and white clothes, he clutched at his, short gray hair while breathing heavily. “Change me back. Change me back, change me back, change me back!”  
  
“As you wish.” She moved her hands away and he let out a sharp yelp as his body changed back to a racoon. He stared numbly in front of him and then checked himself over before picking up what he came for. “Regulus?”  
  
“Get away from me.” He said shakily.  
  
She giggled and stood up. “Do you remember now?”  
  
“No. No. Get away from me.” He backed up from her, then ran around her to the exit.  
  
“I look forward to seeing his new project completed.” She giggled. “Amber is truly a _beautiful_ color.”  
  
He fled up the stairs, not daring to look back as she laughed after him.  
  
He didn’t stop until he was back in the lab and then he set down the item he went for on the table before jumping into Varian’s arms.  
  
“Ruddiger?” Varian looked concerned. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“What’s up?” Eugene walked over to him.  
  
“I’m not sure. He’s shaking.” Varian frowned and lowered him to the table to where a paper and pencil were, but he just pushed them again and climbed back into his arms before he settled around his neck. “…Something must’ve happened on the way to the chamber. Or—or at it.”  
  
“Whatever it is, he’s scared. _Terrified_.” Eugene looked at Varian with concern.  
  
“Varian?”  
  
Eugene gasped and turned to the door as it opened, Rapunzel coming in. “Varian, I talked to Xavier but he said he didn’t know…what’s happened? Why is Ruddiger shaking?”  
  
“Not sure.” Varian shook his head. “I haven’t seen him like _this_ since the red rocks. Something… _really_ scared him.”  
  
“Weird. Has he said what?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Pascal moved from Rapunzel’s shoulder to sit on Varian’s with Ruddiger. “Everything okay, Ruddi?”  
  
“No…Nothing’s okay.” Ruddiger said shakily. “Nothing’s okay…”  
  
Pascal patted his face. “Do you want to _talk_ about it?”  
  
“No…” Ruddiger shook his head.  
  
“What’d you find out at Xavier’s?” Varian asked.  
  
“No one knows anything. Gothel is the only one to have any clue about these other two.” Rapunzel handed him the scroll.  
  
Varian took it and went to put it with the other stuff. “Okay…I’ll just…better get to those books, then.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Do you want me to leave Pascal here?”  
  
“Uhm, you can take him.” Varian nodded.  
  
Pascal shook his head. “I’ll stay.”  
  
Varian’s brow furrowed. “Actually…Rapunzel, can you take Ruddiger? I think he needs a distraction.”  
  
Rapunzel her out her arms and Ruddiger climbed into them. Pascal moved back to her shoulder. “I’ll take care of him.” She promised with a smile.  
  
Varian nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Rapunzel took Ruddiger out of the lab. Ruddiger looked over his shoulder at Varian, his brow furrowed.  
  
“It’s okay, Ruddiger.” She gently stroked his fur. “Varian will be fine. He’s safe in the castle, nothing will hurt him here.”  
  
He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. ‘As far as _you_ know…’ He thought, thinking of how the demon knew about the secret project somehow.  
  
Pascal patted his friend’s head comfortingly, but he didn’t seem to be cheering up. Whatever spooked him had _really_ spooked him. He didn’t know how to help him.  
  
“You know, we have a goodwill festival coming up. Do you want to help me set up for that?” Rapunzel asked him cheerfully.  
  
Ruddiger shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
“Uhm…let’s go up to my room, first. I’ll get some paper and pencil and we can talk about stuff.” She headed for her room.  
  
\--  
  
“Okay, Ruddiger.” She set the paper and pencil in front of him. “This is a completely safe non-judgmental space.” She sat across from him on the bed. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bugging you, and we can try to figure this out together. Okay?”  
  
Pascal looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. What was wrong with him?  
  
Ruddiger sighed and picked up the pencil in his small paw before he started to write. Rapunzel looked over eagerly.  
  
“’I don’t want to talk about it’. Oh. Well…maybe a hint?” She asked.  
  
He sighed and wrote, “My whole life is a lie and I’m not who I thought I was”.  
  
“Oh, well, I think that’s something you and Eugene could relate on.” She said, with a grin. “So, what, you met an old owner or something?”  
  
“Or something” was the reply with a disgruntled huff.  
  
“Come _on_ , Ruddiger. You can tell me.” She urged. “I _promise_ it won’t leave this room.”  
  
Ruddiger raised an eyebrow at her and wrote “Promise? Really?”  
  
“Oh, right. You, uh, share the same dislike for the word as Varian. Especially from _me_. Heh.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Well, it’s okay. Pascal will make sure I keep it, won’t you, Pascal?” She smiled at him.  
  
Ruddiger glanced away before he wrote two words: “Zhan Tiri”  
  
“What? What _about_ her?” Rapunzel asked, frowning and watched as he wrote,  
  
[ _She was in the Demanitus Chamber. She told me I was human once. She turned me into a human and then back again. She called me by a different name. And I’ve been having dreams that coincide. Not to mention my unusual intelligence for a raccoon, coupled with my just figuring human things out. So, yeah, my life is a lie, I’m older than I thought I was, I worked under Demanitus and then Zhan Tiri after he broke a promise to me and then I left her and she turned me into a raccoon. And I don’t know how to tell all this to Varian without him freaking out and you are about to freak out.]_  
  
“Aaaahhhh’m not freaking out, I’m just curious about this apparent connection to Demanitus and Zhan Tiri and did you know my mother— _Gothel_ , by any chance, too?” She said, grinning awkwardly.  
  
He stared blankly at her and wrote more.  
  
[ _I don’t remember anything but the moment I was turned into a raccoon._ ]  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel nodded. “I…I see. Okay. Uhm…let me know if you…remember anything else?”  
  
He shrugged and dropped the pencil, curling up with a sigh.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Rapunzel moved next to him and gently pulled him into her lap. “I was living a lie for a long time, too. I know the feeling. And, you know, it doesn’t matter who you were before, or who you worked with. What matters, now, is that you are with Varian and you love him and he loves you and you are such a good caretaker and he couldn’t get anyone better to be his pet raccoon.” She giggled. “Even if you’re not really a raccoon.”  
  
He looked up at her. “Sure, but how will he react if I tell him I’m not really a raccoon?”  
  
“You don’t know until you find out. For now,” Pascal grinned. “We have a goodwill festival to prepare!”  
  
Rapunzel took the paper and started to tear it, but Ruddiger stopped her. “Are you sure? What if someone finds it?” She asked.  
  
He took the paper and rolled it up, then held it up to her.  
  
“You want me to hide it?” She asked, and he nodded. “Okay.” She took it, got up, then let her hair down to use it to pull herself up to a rafter, where she tied the paper to the rafter out of view and then got back down. “Now, come on, boys! Let’s get some goodwill planned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your life is a lie, let's go prepare a festival to distract you!


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bitter battle with Cassandra, there's a new Captain of the Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

While Rapunzel distracted herself and Ruddiger with planning the upcoming festival and Eugene and Varian worked on their secret project, the Royal Guard prepared to strike at Cassandra.  
  
“Her head is completely unprotected, and we have the black rock sword.” The Captain said to his men. “We can destroy her armor if we use that.”  
  
“That’s right!” Maximus neighed his affirmation.  
  
“Let’s move out!” The Captain ordered.  
  
They headed out of the castle and got on their horses, The Captain on Maximus, and then they set off for the tower as the sky overhead was slowly covered with darkened clouds.  
  
“Cassandra!” The Captain called to the tower when they arrived. “Cassandra, face us! Face us like the warrior I raised you to be!”  
  
“’The warrior you _raised_ me to be’?” The door opened and she stepped out. “You didn’t raise me as a _warrior_! You raised me as a _handmaiden_!”  
  
“No, I taught you how to _fight_. I taught you about truth, honor, _loyalty_. All things you have thrown aside for—”  
  
“The mother that you took me from!” She said furiously.  
  
“She left you, Cassandra.” The Captain said grimly. “Please, you must stop this.”  
  
“I’m not stopping _anything_.” She sneered.  
  
“Then, you leave us no choice. Men!” He got off of Maximus and they got off their horses, preparing to fight. Maximus and the other horses slammed their hooves down aggressively.  
  
“Alright, then.” She held out her hand and a blade came out of her wrist. “By the way, _dad_ , nice sword. I think I’ll _take it._ ”  
  
“Charge!” He roared, and they ran to attack her as one.  
  
Zhan Tiri stepped in the open doorway, watching with a grin as they clashed in battle, while thunder clashed overhead.  
  
“It doesn’t matter how many of you there are.” Cassandra said coldly. “Each of you will _fall_.”  
  
She focused and blasted them all with a blue wave, knocking them back. The Captain stepped forward. “Cassandra, stand down!” He ordered.  
  
“You’re the one that should stand down, Father. While you _still can._ ” She added with a warning tone.  
  
“You _know_ I can’t do that.” He drew the black rock sword and pointed it at her.  
  
"Then you _will fall_ like the others.” She threw her hands out and black rocked formed around them and encased Maximus and the other horses and the Captain was bound by black rocks the sword held out in easy reach. “Nice sword.” She repeated, walking over to take it from him. The screech as she sheathed it in the back of her armor was sickening. “Run on home now.” She turned walked back to the demon. “Thanks for bringing me the sword.” She smirked and walked in, the door closing behind her. The rocks released them and the Captain slumped to his knees.  
  
“I…couldn’t fight her.” He said grimly. “And now…now she has the sword again. I was such a fool…”  
  
Maximus walked over and nuzzled him. “Let’s get home, Captain. The men need help getting onto their horses.”  
  
The Captain stared at where Cassandra went helplessly, then took off his helmet. “Maximus…I have to resign.” He said, looking up at the tower with distress.  
  
\--  
  
“King Fredric, Queen Arianna. As the Captain of the Corona Royal Guard, I have sworn to defend the Kingdom against all who threaten it. And yet, today, I not only failed to defeat Cassandra, but I allowed her to regain the use of one of her greatest weapons. I have come to realize…I cannot protect Corona from her. I cannot face my daughter in battle.” He said grimly, removing his helmet. “And so, it is with a heavy heart that I retire from my post.”  
  
Maximus hung his hand grimly as King Fredric spoke. “Captain, you have served Corona with dignity and pride for so many years. Thank you.”  
  
“And, we respect your decision.” Queen Arianna said gently.  
  
“And as for my replacement, it was a very difficult decision. There are so many qualified guards.” The Captain—no, Soloman stood up. “My replacement has put his life on the line for Corona countless times, and so it is with the utmost confidence that I recommend Eugene Fitzherbert.”  
  
Maximus looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well…I guess of the options, he’s the best one…” He said quietly.  
  
\--  
  
“Captain?!” Eugene stammered. He’d been called into the throne room to talk to the King and had found Rapunzel and the Captain of the Guard already there. “Me? Captain?!”  
  
“Captain Fitzherbert!” Rapunzel said thoughtfully. “It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” She looked at Ruddiger, who was sitting at her feet, and Pascal, who was on her shoulder.  
  
“I…you want _me_ to be _Captain_?” Eugene said, the disbelief fading into awe. “You think…I could be a _good_ one?”  
  
“I do.” The Captain held out his helmet to him. “And…unlike _me_ , you have _never_ hesitated to fight Cassandra. No matter _how many_ of her you faced at once.” He chuckled a bit.  
  
Eugene’s eyes widened. “Captain…”  
  
“I cannot face my daughter in battle. I could not fight her when I went to the tower today, and she defeated us all as a result. That is why I am retiring and have chosen _you_ to lead my men. You have served Corona faithfully since you changed from a criminal to a guard and will surely lead them to victory in the coming battle.”  
  
Eugene reached out and accepted the helmet. “I…accept.” He smiled. “I know how hard this must be for you.”  
  
He nodded grimly. “Thank you,” He saluted him, “Captain. And good luck.”  
  
Eugene looked at his reflection in the helmet, then tucked it under his arm and returned the salute. “Thank you for your service up until now, Captain.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled brightly.  
  
\--  
  
Of course, once outside the throne room and having changed into his fancy, new uniform, he started freaking out. “Me?! Captain of the Guard?! How could I possibly measure up to him?!”  
  
Pascal went to where Eugene had hidden the picture and Ruddiger came over to help him get it out for Rapunzel to see, since she was in Eugene’s room right now.  
  
“He seems to think you will. And, he’s right, you’ve never hesitated. And you’re a _brilliant_ guard, always thinking ahead, coming up with great battle plans.” She smiled dreamily. “Besides, the new uniform looks _so good_ on you.”  
  
“Because _that’s_ a good reason to be Captain of the Guard.” Ruddiger said dryly. Pascal laughed and then got Rapunzel’s attention as Ruddiger unrolled the picture.  
  
“Hm?” She looked at it and gasped. “Oh, it’s Flynn! And Varian! And you two! Aww, this is so cute! I didn’t know you had this in here, Eugene!”  
  
“Well, I was kind of hiding it for Pascal.” Eugene shrugged. “But, now it can go in your room.”  
  
She smiled, then looked back up at him. “Anyway, you are the _perfect choice_ for Captain of the Guard, and you know it.” She got up and walked over to place her hands on his shoulders. “And you are going to be _great_.”  
  
“Well…” Eugene smiled. “I guess I don’t know until I try it, right?”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” She said cheerfully.  
  
“Hey, Ruddiger, I’m going to go show off my new uniform and title to Varian. Wanna come?” Eugene grinned.  
  
Ruddiger nodded and got off the bed to approach him. “I’m guessing I can’t ride on your shoulders?”  
  
“See you two around.” Eugene kissed Rapunzel sweetly and then headed out with Ruddiger following.  
  
Rapunzel waved after them, then sighed. “…Wow. Eugene is Captain of the Guard now. That’s…wow.”  
  
Pascal nodded. “He’ll be fine.”  
  
\--  
  
Eugene knocked on the lab door before opening it. “Hey, kid!”  
  
“…’my research, if one were to obtain the Galaxy Crystal, they could acquire the power to control both the Sundrop and Moonstone. Unfortunately, I have not been able to locate the crystal, and I cannot stray too far from my Sundrop Flower or else I will surely perish’.” Varian murmured as he read over one of the three books he had propped open on the table in front of him.  
  
Eugene chuckled and walked over to stand behind him.  
  
“’If only I had a student of my own, someone I could send to seek out the Galaxy Crystal for me. There are many eligible young men in town, surely I could find someone willing to father a student I can raise to do this task for me’. Oh, ew. Cassandra was born to be her _student_?” He made a face.  
  
“Wow, talk about ‘planned pregnancies’, eh?” Eugene remarked. Varian jolted and looked up at him. “Hey, kid.” He waved with a grin.  
  
“Eugene!” He ran his hands through his hair. “H-Hi, uh, hi. Hello. What brings you in here?”  
  
Ruddiger hopped into his lap and he looked at him. “Oh, hey, Ruddiger!”  
  
“Hey, kid.” Ruddiger nuzzled him.  
  
“Well, I got some news.” Eugene leaned on the back of his chair. “Both good and bad.”  
  
“Oh no. Let’s hear it.” He picked up Ruddiger and stood up.  
  
“Which one first?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Uh, the bad one. Get it out of the way.” Varian waved his hand dismissively and Eugene laughed a bit.  
  
“Well, bad news, the Royal Guard faced Cassandra and lost. She took Adira’s sword as her victory prize and her father resigned because he realized he couldn’t fight her.” Eugene said grimly.  
  
“Yeah, that’s a _lot_ of bad.” Varian sighed.  
  
“Good news, though, he chose _me_ as his replacement! Me! And I got the uniform to prove it!” He turned to show off his uniform and Varian blinked, actually looking at his clothes now.  
  
“That’s not the usual uniform.” He remarked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, uh, I can’t actually _fit_ the other uniform, and this one stands out more, anyway. Plus, I look _stunning_ in it.” He leaned his arm on the chair again. “So, since I’m Captain of the Guard now, our little project can actually be known by people outside of this lab. And, you know, I was wondering if I could count on you to help us out with some other things, too?”  
  
Varian laughed a bit. “You don’t have to ask, just tell me what you want me to work on.” He looked at the books and sighed. “Gothel is giving me more questions than answers right now, anyway. Let’s work on that project now.”  
  
“Great! By the way, did you name it yet?” He laughed.  
  
“I’m thinking ‘Project Obsidian’.” Varian said thoughtfully.  
  
Eugene blinked. “Why ‘Obsidian’ and not something related to amber?”  
  
“One, too obvious, too descriptive. Two, because it sounds cool.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Eugene laughed. “Can’t argue with that!”  
  
Ruddiger looked over at the books and climbed out of Varian’s arms and hopping down to scamper over and climb up, looking them over.  
  
“You can look over that, if you want. While I work on Project Obsidian, you can study that for me.” Varian suggested, looking over. “I left my notes there, too.”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and gave a thumbs up, looking at the books. “Gothel… _did_ we know each other?” He wondered aloud. “Maybe, by reading this, I can remember more about…who I was. Do I want that, though? But, if it could give us a hint, a clue, _something_ to defeat Zhan Tiri…or even just to stop the Moonstone.” He looked over Varian’s note so far, but it looked like the poor boy was just getting frustrated and confused and there was a lot of “Wow, gee, I see where Cass gets the being a bitch from” commentary. Not exactly professional research notes, but these particular ones weren’t meant to be seen by anyone but Ruddiger and Varian.  
  
“I’m thinking, maybe something like a cannon, like a ship has, only…used in the hand, instead. To be carried around.” Varian said, leaning over the other table with Eugene as he started to draw up a blueprint. “And maybe…put the amber solution in these, to be fired…maybe also make some in alchemy balls, so they’re easier to discreetly carry around.”  
  
“That’s brilliant.” Eugene grinned. “And it’s harmless to anything but the black rocks, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it only affects the black rocks.” Varian nodded.  
  
Ruddiger smiled lovingly at his boy and then went back to his own research. He knew he still had to tell Varian the truth, his secret, about meeting Zhan Tiri…but, that could wait. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry to talk about it again, frankly.  
  
“Eugene!” The door of the lab burst open and Lance strode in. “Ah, I heard you were—”  
  
“Lance, I told you to get out of my lab! You are banned! Banned!” Varian turned to him firmly.  
  
“Whoa, I didn’t ask for this teenage aggression. I’m just here to greet and congratulate the new Captain of the Guard!” He said, dramatically gesturing to Eugene.  
  
“I said to _get out_. After the mess you made last week, I’m _not_ letting you back in.” Varian walked over and tried to shove the large man out.  
  
“Okay, this—this is kind of funny.” Lance laughed. “You’re—you’re really trying to shove me? With your weak, little body?”  
  
“Eugene!” He looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Eugene walked over and took Lance by the arm. “Come on, Lance. Let the kid work, we’ll talk out where you won’t cause something to explode.”  
  
“Oh, alright. Hey, Eugene, since you’re Captain of the Guard now—"  
  
“Thank you!” Varian said, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Ruddiger laughed at the scene. “That guy doesn’t listen to ‘no’, does he?”  
  
“Don’t laugh.” Varian pointed at him. “You remember the mess we had to clean, don’t you?”  
  
Ruddiger shrugged and looked back at the book while Varian went back to his blueprint.  
  
\--  
  
_“You promised! You promised that you would help me, that you would save him! You promised, Demanitus!” He clenched his gloved fists tightly.  
  
“I told you that it was a long-shot, and we cannot use the stones, we cannot even remove them from their present locations because it could spell disaster for the world!” The hooded man said grimly. “You don’t think I wanted to help you?”  
  
“Zhan Tiri was right. You were just using my **brilliant** mind to further your goals.” He spat bitterly. “I’m done.”  
  
“Zhan Tiri? Wait, have you been **talking** to her?!” The man turned to him.  
  
“I know what I need to do now! I’m going to bring him back, with or without your help!” He turned to go. “No matter what it takes – if it’s the last thing I do. Goodbye, Demanitus.”  
  
“Regulus, wait!”_  
  
Ruddiger woke with a start and groaned, looking around him. He had fallen asleep in the lab, but it looked like Varian had brought him with him when he went to bed and was fast asleep next to him, one hand buried in the fur on his back. He licked the boy’s cheek and he let out a little giggle in his sleep before pulling him closer.  
  
“Mmn, Ruddiger, that tickled…” He murmured.  
  
Ruddiger sighed and carefully wriggled out of his arms and went to the open window, the wind blowing through his fur as he climbed out and went to get something to eat.  
  
“Good evening.”  
  
He looked up and saw Owl circling overhead before he landed in front of him. “Hey.”  
  
“It has been some time since we last spoke. How are you?” Owl asked.  
  
“Going through an existential crisis at the moment, you?” Ruddiger grinned.  
  
“Dealing with the fact that Cassandra has completely lost her mind and betrayed the Kingdom, Eugene Fitzherbert the ex-criminal is the Captain of the Guard, and my whole life is upside down.” Owl shrugged. “So, what’s your crisis about?”  
  
“I dunno. You might not want that piled onto everything else.” Ruddiger chuckled.  
  
“Well, is everything alright? I mean, you were taken recently, did they hurt you?” Owl asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“No. Well, not really? Ugh.” Ruddiger sighed and looked up at the moon shining above. “I found out that I’m…not a raccoon.”  
  
Owl tilted his head the other way. “I knew it. You _are_ a cat.”  
  
“Was that a joke?” He looked at him and Owl shrugged.  
  
“Possibly.” Owl looked at the moon.  
  
Ruddiger chuckled. “Well, no. I’m not a cat. Turns out, I’m a human cursed into the form of a raccoon. Also, I’m immortal. Or, at least un-aging. I’ve been a raccoon for _centuries_ and didn’t even know it. I used to work with _Demanitus_.”  
  
“That’s…” Owl looked back at him. “Okay, _that’s_ pretty upside down, too.”  
  
Ruddiger laughed. “I know, right? And _I_ have to _live_ it. I’ve been having dreams, Zhan Tiri keeps approaching me, she’s calling me by a different name, my _old_ name…”  
  
“That seems to be a common issue here.” Owl remarked. “Hamuel won’t stop calling Eugene ‘Horace’. If he could understand him, he'd surely protest.”  
  
“And, honestly, I don’t blame him. That is a _terrible_ name.” Ruddiger said, then laughed. “I should…probably talk to him about this. If _anyone_ would understand, he would. But…how do I tell Varian about my…my real identity?”  
  
“Well, you can start with just telling the truth.” Owl pointed out. “From what I’ve learned, the kid doesn’t do well with people keeping secrets from him. Have you told anyone else?”  
  
“…Pascal and Rapunzel.” Ruddiger nodded. “And, uhm, you.”  
  
“Then, the next person you tell should be him.” Owl nodded.  
  
“Ruddiger?!” Varian called.  
  
Ruddiger turned and saw Varian leaning out of his bedroom window. He nodded to Owl and then headed back to climb up a tree and jump back into his arms. “There you are.” Varian said with relief. “When I saw you were gone, I-I thought…” He sniffled. “I thought she’d taken you from me again.” He held him closer, in a tighter grip. “I was scared I’d lost you!”  
  
“Oh, shh, shh. It’s okay, Varian. I’m here.” He licked his cheek and nuzzled him. “I’m here.” He patted his cheek comfortingly and Varian carried him back to bed with a sigh. This time, when he curled up with him in his arms, held close to him, he just closed his eyes and let sleep take him away again.

Owl flew up to the window and looked in at them before he flew off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Captain, Eugene's going to be a lot busier. 
> 
> ((A/N: While, in canon, the fight is just a dream, I thought that it would be a good way for Cassandra to get back to the sword AND for the Captain to realize that he can't actually fight her. Also, in canon, there's a huge unnecessary crowd when he's resigning and I just decided against that completely pointless part of the scene and gave it a more solemn feel.))


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Flynnposter on the loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“I can’t _believe_ this!” Eugene threw his hands up as he came into the lab. “Varian, listen to this! I finally found out why they keep messing up my face in the wanted posters!”  
  
“Mmhm?” He said distractedly as he focused on assembling the weapon he was working on.  
  
“There is _another_ person using the Flynn Rider name! And he even _dresses_ like me, but he has a mustache!” Eugene said, sounding offended. “Anyways, Rapunzel and I are going to look into that.”  
  
“With Cassandra living in a tower so close to the kingdom, is this really the best time for the Captain of the Guards to be running off?” Varian asked, looking up from his work.  
  
“What—but—this is _important_ , Varian.” He frowned.  
  
“Cassandra could storm the city at any time and you’re focusing on a doppleganger?” Varian put his tools down and turned to him fully. “What if we have trouble?”  
  
“I’m thinking of putting Lance in—”  
  
“Lance?! He can’t lead us in battle if it comes to it!” Varian snapped, cutting him off.  
  
“But he stole Rapunzel’s crown, Varian!” Eugene stressed.  
  
“That thing has the _worst_ security system. Maybe just get her a _new_ one and _guard_ it better. Why would you put it in a room by itself with minimal security _with a skylight above it_?!” Varian walked towards him. “The Captain chose you to replace him because we have Cassandra _living on our doorstep_ and _you_ are willing to fight her when he isn’t! NOT so you can go chasing a doppleganger that decided to steal the Kingdom’s most-stolen item!”  
  
Eugene sighed. “…But, he needs to be caught, Varian.”  
  
“And _we_ need the Royal Guard here.” Varian said firmly.  
  
“I took an oath to protect this kingdom from criminals.” Eugene argued.  
  
“You took an oath to protect this Kingdom from those that would threaten it! If the crown being stolen was such a big concern, they would guard it better! You leaving now gives her an opening to attack! You don’t think she’s _watching_ us?!”  
  
Eugene faltered. “…But, we can’t just get him get away with it.”  
  
“It’s just a _crown_ , Eugene. You can’t endanger this Kingdom over a copycat thief.” Varian turned back to his work.  
  
“Rapunzel wants to find him, though.” Eugene frowned.  
  
“Then tell her what I told you. We have Cassandra on our doorstep. Now is not the time to be chasing crowns.” He grabbed his overcoat and welding mask and started to weld the piece he just put together onto the machine.  
  
Eugene looked over at Ruddiger, who shrugged before looking back at the books. “You don’t understand, Varian. If someone is posing as me…they could attract the wrong kind of people. People…I have history with. _Bad_ history. They could die.”  
  
“Hm…” Varian turned off the welding torch and set it down, then held out his gloved hands to his sides. “Let’s weigh the urgency scales. On the left, we have some copycat thief pretending to be your _old identity_.”  
  
Eugene frowned. “Varian…”  
  
“And on the right, we have the threat of Cassandra storming our doors at any moment.” He held on, then started to move his hands up and down before finally moving the left up and the right down so far that he fell over. “Oh, wow, the crazy woman with the magic stone that could _kill us at any moment_ TIPPED THE SCALES LOWER!”  
  
“I thought you thought you were immortal?” Eugene looked down at him, his hands on his hips.  
  
“One, not too eager to test that. Besides, I think the glowing and moon powers might be why it didn’t affect me.” Varian said, looking up at him. “Two, even if I _were_ , no one else in town is.”  
  
Eugene chuckled and offered him a hand. “Here, let me help you up.”  
  
Varian took his hand and got up. “So, I actually have a theory.”  
  
“Oh, let’s hear it.” Eugene leaned against the lab table.  
  
“Okay.” He dusted himself off. “I think…” He sighed. “It’s still forming. You know, bit of a small theory. Gothel’s writings spoke of there being chosen humans to be the hosts of the stones’ powers. Of course, I don’t have anything of _after_ she took Rapunzel, but it’s a theory. Supposedly, the chosen would have… _physical traits_ that indicate it.”  
  
He stepped away from the table, starting to pace. “Whenever I use the moon powers, the unnaturally-colored streak in my hair starts glowing. So, it stands to reason I am one of the…the chosen humans of the four stones.”  
  
“So?” Eugene gestured for him to go on.  
  
“So…I think the reason I’ve been able to use Moon powers without having a single piece of the Moonstone is because it unlocked the powers I was... _born_ with. I think…and I’m loathe to admit that Destiny is a thing as much as magic is, the Moonstone is meant to be _mine_. And _that’s_ why the decay incantation didn’t affect me.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “And why I was able to get her to snap out of it when the water failed.”  
  
“Huh.” Eugene nodded. “Okay, that’s a pretty solid theory. Soooo, she’s using your stolen powers.”  
  
Varian nodded. “According to the theory, at least.”  
  
Eugene chuckled. “Oh, that would piss her off.”  
  
“ _Maybe_ a little more than learning her ‘destiny’ all along has been to be her mother’s ‘student’ slash _errand girl_.” Varian chuckled.  
  
Eugene nodded. “Oh, probably. Well, I’m going to leave you to your work, see you later.” He headed out of the lab.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Varian shrugged and went back to work, then paused and looked over at the door as it closed. “…He’s going after the thief, isn’t he?”  
  
Ruddiger sighed heavily. “Hey, uh…” He hopped down from the desk and went to the table he’d been writing on for when they wanted to have a conversation. Varian turned and walked over to join him.  
  
“Hey, what’s up, bud?”  
  
Ruddiger looked up at him, then started to write.  
  
[ _There’s something I need to tell you. Well, two things._ ]  
  
“What is it?” Varian asked, leaning on the table a bit as he watched him.  
  
[ _First, Zhan Tiri knows about your project. I don’t think she intends to tell Cassandra, but I saw her in the Demanitus chamber. That’s what…what got me shook up._ ]  
  
“Great.” Varian looked around warily, then looked back at the paper.  
  
[ _There’s something else.  
My name isn’t Ruddiger. It’s Regulus._]  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow, but gestured for him to go on.  
  
[ _I was once a human, just like you. I was a young man named Regulus that worked with Demanitus. After he broke a promise to me, I joined Zhan Tiri, but left her when she planned to destroy Corona. At least…I tried to.]_  
  
“Tried to?” Varian asked.  
  
[ _She didn’t take my leaving well. She cursed me to be a raccoon and live forever. I’ve been alive for centuries, but I keep forgetting._ ]  
  
“A curse, yikes.” Varian frowned. “Can it be undone?”  
  
[ _Curses, generally, can only be removed by the caster. And, uh, she turned me human again, briefly. I was really upset about it. After she changed me back into a raccoon, I ran to you and…yeah._ ]  
  
Varian reached out and stroked his fur gently. “It must be so hard. Do you remember anything of your past?”  
  
[ _Bits and pieces, mostly dreams. I didn’t remember anything until she changed me briefly. She wants me to remember, she was talking like she regretted changing me, like she…wanted me back. But, I won’t go back. I’m with you._ ]  
  
Varian pulled him close, stopping his writing. “I won’t let her take you.” He said softly. “And do you want me to call you Regulus?”  
  
Ruddiger shook his head and he smiled. “Then, you’re still Ruddiger.” He set him down. “Now…let’s get back to learning what we can to beat Cassandra.” He paused. “Do you think my theory is sound?”  
  
Ruddiger gave a thumbs-up. “Seems legit.”  
  
Varian smiled and then picked him up again, taking him back to the other desk. “Well, back to work!”  
  
Ruddiger grinned and started to read again, ready to take notes as he read.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Varian groaned in exasperation. “They _both_ left?!”  
  
He'd left the lab to get food and talk to Rapunzel and Eugene about what Ruddiger had found out so far and been told by a smug-looking Lance that they’d taken off to find that copycat, and taken Maximus with them.  
  
“That’s right! So, what can I do you for?” Lance asked cheerfully.  
  
Varian groaned. “Where’s Fidella?” He walked to the stable.  
  
“Why do we need Fidella?” Ruddiger asked.  
  
“Because I’m going after those two idiots.” He walked up to Fidella’s stall. “Hey, you feel like taking me somewhere by your own choice this time? I promise there is zero percent of your committing a crime this time.”  
  
She let out a bit of a laugh. “Well...I could use the walk.”  
  
Varian looked at Ruddiger, who nodded, and then he went to get her bridle and saddle. After setting her up, he led her out of the stable and climbed on. “Okay…can you find Maximus’ scent?” He asked her, and she nodded. “Good. Let’s go find them. Hyah!”  
  
“Wait, V, where are you going?” Keira asked as they passed her and Catalina when they set off running for the bridge.  
  
“Bye, have a fun ride!” Catalina waved.  
  
Varian held onto the reins as Ruddiger rode on his shoulders, his backpack on his back and his knife tucked into a sheathe he’d added to his belt. “I just hope we won’t be too late to stop them from getting into trouble…” He muttered as they passed by Hector’s animals, which were still standing guard despite their master being locked up.  
  
The thought made him feel a sting in his heart and he shook it away. No, they did what was necessary. Locking his father and the other two up had been the safest course of action for them.  
  
Luckily, they weren’t _too_ far from the castle, but still dangerously close to the tower. Varian slowed her to a trot as they started to hear Eugene speaking.  
  
“…thought you could steal the crown better than me, huh? Did ya? Did ya?” Eugene said angrily, and Varian rolled his eyes. “Well, you thought _wrong_. Can we lock that thing up better, please? Thank you.”  
  
They came to a clearing and stayed in the tree-line, watching as Eugene spoke to a stranger that greatly resembled him – aside from having a mustache – that was currently wrapped up in Rapunzel’s hair.  
  
“But, let’s talk about the _real_ offense. _Grand_ theft, to boot.” Eugene went on. “And _how_ do you look _exactly like me_?”  
  
The stranger laughed. “Well, _exactly_ like _you_? C-Come on, come on. Don’t flatter yourself, pal.”  
  
“Oh, don’t flatter—Myself?! No, don’t flatter _yourself_ , buddy!” Eugene snapped, pointing a finger at him. The guy rolled his eyes in response. “Okay? Can you _believe_ this guy? Big talk from a persona-stealer.”  
  
“He’s probably just using the same name from the same book.” Varian said as he got down from Fidella and walked up to them.  
  
“Varian, what are you _doing_ out here?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Looking for the Captain of the Guard and the Princess.” Varian looked at her. “You caught him, _yay_. Now, let’s get back before Cassandra decides to strike the city.”  
  
“Maximus, Pascal, really?” Ruddiger raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What? I wanted to catch him!” Maximus said with a huff.  
  
“And I just went with Rapunzel.” Pascal shrugged.  
  
“Okay, okay, wait. I’m not going _anywhere_ with you.” The stranger looked at Varian. “Hey, the name’s Fly—”  
  
“Flynn Rider. Yeah. I got that.” Varian said flatly.  
  
“Phew, this kid takes ‘teen angst’ to a whole other level. Yours?” Flynn Rider looked at Eugene.  
  
“What—no. He’s sixteen.” Eugene frowned. “How old do you think I am?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” The man shrugged. “Look, I think the kid wants you both home in time for supper, so why don’t you let me go, give back the crown and we’ll pretend you never caught me?” He said with a charming toothy grin.  
  
“No way. I’m not going to let you run around with a face that looks like mine, using _my name_.” Eugene said firmly. “And you _certainly_ aren’t going to get the crown back!”  
  
“Oh, please. It’s not _your_ name. Like the kid said, we just both got inspired by the same book. And _you_ stole it, first.”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes with a groan.  
  
“I adopted the persona! There is a difference!” Eugene said angrily.  
  
“And now you’re a lawman, a sellout.” Flynn Rider sneered.  
  
“Ohh-ho-ho-ho-hoooo!” Eugene replied.  
  
Varian sighed and walked over to Rapunzel. “What were you thinking? Putting Lance in charge? She’d skewer him!”  
  
“Well, to be fair, she’d skewer _anyone_.” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
“Who you calling a sellout, huh?” Eugene went on. “And you know what? Flynn Rider _never_ had a mustache. So, there.”  
  
“That’s because yours-truly gave him a long-overdue upgrade.” The thief said smugly.  
  
“Well, speaking as a fellow _fan_ , this adaptation _sucks_!” Varian walked over to him. “Now we have _more important things_ to worry about then you trying to imitate something you could _never_ come close to. So, here’s your choices. You can either give this up, or we’ll take you back and throw you in the cell next to the Saporians!”  
  
“Varian, _I’m_ the Captain of the Guard, I can handle this.” Eugene turned to him.  
  
“Then, _handle_ it.” Varian crossed his arms over his chest. Ruddiger climbed onto the thief’s shoulders and crossed his arms on the guy’s head.  
  
“Okay, _why_ is there a raccoon on my head now?” The man looked perplexed.  
  
  
“Because he wants to be there. Any more dumb questions?” Varian asked with a smile.  
  
“Sure. Why are his _ears_ so big?” The thief smirked at Eugene.  
  
“B-big?!” Eugene covered his ears, then stepped closer to him. “Now you’ve gone too far!”  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel looped some of her hair around him to stop him from punching the guy and pulled him back a bit. “Eugene, relax.”  
  
“Yeah, Eugene, _relax_.” Flynn Rider said with a smirk.  
  
Varian narrowed his eyes and Ruddiger knew exactly why. This guy reminded them both of Andrew and it was _disturbing_. It was like if Andrew had taken over Eugene’s body somehow. Yuck, don’t think about _that_ image.  
  
“Don’t _test_ me, Rider.” Rapunzel said firmly. “Come on, let’s get this Flynnposter back to Corona.”  
  
Eugene groaned and they walked over to untie him from the hair. “Come on, Ruddiger. Down.”  
  
Ruddiger moved from Flynn Rider’s shoulder to Varian’s again and they started back to the castle, Eugene watching him closely with frying pan in hand. Varian walked over to get on Fidella and Rapunzel rode Maximus.  
  
“You feeling okay?” Maximus asked her as they walked. “You’re outside.”  
  
She nodded. “It feels good.”  
  
“So, what did you come find us for? Just to tell us off?” Rapunzel teased.  
  
“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about…” Varian glanced at their prisoner. “Not now.”  
  
“Aw, don’t stop on _my_ account.” He grinned at him, then tilted his head thoughtfully. “Hm. Have we met before?”  
  
“No.” Varian shook his head. “The only ‘Flynn Rider’ I’ve ever met has been Eugene.”  
  
“Hm.” The man nodded, still looking thoughtful.  
  
“Hey, who’s hungry?” Eugene suddenly asked.  
  
“Oh, I am.” Their prisoner commented.  
  
“Well, the Snuggly Duckling is nearby. What say we stop in for a bite?” Eugene suggested.  
  
“Oh, that sounds like a good idea!” Rapunzel said, and they headed down the path to it. Eugene let the prisoner go in ahead of them with Varian following closely, Fidella and Max waiting outside.  
  
“Don’t even think about running off. I’ve got ways to keep you in place.” Varian told the man.  
  
“Ohhh, so scary.” Flynn Rider laughed.  
  
“Why do you keep bringing people here when you don’t even like it yourself?” Rapunzel asked Eugene as they went in ahead of them.  
  
“I bring people here because I know they will hate it.” Eugene stated slyly.  
  
“I didn’t.” She reminded him.  
  
\--  
  
“So, there I was, you know, I’m _surrounded_ by a _battalion_ of guards, all with their arrows drawn and pointed at numero uno. So, I hand over the goods, and I say, ‘I see’—”  
  
“’I see your point’. Book three, chapter 5, paragraph 10, except that you paraphrased the part about the weapons pointed at you.” Varian said casually, cutting off the story. “Do you have any stories that _aren’t_ ripped straight from the book series, Mr. Fake?”  
  
“You have read those books _way_ too much.” Ruddiger commented.  
  
Eugene snickered and Rapunzel lightly swatted him with a smile.  
  
“You know, you’re _really_ getting on my nerves, kid.” Flynn Rider frowned at him.  
  
“And your mustache is getting on mine.” Varian sipped at his milk.  
  
Eugene actually laughed this time.  
  
“Well, at least he was telling the story better than Eugene.” One of the thugs commented.  
  
“Excuse me?!” Eugene frowned.  
  
“He’s still nothing but a copycat. He copies the book _and_ he copies the real criminal.” Varian set down his empty cup and got up. “Let me know when you’ve got something _original_ in your record, Mr. Copycat.”  
  
“Wait,” the man’s brow furrowed and he squinted at him, “I know where I’ve seen you! You’re The Alchemist of Old Corona! You’re famous!”  
  
“He is?” Eugene and Rapunzel asked in unison.  
  
“Well, in the underground. You know, among criminals.” The man shrugged. “You guys didn’t know that?” He looked at the thugs.  
  
“We haven’t really been, uh, _criminals_ in a while.” One of them admitted.  
  
“’Famous’, how?” Eugene walked over to him. Varian moved behind Eugene, clutching at the strap of his backpack.  
  
“Come on.” He scoffed. “the kid single-handedly kidnapped a queen _and_ snuck truth serum into an _entire castle_. That’s impressive. Unfortunately, no one is good enough to imitate his work.” The man shrugged. “Anyways, yeah. _That’s_ where I’ve seen you. Your old wanted poster is still kicking around, and there’s other pictures, besides.” He laughed. “Apparently you decided to reform? Man, kid, you’re _terrifying. You_ should be in charge of crime-stopping instead of _this_ joker.”  
  
“That’s enough out of _you_!” Eugene snapped. Ruddiger started to gently stroke Varian’s cheek with his paw soothingly, sensing he was growing distressed. “We’re done in here. Let’s go back the castle.” He grabbed him by the arm roughly and pulled him off his seat and to the door.  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel walked over to him.  
  
“…I have _fans_?” Varian asked in disbelief.  
  
Rapunzel gently led him out. “Was nice seeing you all again!” She called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an unnerving feeling when you find out that your crimes have gained you fame among the undesirables.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baron captures the group before they can take the Flynnposter back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They headed back to Corona, Varian riding behind Rapunzel on Fidella while Eugene, had tied Flynn Rider’s wrists together, rode on Maximus with the prisoner in front of him. “So, how did you do it, anyway? The truth serum thing?” He asked curiously.  
  
“You don’t have to answer that.” Eugene told him.  
  
“Eugene, I’ve been thinking.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully. “What if…we didn’t throw him in prison? What if we helped him reform, like I helped you and Varian reform?”  
  
Varian looked up as they passed the grotto the tower is. He could sense her there, even if he couldn’t see her. She was home, possibly even watching them. What was she waiting for? Why was she so quiet?   
  
He gasped. “The eclipse.”  
  
“What?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
“’The eclipse is coming’. _That’s_ what Cassandra is waiting for, why she hasn’t attacked yet.” He said, looking towards the tower.  
  
“I have no idea what he’s talking about.” Flynn Rider commented.  
  
“Crazy lady out to kill everyone. Blue hair. Try to keep up.” Eugene told him.  
  
“It makes sense.” Rapunzel nodded. “So, we have some time to build defenses.”  
  
“And a deadline.” Varian said grimly.  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then looked at Eugene. “Anyways, what do you think? Do you want to try to help him reform?”  
  
“Do I look like a sellout to you?” The man laughed.  
  
“Whoa!” Maximus cried in alarm as a tree suddenly came crashing down in front of them.  
  
“That’s not good.” Eugene said with a frown.  
  
“Hello again, Rider.” A sickly-looking large man said as he came out of the treeline, glaring them all down. “Why don’t we all have a nice little _chat_?”  
  
“Baron.” Eugene said, tensing.  
  
“Who?” Flynn Rider whispered.  
  
“We are not going _anywhere_ with you.” Rapunzel said sternly.  
  
Varian glanced around. “Uh, guys? Trouble.” He nodded to the people around them.  
  
“It’s just a little _chat_.” The Baron sneered at them. “Come along, now.”  
  
“Varian,” Rapunzel said quietly, “these people are _extremely dangerous_. We _need_ to get away from them, and quickly.”  
  
“What do you—ngh!” Varian held his arm, a dart sticking out of it. Rapunzel cried out in alarm as she was hit with one as well and the others soon followed.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal groaned as he slowly woke up. He gasped when he realized he was in a little cage and looked around him, gasping when he saw the rest of their group in chains. Ruddiger had a metal collar around his neck and a chain attached to that and he was curled up next to Varian, who’d had been stripped of his belt and pack. Likewise, the rest of them were also disarmed, and Flynn Rider was tossed in a corner, whimpering in pain.  
  
The door opened and a man came into the room. He looked around before he went to Varian’s side and roughly shook him awake. “Hey!” Pascal cried in alarm.  
  
“Ow, what—” Varian looked up at the man.  
  
“The Baron has need of your services. You’ll cooperate if you want to _live_ , alchemist.” The man said as he unhooked Varian’s chains from the wall and roughly hauled him to his feet.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Varian looked over at Ruddiger. “I need my lab partner.”  
  
“The raccoon?” The man asked incredulously. Varian nodded. “…Fine, whatever.” He walked over and took the chain keeping Ruddiger by the wall the wall off it and picked him up, handing him to Varian with the chain and then forcing him to follow him out.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Flynn Rider called. “Don’t hurt him, he’s just a kid!”  
  
The slamming door roused the others.  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel looked around.  
  
“The Baron took him; said he needed his services.” Flynn Rider said grimly.  
  
“He probably wants him to make an antidote for that spider bite. How is he still alive?” Eugene frowned.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “I don’t know…but, hopefully he can get himself out of that mess.” She struggled with her chains.  
  
“Wait, Flynnposter, why are you hurt?” Eugene asked.  
  
“He thought I was you, then got pissed when I wasn’t but used your name. I…” He glanced away. “I…kind of got him to spare my life by asking about his face, he told me it was a poison, and I miiight’ve mentioned the alchemist in the room?” He grinned sheepishly.  
  
“…You what?” They asked in unison.  
  
\--  
  
Varian and Ruddiger were brought to a large man sitting in a chair. He looked like he’d been put through something terrible, and Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What happened to him?” Ruddiger muttered.  
  
“You are The Alchemist of Old Corona, correct?” The Baron asked calmly.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian said, nodding. “Why do you ask?”  
  
He knew, logically, he should be afraid. But, he also knew that, magically, he could break these chains with the black rocks if he wanted to. But, he was too curious about this guy’s affliction to not want to stick around.  
  
“I have need of your services.” He said calmly. “Do as I ask and you will all go free.”  
  
Varian laughed. “No, we won’t.”  
  
The Baron chuckled. “You’re right, you’ve seen right through me.”  
  
“Well, from one criminal to another, the line is a cliché.” Varian shrugged. “So, let’s talk terms.”  
  
“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“First of all, if you want me to do _anything_ , I’m going to need these chains off me and my lab assistant.” He nodded to Ruddiger, who was awake now and glaring at the man.  
  
“You think that you have power here?” The man smirked.  
  
“I think that you’re a desperate man. A desperate _dying_ man, and I’m your last hope.” He smirked. “Am I _wrong_ , Baron?”  
  
He glared down at him, but his expression softened slightly. “Remove his chains.”  
  
The man that brought him in unlocked the chains around his wrists and Ruddiger’s collar. He gently massaged Ruddiger’s neck before the raccoon climbed onto his shoulders and stared the Baron down.  
  
“Now,” Varian smiled slyly, “let’s talk about what you need, and what you’ll give me in return.”  
  
“I need an antidote made for the venom of a Kai Spider. The antidote I had was…well, taken from me.” The Baron said, growling a bit at the end.  
  
“Okay. Do you have the spider?” Varian asked.  
  
“I do.” He nodded.  
  
“Good, that means I don’t have to try to work with your blood. That would take longer. Now, here's my terms.” He walked towards him, staring him down despite being so much smaller than him. “If you want this antidote made, you release everyone – including us two. And when you are cured, you will leave Corona forever and never approach anyone going by Flynn Rider again.”  
  
“Those are your terms?” The Baron asked.  
  
“Well, I suppose if you want something _else_ , you could instead agree to work for me.” Varian said, lightly tugging on his gloves nonchalantly.  
  
“ _Excuse_ me?!” Baron said, insulted.  
  
“Yeah, I figured you’d react that way. So, I cure you, you leave Corona forever and let us all go. Deal?” He smiled slyly at him.  
  
“Deal.” He nodded firmly.  
  
“Well, then.” He grinned. “Shall we get started?”  
  
The Baron led him from the room and to where he would be working. At Varian’s request, his bag and belt were brought there as well, as well the Kai Spider in a box.  
  
“Alright, then.” Varian got out his travel kit and set it up. “How to extract the venom from you?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose if we could get you to bite onto a vial.” He looked at the Baron, who walked over to the box while Varian got out a vial and brought it over.  
  
\--  
  
“Got it!” Flynn Rider said as he finished picking Eugene’s locks open.  
  
“Ha, whoever he has working him now is real dumb if they didn’t think to check for a lockpick.” Eugene said as he went to free Rapunzel with his own and the thief went to free Pascal and Maximus.  
  
“Okay, let’s quickly get out of here and find where Varian is. And if the Baron has hurt a _single_ hair on his head…” She growled.  
  
They went to the door and picked the lock, quickly opening it and heading out.  
  
“That wasn’t so hard.” Flynn Rider said as they headed down the hall.  
  
“Yeah, but we don’t know where we are, how big it is, or where Varian was taken to. We can’t rest easy yet.” Eugene said, looking around the corner carefully.  
  
“You’re real soft for that kid, aren’t you?” Flynn Rider remarked.  
  
“He’s a dear friend that has endured far more than a child his age should.” Rapunzel said, looking out as well.  
  
“I don’t see anyone. Be on your guard.” Eugene said, leading the way. “Maximus, find Varian’s scent.”  
  
“Got it.” He bowed his head down and sniffed before nodding and leading them on. “This way!”  
  
He stopped outside a door and sniffed at it. Eugene walked to the door and listened before slowly opening it.  
  
He saw Varian in some kind of makeshift lab, Ruddiger sitting on the lab table with him and both of them facing away from him.  
  
“…by all accounts, he should be dead by now. How he’s managed to live so long after being bit is something I’d be very interested in learning. Maybe I should’ve gone with the ‘work for me’ route, after all.” Varian was saying to Ruddiger.  
  
“Varian, pst.” Eugene walked over to him.  
  
“Oh, hey Eugene.” He greeted.  
  
“What are you doing?” Eugene asked, gesturing to his work.  
  
“I’m working on an antidote for the spider venom.” Varian said, pouring something from a vial into a beaker and adding something from another beaker into that one with a dropper.  
  
“Why?” Eugene frowned.  
  
“Well, I _was_ doing it to free us, but it looks like you figured out how to get out on your own.” He picked up the beaker and shook it slightly to mix it before he put it back down on a burner. “So, I have to think of another reason to spare his life.”  
  
“Uh…why?” Eugene asked. “He’s a bad guy, Varian.”  
  
“Oh, I know. But, you know, common decency, ‘it’s the right thing to do’, blahblah.” Varian went to another beaker and mixed something in that. “I’ve asked for complete privacy and isolation for the next few hours.”  
  
“Varian…” Eugene said as the others came in, “you could easily use the rocks to break us out. Why didn’t you just do that?”  
  
Varian set the vial back in its holder. “He has connections and forces I can use. I figured you’d be breaking out, and I already suggested the possibility of him working for me.”  
  
“You—what—working for—why _would_ he?” Eugene stammered.  
  
“Because he knows that he will only get the antidote if he says yes. And that I have the ability to kill him if he turns on me, and I can use a truth serum to make sure he doesn’t lie to me.” Varian smirked a bit. “He’s heard of me, apparently. Since he’s from outside Corona, I’m surprised. I never realized my crimes here had spread so far.”  
  
“Neither did I…” Eugene frowned.  
  
“It works in my favor, though.” Varian said, turning to him. “Gothel wasn’t able to search for the other stones because she was alone. If I build up my own forces, my own disciples, then I can find them for sure.”  
  
“Varian…” Rapunzel looked a bit concerned. “’Disciples’?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Demanitus had them.” He turned back to his work. “Why can’t I?”  
  
Ruddiger tilted his head from side to side. “Eh, he called us ‘students’, actually. Zhan Tiri called us ‘disciples’.”  
  
“I’m sorry, ‘us’?” Maximus asked.  
  
“Oh…right.” Ruddiger sighed. “I’m…not actually a raccoon, Max. I’m a human cursed into the body of a raccoon for centuries. I’m still recovering memories of who I was after Zhan Tiri did something to me when I was captured.”  
  
“...What?” Maximus blinked slowly.  
  
“Pft, too much for you, meathead?” Ruddiger asked teasingly.  
  
“I need to sit down.” Maximus said as he sat down on the floor.  
  
“What’s wrong with the horse?” Flynn Rider asked.  
  
“Oh, almost forgot about you.” Varian looked over at him.  
  
Flynn Rider looked at him. “Uh, yeah. I don’t have any…connections or whatever.”  
  
“How fast can you run?” He asked calmly.  
  
“Pretty fast.” Eugene admitted.  
  
“Good. We need someone to watch the tower and warn us if Cassandra makes a move.” Varian looked at Rapunzel. “You wanted him to reform, right?”  
  
“Hey, I never agreed to any—”  
  
“Do you _want_ to go to prison?” Varian turned his gaze back to him.  
  
“Look…whoever you really are, we need all the help we can get. There’s a massive threat to Corona and she might not stop there, I don’t know. And she _really_ hates me.” Eugene walked over to him. “You think the Baron was bad? You know all those black rocks around? She can control those. She will _skewer_ you, if she runs into you.”  
  
Flynn Rider paled. “Oh, wow.”  
  
“So, at least until she’s taken care of, we ask for your assistance. In return, we will grant you protection and ensure you are given food and housing. Deal?” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Uh…well, between being skewered and what you’re offering, I think I’ll work with you guys.” The thief said awkwardly.  
  
“Good. Now…what’s your _real_ name?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It’s…uh…” He glanced away, blushing. “Brock Thunderstrike.”  
  
Eugene’s jaw dropped. “Why are you using _my_ old name? That is WAY cooler, whaaaaat?!”  
  
“Well, Brock.” Rapunzel smiled and held out a hand. “Welcome to the team.”  
  
He blinked and took her hand in his. “…Thank you, Princess.”  
  
“Ahem. She’s dating me already.” Eugene said in a stage-whisper.  
  
“Now that that’s handled, can you guys let me finish this? You know how I prefer privacy. Or at least sit down and do something quiet.” Varian turned back to his alchemy.  
  
“Max?” Pascal climbed onto his head. “You okay?”  
  
“Just…kind of freaking out.” Maximus admitted.  
  
“What’s up with the horse?” Brock asked.  
  
Eugene shrugged. “Maybe he saw a ghost?”  
  
Brock looked around in alarm.  
  
\--  
  
When the Baron’s man returned a few hours later to collect Varian, the others hid and watched and carefully followed as he was led to the Baron.  
  
“Is it finished?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, but there’s been a slight hitch.” Varian replied. “You see, you didn’t guard the dungeon enough, and they broke out. Which means, you can’t deliver on your part of the deal. So, we’re going with the other option.”  
  
“The ‘other option’?” The Baron clenched his fists.  
  
“You have connections and forces and I need people to search for something for me. Among other things.” Varian walked closer to the man. “You can help me do that.”  
  
“What are you looking for?” The Baron asked.  
  
“Something called an Earth Stone and a Galaxy Crystal.” Varian replied.  
  
“Those are only myths. Legends. No one’s—”  
  
“You know of them at all!” Varian said with an interested tone. “Who told you about it?”  
  
“What? Le—”  
  
“Legends where? No one in Corona has any idea. See, this is why I need _you_. So, I save your life, you get me the information I need and help me find those artifacts. And anything else I ask for. I don’t care what you do otherwise, as long as you don’t mess with anyone that has or ever _will_ call themselves Flynn Rider again.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Deal?”  
  
“Well…” He scowled. “I loathe the idea of jumping at your command, but it’s my help or my life.”  
  
“Good to know you know the situation.” Varian slipped a hand into his belt and walked over to the Baron, who accepted the vial he offered him. “I look forward to working with you, Baron.”  
  
“Is it really a good idea to let him get criminal connections?” Eugene asked Rapunzel quietly.  
  
“He’s just…using his unexpected fame to his advantage.” She said awkwardly.  
  
The Baron took the antidote and let out a groan of relief as he finally felt the effects of the venom. Varian smiled and waited patiently for him to fully recover. “I kept my end of the bargain.”  
  
“My forces are yours to command.” The Baron said through clenched teeth.  
  
“Good.” Varian grinned. “Let’s start with you giving me all the information you know, and tell me who told them to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is just taking every part of his nightmare and turning it around to use for good.
> 
> ((A/N: I know that, in canon, the Baron was all alone, but it just didn't seem right that someone that was still so terrifying and powerful would not have anyone working for him even with a disfigured body from the venom slowly killing him.))


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ruddiger learns more about himself, Owl finds out that Zhan Tiri has something sinister planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The Baron had learned about the legends from some woman that didn’t seem to live anywhere in particular named Donella. He’d given Varian everything he had on the matter and then they left, finally going back to Corona. As for how he was still alive after being bitten by the story, he himself credited his physical resilience and sheer strength of will. Now that he was cured, Varian couldn’t find out for himself so he let the matter drop.  
  
The crown was put back where it belonged and the “skylight”, which was actually a hole in the roof no one had ever bothered to fix since Eugene first used it, was patched up. Varian put Project Obsidian aside to work on a new defense system for the crown and Ruddiger eagerly started to read through the new information brought from the Baron’s place.  
  
Eugene kept in contact with Brock on Cassandra’s movements while Rapunzel focused on preparing the Goodwill Festival. So far, Cassandra hadn’t done anything of real note, and they hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Once the new security system for the crown was in place and carefully explained to the guards on how to work it, Varian went back to Project Obsidian and focused on that for hours.  
  
Ruddiger rubbed at his head as he read over more of Gothel’s notes, glancing over at the window, which was showing a darkened sky. “Varian, we should turn in.” He called.  
  
Varian noticed his chittering and looked up at him. “Yes, Ruddiger?”  
  
He pointed to the sky and Varian checked a clock. “Oh, it’s this late already? Doesn’t seem that long since we had dinner. Okay.” He set down what he was working on and picked Ruddiger up. “Time for bed.”  
  
Ruddiger nuzzled him and they headed out of the lab together. Varian locked it behind him and then headed for the room he had nearby it.  
  
Ruddiger hopped out of his arms and circled on the bed a few times before curling up by the pillow, smiling and closing his eyes while Varian got ready for bed.  
  
\--  
  
 _“We’re so **close** , Regulus. We’ve certainly narrowed down the area that the Sundrop could be.” Gothel, looking so aged, said as she sat next to him on the bridge overlooking the river. “The problem is, it’s in Saporia territory. I don’t know how to get to it with all their wards in place.”  
  
“Maybe we can destroy the wards by weakening their power.” Regulus said, picking up a loose stone and throwing it into the water, ripples coming out from where it hit. His eyes glowed green briefly as he smiled. “All we need is a little suggestion to the King of Corona that they’re...dangerous.”  
  
“Do you think it could work?” Gothel asked.  
  
He shrugged. “We can suggest it. I’m sure Sugracha can handle that with her hypnotism.” He looked at her. “We can also reveal the truly bestial nature of Demanitus’ beloved Corona in the process.” He grinned in a feral way.  
  
“My, my, you have grown **so much** since you were a boy.” She said, sounding impressed.  
  
“Lady Gothel, I hardly think I’m your type.” He stood up. “Besides, to you, I am **still** a boy. I’m only twenty-five,” he grinned, “and **you** are aged.”  
  
“And **you** are a **brat.** ” She shoved him off the bridge and he yelped as he fell into the river, water dripping off his clothes and hair when he came back up and pouted at her.  
  
“Are you two playing again?” Zhan Tiri walked up to them. “Gothel, what have you done to Regulus?”  
  
“He deserved it.” She stood up with some difficulty. “He called me ‘aged’.”  
  
“Like a fine wine, my lady.” Regulus said as he got out of the water.  
  
“Oh, well…that’s fine, then.” She walked off with a bit of a strut.  
  
“And cheese.” He said quietly to Zhan Tiri, who laughed. “Zhan Tiri, I have a plan for us to be able to get to the Sundrop Flower.”  
  
“Let us hear it, then. Come, come, everyone will meet.” She took his hand and led him along, focusing her magic on him to dry him off.  
  
_Ruddiger woke with a start and instantly felt guilty. Had _he_ caused that war?! Everything he learned about his old self was just making him learn to hate himself.  
  
So, he stopped short of destroying Corona itself, but starting a war and helping it expand to get to the Sundrop Flower wasn’t off the table?! At what point after the war, after the expansion, had Zhan Tiri decided to destroy Corona? Had she tried to appeal to Demanitus once more? Ugh, he needed more _answers_ , more than just dreams!  
  
But he was also afraid to learn more. Regulus the Human from the Iron Kingdom was a _terrible person_. Did he _really_ want to get to know him some more?!  
  
He got out of bed and made his way out of the room, leaving Varian a note saying he was going for a snack before he headed out. But, he wasn’t going for a snack. He snuck around and into the castle, slipping in when someone opened the front door to swap the watch, and he made his way down to the dungeon.  
  
“Oh, hey, Ruddiger!” Pete greeted as he passed him by. “Varian know you’re down here?”  
  
He shook his head and went on, passing by cell after cell until he found the one he was looking for.  
  
The bubbles had long-since popped and they were just sitting in their shared cell, the remnants of a lost kingdom. A kingdom lost because of a war _he had started_. It was because of _him_ that Andrew and his ilk were so furious, so cold, so cruel. Because of _his plan_ that they’d been plotting and yearning for centuries. His fault. All of it. _All of it._ He’d chosen to sacrifice a Kingdom to get to a flower. What was wrong with him? Who he was?  
  
“What brings you down here, Ruddiger?” Andrew greeted. “Don’t see Varian around.”  
  
Ruddiger didn’t reply. Even if he did, they wouldn’t understand him. He just stared in at them, taking them in, the results of his efforts, the proof of his evil, the proof that he _was_ , at _one point_ just as terrible as Zhan Tiri.  
  
“I’m not the only monster here”, Zhan Tiri had said. He backed up from the bars, finally realizing why she’d said that.  
  
“Maybe he’s sick?” One of the other Saporians asked.  
  
“Hm.” Andrew walked to the bars and knelt down to look at him. “Ruddiger? What’s wrong, hm?”  
  
He didn’t like him talking to him with that tone. He used it to talk to Varian before, to get him to open up to him. Well, joke’s on him, he was a raccoon and Andrew didn’t _understand_ raccoon, so he didn’t have to tell him a _thing_!  
  
Still, he’d spent way too much time here. He backed up again and fled from the dungeons and back to the safety of Varian’s bed. Varian murmured softly as he climbed into his arms and he curled up with him, feeling guilt for the pain he’d caused him by starting the war that created the Separatists in Saporia in the first place.  
  
But, then, the pain he’d been dealt wasn’t _mostly_ by _their_ hand. It was _mostly_ the fault of King Fredric of Corona, who Ruddiger had _nothing_ to do with. He had chosen to take the flower, and – wait. If they went to find it _together_ , then…  
  
Oh. She must’ve chosen to destroy Corona after that, for sure, and he’d decided that was too far. He sacrificed Saporia, but Corona was off-limits?! Geez, what the hell, past him! Then again, he just intended to weaken them, _distract_ them, he never planned for Saporia to be destroyed or annexed or whatever happened!   
  
And, sometime after his… _change_ , Zhan Tiri and the others had faced Demanitus and been sealed away as a result. A fate he and Gothel _somehow_ avoided by choosing to betray Zhan Tiri. Or maybe Gothel was the only one to get to the flower, and was told to wait for them? He’d have to read more of her books, even if it only gave him more dreams that made him despise himself.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal was worried about Ruddiger. Ever since he’d been captured by Cassandra and started having dreams about who he was, he’d buried himself in those books they found in Gothel’s cave and rarely ever left the lab.  
  
Well, next week was the Goodwill Festival! He’d surely cheer up for that! Varian needed to put the work down and have some fun, too.  
  
He sighed and crawled off the bed and went to climb up to the picture Rapunzel had painted to replace the one that had given Ruddiger such nightmares. “How were we supposed to know that you had even _more_ nightmares that we can’t just paint over?” He said glumly,   
  
“Mm…Pascal?” Rapunzel slowly sat up and looked around. “Pascal?”  
  
“I’m here.” He flashed different colors to get her attention. She noticed and came over to join him.  
  
“Oh…” She walked over and saw what he was looking at. “I’m worried about him, too. He’s probably suffering right now, the knowledge of who he was before eating away at his mind.” She smiled sadly at the picture.   
  
Those were simpler times, before Zhan Tiri did something to him in the Demanitus Chamber. No, even before that. This started when she took him to the Spire with Varian, that was where Zhan Tiri first implied that she knew him, spoke to him, replied to something he said. Rapunzel didn’t hear the whole conversation, but Pascal knew for a fact that he had called her a twisted monster and she’d made some kind of reference to his past that…it must be so horrible, facing that by himself. Pascal couldn’t even _fathom_ living centuries, he’d already lived far longer than a chameleon should because of the healing magic of Rapunzel’s hair giving him a longer life when she saved him so long ago.  
  
Maximus had had the entire thing explained to him and still seemed to not know what to do with the knowledge. And they still hadn’t told Hamuel, or Eugene. It wasn’t their story to tell, though. Ruddiger would talk to him about it when he was ready, there were more important things going on.  
  
“Well, no sense in staying up late worrying over it.” She yawned and took him off the wall. “Let’s go back to bed, Pascal.”  
  
“Okay.” He gently gripped her thumb as she carried him back to bed. He was set down on his pillow and she yawned again before getting back under the blanket. “Good night, Rapunzel.” He smiled.  
  
“Mmm…” Rapunzel was already drifting off again.  
  
\--  
  
Owl flew over the forest and circled the tower, watching it closely before he flew down and landed in front of Brock Thunderstrike, who seemed alarmed by his arrival.  
  
“Oh, hey. Uh, no changes.” He yawned, looking up at the tower. “So, that kid was taken up there, huh? He’s stronger than I am, I’d probably crack if I was stuck out there as long as he was.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Agh, so tired. When is Anthony coming so I can swap with him…”  
  
“Hang in there.” Owl gently hooted.  
  
They both jolted and looked over when they saw Zhan Tiri walking by, humming to herself with a wide grin. “…Creepy.” Brock muttered quietly.  
  
She walked off into the woods and Owl flew after her, leaving Brock to watch the tower. He flew after her discreetly and saw her stopping in front of Cassandra’s old home – at least, according to description. He didn’t know much about it, hadn’t been there, and the place looked like a wreck.  
  
“Everything is going according to plan, Zhan Tiri.” Two green figures appeared and Owl shrank back. He _knew_ these two.  
  
“Yes, while it is a _shame_ about Gothel’s passing, she has granted me a _valuable_ tool to use.” Zhan Tiri examined her nails. “And now that we have Regulus again, with such a useful weakness by his side, we can surely crush Corona and collect the Sundrop and Moonstone for our own uses.” She smiled in a way that looked too wide for her face. “I want you two on standby to be ready to do what must be done for this plan to succeed. Cassandra has hurt the boy enough for him to be growing desperate and now he is gaining ‘disciples’ of his own to further our research. However, Cassandra will soon attempt to try to make peace.”  
  
“Will she?” Sugracha sounded intrigued.  
  
Zhan Tiri walked over and picked up a loose stick, which she tossed into the river by the damaged house, watching the ripples come from it. “Yes, I have set things up so she will. And when she does, when she finally feels that Rapunzel may actually forgive her, I will use the boy to make sure that…lingering affection she still harbors, that _weakness_ , is snuffed out as easily as she snuffed out his own affections for her.”  
  
“Hate is the most beautiful emotion, and he wears it _so_ well. When the rest of the Kingdom realizes that he, in his emotional, panicked state, can _also_ use the black rocks Cassandra uses, he will turn on them and be in my clutches to use as I wish.” She turned to them. “Will you be dears and incite the mob?”  
  
“When are we doing this?” Matthews asked slyly.  
  
“Oh, trust me. You will know. For now, go and infiltrate Corona. And, if you see Regulus, _do_ try to avoid speaking with him. He has been corresponding via writing and would tell the Princess if you did.” Zhan Tiri turned to go and they turned into green flames in the air before flying off to Corona.  
  
Owl watched Zhan Tiri go and then flew back to the tower after her. He lost sight of her suddenly and looked around, then let out a sharp gasp when she appeared in the sky before him.  
  
“Boo.” She giggled. “Do you intend to tell Regulus about what you saw, little bird?”  
  
Owl stared at her. “…I don’t know who Regulus is.”  
  
“Unfortunately, I cannot understand you.” She sighed. “You are just a normal owl, after all. Well, there isn’t much he could do to stop me even if he knew.” She giggled. “Everything will still go according to my plan. Ta-ta, normal owl.” She waved as she flew backwards and then vanished, her wide smile disappearing last.  
  
“…I have to get back and report.” He flew back to the castle. “Wait…is ‘Regulus’ Ruddiger’s old name?”  
  
He arrived at the city and flew down to Varian’s window, where he landed on the windowsill. “Ruddiger! Pst! Ruddiger!”  
  
“Hm?” Ruddiger opened one eye and looked at him. “What is it?”  
  
“Are you ‘Regulus’?” Owl shifted from one foot to another.  
  
“I…was.” Ruddiger wriggled out of Varian’s arms and went to sit with him on the windowsill.  
  
“Oh, thank the Sun. I found you. Zhan Tiri is plotting with those disciples of hers to do something that will make Cassandra try for forgiveness and redemption but, according to her plan, _Varian_ will be the one to make her give up on it entirely. I don’t know what exactly she’s plotting, but it can’t be good. And then she’s going to make a mob turn against Varian to make him turn evil again!”  
  
Ruddiger looked over at Varian, his eyes shifting and ears twitching as he mulled over the information in his head. “Why would a mob turn against him?”  
  
“Because, apparently, if he panics then black rocks are going to appear, according to her plan. And people will see him and Cassandra as one and the same.” Owl shifted his feet again. “ _I_ don’t understand any of this, but maybe _you_ can make something of it.”  
  
“I’ll have to think about this.” Ruddiger sighed, his ears and tail drooping. “Owl…I was a horrible person.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Owl asked.  
  
“You know that big war between Corona and Saporia? It was _my plan_ for Sugracha to manipulate the King into starting it, all so we could get through the Saporian wards around the Sundrop Flower. It’s _my_ fault the Saporians are out for blood.” He brought his paws to his eyes. “And I can’t do anything to fix this.”  
  
“Hm…” Owl tilted his head from side to side. “No, I suppose not. But, you’re not that person anymore. You’re a good person, not a disciple of Zhan Tiri. You’re Varian’s beloved partner-in-crime.” He smiled at him.  
  
Ruddiger smiled awkwardly. “Thanks.” He looked forward, looking at Varian. “Anyways, I’ll think of how to stop Zhan Tiri and the others. After handing over his father’s freedom to Cassandra, Varian can’t take much more pain. Thanks for letting me know.”  
  
Owl nodded and then lifted off the ground by flapping his wings. “Well, I’m going back on patrol. Good night, Ruddiger.”  
  
Ruddiger nodded. “Safe flight, Owl.” He headed back to bed and easily wriggled back into the arms of his sleeping boy.  
  
\--  
  
Maximus stared at the wall numbly, the truth of Ruddiger’s identity still making his head spin. He couldn’t really connect the idea of pesky, little apple-stealing Ruddiger with the idea of a student of Demanitus AND a disciple of Zhan Tiri. So…he not only worked with Demanitus, but he was among those that betrayed him, then betrayed Zhan Tiri and got turned into an immortal raccoon? That was what he’d said, right?  
  
“Maximus,” Fidella broke him from his shoulders. “You should be asleep. We have work in the morning.”  
  
“I’m just…I haven’t slept well these past few nights.” He admitted.  
  
“Is this about Ruddiger again?” She sighed.  
  
He'd told her, of course, and she’d taken it a lot calmer than he was. She was always the calming force to his waging seas of emotions. It was why he loved her. Well, partly. Also because she was a wonderful and beautiful mare that he’d admired since he was clumsy colt and she was a shy filly. She had always entranced him with her beautiful eyes.  
  
“Yes.” He admitted. “I feel like I don’t even know him.”  
  
“I think he feels the same way.” She remarked. “Imagine thinking you’re a normal horse one moment, then being told that you’re actually immortal and were human once.”  
  
“I’d be pretty upset.” Maximus nodded.  
  
“Ruddiger hasn’t been by to steal apples from us in so long, ever since he was captured by Cassandra. I think he’s trying to figure himself out.” Fidella moved closer to his stall and nuzzled him. “Let’s not stress him out needlessly by getting upset about a puzzle he can’t understand himself.”  
  
“You are right, of course. As always.” Maximus nodded. “I must be strong, and stand tall so that I can help him stand when he feels on the verge of collapse. Because…that’s what friends do.”  
  
She smiled. “Good night, Maximus.”  
  
He nodded. “Thank you, Fidella. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Ruddiger stop Zhan Tiri's plan?


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finally realizes that she's been led astray and Zhan Tiri's plan is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Eugene watched Varian fire his new weapon at black rocks, smiling with satisfaction when they successfully changed into amber. “Nice.” He walked over with a grin. “With this, Cassandra’s not so scary, eh?”  
  
“Meh. She’s not _scary_.” Varian shrugged. “She’s _pathetic_. Did you _hear_ her motivation?”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” He nodded. “Her mother was Gothel, and she’s mad because she decided to abandon her when she kidnapped Rapunzel and is taking it out on Rapunzel.”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian scowled. “Mommy’s little _errand-girl_ decided she wasn’t happy with her happy life.”  
  
Eugene sighed, then looked over where Ruddiger was curled up with a book in front of him nearby. “So…what’s going on with Ruddiger, anyway?”  
  
“Going on with him?” Varian blinked, looking at him.  
  
“Varian, _something_ is going on with him, I can tell. He’s not the same as he was before his kidnapping. What happened?” Eugene placed his hands on his shoulders. “What did Cassandra _do_ to him?”  
  
Varian sighed and looked over at Ruddiger. “Ruddiger? Is it okay if I tell him?”  
  
He looked up from his reading and nodded. Varian nodded and looked at Eugene before pulling out something from his belt pocket, a folded piece of paper. “Ruddiger…wrote this to tell me. It’s easier to just show you this instead of trying to figure out how to explain it.”  
  
Eugene raised an eyebrow and took the paper, unfolding it and reading over the contents. “…Uhhhhhh….” He said, before he’d even finished reading. “This…isn’t a prank? This is real?”  
  
Varian nodded. “It’s got him pretty freaked out.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet.” Eugene walked over to Ruddiger. “Hey, uh…do you…do you want to _talk_ about it? Because, the whole finding out you have a really intense past identity you never knew thing? I get that. I mean, Rapunzel probably would too, but if you want to talk to me about it, y’know, you can come to me. What are you reading?”  
  
“That’s a book we took from Gothel’s old cave.” Varian said as he fired on another black rock.  
  
“Varian! Eugene!” Rapunzel walked up to them. “Whoa, what’s all this?”  
  
“Oh! Rapunzel!” Eugene went over to her. “Good timing! I had Varian build us something we can use to combat Cassandra’s black rocks and he’s finished it! What do you think?”  
  
“Of course, we need your official permission to actually use it.” Varian said, pulling his goggles up onto the top of his head. “It’s called ‘Project Obsidian, and it’s basically weaponizing the amber solution against Cassandra and her black rocks.” He explained.  
  
Rapunzel looked at hem in disbelief. “Eugene. We are _not_ attacking Cassandra.”  
  
“No, but imagine if we _did_ turn that entire tower to amber?” Varian remarked. “That’d be an impressive sight.”  
  
“Varian.” Rapunzel frowned. “I _know_ that you don’t like her—”  
  
“I hate her, actually. Remember? She kidnapped me, drugged me, beat me, stole my pet, enslaved my dad…all in the name of her mommy-issues.” Varian chuckled bitterly.  
  
“Ahhh, yeah.” Eugene cleared his throat. “Why don’t you go…talk with Ruddiger. I’ll handle this.”  
  
“’Kay.” Varian walked off and put his goggles over his face again.  
  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“Rapunzel, Sunshine, _we_ may not be going to directly attack _her_ , but _she_ is going to be coming to attack _us_ and we _need_ a viable defense against that, against her black rocks. The amber is the only thing we have _left_ that affects them in any way.” Eugene reminded her.  
  
“But…” Rapunzel faltered.  
  
“As Captain of the Guard, it is my sworn duty to do anything I can to stop danger from coming. I have to be prepared to protect the people from any contingencies.”  
  
Varian fired on one of the Cassandra dummies set up on black rocks and encased it in amber.  
  
“But, I’m—” Eugene started, and another dummy was encased. “Kid, can you please stop that?” He looked over at Varian, who raised his goggles up onto his head again and turned to face them. “Thank you.” He turned to her. “But, I won’t use this thing without your approval.” He finished, pulling out a rolled-up piece of parchment and unrolling it.  
  
“It’s for the best, Princess.” Varian said grimly. “Unless you want more people to suffer. At this point, it’s us…or _them_.”  
  
Rapunzel glanced to the side, then sighed and took the parchment. “Okay. I will sign it to protect Corona. But, I’m sure, we won’t _need_ it.” She looked at them both earnestly. “I _know_ the Cass we love is still in there somewhere. She just…she’s buried, that’s all. Buried under black rocks and deceit.”  
  
Eugene silently held out a quill and she took it and signed it, looking miserable as she did.  
  
“Thank you, Princess.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Right…” She forced a smile. “ _So_ , aside from this, how’s your research going?”  
  
“Oh, _man_ , does she love to talk about herself.” Varian laughed. “You should _read_ some of this stuff. I’ve made a few notes, they’re in my lab.”  
  
“That sounds really interesting.” She played with her hair a bit. “Speaking of your lab, Varian, I think…you should leave it alone for a bit.”  
  
“Why?” He asked.  
  
“Well, because you haven’t really left it since we met Brock, aside from food and bed, and…Pascal…misses Ruddiger!” She said, looking at Pascal.  
  
Varian chuckled. “You could come in anytime, you know. Everyone else does.” He paused. “On that note, can you tell Lance that if he invades my lab and messes with my things, he’s going to spend a night in the dungeon as punishment? It might get him to actually listen to me.”  
  
Eugene laughed. “I can _try_!”  
  
\--  
  
Owl watched Cassandra’s tower earnestly, as he had been for days ever since hearing that ominous conversation. Zhan Tiri had not reappeared since, and Cassandra hadn’t—oh, there she was.  
  
Brock had fallen asleep, the poor, miserable man, but Owl’s eyes were wide-open as he watched Cassandra step into the sunlight, her sword on her back, a satchel around her shoulders, smiling contentedly as the wind blew through her hair.  
  
Something reflected off the sunlight onto her face and Owl watched closely as she picked it up. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a damaged mirror before touching it. Owl heard voices start to speak.  
  
“Turn the key, like this, so whenever you hear this tune you’ll think of your dead, sweet mother and the love I have for you.”  
  
“I love you, mama!”  
  
Cassandra smiled fondly, then looked at the piece of broken mirror in her hand before her brow furrowed and she placed it on the damaged mirror before touching it again.  
  
“…and the love I have for you.”  
  
“I love you, Mama!”  
  
Owl heard the unfamiliar woman’s voice groan and Cassandra’s brow furrowed more. “Hopefully, that’ll keep her out of my hair for a while. Lousy little pest.”  
  
Cassandra looked shocked and horrified. “They…they were right. But, why would Varian try to make me think she loved me, if…no.” She looked towards the tower furiously. “If they were right about this…then what _else_ were they right about?!” She stormed inside.  
  
Owl flew up and hovered over the tower, landing on the skylight above the throne room. It’d been closed for the trade to get Ruddiger, but it was open now.   
  
Zhan Tiri was sitting at the foot of the throne, kicking her legs like a child and eating grapes. Cassandra came into the throne room, looking furious. “Do you want to _explain_ to me how this got here?” She demanded.  
  
Zhan Tiri glanced at her and tossed the grapes away, still chewing the ones in her mouth as Cassandra went on. “Back at Gothel’s, I thought _Varian_ arranged the whole thing, the fake ghost, the mirror, _claiming_ _his damn pet knows how to write_. I thought that he hid the _one memory_ that _proved_ my mother loved me.”  
  
“And?” Zhan Tiri asked smugly.  
  
“And _you_ manipulated that memory, didn’t you?!” Cassandra said, clenching her fist as she kept walking up to her. “You took this piece out.” She held it up, then threw it to the side. “You _tricked_ me into breaking our truce that day!”  
  
“Perhaps.” She said with a lilting tone. “Or, perhaps I simply _pushed_ you to become what you were always meant to be.”  
  
Owl’s eyes widened. Wait, hold on. This was looking like…  
  
“Who _are_ you?” Cassandra demanded, grabbing the demon by the collar of her dress. She gasped sharply suddenly and pulled back. “T-They were _right!_ You ARE Zhan Tiri! Then…the mirror…your identity…”  
  
“Yes, the raccoon _can_ write.” She giggled, then sat up on the arm of the throne. “Oh, quit pretending you’re horrified. We’re not so different, you and I.”  
  
Cassandra fell to her hands and knees in shock as the demon went on. “We were _both_ cheated out of our destinies. In fact, _we_ are more like sisters and you and Rapunzel ever were!”  
  
Cassandra hung her head with shame. “We even want the same thing.” The demon continued. “And we can _get it_ ; if you continue to let me help you.”  
  
“No.” Cassandra stood up. “No, I’m _nothing_ like you. Just because I’m pursuing my destiny, doesn’t make me a bad person!”  
  
Zhan Tiri laughed. “ _Aren’t_ you?”  
  
“What?” Cassandra faltered.  
  
“How many times did the boy beg you stop, to _listen_? How many times have you _hurt_ him, all in the name of pursing your destiny?” She said slyly. “You even forced him to hand over his father’s freedom for the life of his pet.”  
  
Cassandra gasped and looked to the side. “I…” She stepped back. “I need to apologize. To talk to him!” She grabbed the Mindtrap from a pedestal and fled.  
  
“Ha! Run, Cassandra, but you can’t run from _who you are_!” The demon called after her, then chuckled after she’d left. “And neither can the boy.”  
  
Today was the day, then. Owl flew into the air and took off for Corona urgently. He needed to talk to Ruddiger, let him know the situation. Hopefully, he could stop things from going badly.  
  
\--  
  
“Ruddiger!” Owl flew as fast as he could through the castle courtyard. He hovered in the air, looking around. “Has anyone seen Ruddiger?!”  
  
“I saw him!” A horse replied. “He went with Varian and the princess to the candy shoppe!”  
  
“Thank you!” Owl flew off to find him. “Come on, come on.”  
  
“Is it a good idea to give a raccoon a caramel apple?” He heard Rapunzel asking.  
  
“Well, as you know, Ruddiger isn’t a normal raccoon. And, I think they’re fine with it. Raccoons are, typically, omnivorous.” Varian offered the treat to Ruddiger, who happily took a bite.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Owl landed on the ground in front of the fountain they were sitting on. “Ruddiger, it’s today! Today! Cassandra is on her way, she wants to apologize to Varian!”  
  
Ruddiger looked at Varian, then looked back at him. “Find her and stall her! _I_ need to talk to Varian!”  
  
Owl nodded and flew off.  
  
“What was _that_ about?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Varian shrugged, then let out a little yelp when Ruddiger got up onto his shoulders and started digging around in his backpack for a notepad and pencil. “Uhm, okay, bud? What’s going on?”  
  
“Ah!” He pulled it out and started to urgently write, Rapunzel and Varian watching him do so.  
  
[ _ZHAN TIRI HAS A PLAN. CASS ON HER WAY TO APOLOGIZE. SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG. HIDE PROJECT OBSIDIAN.]_  
  
They looked at each other and then got up, Ruddiger getting back on his shoulders as they took off running to the castle.  
  
\--  
  
Owl flew back to the woods, searching for Cassandra’s blue hair. “Wait.” He realized. “She has that disguise cloak. She could be anyone! Oh, why did I take my eyes off her?!”  
  
He thankfully spotted her standing behind a tree and lowered him down onto a branch. “…Cassandra.”  
  
She looked up at him with relief. “Owl!”  
  
Though her face was scarred and black-rock armor still covered her body and a damaged Moonstone still shone dimly on her chest, she looked up at him with a familiar shine in her eyes.   
  
“Cassandra, what have you done?” He asked with a disappointed sigh.  
  
“Oh.” She realized and sat down. “I know. I—I’ve been…not the nicest person lately.”  
  
“Oh, you _think_?” Owl remarked.  
  
“But, that’s going to change.” Cassandra assured him.  
  
Owl flew down to look at her in the eyes. “So, are you going to go talk to Rapunzel and Varian about what you did to them, then?” He asked.  
  
“No! I—” She groaned. “I can’t just walk up and talk to them face-to-face. I’d never get past the gate, for one thing.” She sighed.  
  
“Why not?” He asked.  
  
“Why not? Well, how about because he’s made it clear he _hates_ me and Rapunzel…she’ll be heavily guarded, even if she _did_ want to talk to me. And the people won’t be happy to see me.” She held up a wanted posted of herself. “I mean… _look_ at this.”  
  
Owl tilted his head from side to side. “Not too bad a likeness.”  
  
“That’s not important, and you know it.” She frowned.  
  
He couldn’t help but feel happy that she, for the first time since she took the Moonstone, was understanding him again.  
  
“Well, how are you going to talk to them, then?” He asked.  
  
“I’ll have to find a way to get close to Rapunzel without being noticed.” Cassandra sighed. “Once I talk to her…she can take me to Varian and I can properly apologize for everything I put him through.” She pulled out the Mind Trap. “And give him this.”  
  
“Useless. Absolutely useless.” They heard Old Lady Crowley saying.  
  
“Why is she so mean all the time?” Owl asked as they looked over.  
  
“You’re supposed to be collecting _flowers_ , Faith. Flowers! Do you _know_ what a flower is?! Because _these_ look like sadness on stems!”  
  
“Oh! I can’t _do_ this anymore!” The poor handmaiden ran off crying.  
  
“Wow.” Owl commented.  
  
“I have an idea.” Cassandra said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out that cloak.  
  
When not in use, it looked like any ordinary cloak. Owl watched curiously as she pulled it out and then over herself, taking the form of the poor handmaiden that just ran away.  
  
\--  
  
“Okay, so, Project Obsidian is all locked up, do you want to explain what you mean by this note, Ruddiger?!” Varian asked, setting him down on the table.  
  
Rapunzel pulled up a chair. “What’s going on?”  
  
Ruddiger sighed and picked up a pencil to write.  
  
[ _Owl witnessed Zhan Tiri meeting with some of her disciples the other night and told me that she was planning to do something to make Cassandra try to apologize. But, Varian, the plan is for you to be the reason for her to give up on it completely, and you’ll go into a panic because of the reason and cause black rocks to appear and that will turn the town against you and you’ll turn evil again. So, I deduced that Project Obsidian must be involved, and that you were supposed to fire on her when she was trying to apologize somehow, and so that’s why I said to hide it._ ]  
  
“…But, th-this is all just theory. Speculation. What if Owl is wrong, what—what if she’s _not_ coming to apologize?” Varian asked.  
  
“Varian,” Rapunzel gently took his hand, “if it comes to it, you have the alchemy balls, right? Let’s give her a chance to be good. To make up for everything.”  
  
Varian sighed. “Okay.”  
  
She smiled and then hugged him. “Thank you.”  
  
He hummed a bit. “But, I’ll only really forgive her if she hands over the Mind Trap and takes off the Moonstone.”  
  
“Maybe the first, but she _might_ not like the second.” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
“It’s not _hers_ , Rapunzel.” He sighed and leaned against the desk. “I think it’s supposed to be _mine_. Why _else_ would I be able to use the powers when I don’t actively have it, just by touching it?”  
  
“Hm…” She hummed thoughtfully. “Oh! I have to go get ready for the Goodwill festival! We need to get a gopher!”  
  
“Have fun, not doing that.” Varian said awkwardly.  
  
She giggled. “Not going to participate in that game?”  
  
“Noooo, thank you. Scramble in the mud trying to catch a gopher? _Not_ my thing. I didn’t even like trying to take care of pigs at the farm next door.” Varian made a face. “If you need me, I’ll be reading Gothel’s diary.” He went over to do that as Rapunzel laughed, Ruddiger going over to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger's making moves to stop Zhan Tiri, but can Varian learn to forgive his kidnapper?


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cassandra on her way to apologize, Zhan Tiri makes her moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Well, well.”  
  
Ruddiger gasped sharply and looked around from where he was lying down. He was in a strange world with floating islands. Furthermore, he was human. This must be a dream, then.  
  
“Behind you, dear Regulus.”  
  
He looked behind him and gasped again, rising up on his hands and knees. She looked down at him with amusement. “Really, now. We are not animals – at least, not here.” She lifted a hand and he yelped, then was dropped down into a floating chair. She climbed into the one across from him, kicking her legs like a child, then snapped her fingers to create a chess board between them. “I must admit, I did not expect the owl to actually be of use to you.” She said, moving a pawn forward.  
  
“Can we…have solid ground? Please?” He asked warily.  
  
She shrugged and lazily waved a hand, the chairs landing and the board appearing on a pedestal. “You used to _love_ playing chess with me.” She said as she gestured to the board.  
  
“I don’t remember.” He picked up a pawn and looked over the board before moving it forward a space.  
  
“How sad. So many wonderful times together, lost in the years of inhumanity.” She hummed, moving another piece forward. “You’re making some very clever moves, but do you truly think you can keep him from ruining everything?”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked, making his own move.  
  
“Hate can be a very powerful thing, and he _has_ been a slave to it before.” She snapped her fingers and the sky around them started to flash with images of that painful time in Varian’s life. “Do you think he can stop himself from attacking her?”  
  
“I’ll be with him.” Ruddiger said firmly. “I won’t let you hurt him.”  
  
“Cassandra is so naïve.” She hummed, picking up another pawn. “She has _no_ idea what she’s facing. Or, perhaps she has simply forgotten. She tore at his heart, smashed it to pieces. You are the _only_ thing standing between him and a rage-induced madness, my dear friend.” She set it down in another spot.  
  
“We aren’t friends.” Ruddiger replied flatly.  
  
“I want you to come and join me again.” She said calmly. “If you do, I will leave him alone.”  
  
“What?” He clenched his fist around a bishop he’d picked up.  
  
“You heard me.” She waved away the chessboard and they landed on the ground on their feet as she started to sing.  
  
“ _Believe me, I know,  
This is quite a low blow  
But you know it's what Corona deserves._”  
  
“You—you twisted— _this_ song?” Ruddiger hissed.  
  
“ _I'm the bad guy, that's fine,  
It's time for me to shine,  
And some justice at last will be served!_”  
  
“Justice!? This is only madness!” He snapped.  
  
“Madness?” She asked with amusement.  
  
“ _Now, it's time to rise up,  
Or it's time to fall down  
And there's only one answer I see._”  
  
She laughed and threw her arms up, the sky changing again to reveal the sun and moon moving steadily closer, spinning in place as she sang.  
  
“ _For a smile spreads my lips,  
As we come to the eclipse!  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!  
Ready as I'll always be!_”  
  
“Zhan Tiri, this is enough!” He moved towards her, grabbing her arms. She grinned and then vanished from in his hold, reappearing with a set of spiral stairs that she walked down as she continued to sing.  
  
“ _He left me alone,  
Now it's time to atone  
And the only way to do that  
Is blood!_”  
  
“I won’t help you! The people of Corona don’t deserve this!” He cried.  
  
“ _So, let the city fall,  
And we'll all have a ball  
And Corona will be reduced to dust!_”  
  
She was suddenly in front of him again, in her older form, and he gasped and stepped back a few feet as she went on, stepping after him.  
  
“ _So, it's time to decide,  
Are you on his side or mine?  
For the answer is easy to see.”_  
  
She held out a hand and an image of Varian appeared in the sky.  
  
“ _If you want to spare the boy,  
Then under ME you will employ!  
So, get ready, get ready, get ready!_”  
  
She grinned wide.  
  
“ _Ready as you'll ever be!_ ”  
  
He turned away and shook his head. “No…I can’t…”  
  
She moved in front of him again and gently cupped his cheeks in her hands.  
  
“ _I never wanted to hurt you,_ ”  
  
She gently stroked his hair, then roughly gripped it, making him cry out in pain. _  
  
“But I won't hesitate if you choose  
To fight against me!_”  
  
She shoved him back and he fell to the ground on his back. She walked towards him as she went on.  
  
“ _So, it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer I see._”  
  
She held out a hand to him and he looked at it, then her.  
  
“ _Come and stand at my side  
And we'll go for a ride!_”  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, spinning around with him a few times. _  
  
_“ _'Cause I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!_ ”  
  
She let him go and he fell back into a plush chair. He shook away the dizziness as she approached him and held out her hand.  
  
“ _So, my dear, just come to me._ ”  
  
He stared at her silently, then shoved her hand away. “Never.” He said, getting out of the chair and walking away from her.  
  
“You will regret refusing me.” She said with a cold smile. “Mark my words on that, Regulus.”  
  
He gasped sharply as he snapped awake, finding himself in the lab still.  
  
“Oh, hey, Ruddiger.” Varian greeted. “You fall asleep?” He rubbed his head. “Yeah, I was getting bored of her describing her date, too.”  
  
Ruddiger laughed awkwardly.  
  
\--  
  
Faith was acting strange today, Pascal noticed. She was a lot more… _capable_. Considering the information they had, about Cassandra being on the way and Cassandra having that cloak thing Zhan Tiri used before, this was likely her. But, if her aim was to apologize as herself, why was she hiding her identity? It was suspicious. Too suspicious. Maybe Owl had been wrong. Maybe Zhan Tiri had known Owl was there and lied. Maybe this was all a setup.  
  
Rapunzel didn’t seem to notice anything was odd about her handmaiden, though. Then again, she barely paid Faith any attention, certainly not enough to actually notice when she was acting off.   
  
First of all, when King Fredric had tried to cancel the Goodwill Festival and Rapunzel had asked the people if any of them wanted it to go, Faith had spoken up loud and clear and rallied everyone to do it.  
  
Secondly, she had somehow not known the difference between a flower and a weed, but knew exactly how to catch a gopher after Shorty directed them to the Valley of Gophers? Because, really, Gregorio was done with his job, as he’d mumbled to Pascal.  
  
Plus, she was acting really suspicious the whole time. And when, exactly, did Faith go to an acting class?  
  
Speaking of acting, Pascal was _not_ looking forward to that play that Feldspar had written about the battle where Rapunzel and Cassandra had fought in the tower. Varian had also commented vaguely about not wanting his _kidnapping_ immortalized.  
  
Also, Owl had been hanging around Faith a LOT today. Which was weird. AND he wasn’t talking to Pascal, which was just RUDE. He just seemed to be watching the suspicious handmaiden.  
  
“Faaaith, this was such a great idea!” Rapunzel said as they ducked behind a bush to look out at the many gophers gathered around the hilly field. “Everyone is gonna be _so_ excited to do the grab with a brand-new gopher!” She ran to a closer rock with Eugene, Pascal riding along on her shoulder.  
  
Pascal looked over and saw Faith…talking to Owl? He couldn’t hear what they were saying.  
  
That sold it. This was Cassandra, for some reason in disguise as her replacement handmaiden. And what had happened to the _real_ Faith?! Everything about this was suspicious!  
  
“With this many gophers,” Eugene started, “we should have our pick of any—ugh…” He made a face as they saw some of the gophers turning around. None of them looked like a gopher anyone would want to grab.  
  
“There.” Faith pointed. “That one’s _perfect_.” The one in question was very cute and round and just the kind of gopher that people would want to grab, and also suited Rapunzel’s personal aesthetic. “We got the bait, right? Who brought the bimberries?”  
  
Eugene pulled berries out. “Bimberries? No, no, no. Bimberries make them crazy. It’s _dim_ berries you want.” He accidentally spilled the berries and they rolled down, a few gophers bending down to eat them.  
  
And then it was pandemonium as a bunch of them started to lose their minds.  
  
Faith grabbed his shirt collar in an unusual show of aggression – but was normal for Cassandra. “Don’t tell me you mixed them up _again_!” She growled, then chuckled awkwardly, setting him down and letting go. “Is what I _would_ say, if you had done this previously.”  
  
Wow. Cassandra was as terrible a liar as Rapunzel. Pascal was going to have words with Owl. He quickly ducked out of the way as Eugene was suddenly pounced by crazed gophers looking for more berries, who left once they realized he didn’t have any.  
  
But, now they were all running rampant while the target gopher was sitting innocently in the throng, looking at all her companions curiously.  
  
While they decided to chase the gopher, Pascal made his way over to Owl. “Can we talk? Now?”  
  
Owl shifted his feet. “You noticed.”  
  
“Your constant presence and her bad acting is kind of a giveaway. What is going on here? Didn’t Ruddiger say to stall her? Maybe let us _know_ when she actually came into town?” Pascal asked, moving closer to him.  
  
Owl sighed. “Do you remember telling me about that time that Princess Rapunzel disguised herself to try to find out why Uncle Monty hated her, and to gain his trust?”  
  
Pascal nodded. “I remember.”  
  
“Well, it’s the same thing. He’s trying to get close to her so that she knows that he’s really changed before she reveals herself. That’s her plan, at least.” Owl shrugged. “ _I_ personally think she should just _tell_ her who she is.”  
  
“Yeah, probably.” Pascal sighed. “But…I kind of understand why she’s not.”  
  
“See?” Owl looked over as the two girls worked together. “She’s _trying_ to be good again. She’s finally seen the light, that she was lied to, that she _needs_ to make amends. She has the Mind Trap.”  
  
“What?” Pascal breathed.  
  
“She wants to give it to Varian when she apologizes.” Owl explained. “She’s _really_ trying to be good, Pascal. Please…”  
  
Pascal sighed. “Well…” He looked over at the girls. “Maybe she really _is_ trying to be good again.”  
  
“Yeah.” Owl smiled.  
  
\--  
  
Varian looked up as he heard a knock at the door. “Yes?”  
  
“Hey, Varian. Mind opening the door? It’s locked.”  
  
“Eugene? Oh, sorry.” He got up and went to open it. “Lance tried to come in earlier, I closed the door and locked it before he could.” He opened the door and Eugene stepped in. “What do you need?”  
  
“Just checking in. Rapunzel said you didn’t want to do the gopher grab, are you planning to participate in the festival at _all_?” He asked jokingly.  
  
Varian blushed. “Hehe…no, not really.” He admitted. “Festivals and me…don’t really mix.” He walked over to sit at the table again, Eugene walking over to stand next to him. “But, you know, it might be more interesting than reading about Gothel’s creepily-successful seductions.”  
  
“Don’t tell me there’s stuff a kid shouldn’t be reading in here?” Eugene asked, putting his hand on the table and tapping his finger on the wood in a steady rhythm as he spoke.  
  
“No, no.” Varian laughed. “She doesn’t go _that_ much into detail. Just a lot of descriptive stuff about herself and what she wore and stuff.”   
  
“Sounds boring.” Eugene grinned.  
  
“I’d really prefer to be reading a Flynnigan Rider novel right now.” Varian shrugged. “But, I gotta work.”  
  
“All work and no play makes for a very dull day.” Eugene shrugged. “But, on the topic of work, I don’t see Project Obsidian around.”  
  
“Oh, Ruddiger suggested I lock it up. Apparently, Zhan Tiri is planning something with it, and Cassandra is supposedly on her way to apologize.” Varian sighed. “I mean, _I_ don’t think that we should’ve locked it up, but…”  
  
“Then, why not trust your instinct?” Eugene asked, still tapping the wood as he spoke. “After all she’s done to hurt you, why lock up your greatest weapon against her? What if she comes to take you again? Or Ruddiger? Or what if she comes after Rapunzel?”  
  
Varian faltered. “…You’re right.”  
  
“I asked you to build that thing because I knew that we might have to use it. Rapunzel thinks that Cassandra can be talked out of this, but haven’t you both already tried so many times?” The tapping continued, never breaking the steady rhythm. Ruddiger looked up from his reading, the tapping starting to get annoying.  
  
“So, why don’t you take it out of wherever you put it, so that when trouble happens you can easily bring it to the fight?” Eugene suggested, moving his other hand to his shoulder with a smile, still tapping with the one on the table.  
  
Varian nodded and pulled a key from his pocket as he went to a metal safe and unlocked it, taking out the weapon. “Just in case we have to use it.”  
  
“Just in case.” Eugene nodded, and the tapping stopped as he moved his hand from the table finally, walking over to him with a smile. “I’m trusting you to know whether to fire or not, kid. If _anyone_ knows how dangerous Cassandra is, _you_ do.”  
  
Varian nodded, pursing his lips grimly. “I’ll be here on standby, listening for word on if it’s needed.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to let you know.” Eugene smiled. “I guess I’ll let you get back to Gothel’s date-log.”  
  
“Oh gosh, no. I’m changing books.” Varian laughed.  
  
“See you around.” Eugene waved and walked out.  
  
“Yep, see you!” Varian smiled and went to the table, where he started to close the book and shrugged. “Oh, why not. Maybe one of these guys is Cassandra’s real dad.”  
  
“What was all that _tapping_ for?” Ruddiger muttered, rubbing at his ear.  
  
\--  
  
“Got it!” Cassandra said as she swung on Rapunzel’s hair to get the gopher up in the tree. “Ah. Good _job_ , Raps!” She said as they did a high-five. Then she seemed to remember herself. “I…I mean, Your Highness.” She said, bringing a hand to her mouth.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and waved her hands. “No, no, no. It’s okay.” She assured her with a little laugh. “Actually,” she bought a hand to the back of her neck, “an old friend of mine used to call me that.”  
  
Pascal climbed up onto Rapunzel’s shoulder now that she was done running and jumping around after the gopher.  
  
“You _better_ be worth…this.” Eugene said, gesturing to his muddy self and ruined hair and damaged clothing.   
  
The pretty gopher just smiled up at him. “Worth what for what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the gopher grabbed for the Gopher Grab, it's time for the actual festival!


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival begins and things go downhill fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Do you think it’s going well?” Pascal asked as he and Owl observed the play from a distance. After Cassandra had decided to change the script while playing the role of Rapunzel and the actor playing Cassandra had stormed off, Rapunzel had taken the role of Cassandra.  
  
“I hope so.” Owl sighed.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal rode on Rapunzel’s shoulder as she walked around the festival grounds, waving to the people.  
  
“I don’t see Varian anywhere. I guess he’s really not coming out.” Rapunzel sighed. “Maybe I should have Eugene go pick him up.”  
  
“I don’t think he’d want you to force him to participate in a social event.” Pascal shook his head.  
  
“I guess not.” Rapunzel nodded, then sighed. “Holding the gopher grab in the courtyard _will_ take some getting used to, but if Dad thinks it’s safer than out in the woods…Mm…” She gasped. “Oh, Faith!” She ran up to “Faith” stepping into the area. “There you are! So, about that play, that got kind of weird, huh?” She glanced to the side, then focused her gaze on her again. “Can I ask you something? What made you change the lines like that?”  
  
“Oh, I—You know, I just heard there’s a lot more to the story.” “Faith” said, glancing to the side awkwardly.  
  
“There is.” Rapunzel said grimly, glancing at Pascal. “Cass has reasons for doing what she did—”  
  
“Stupid reasons, but reasons.” Pascal commented.  
  
“—and though her methods may not be the best, I _really believe_ that, deep down, she is still a good person.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Really?” “Faith” smiled. “Raps, I…I have something I need to tell you.” She glanced around. “Um, can we talk in private?”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Rapunzel said uncertainly.  
  
They walked along through the grounds together, and Pascal thought he heard chuckling behind them before “Faith” was revealed to be Cassandra as a familiar cloak was pulled off of her.  
  
Rapunzel gasped in shock and Cassandra stumbled and turned to her, fully exposed for all to see. “Cassandra?” Rapunzel asked, stepping back.  
  
Cassandra cringed at her shocked reaction, and then people started screaming.  
  
Well, it was nice while it lasted, Pascal thought as the festival broke into wild screaming and running around.   
  
“We have to protect the princess!” A guard said as two of them ran at Cassandra with halberds.  
  
“Rapunzel, listen. I-I can explain…” Cassandra said anxiously.  
  
“Step away from her, now!” The guards yelled as they charged at her.  
  
“Wait!” Rapunzel cried, holding out a hand. “Stand down!”  
  
Cassandra also held out her hand and summoned a wave of black rocks to attack the men.  
  
\--  
  
“Varian!” Eugene ran into the lab. “Cassandra is here and she’s attacking Rapunzel!”  
  
“So much for her apology.” Varian said, grabbing Project Obsidian and running out with him, Ruddiger jumping off the table and following them out closely. “I _knew_ she was tricking Owl!”  
  
“Tricking Owl?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Owl told Ruddiger she was on her way to apologize!” Varian growled.  
  
“Come on!” Eugene took his hand and pulled him along.  
  
“Maximus!” Eugene called when they passed when he and Fidella were patrolling and then they got on both horses and rode on to where Cassandra was tearing up the courtyard.  
  
They arrived and Varian got off of Fidella while Eugene got off Maximus. “Alright, stay low.” Eugene said to Varian, who nodded and knelt down, aiming the weapon at where Cassandra was sending more black rocks at people. He clenched his teeth, his body trembling, no doubt recalling the feeling of when he was struck that way.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Eugene gently placed his hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Listen, just wait, okay? I’m going in. Can you wait?” He looked at Ruddiger. “Keep him calm?”  
  
Ruddiger nodded, climbing onto Varian’s shoulder and stroking his cheek. “It’s gonna be okay kid.”  
  
“Let’s go, Max!” Eugene ran into battle, getting back on Maximus to charge in.  
  
“Cass, don’t _do_ this!” Rapunzel pleaded, taking her wrist. Cassandra used her other hand to trap someone in black rocks. “It’s not too late for us to make things right!”  
  
“Cassandra!” Eugene got down off of Maximus. “Stand down, now!”  
  
Cassandra held up a hand and Maximus and Eugene were both caught in black rocks. “Rapunzel,” she walked towards her, “I _want_ to believe you, but…”  
  
Ruddiger watched around him closely, wary of Zhan Tiri making an appearance.  
  
And then he heard tapping. Slow, steady tapping. His eyes widened as he had the feeling of recognition and he looked at Varian in alarm as he started to pull the trigger, his eyes glowing white briefly. “NO!” He cried, trying to knock his hands away.  
  
Cassandra was struck by the solution and she reached out to Rapunzel as she was completely encased. Varian blinked and looked at his hand still on the trigger, as if unsure why he did that. Was his fear that strong? His rage? Whatever the cause, Cassandra was being encased in amber and Rapunzel was watching in horror.  
  
“No!” Rapunzel cried. “I said, we didn’t need to attack her!”  
  
Eugene ran over to him. “Kid, I said to wait!”  
  
Varian looked at him numbly. “S-Sorry. I don’t know why…”  
  
Ruddiger dug around in his bag for the notepad and wrote one word before shoving it into Eugene’s face.  
  
[ _SUGRACHA_ ]  
  
Eugene’s eyes widened. “…Oh no.”  
  
If only he’d recognized the tapping sooner! Sugracha the Eternal was a shapeshifter, he now remembered, and had clearly taken Eugene’s form to hypnotize Varian. Was this because he’d refused her in that dream, or was this the plan all along?  
  
Cassandra burst free with her black rocks and scowled. “Project Obsidian, huh? Zhan tiri was right.” She said coldly.  
  
“Cassandra.” Rapunzel pleaded.  
  
“You want me to be the _bad guy_?” Cassandra asked, looking at them all. “Fine.” She pulled out a small bottle. “Now I’m the _bad guy_.”   
  
“Cassandra, no!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
Cassandra threw down the bottle and Rapunzel was engulfed in a blue smoke. She coughed and then collapsed to the ground.  
  
“No!” Eugene ran over and knelt next to her.  
  
Varian stood up, his hands clenched, and then nudged Ruddiger off his shoulders. He reluctantly obeyed. “Cassandra…” He walked towards her. “The amber didn’t work. Looks like we’ll have to do it THIS way.” He threw out a hand and black rocks came out of the ground and slammed into Cassandra.  
  
“Agh!” Cassandra cried, flying back.  
  
“Hurts, doesn’t it?! You should try it without armor!” He yelled, his streak starting to glow.  
  
“Varian, calm down!” Eugene called to him.  
  
“Well, he didn’t _panic_ …” Zhan Tiri said, and Ruddiger looked over at her standing behind him, watching the scene. “This is a much more _entertaining_ scene.”  
  
“Max!” Eugene put Rapunzel on Max’s back. “Pascal!” Pascal climbed onto Max’s head. “Get the Princess as far away from here as you can! Now!”  
  
Maximus nodded and took off running, Zhan Tiri vanishing before he could see her.  
  
“I’ll teach you some _respect_!” Cassandra fired black rocks at Varian, who used black rocks to block it and then sent his own.  
  
“Varian, we can handle this! Stand down!” Eugene called.  
  
“No!” Varian called back. “That power isn’t meant for her, she’s nothing but an errand girl for Gothel!”  
  
“What?” Cassandra growled.  
  
“That was the whole reason you were born! You were _planned_ , Cassandra, to be her errand girl and get her things so she could stay near the flower!” He smirked coldly. “But, hey, look at me! I’m using these powers without the stone, so what does that tell you?!”  
  
The guards around looked unsure what to do as the two moon-users clashed in battle.  
  
“Go in, then! Tell me!” Cassandra snapped.  
  
“It means those powers are _mine,_ and _you_ are _nothing_!” Varian sent another black rock wave at her.  
  
She looked stunned and cried out as another wave hit her, pinning her down.  
  
“Varian!” Eugene ran to him. “Varian, get out of here and let us handle this! That’s an order!”  
  
Varian hesitated before he jerked away. “Yes, sir.” He said coldly before he fled, while Cassandra broke free of her binds.  
  
“Corona falls today!” She declared, black spikes starting to come out and chase anyone that hadn’t fled yet.  
  
Ruddiger shrank back as people ran by him, then dashed across the bridge to find Varian.  
  
“I failed…” He shook his head as he ran. “I failed to stop her.”  
  
He stopped short when he saw Zhan Tiri standing to the side, watching people run by her. His ears folded back and he walked up to her. “…Will you promise to leave him alone?”  
  
“If you come with me.” She smiled.  
  
He looked towards the fleeing citizens and guards. “…You win.”  
  
She picked him up and disappeared with him.  
  
\--  
  
“Who’s Sugracha?” Varian asked, looking at the note Ruddiger had handed Eugene before he disappeared.  
  
Pascal gently squeezed his hand.  
  
Eugene sighed. “Sugracha the Eternal was a shape-shifting disciple of Zhan Tiri that hypnotized people by tapping.” He demonstrated.  
  
Varian’s eyes widened. “…Yeah. They came to see me, disguised as you. Convinced me to take Project Obsidian out of locked storage.” He looked at the weapon sitting nearby. “I guess Ruddiger only just remembered them after I was…activated.”  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene said grimly. “She…got Rapunzel, too. Nearly made her and a few others summon Zhan Tiri.”  
  
“You mean _before_ I was tricked into giving Rapunzel the final incantation and letting her out?” Varian said glumly. “I hope Ruddiger’s okay…”  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene got up and went to sit next to Rapunzel, who was lying on some barrels with her parents standing by.  
  
Pascal squeezed Varian’s hand comfortingly and went to go join them as Rapunzel woke up, Varian following him.  
  
“Rapunzel.” Eugene said, as Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes. “Blondie.”  
  
She blinked slowly at him and then slowly sat up. “Uh…what’s going on?”  
  
She looked around at everyone looking at her worriedly. “Thank goodness you’re okay.” Eugene said with relief, hugging her tightly.  
  
She smiled and leaned into the hug, then opened her eyes and sat back. “What happened to Cassandra?”  
  
Eugene gently cupped her cheek. “Oh, Sunshine…I don’t know if you should be…”  
  
Rapunzel left his side and ran outside into the night, stopping short of where she could see the Kingdom. Pascal followed her out and Varian quietly followed.  
  
“No!” Rapunzel cried in horror. “I-I don’t believe it…”  
  
“I tried to stop her.” Varian said grimly. “I think I might’ve made things worse. I…I was hypnotized and…then I was _so angry_ when she hurt you…”  
  
“Hypnotized?” She turned to him.  
  
“Sugracha came to him in my form and…hypnotized him into using the weapon on command.” Eugene said grimly. “ _That’s_ why he fired on her.”  
  
“A-And now I can’t find Ruddiger…there’s a lot of citizens missing…Hamuel’s missing, too, he must still be in the castle…” Varian wrapped his arms around himself. “I-I’m _sorry_ , Princess.”  
  
“No, no.” Rapunzel went to him. “This…this wasn’t your fault. This was Zhan Tiri’s _plan_. We _knew_ it was coming…and we walked right into it. And now…now Ruddiger’s missing?” Varian nodded. “He…he might be in there.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Yeah…he might be.” He sniffled and she moved forward and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t _mean_ to…”  
  
“It’s not your fault.” She gently stroked his hair soothingly. “It’s not your fault, Varian. We’re up against a demon. Twenty moves ahead, remember?”  
  
“Guess those five extra ones weren’t enough.” He said sadly.  
  
Eugene walked over ands hugged them both. “Let’s get back inside. It’s getting cold.”  
  
They nodded and went in, Pascal climbing onto Rapunzel’s shoulder and patting her face comfortingly.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra walked into the dungeon and unlocked the cells holding the Brotherhood, the three of them standing silently with glowing eyes. “You’ve been locked up long enough. Time to do your duty.”  
  
She started to leave, then paused and walked over to the Saporians’ cell. “If I release you, are you going to attempt to attack me or be my allies?”  
  
Andrew walked forward. “Why, Cassandra,” he smiled, “we’d be _honored_ to serve you.”  
  
She unlocked the cell and let them out. “I’m watching you. If you turn on me, you’re dead.”  
  
“Oh, trust me.” He chuckled. “Traitors don’t live in Saporia, we wouldn’t betray you. By the way…” he grinned, “seen Varian around?”  
  
“He mentioned he knew you.” She hummed. “And, he’s been _really_ getting on my nerves. He fled the city with the others. Find him and bring him back and I’ll let you do whatever you like with him once I figure out how to take his Moon powers out.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Andrew chuckled darkly.  
  
\--  
  
Zhan Tiri reappeared in Rapunzel’s room and set Ruddiger down. “You will be safe in here.” She assured him with a smile. “Why don’t you think over our arrangement?” She stroked his body and he gasped sharply in pain as he was, once again, returned to human form. “You agreed to come, but not assist. And, until you agree to assist, you will remain here. I will be back to check in on you later.” She poked his forehead and he shivered a bit as a wave of magic washed over him.  
  
He glared at her as he struggled to stand and gave up on that, instead climbing up onto Rapunzel’s bed and curling up.  
  
She smiled and walked out, closing the doors behind her.  
  
“So tired…” He closed his eyes. “Varian…I hope you’re safe…” He drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this little game of chess, it's checkmate.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger makes a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Maximus sighed and laid down next to Fidella by the door while everyone tried to find places to sleep and recover their strengths from their attempt to battle a furious Cassandra. Varian was curled up in a corner, looking ashamed of himself. This wasn’t his fault, though, Maximus didn’t know why he thought it was. Maybe he was just so used to being to blame for bad things happening thar he just blamed himself for everything. Not a healthy mentality to have.  
  
Ruddiger and Hamuel were missing, possibly back in the city. He hoped they were both okay, Ruddiger especially. He was probably in more danger than Hamuel, as a former ally of Zhan Tiri’s.   
  
Eugene got up and walked over to sit next to Varian. “You okay?”  
  
Varian shook his head. Eugene nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that. It’s…pretty shocking. Everything that happened…”  
  
“Was she…actually trying to apologize?” He asked softly, his voice shaking.  
  
“I don’t know. I got there the same time you did.” Eugene sighed. “And Rapunzel doesn’t know for sure, either.”  
  
I need to learn to use these powers better.” He looked at his hand and focused, his streak starting to glow, as he tried to visualize armor on himself. He sighed and gave up after a bit, though. “I’m just so tired…”  
  
Eugene gently wrapped his arms around him. “Sleep, then. I’ll be here.”  
  
Varian nodded, leaning into him and closing his eyes.  
  
\--  
  
The sunrise brought with it hope for retaliation and lifted spirits. But, it also brought out a search party and uncertainty. Cassandra sat upon her stolen throne, gazing at the rounded-up citizens that hadn’t managed to escape.  
  
“Lock them all away.” She said coldly. “Put them in the dungeon.”  
  
The Brotherhood obeyed, forcefully making the poor citizens walk to the dungeon in chains.  
  
Andrew walked into the throne room, letting out a low whistle as he watched them go. “You really don’t like those people, do you?”  
  
“I care nothing for them. Did you find them yet?” Cassandra demanded.  
  
“Relax, we’ve got people on it. Oh, but I found something interesting out by your tower.” He shoved someone he’d been dragging behind him forward, the man bound and gagged. “I thought it was _fascinating_ how much he resembled Eugene.”  
  
Brock whimpered as he stared up at the terrifying woman that he’d failed to see leave her tower. She beckoned him closer and Andrew roughly hauled him forward. She caught his chin in her hand. “So, who are you, hm?” She asked, untying his gag.  
  
“B-Brock…Thunderstrike…m’lady.” He said, his body trembling.  
  
“Well, Brock Thunderstrike, why were you out by my tower?” She asked with mock-sweetness.  
  
He swallowed nervously. “I-I was told by the princess t-to watch it.”  
  
She hummed, looking him over. “Why?”  
  
“I-I don’t know. I just…she offered me food and housing if I watched it.” He glanced at the Saporian still holding his bound hands behind his back.  
  
“Tell me where they’re hiding right now.” She said calmly. “Or, where you _think_ they might be.”  
  
“I-I don’t know.” He stammered, and whimpered when Andrew held his arms tighter. “Agh! U-Uh, the Snuggly Duckling?”  
  
“The _whaa-a-a-at_?” Andrew laughed incredulously.  
  
“It’s a real place in the woods. Thugs hang out there, usually. I know the location, and it’s _exactly_ where they would go.” Cassandra smiled at Brock. “Thanks for the help.” She let go of his face. “Lock him up with the others. I’ll tell you where to find the Snuggly Duckling.”  
  
Andrew nodded and hauled him off.  
  
Hamuel sat quietly in the corner of the room, watching this all happen.  
  
\--  
  
Ruddiger sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He’d hoped yesterday was a bad dream but, here he was, lying in Rapunzel’s bedroom in the form of a human, listening to the Brotherhood patrol the halls. He didn’t know why no one had thought to come in here yet. Maybe Zhan Tiri was keeping them out somehow.  
  
He was hungry, and he needed to move. He decided the first thing he should do is figure out standing and walking again. So, he rolled over, slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees and inched back until he could step off the bed and carefully push himself up, one hand against the wall as he did.  
  
Okay, got standing down. Come on, Ruddiger. You’ve done this before, both as a human and as a raccoon, only he had a tail for balance for the second part. He needed to get out of here, find Varian…how was he going to get out of here without being found?   
  
“Ngh!” He held his head as flashes of memory started to whizz through his head.   
  
A building, a city he didn’t know—He knew it. It was his home in the Iron Kingdom. He saw people—his family? Wealthy, happy, until the youngest son grew sick. His brother. What was his name? He couldn’t remember.  
  
Begging Demanitus for help, being taken in as his student, parents angry. A promise…a promise broken. Betrayal. He’d lashed out, he’d stormed out, he’d gone to join Zhan Tiri.  
  
He’d arranged for Saporia to fall, for people to suffer, that wasn’t the first or last time he’d hurt people. Even with flashes of his childhood, he saw himself being cold to people of lower-class, people like—like Varian.  
  
Zhan Tiri had reduced him to nothing and he’d rebuilt himself and he liked himself much better now, thank you, but he couldn’t deny that Regulus had existed.  
  
A green light caught his attention and he growled as Sugracha formed in front of him. “Go. Away.”  
  
“Zhan Tiri sent me to inform you that Cassandra has sent the Saporians out to attack the Snuggly Duckling.” She said with an amused smile. “And to make your choice quickly, because the boy may not survive if you keep fighting her and refuse to open up your powers again.”  
  
Powers. Yeah, he remembered them. Glowing green eyes, the ability to make things happen just with his mind. The world was his chessboard, his plaything, he remembered it well. He couldn’t manipulate life and death, but he could manipulate the physical. But, his mind flashed with memories of what happened before again, people made to suffer just for pissing him off, people made to dance until they died because he was upset with them.  
  
He’d drawn the line at destroying Corona over Zhan Tiri’s and Demanitus’ grudge-match, but cross him? Oh, apparently, that was okay! Damn you, Regulus.  
  
“At the speed they are going, she estimates it to be a half-hour before they arrive.” She said calmly.  
  
“Leave me.” He said quietly, clenching his fists.  
  
She smiled and then vanished. He sighed, faced away from the wall, then put one foot forward, then another, and then walked to the balcony, where he climbed out and stood at the railing, overlooking the city covered in black rocks.  
  
“ _I thought I was an outcast,  
I thought I was alone.  
A pest, a thief, a prankster,  
No place to call my own._”  
  
He gripped the railing tightly, his eyes closing.  
  
“ _I thought no one would love me,  
And how could I have known  
I was wrong, oh, so wrong?_”  
  
He released the railing and stepped back, looking beyond the horizon to Old Corona.  
  
“ _Then I thought I found it,  
A life that I could share._”  
  
He clutched at his apron, smiling fondly.  
  
“ _A boy who felt so lonely,  
I knew it wasn't fair._”  
  
He released it and turned to the window behind him.  
 _  
_“ _I thought I knew my purpose,  
I thought that I knew where I belonged._”  
  
He shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides, before he turned back to the window.  
  
“ _But, I was wrong!_ ”  
  
He turned back to the horizon, the wind blowing through him as he threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
“ _Everything I ever thought I knew,  
Years I've lived, places I've been,  
Everything I thought I knew   
Turned out to be untrue!_”  
  
He lowered his hands and moved them to his head, instead. _  
_“ _Could've guessed.  
Should've known.  
Now, I do._”  
  
He walked to the railing and gripped it tightly, thinking of the boy that would surely be killed if he didn’t act. But, he ran the risk of losing him, of losing _everything_ , if he became Regulus, the monster, the Disciple of Zhan Tiri, again.  
  
“ _Everything I've gone through,  
Everything I planned.  
All my missing memories  
Have come back by her hand._”  
  
He brought a gloved hand to his face, pulling his goggles off his eyes to rest on top of his head as tears formed in them and slipped down.  
  
“ _Now that I'm here dizzy,  
Help me understand.  
If none of what I thought was true,  
Then what am I supposed to do?!_”  
  
He pushed away from the railing and ran to the window, climbing back into the room and looking up at the paintings on the wall.  
  
“ _And everything I ever thought I knew  
Every hope, every feeling._”  
  
He clenched his fists, bringing them to his chest.  
 _  
_“ _Love and trust and happiness,_

_they're gone, they're done, they're through!_ ”  
  
He threw his hands out to his sides, his body trembling, then lowered them and walked to sit against the wall.  
  
“ _And what's left?  
Me and her.  
Now my mind's in a blur.  
What to do?_”  
  
He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in the apron covering them.  
  
No…he _knew_ what he had to do.  
  
 _“I guess my life was nothing,  
I guess it was a sham._”  
  
He slowly raised his head and pushed himself to his feet, resting his hand on the wall as he clenched the other fist against his chest.  
  
“ _I guess I'm Regulus now._ ”  
  
He moved his hand from the wall and walked to climb up the balcony, his eyes glowing green.  
  
“ _But, I'll do what I can._ ”  
  
He stared out at the horizon, then closed his eyes. “Zhan Tiri.”  
  
She appeared at his side, a wide grin on her face. He turned to her and bowed on one knee. “I’ve made my choice.”  
  
She reached out and stroked his cheek, then took his hand in hers, slowly pulling off his glove and then one of her own to clasp their bare hands together. He gasped sharply as he felt a rush of power inside of him.   
  
“I believe,” she grinned, releasing him and offering him his glove, “you have a boy to save?”  
  
He nodded, pulling his glove back on as she did the same. Then he changed into a green spirit form and flew off to the woods.  
  
“Have fun!” She called, waving after him with a smile.  
  
\--  
  
The Snuggly Duckling was surrounded. The Saporians were standing outside the building, and they’d already made their demands clear. They wanted Varian, _Cassandra_ wanted Varian and Rapunzel, and Rapunzel wasn’t going to let them get _any_ of what they wanted.  
  
“Is it just me, or is there _more_ of them?” Eugene asked as they looked outside a window.  
  
“H-He probably called in more from their headquarters.” Varian said, rubbing at his arm nervously. “I-I’m not sure where that is…”  
  
Pascal clutched at Rapunzel’s shoulder as she held a frying pan tightly.  
  
“If you don’t give us what we want,” Andrew said from outside, clearly pacing around the building judging by the way his voice was moving, “we’ll just have to use force. I mean, hey, I’m good with burning you all alive, but Cassandra wants the princess and the alchemist and, I dunno, it might be in your best interest to listen to her. But, hey, how about a little incentive?”  
  
“Does anyone smell smoke?” Someone asked in alarm.  
  
Rapunzel cried out in alarm as fire started to cut through the wall. “No! Someone, quickly, get some water!” She ran to the fire.  
  
“Rapunzel, we’ll take care of it!” Eugene grabbed her arms, stopping her. “I want you and Varian to take the secret passage out and run. We’ll take care of the fire and hold them off here.”  
  
“No, I won’t leave my people!” Rapunzel shook her head.  
  
“Rapunzel,” Varian took her head. “The eclipse is coming. If Cassandra catches you and the eclipse hits, then—”  
  
They were interrupted by a loud roaring sound, and Rapunzel ran to the window to look out. “Flynn!” She gasped.  
  
“Jenna!” Varian cried with relief, watching as Andrew’s attention was directed to the new arrivals.  
  
“What are you _doing_ here, Jenna?” Andrew growled. “I didn’t call for you!”  
  
Wait, she knew him? Pascal looked at Varian, who was looking at the scene with furrowed brow.  
  
“Apologies, my prince.” Jenna hopped off of her dragon, the other riders with her working to put out the flame. “But, I will not stand by and watch you attack someone important to me.”  
  
“’Important to you’? These are Coronans. You _know_ what they did to us!” Andrew growled.  
  
“I know that!” She stepped towards him, her cloak shifting as she walked. “And kill me if you must, but I have seen the good in these people. They aren’t the same brutes as back then!”  
  
“I feel like I’m missing some critical information.” Eugene said quietly to Rapunzel and Varian. “Dragon lady is a Saporian?”  
  
“Seems so.” Varian said, blinking in surprise.  
  
“Traitors don’t live in Saporia.” Andrew said coldly. “Kill them all!” He ordered, and his people charged at the dragon riders.  
  
“No!” Varian ran to the door and threw it open, then gasped as a green flame appeared in front of Andrew’s people, catching them off-guard and stopping them as their bodies started to glow green. “W-What?”  
  
The fire took a humanoid shape, a young man wearing alchemist clothes. “You’re not going to hurt _anyone_.” His voice echoed and he started to move his hands like one would to control a puppet.  
  
“What…what’s happening?” Eugene said nervously as they watched Andrew and his crew be forced to move to attack each other, their eyes and bodies glowing green. More and more people came to the door and windows to watch, as the fire was put out by the dragon riders and a few people inside. “Is, uh…Zhan Tiri on _our_ side now?”  
  
“…She’s not on Cassandra’s.” Varian realized.  
  
“So, what’s going on?” Eugene looked at him.  
  
“I have no idea.” Varian shook his head.  
  
“I’m getting kind of scared, though.” Rapunzel said as she watched the Saporians that had been terrorizing them turn on each other.  
  
“Wait.” Jenna walked up to the stranger. “Don’t kill them, I beg of you. I will take them away, but don’t kill them.”  
  
“If I _don’t_ kill them, _they_ will kill _you_.” The stranger told her.  
  
“Please, they’re the last of our royal bloodline.” She pleaded.  
  
“…Fine.” He held out a hand flat and they all stopped moving, still glowing, unable to even speak. Then he walked over and stood next to Clementine, digging around until he pulled out her wand. “Then, I will make them forget about this place, about Varian, and it will be up to _you_ to keep him from returning.”  
  
Jenna nodded, watching as he turned the Wand of Oblivium on the enchanted Saporians. The magic struck and then he closed his hand, letting them all collapse to the ground, the glowing having stopped. Then he also stopped glowing, revealing himself to have gray hair and pale skin and black, white and gray clothes.  
  
“Thank you.” She said softly.  
  
“Momma?” Flynn called.  
  
Pascal finally felt safe enough to go running out and onto his head. “Flynn! My baby!”  
  
“Jenna!” Varian ran out and hugged her tightly.  
  
“Hey, Varian.” She smiled. “Getting in trouble again?”  
  
“Corona got taken over by Cassandra!” Varian looked up at her. “The same woman that kidnapped me before!”  
  
Her expression sharpened. “Sounds like you could use some backup.” She turned to the others. “Take the prince and the others home, I’ll stay here with Flynn and help them.”  
  
“Yes, General!” They called in unison, getting to work.  
  
“…Prince?” Varian looked at Andrew.  
  
“Don’t worry.” The stranger smiled at Varian fondly. “He won’t be a problem anymore.”  
  
“Who are you?” Rapunzel asked, walking up to them.  
  
He blinked and looked at her. “Oh, uh…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m Regulus.”  
  
Varian’s eyes widened. “Ruddiger?”  
  
“Yeah.” Ruddiger nodded. “Sort of. I…” He sighed. “I’m probably only able to help you against Cassandra. Just what furthers her goals.”  
  
“You mean, Zhan Tiri’s?” Varian took his gloved hand in his, looking at him in awe. “You’re…older than I thought.”  
  
“I’m twenty-five.” He shrugged, then looked at Rapunzel. “Zhan Tiri and Cassandra are against each other now, but neither of them are on your side. The eclipse is coming, and they both want the Sundrop.”  
  
“How will they get it?” Rapunzel asked, clutching at her chest.  
  
Ruddiger reached out and placed his hand on her chest, right above her heart. “When the eclipse comes, the stone will come out of your body and be visible and able to be taken.”  
  
“So, we just hide her until after the eclipse, right?” Eugene suggested.  
  
“No, because she’ll come after you. And the Brotherhood are released and under her complete control.” Ruddiger glanced away. “And you should _probably_ be looking into ways to beat Zhan Tiri. I can’t help you against her.”  
  
They both nodded firmly.  
  
“So, can we count on you against Cassandra?” Jenna asked.  
  
“Yes. But, just until she loses the Moonstone.” He said grimly. “Varian, you _have_ to get the Moonstone before Zhan Tiri does.”  
  
Varian’s eyes widened. “Why?”  
  
“Because, you’re right. The power IS yours. And, once you take it, it will be absorbed into your body just like the Sundrop is in Rapunzel and cannot be touched again until a lunar eclipse.” Ruddiger nodded firmly. “So, if you get it before Zhan Tiri does, then she won’t be able to use it.”  
  
“Isn’t telling us this _technically_ going against her?” Rapunzel asked, raising her eyebrow with a smile.  
  
“Well, yes…but also, no. It’s just information.” He shrugged. “As long as I don’t take the Moonstone myself and give it to you, then it’s not betraying Zhan Tiri. It’s just a move in the game of chess we’re always playing.”  
  
“Well, then we have a plan to make.” Rapunzel went inside the building and the rest of them followed her, Pascal rejoining her and Flynn sitting outside the open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, it's time to make a plan of attack!


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel and the others prepare to fight back, Cassandra is making her own moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So…can you still understand me?” Pascal asked Ruddiger, sitting on his shoulder.  
  
“I can, but they can’t.” Ruddiger said quietly.  
  
“Just so long as you still can.” Pascal nuzzled his cheek. “I missed you, Ruddi.”  
  
“Missed you too, ‘Cal.” Ruddiger nodded.  
  
“Alright, everyone, listen up!” Rapunzel turned to them all. “The eclipse is coming in…when is it coming, exactly?” She looked at Varian, who was sitting between Jenna and Ruddiger.  
  
“Uhm…Three days from now.” Varian replied.  
  
“That’s, uh, that’s _really_ short-notice.” Rapunzel said, chuckling nervously.  
  
“At least it’s not _today_.” Ruddiger said dryly.  
  
“How are we going to beat them, though?” King Fredric asked. “Even with Varian’s, apparently, Moon Magic powers, we are still overwhelmed in terms of strength and numbers. All we have are a handful of citizens and a few outsiders.”  
  
“Chin up, Your Majesty.” Jenna grinned. “This ‘outsider’ is pretty good at kicking ass.”  
  
“Well, for one thing, we don’t focus on the negatives! Yes, we lost the city and there’s black rocks everywhere and the Brotherhood are being controlled and Cassandra is…” Rapunzel faltered. “But, we need to think positive and tell ourselves that we will win! I mean, at least Andrew’s out of the way!”  
  
They all still looked disheartened at the prospect of trying to fight Cassandra. She sighed and climbed up onto the bar. “I’m _not_ going to sugarcoat this. Between Cassandra _and_ Zhan Tiri, _this_ is the _biggest_ challenge Corona has _ever_ faced.”  
  
“No offense, Varian.” Eugene nudged him from behind with a smile.  
  
“Meh.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Ruddiger nudged him with a grin, both of them knowing who was the _real_ “biggest challenge”.  
  
Rapunzel jumped off the bar and went to the piano, starting to play it as she sang.  
  
“ _Time now to fight,  
Let’s turn our losing streak around._” _  
_  
She smiled encouragingly at them as some of them got up from their seats. Varian headed over and sat at the piano with her and she smiled brightly while singing as he played along. _  
  
_“ _Rise and unite,  
Let’s do what we must do.”  
  
_She left him to play the piano and got up, turning to face everyone with a firm expression.   
  
“ _If we’re to win,  
We can’t turn back or sneak around._”  
  
She pointed towards the door.   
  
_“Once we begin,  
The only way is through!_”  
  
She hopped off the stage and to the fireplace, throwing her hand out as she reached it and moving forward as she continued to sing.  
  
 _“Through the fire  
Through the rain!  
We’ll face whatever the fates will bring  
And tear through every wall._”  
  
She ran around the table her parents and King Edmund were sitting at and hugged her mother and then went to climb up onto a table, grabbing a sword stuck in a barrel, yanking it out with force.  
  
“ _Through the fear,  
Through the pain!_  
 _And, as one,  
_ _We will rise  
Marching tall!_  
  
She held the sword up above her.  
  
 _“Through it all._ ”  
  
She looked around at everyone. “It’s _not_ going to be easy. But, it’s our _only option_. Who’s with me?!”  
  
They all looked uncertain, and then Eugene ran and jumped up onto the bar. _“Time now to stand!_ ”  
  
“ _Let’s save our home and take it back!”_ King Fredric stood up.  
  
“ _At your command_.” Lance said as he took Varian’s place at the piano, knocking him off the seat and into Catalina. He looked mildly offended before getting up.  
  
“ _I’m in!_ ” Atilla chimed in.  
  
“ _And me!_ ” Vladimir cheered.  
  
“ _Me too!_ ” Shorty added.  
  
Varian climbed up onto Fidella, a tambourine in hand as he rode with her across the room, a hand thrown out ahead of him dramatically.  
  
 _“Onward we ride,  
Who knows if we might make it back?_”  
  
Rapunzel grinned at him and looked at her parents, who had taken her hands when she climbed on their table.   
  
“ _We’re at your side,  
Together, we’ll come through!_”  
  
She leaped off the table and skipped forward as the crowd sang.  
  
“ _Through the strife!  
Through the fray!_”  
  
Rapunzel and Eugene met in the middle and started to dance together.  
  
“ _We can’t hold back in this time of need!_ ” She sang.  
  
“ _We all must heed the call!_ ” Eugene agreed.  
  
Everyone still sitting, encouraged, got up from their seats and sang.  
  
“ _Through the dark!  
Through the day!  
And as one,  
We will rise,  
Marching tall!_”  
  
Rapunzel joined in with them as they all got into it.  
 _  
_“ _Through it all!_ ”  
  
She repeated it a few times as people around her continued singing, while drinks were poured and people gathered close together.  
  
“ _Time now to fight  
_ _To face whatever fate may bring!_ ”  
  
“ _Through it all!_ ”  
  
 _“Right over might,  
'Til victory and freedom ring!”_  
  
“ _Through it all!_ ” _  
  
Stand and unite,  
_ _For home and heart, for land and king,  
For all of the lights and everything!  
  
“Through it all!”  
  
“Through it all!”  
  
“Through it all!  
Through it all!”  
_  
They all finished as one and cheered before glasses were clashed together. Ruddiger grinned and pulled Varian close to him, playfully rubbing his head.  
  
“We’re gonna be okay, kid.” He assured him.  
  
“Have you always called me ‘kid’?” Varian chuckled.  
  
Ruddiger grinned. “Yes.”  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel ran to him. “Varian, how did Demanitus beat Zhan Tiri before?”  
  
He gasped. “I know what he used! I might be able to build it, but we’d have to bring the parts to where she is and build it on-site!”  
  
“I’ll be honest, I _don’t_ know.” Ruddiger admitted. “Was a raccoon by then.”  
  
“So, let me get this straight.” Lance walked over to Ruddiger. “You’re _actually_ the raccoon?”  
  
“Yes, Lance, I’m _actually_ the raccoon.” Ruddiger assured him. “Try to keep up.”  
  
Varian laughed.  
  
\--  
  
Owl sat silently on the top of Cassandra’s throne, wishing he could do more than just watch but not wanting to abandon her again. Maybe, if he stayed this time, she had a chance of…of keeping her sanity. Mostly.  
  
Cassandra looked up from sharpening her sword to see Hector walking into the throne room. He bowed before her with his bearcats and she crossed one leg over the other. “Report.”  
  
“Your Majesty,” the Mind Trapped warrior said calmly, “we have just received word from our informant in the Princess’s ranks.” He rose his head up to look at her. “Rapunzel plans to retaliate.”  
  
“Perfect.” She smirked, running her finger along the flat side of her sword before she stood up and sheathed it before walking towards him. “Saves me the trouble of having to find her before the eclipse.”  
  
She knelt before him and cupped his chin in her hand, looking him in the eyes. She studied him thoughtfully, thinking of what she’d found in Varian’s lab. According to his notes made while studying her mother’s journals, _this man_ was the one most likely to be her birth father. The hermit in the Great Tree.  
  
“Once the eclipse starts,” she went on calmly, then turned his head to look towards a hole in the wall to look at the sky, the eclipse looming ever closer, “my Moonstone’s power will be greater than her Sundrop’s.” She looked back at him, squeezing his face a bit and turning it from side to side. “And then _nothing_ can keep me from _ripping_ that power _right_ out of her.” She released him roughly and stood up before going back to her throne. “ _Nothing_ that is, except for the little brat that somehow _shares_ my power.”   
  
She turned to him. “Find Varian, Quirin’s rebellious son. Make sure he’s out of the way, but don’t kill him. I want to find a way to remove those powers from him, so he’s no longer a threat. Go.”  
  
“Yes, your Majesty.” Hector stood up and bowed at the waist.  
  
“Andrew and his people were beaten.” She scowled. “I should’ve known better than to expect more from him.”  
  
“He was doing well, up until he was betrayed by the dragon rider. And then Regulus handled him.”   
  
She gasped and turned to Zhan Tiri entering the throne room. “What do _you_ want?”  
  
“Oh, only to congratulate you, Cassandra. Look at all you’ve accomplished!” The demon smiled brightly.  
  
“No thanks to _you_.” She scowled.  
  
Zhan Tiri hummed, stopping before her throne. “Actually, had it not been for _me_ , Rapunzel would have pulled you back into her shadow.”  
  
“What?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“Do you recall Sugracha?” She gestured to her side and Eugene walked in behind her before changing form into Miss Sugarby.   
  
“You.” Cassandra gasped. “What did you do?”  
  
“I convinced Varian to use Project Obsidian on you.” The evil spirit said with a smile. “He was _so_ eager to listen, _so_ easy to manipulate.”  
  
“You…he didn’t _intend_ to fire on me?” Cassandra clenched her fists. “You _made_ him do it? You _hypnotized_ him, didn’t you?!”  
  
“I did, but it was for the best.” Sugracha assured her calmly. “After all, even if you apologized, do you think you would be forgiven? After all you have done?”  
  
“It was worth a shot!” She said firmly.  
  
“My dear,” Sugracha shook her head, “the boy would have taken the Moonstone from you.”  
  
“What?” She moved a hand to her chest.  
  
“It’s true.” Zhan Tiri nodded. “You heard him, after all. He thinks that the Moonstone is meant to be his.”  
  
Cassandra glanced away. “…You’re right.” She unsheathed her sword and sat down in the throne, sharpening it. “It’s better that you made him fire on me. If you hadn’t, I would just be a handmaiden at best, a prisoner at worst.” She pointed her sword at Zhan Tiri. “But, don’t mistake my slight gratitude for trust! You hid your identity from me!”  
  
“Am I to blame if you chose to disregard all the warnings?” Zhan Tiri said, bringing a hand to her chest. “Have I been anything but helpful to you, Cassandra?”  
  
“I…” Her brow furrowed. “Who’s Regulus?”  
  
“Regulus was a former Disciple of mine. He betrayed me and I cursed him into being a raccoon.” Zhan Tiri explained calmly, then turned as a figure stepped into the throne room. “Ah, there you are. Good work with the Saporians.”  
  
“Andrew and his people have been made to forget and been taken away.” The stranger said, walking up to the throne. “They were going to kill the Sundrop and Varian, and then you’d never be able to gain their powers, Cassandra.”  
  
“Raccoon…Wait. You’re _Ruddiger_?” Cassandra laughed. “You turned against your owner?”  
  
“I only ask that, once his powers are removed, you let him be.” Ruddiger said calmly. “And, please, call me Regulus. We are not friends, Cassandra.”  
  
“Fine. I don’t want anything to do with him once I get those powers ripped out of him.” She leaned forward, smirking. “You’re an alchemist. Can you find a way to do that?”  
  
“Alchemy is not miracle work. The _only_ way to remove the powers from a proper Chosen,” she jerked in place, clearly irked by the word, “is to take it when it materializes during an eclipse. In his case, a lunar one. But, with you taking over this Kingdom and a lunar eclipse due in oh, a few months, that shouldn’t be a problem at all. Well, it’ll only be a partial one. The next full one is in two years.”  
  
“Meaning?” She growled.  
  
“Meaning,” he echoed, smirking, “you’ll have to endure his presence near you for the next two years.”  
  
She groaned. “I’ll just throw him in a cell.” She fumed, sheathing her sword. “So, Regulus, how did you beat the Saporians? I’m curious.”  
  
“Oh, I have my ways.” He examined his glove. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to the lab. I’m sure you must have noticed, but we were studying information on the Galaxy Crystal and Earth Stone when you came to town.”  
  
She frowned. “Sort of. I skimmed it.” She admitted.  
  
“Good day, Cassandra.” He turned and walked out.  
  
“Rapunzel and the others will surely be coming.” Zhan Tiri smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want my help?”  
  
“You’ve done enough. Leave me!” Cassandra snapped.  
  
“Very well.” She turned to go, then gasped softly as she was put in a cage of black rock. Sugracha changed into a green flame and vanished.  
  
“I changed my mind. You’re staying _right here_.” Cassandra said coldly.  
  
Zhan Tiri hummed, turning to face her. “Ah, you do not _trust_ me.”  
  
“No. I don’t.” Cassandra said, then look up at the sky again. “The eclipse is coming, and the _only_ one getting that Sundrop is _me_.”  
  
“Oh, Cassandra…” Owl sighed, shaking his head and flying down to rest on the arm of her throne. She reached up a hand and gently smoothed his feathers, giving him a friendly scritch under the chin. “I’m worried about you.”  
  
“You don’t have to be.” Cassandra smiled. “I’m not being manipulated this time; this is my choice.”  
  
That’s what made him worried, though. What would happen to her at the end of this?  
  
\--  
  
“This is so cool!” Keira said as Jenna flew Varian, Rapunzel, Eugene, Keira, Catalina and Lance to Demanitus’ Tomb, with Pascal sitting on Flynn’s head.   
  
Varian had told them that the blueprints for the machine used to seal away Zhan Tiri before would be found in his tomb, and so here they were. Flying on a dragon to the tomb of a guy obsessed with monkeys.  
  
“I hope Ruddiger’s okay.” Varian said, tucked between Jenna’s arms in front of her. “He said he was going to secure us a secret way in, but I don’t like him going so close to Cassandra.”  
  
“Ruddiger will be fine.” Jenna assured him. “We just need to do our part.” She reached to her side and pulled a glowing mirror out of her bag, a high ring sounding from it. She touched the surface of the mirror and Varian gasped, seeing a whole other place on the other side, as well as another person looking at them. “Jared, how is the prince?”  
  
“He’ll recover.” The man on the other end said. “The others as well.”  
  
“Uhm…what is this?” Varian asked.  
  
“It’s a communication mirror, I’ll explain it later.” Jenna told him. “I’ll be in Corona for an unforeseeable time. See what you can do about keeping his head cool.”  
  
“I’ll attempt.” The man rolled his eyes. “Jenna, did you adopt a Coronan boy?”  
  
“What?! No!” She blushed a bit. “I’ll talk to you later.” She tapped the surface again and it turned back into a normal mirror. “’Adopt’…” She glanced away.  
  
Varian chuckled.  
  
“What was that?” Rapunzel scooted closer and looked over her shoulder.  
  
“A communication mirror. It’s kind of like a magic mirror, but it can actively communicate with the owner of another mirror instead of just recording images and sounds.” Jenna explained, letting Varian take it to examine it curiously.  
  
“How does it work?” He looked it over back and front. “Does it stop working if it’s cracked?”  
  
“We’re here.” Eugene called out, and Jenna had Flynn take them to a wide landing space outside a tall, metal monument with intricate carvings.  
  
“I’ll wait for you out here with Flynn.” She said, taking the mirror back and helping Varian down while Lance took down the smaller girls and Eugene lifted Rapunzel into his arms before jumping off.  
  
“See you soon, momma!” Flynn said, smiling at Pascal.  
  
Pascal smiled and hopped onto Varian’s shoulder, since he was closest. “Let’s go get those blueprints!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find those blueprints!
> 
> ((A/N: Fun Fact: The conversation between Cassandra and Hector, up until the part about Varian, is a canon deleted scene that never passed the storyboard. Don't believe me? Have a look.
> 
> https://pnumbra-rbs.tumblr.com/post/611609406827855872/part-2  
> https://pnumbra-rbs.tumblr.com/post/611609777635753984/part-1
> 
> Ignore the names, the proper order is what I put them in.))


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the eclipse drawing ever closer, it's time to put the plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian walked up to the door to examine it and Lance turned to Rapunzel. “Hey, Princess, how did you even know Demanitus’ Tomb was up here?”  
  
“Oh, well, as acting Queen, I got to learn a _lot_ of Corona’s secrets.” Rapunzel grinned. “You know the Great Oak Tree in Corona Park?” She said, cupping her hand around her mouth. “It’s _not_ an oak. And it’s not that great.”  
  
Lance gasped.  
  
“I’ve said too much.” Rapunzel went over to join Varian.  
  
“You think you _know_ a tree.” Lance said, glancing away.  
  
“It’s magnificent!” Varian said as Rapunzel came to join him.  
  
“Is it just me, or is there no door to get in?” Eugene asked as he walked up to it.  
  
“It doesn’t _look_ like there is.” Rapunzel said, turning to him, then gasped and turned back to it. “But, there _is_ a riddle!”  
  
“Ha! Classic Demanitus.” Eugene said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“’I grow, but do not live’.” Rapunzel read. “’I need air, but do not breathe’.”  
  
“A fish!” Kiera suggested.  
  
“A rabbit!” Catalina chimed in.  
  
“A rabbit fish!” They said together, giggling.  
  
“A rabbit and a fish both need to breathe.” Varian commented, shifting his cloak to take off his backpack and put it in the snow.  
  
“People, are you even _listening_ to the riddle?” Eugene looked at them.  
  
Lance looked up from playing charades with the girls. “Uh…”  
  
Varian groaned. “Seriously? We brought you along because you said you wanted to _help_!”  
  
“We _do_!” They all said in unison.  
  
Varian sighed and went back to his bag.  
  
“Varian, what do _you_ think the answer is?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I’m _pretty_ sure it’s—”  
  
“The answer to the riddle is fire.” Lance said, and Varian looked over at him. “Right?”  
  
“Yes.” Varian got up, holding the torch he was digging around for, and smashed it open to let it set aflame. Then he held it to an imprint of fire on the monument.  
  
“Yes! Score one for Lance!” Lance cheered.  
  
Varian stepped back to watch as the fire spread out from the imprint and along grooves in the monument. Rapunzel stepped back as well, looking in awe as it completely filled all the grooves with fire.  
  
“That’s Demanitus for you.” Jenna said, smiling fondly as they watched it.  
  
Varian looked practically giddy with excitement, bringing his balled-up hands to his face with a big grin and wide eyes. The others watched it with the same level of awe that Rapunzel had as gears started to come out and turn, opening the door for them.  
  
“That was awesome.” Varian said, swooning a bit. Eugene laughed and pulled him upright. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine.” Eugene patted his shoulder. “That _was_ pretty cool.”  
  
They headed in, Pascal moving from Varian’s shoulder to sit on Rapunzel’s as they walked side-by-side. “So…the whole…Moonstone thing. How do you feel about it?” She asked as they walked, Varian holding the torch up for light as they walked.  
  
“Honestly, I’m not sure.” He admitted. “It felt _great_ when I was gloating about it to Cassandra, but now I’m just thinking…do I really _want_ to have these powers?”  
  
“It’s not really a matter of ‘wanting’, them.” Rapunzel sighed. “ _I_ certainly didn’t want _mine_.”  
  
“Destiny, huh?” Varian sighed.  
  
“Destiny.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
They came out into a cavernous location that looked like a jungle had grown in the years it’s been left like this, as well as a whole population of monkeys.  
  
“Why are there so many bananas—AH!” Eugene slipped on a banana peel and fell to the ground on his back. “Oww…”  
  
“You okay?” Rapunzel laughed, helping him up.  
  
“I’m fine.” He dusted himself up, then looked forward. “Hey! Look at that, a family of—” He let out sounds of protest as bananas were thrown at him.  
  
Varian laughed. “I guess they don’t like you much.”  
  
“Don’t take it personally, Gee-bug, they’re being territorial.” Rapunzel coaxed him.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, what? Gee-bug?” Eugene looked at her.  
  
“I’m…thinking of a nickname for you.” She said, blushing a bit. “No good?”  
  
“Please keep thinking.” Eugene shook his head.  
  
“Hah! Gee-bug, that’s great!” Lance laughed.  
  
Varian moved on ahead, ignoring the conversation as he looked around with rapt attention and awe.  
  
“Let’s just find those plans. This must be where Lord Demanitus found Vigor.” Rapunzel said thoughtful.  
  
“Who?” Varian looked at her.  
  
“You know how I said Lord Demanitus was in the body of a monkey when I met him?” She asked with a smile. “ _That_ was Vigor. ‘Vigor the’—”  
  
“’Vigor the Visionary’. I’ve seen him around, but never visited because I thought fortune tellers were hacks and destiny was a lie.” Varian said, walking off. “I know who you mean.” He looked at something on the wall with a grin.  
  
“Hey, how many of these monkeys do you think are related to him?” Eugene asked. “Like, are these his great-great-great-great-great-grandmonkeys we’re seeing here?”  
  
They started to explore, Kiera and Catalina playing with the vines in the room while Lance supervised and Varian and Eugene stopped to examine an interesting-looking machine while Rapunzel found a red book covered in dust, which she cleaned off.  
  
“Varian!” She called. “I think I found it!”  
  
He left the machine and came over to join her. “Let me see!”  
  
She smiled and let him check out the book, looking over his shoulder as he opened the latch keeping it shut and opened it. “Oh, look at all this! This…this is amazing.” He turned more pages, then stopped. “This is it. The portal machine he used to seal away Zhan Tiri centuries ago.”  
  
“Was this before or after Ruddiger was turned into a raccoon?” Lance asked.  
  
“After, obviously.” Eugene told him. “Zhan Tiri cursed him, remember?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Lance nodded, then ran to catch Catalina when a vine she was swinging on snapped. “Whoop! Careful there!”  
  
“Haha, that was fun!” Catalina cheered.  
  
“Catch me next!” Kiera let go of her vine.  
  
“Whoa!” Lance ran to catch her.  
  
“Since we found it, can we get out of here?” Eugene asked, walking over to Rapunzel and Varian.  
  
“Actually, I kind of wanted to check out the—” Varian looked over at the machine.  
  
“Ahem! Eclipse coming?” Eugene reminded him.  
  
“Right. Yeah. Let’s go.” Varian headed for the exit, clutching the book tightly to his chest since it was too big for his bag. “I’ll just…come back here later and see what it does.”  
  
“Or it’ll say in the book.” Eugene looked over at the others. “Lance! Girls!”  
  
“We’re going!” Rapunzel called.  
  
“Can we keep a monkey?” Catalina asked.  
  
“Better not.” Eugene said, ushering Varian out quickly.  
  
Pascal shook his head with a sigh and Rapunzel smiled. “Let’s get going.” She said as the others followed her out.  
  
“So, Varian?” She asked as they walked. “Do you think we can build it?”  
  
“Yes…” Varian sighed. “But, as I thought, it has to be on-site. So, yeah…we have to get into the castle.”  
  
“We had to do it anyway.” Eugene shrugged. “We’ll just have to do it with machine parts.”  
  
“I _really_ hope Ruddiger secures a good route in.” Varian said as they got outside.  
  
“Find it?” Jenna called.  
  
“We did!” Varian said with a big smile. “And, Jenna, it is _amazing_ in there! You gotta come with me when I go back!” He said as she climbed down to help him up onto Flynn.  
  
“I’d love to.” She said, watching as the others all got on. “For now, let’s get back to base.” She yelled something and Flynn took to flight, taking them away from the tomb.  
  
\--  
  
Varian looked over a list of things he would need, sighing a bit. He hadn’t heard from Ruddiger in a while, was he doing okay? What if he couldn’t get out to come talk to them? He didn’t notice the green fire pop up next to him, but he _did_ notice when a hand tapped his shoulder and he yelped and looked up. “Oh! Ruddiger, you’re back!” He threw his arms around the man’s waist.  
  
“Oof, grip.” Ruddiger eased him off. “You don’t need to worry, Varian.” He gently patted his cheek and Varian smiled. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, uhm, we got the blueprints and we’re collecting parts. But…I don’t know how we’re going to get into the castle unnoticed.”  
  
“Through the vault.” Ruddiger raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Can we _do_ that with all these?” He looked at the parts.  
  
“Don’t worry about those.” Ruddiger assured him. “I can get them in through the front door, say I’m working on something that will help me find the other two stones, or a weapon or something. You and Rapunzel go in through the vault, Eugene will lead the charge at the front, I’ll meet you two inside and we’ll get you to where you can fight Cassandra.”  
  
Varian looked up at the sky. “I hope we have time before the eclipse.”  
  
“I do, too.” Ruddiger looked up. “Because, if it happens _during_ the battle, this is going to be a lot tougher.” He looked at Varian. “Cassandra thinks she has Zhan Tiri trapped, but she’s just biding her time. And Cassandra keeps the Mind Trap close by her, so it can’t be taken. Not unless she’s distracted by a fight.”  
  
“A fight?” Varian asked.  
  
Ruddiger glanced around. “Where’s Rapunzel?”  
  
“Oh, she’s over there.” Varian pointed to her.  
  
“She’s going to have to distract Cassandra by battling her like at the tower.” Ruddiger explained. “That’s the only way she’ll be distracted enough that you can get to the Mind Trap and destroy it.”  
  
“And the machine?” Varian asked.  
  
“How fast can you build it?” Ruddiger asked him.  
  
“Oh, I’d say an hour, tops.” Varian grinned.  
  
“Then, the Mind Trap comes first.” Ruddiger said firmly. “I’ll keep the parts in our lab until then, and then…well, then I can’t help you anymore, once you take the Moonstone from Cassandra.”  
  
Varian hugged him. “It’s going to be okay, Ruddiger. I’ll set you free, I promise!”  
  
Ruddiger chuckled. “Hey, didn’t we say, ‘no more promises, no more false guarantees’?”  
  
“But, I really mean it.” Varian smiled up at him.  
  
Ruddiger nodded, then looked around. “I have to go.” He reluctantly eased him off. “Is this all the parts?”  
  
“We’re still collecting some.” Varian shook his head. “I’ll bring it to the bridge leading to Corona when we’re done, you can take it from there.”  
  
Ruddiger nodded and then stepped back. “I’ll be watching from Rapunzel’s window. I’m kind of borrowing her bed.” He grinned. “Better view.” He waved and then turned into green flame before disappearing.  
  
Varian waved and sighed.  
  
\--  
  
“Is this really a good idea?” Eugene asked as they finished loading up the cart. Fidella would pull it, because she was more likely, to Cassandra, to work with an ally of Cassandra’s than Maximus would  
  
“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“This whole…plan of his. With him taking the parts and you two going through the vault and the rest of us fighting up front.” Eugene frowned. “Doesn’t it just scream…’trap’?”  
  
“Eugene! This is Ruddiger, he’s our friend!” Rapunzel said.  
  
“Yeah!” Pascal said furiously.  
  
“Yes, I know, but we thought Cassandra was our friend and we thought Varian was our friend before they turned on us and isn’t this a similar plan to when we stormed Old Corona and Varian knew exactly what we were planning?” Eugene pointed out.  
  
“Ruddiger isn’t our enemy, Eugene. Just because his eyes glow green now—”  
  
“Which is really creepy.” Eugene cut in.  
  
“—it doesn’t mean that he’s turned against us.” Rapunzel smiled. “Come on, Eugene. Trust him. He left her once, he only went back to her to help us from the inside.”  
  
Eugene sighed. “…Okay.” He smiled. “I’ll trust him.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Let’s get this cart over there, then. And then, Varian and I have to get going.”  
  
Eugene looked up at the sky. “The eclipse is coming.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “The eclipse is coming.”  
  
She went to get Varian and then they both walked with Fidella to the bridge, where they ducked down and hid to watch as Fidella waited.  
  
“…He’s coming, right?” Rapunzel asked after a few minutes of waiting.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded.  
  
They finally saw him, but he wasn’t alone. Hector was with him, and when they reached the cart they saw Hector check it over while Ruddiger checked on Fidella.  
  
“It’s empty of people.” Hector said, looking at him. “We can bring it in.”  
  
“I _told_ you it was safe.” Ruddiger rolled his eyes. “You Knights of the Dark Kingdom are paranoid.”  
  
Hector roughly grabbed him and pinned him against the cart. Rapunzel had to stop Varian from jumping out. “I don’t _care_ if you’re helping Queen Cassandra, you will show respect to a Brotherhood member!”  
  
“Hah!” He grinned. “I’m a nobleman from the Iron Kingdom. You’re _nothing_ to me.” Ruddiger shoved him off. “Now, _Moon Slave_ , let’s get this inside so I can get to work. And I require _complete privacy_ while I work.”  
  
“I _know_ already.” Hector huffed. “You’re really _uppity_ for a former raccoon.”  
  
Ruddiger’s eyes glowed green and he grabbed Hector, slamming _him_ against the cart this time. “’Uppity’, am I? Shall I take you for a little _dance_ into the _sea_? You may be a Brotherhood, but I am a _Disciple of Zhan Tiri_ and you will show me _respect_! Your Queen should be _grateful_ I chose to come back and assist her.” He shoved him to the ground and Hector hit it hard. “Now, get that cart across the bridge before I make _you_ pull it!”  
  
Hector shakily got up and went to take Fidella’s reins to lead her across the bridge. Ruddiger sighed heavily and then took a deep breath before releasing it, the green glow fading from his eyes.  
  
“…That was scary.” Rapunzel said nervously, looking at Varian. He nodded, his eyes wide.  
  
Ruddiger turned with a softer expression and motioned to them and they left the bushes quietly, getting into the cart with his help and curling up together as he walked behind it. Once in the city proper, he helped them down before Hector noticed anything was amiss and said, “See you inside” before walking on.  
  
“Let’s go.” Varian took Rapunzel’s hand and they headed off to the vault together.  
  
\--  
  
Eugene lowered his binoculars. “Right. That’s that, then. Let’s rally the troops and get this party started!”  
  
“Okay, then. I’m only about to fight the love of my life, no big deal.” Lance said nervously.  
  
“Hey, it could be worse.” Jenna said as she got onto Flynn. “It could be the leading member of your royal family.”  
  
Maximus looked towards the city anxiously, hoping Fidella was alright. “Let’s ride!” Eugene yelled, and they all headed for the city, a messy, rag-tag, mostly untrained army.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra watched as Ruddiger went to his lab with a cart full of supplies. “What _are_ you making, exactly?”  
  
“You want more power, don’t you?” He looked over his shoulder at her. “I’m going to locate the other two cosmic artifacts. With the Sundrop, Moonstone, and them, you’ll be completely unstoppable.”  
  
“Well, then.” Cassandra smiled, reaching up to stroke Owl’s feathers as he sat on her shoulder. “Carry on.”  
  
He grinned and then pulled the cart along. She nodded and headed back in, to the throne room. She headed for the throne, glancing at Zhan Tiri in her cage as she passed her. “I still don’t trust you. But…at least Regulus seems trustworthy.” She sat down.  
  
“Mm, you think so?” Zhan Tiri giggled.  
  
“Your Majesty!” Adira came in with Hector and Quirin. “There is an approaching army crossing the bridge.”  
  
“Take them out!” Cassandra said, then paused. “Wait.” She grinned. “Bring out the prisoners. Force them to give up to spare them.”  
  
They stood up and went the dungeon. Cassandra sighed and stroked Owl’s feathers again. “It’s all coming together. Rapunzel is on her way and I will have the Sundrop in my possession. Mother, I hope you’re watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out and it's time for Rapunzel and Varian to take a familiar route.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Varian get into the castle to meet up with Ruddiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“We don’t have a map this time, do you remember the way?” Rapunzel asked as they walked through the underground tunnel.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded, looking a bit solemn. The last time they’d taken this route, it was as enemies, but Rapunzel didn’t know it at the time. They’d come through here so he could steal the flower. And now, they were coming through again to meet up with Ruddiger.  
  
Pascal trusted him. He did. But, Eugene had a point. This could be a trap. Maybe Zhan Tiri had done something to his head. But, no. He couldn’t think that. He loved his friend, trusted him, he’d never hurt them and especially not Varian.  
  
Even if he was downright _terrifying_ with Hector just a bit ago, his gaze softened once he was gone and he looked at them with such tenderness as they got back into the city.  
  
“Do you think the battle is going on?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I think Cassandra’s gonna be suspicious if we’re not there, so we should hurry.” Varian said, leading her through.   
  
It was, somehow, easier this time around. Varian used the black rocks to fill huge gaps they had to swing across before and, before, they knew it, they were back in the room where they’d battled the automaton together.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
Varian tensed as they heard the music box start to play and he threw out a hand, stabbing into the automaton to shut it down forever. “…Let’s go. Ruddiger’s waiting.” He said as Rapunzel brought the ladder down again for them to climb up and into the room where, until he stole it, the withered Sundrop Flower rested.  
  
“Well…we’re here.” Rapunzel said, looking around. “I don’t see him, though.”  
  
“Maybe we’re early.” Varian guessed.  
  
They heard footsteps approaching the doors and both of them quickly hid behind separate pillars as the footsteps stopped and then the door opened before they heard footsteps and then it closed again.  
  
“Thought they’d be here by now.” Ruddiger muttered. “Did they get lost?”  
  
Varian snuck around to be behind him and then jumped. Ruddiger turned and caught him in midair before holding him in the air. “H-Hey! Put me down!”  
  
“Aw, but I’ve always wanted to do this.” He lifted him up on his shoulder. “Seriously, though, we should be quiet.” He put him back down. ”Princess?”  
  
Rapunzel came out of hiding, grinning at their antics. Varian blushed and lightly shoved Ruddiger. “We should get going.” Rapunzel reminded them.  
  
Ruddiger nodded and led them out, moving carefully through the castle. “The Brotherhood are occupied with the army, so we shouldn’t have any trouble getting to—”  
  
“Halt.”  
  
He looked up and saw Hamuel staring down at them, his eyes glowing with a mark on his chest. “…Oh, great. You got Trapped, too?”  
  
“Hamuel, hi!” Rapunzel waved, and Ruddiger quickly shushed her. “What’s the matter? It’s just Hamuel.”  
  
“Hamuel is part of the Brotherhood…” Varian groaned. “Why didn’t we think that?”  
  
“In the name of the Moonstone, you are ordered to come with me.” Hamuel told them.  
  
“That’s, uh, all well and good, buddy, but they can’t understand you.” Ruddiger changed into his floating green form and charged at him. Hamuel flew off and got slammed into the wall and pinned to the floor.  
  
“Release me! Release me! In the name of the Moonstone—”  
  
“Be quiet.” Ruddiger growled, and the crow went silent. “I can tell you’re trying to fight this, buddy. Which do you listen to more? King Edmund and Prince Horace, or some blue-haired witch using stolen powers?” He looked at Varian. “He’s the REAL Moonstone.”  
  
Hamuel looked at him.  
  
“Uhm,” Rapunzel nudged Varian and he gasped and focused, his hair starting to glow.  
  
Hamuel looked at Ruddiger. “…There has been an error. A…miscalculation, as you would say.”  
  
“That’s alright, buddy. Are you going to let us pass?” He asked, letting him up and changing back to his normal human form.  
  
Hamuel got up, checked himself over, then flew up and landed on Varian’s shoulder. “For the Moonstone.”  
  
“What just happened?” Varian asked.  
  
“We just confused the Mind Trap. Let’s keep going.” Ruddiger took his hand and led him along, Rapunzel right behind him.  
  
“So, is Hamuel on our _side_ now?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“As long as Varian keeps glowing.” Ruddiger said, and Varian nodded, keeping his focus. “Bad news, though? She probably knows you’re here now.”  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel cringed.  
  
“Yeah.” Ruddiger nodded. “So, we’re going to swiftly make our way to the throne room where there is probably going to be a trap set.”  
  
“Cassandra knows all the ways in.” Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “But, what if we _drop in_ on her? Ruddiger, let’s head to my room. I need to get to the roof!”  
  
Ruddiger nodded. “Alright.”  
  
\--  
  
“WHAT?!” Cassandra slammed her hand down on the arm of the throne and rounded on Zhan Tiri. “You didn’t tell me that he would be able to wrest control from me!”  
  
“You assume I would know.” Zhan Tiri sighed. “No, Cassandra, I didn’t. I am as shocked by his development as you, but it seems that we truly are going to have to incapacitate him to keep control over the Brotherhood. Because you _know_ what they will do to you if they are freed.”  
  
Cassandra shrank back with fear. “I know. They’ll try to _kill_ me again.”  
  
“Then, you must hunt him down before he can take any more of them from you.” Zhan Tiri said, and Cassandra got up and pulled out her sword, throwing the doors open and running out.  
  
Owl glared accusingly at Zhan Tiri before flying after her. “Cassandra, wait! He’s only a kid!”  
  
\--  
  
“Okay, we’re almost there.” Rapunzel said, then opened her bedroom doors. “Okay, here we go.” They went to the balcony and she gasped, looking down.  
  
It looked like the attack hadn’t gone well at all. Eugene and the others were bound with some other citizens, all but… “Why isn’t King Edmund bound?”  
  
“King Edmund is Brotherhood. He told us you were planning to counterattack, but we didn’t know exactly how.”  
  
“What id he say, Ruddiger?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
“…King Edmund was a Brotherhood spy in your ranks.” Ruddiger said grimly.  
  
Varian walked to the railing and gripped it tightly, his body trembling. “Enough is enough. He closed his eyes before he opened them again, his hair and eyes starting to fully glow, as well as his freckles. Then he begin to sing, loud and clear, to be heard by the people below.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,   
And let the darkness grow.”_  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra gasped sharply as the Moonstone started to sting. “Agh! What?” She went to a window, realizing she could hear Varian singing. “Oh, that little…” _  
  
_

_“Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
Rise into the sky,   
And let the darkness grow.  
Let darkness grow._”  
  
She clenched her fists as the Brotherhood all turned their eyes towards…hold on. “Rapunzel’s room! Of course!” She ran on, ignoring Owl’s desperate calls as he followed her.  
  
\--  
  
“Listen to me!” Varian called. “Cassandra is _not_ the Moonstone! I AM THE MOONSTONE! Cassandra has stolen some of my power and is using it to hurt the people I care about, to hurt _me_! But, I am the Moonstone! So, you listen to me and only me from now on!” He gripped the railing tightly, fighting to keep his voice from wavering.   
  
Ruddiger gently wrapped his arms around his shoulders and patted his cheek soothingly, giving him the strength to continue. “I need you to find Cassandra and bring her to me! Release all these people and find Cassandra!”  
  
To his relief, the Brotherhood set to work freeing the citizens and attacking army.  
  
“How did you know your voice would carry?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“You kidding?” Varian laughed. “No one’s told you that we can hear all the songs you sing at the top of your lungs while in here?”  
  
Rapunzel blushed. “Oh, wow, no. They haven’t.”  
  
“Besides that, sound carries. And it was echoing.” He sighed, watching them. “I need to get that Mind Trap. I feel sick, using it to control them like that.”  
  
“Chances are that Cassandra is on her way here. The Mind Trap might still be in the throne room.” Ruddiger said, looking at Rapunzel, who was letting her hair down.  
  
“We better go.” Rapunzel wrapping her hair around the railing and then pulled the two of them. “Come on!” She swung out, just as they heard the door slam open. “Ooooh, yikes. Too close!”  
  
A black rock stabbed out of the building in front of them and Rapunzel yelped and used her feet to brace against it. “Oh boy.”  
  
“Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel.” Rapunzel cried out in pain as she felt her hair being yanked, hard. “Let down your hair.”  
  
“Let go of me, Cass!” She cried, dangling helplessly.  
  
“Hamuel! Stop her!” Varian ordered.   
  
Hamuel left his shoulder and flew towards Cassandra. She freed up one of her hands and Rapunzel got ready to kick off.  
  
Varian noticed Hamuel falling and summoned a black rock for him to safely land on.  
  
“Come on back up here and we’ll have a little _chat_ – all _three_ of you.” Cassandra said furiously.  
  
“Well, this could have gone worse.” Ruddiger said.  
  
A shadow passed over them and Cassandra cried out in alarm before Rapunzel’s hair was let go of again. She looked up and saw Jenna on Flynn, the two women locked in combat.  
  
“Rapunzel,” Varian looked at her. “Let’s get back in there. I can smash the Mind Trap after I take what’s mine.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and pulled them back up, Varian using a black rock to force Cassandra to back up into the room as they got down on the balcony. He then formed a cage around her and tightened it.  
  
“Ngh! Let me go!” Cassandra yelled.  
  
Varian walked towards her. “No.” He reached a hand forward. “ _I’m taking. My. Destiny._ ” He gripped the Moonstone, his body glowing as he did, and used black rocks to bind her arms to the bars as he tugged on the stone embedded in her chest.  
  
“Varian, please, don’t!” She pleaded.  
  
He yanked his hand back, and Cassandra’s hair instantly lost its blue color, her armor dulling and turning into a normal bodysuit. He held the Moonstone in his hand and pressed it against his chest, letting out a scream as several Moon Waves came out of his body and damaged the walls. Cassandra slumped in her cage and Rapunzel used her hair as a shield for the other two, Flynn flying out of the way. Then he slowly moved his hand away from his chest, his hand now empty but his body feeling so full of energy, of magic.   
  
The moment was ruined by Rapunzel letting out a cry of pain as she clutched at her chest. Ruddiger looked up, realizing the eclipse had begun.   
  
“What a shame that we failed to take the Moonstone before the boy did, Regulus. Then again, perhaps this was your plan all along.” Zhan Tiri stepped into the room through the doors Cassandra had slammed open. “You _have_ been _very_ fond of the boy.” She smiled coldly. “But, at least we can take the Sundrop from Rapunzel. Do it.”  
  
“Ruddiger.” Varian turned to him.  
  
Ruddiger closed his eyes tightly, then opened them and turned to Rapunzel. “Run.” He said, then pushed her off the balcony. “Flynn! Catch her!”  
  
“Regulus, what have you done?!” Zhan Tiri asked as Flynn flew down after Rapunzel, who was falling with her hair flickering between brown and blonde, and caught her on his back.  
  
“You’re right, Zhan Tiri.” He turned back to her. “It _was_ my plan all along for Varian to get the Moonstone. But it was also for _you_ to not get the Sundrop!”  
  
“You DARE to turn on me?!” She asked furiously.  
  
Varian gasped as the other Disciples appeared. Ruddiger picked Varian up and jumped off the balcony, Jenna following suit. “CAN WE PLEASE STOP THE JUMPING AND FALLING OFF BALCONIES THING?!”  
  
“Sorry, it was the only option I could think of!” Ruddiger said as they landed on Flynn’s back. “We need to get to the lab. You said an hour, right? I’ll help you do it half that time.”  
  
“REGULUS!” They heard Zhan Tiri roar.  
  
“Uh, did we just leave Cass up there?” Rapunzel realized.  
  
“At best, she’ll be ignored, at worst, possessed.” Ruddiger shrugged. “She was only ever a tool to Zhan Tiri. How you feeling, kid?”  
  
“Like…like a…I don’t know how to describe it! Powerful?” Varian looked at him.  
  
They landed down in the courtyard. “Okay! Good news!” Rapunzel told Eugene. “Cassandra is powerless, Varian got the Moonstone. Bad news, Zhan Tiri is pissed and it’s the eclipse and…” She looked at the stone now on her chest. “Aaaand, I’m in trouble.”  
  
“Come on.” Ruddiger took her hand. “We’re going to Varian’s lab to get those parts and then we’re going to build that machine.”  
  
“We’ll keep the demons at bay!” Eugene said, and everyone prepared to fight the spirits coming down at them.  
  
“First, I want to smash the Mind Trap.” Varian said, running in.  
  
“Varian, no, don’t be alone!” Ruddiger pulled Rapunzel along as she chased him.  
  
“You were one of them, do you know a weakness?!” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Uh…” Ruddiger wracked his brain. “Do we have any silver?”  
  
“Silver?!” Varian looked at him.  
  
“Yeah, it burns evil spirits and stuff.” Ruddiger nodded.  
  
“I’ll check the—” Rapunzel started.  
  
“You’re not checking anything, you are staying right here with me.” Ruddiger held onto Rapunzel’s hand tightly.  
  
They got into the throne room and Varian ran to pick up the Mind Trap. “Finally.” He held it tightly and released the hold on people, then dropped it and summoned a black rock to smash through it. “They’ll never be controlled by anyone again.”  
  
“Great.” Ruddiger nodded. “Now, let’s get to the lab.”  
  
“Right.” Varian and Rapunzel nodded.  
  
\--  
  
When they got there, Ruddiger secured the door while Varian created a shelter for Rapunzel to hide in out of black rocks. “Go in, you’ll be safe.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, crawling in and sitting in the shelter as Varian closed it up aside from a small window for her to look out.  
  
“Varian…I’m scared.” She admitted.  
  
“You’ll be okay.” He smiled. “I’ll protect you. Once the eclipse is over, you’ll be able to get free.”  
  
“Varian, let’s get to work.” Ruddiger called. Varian walked over and got out the book he’d managed to sneak in with all the other parts and they started to set it up.  
  
\--  
  
Fighting Cassandra with black rocks was one thing. Ghosts? This…this was not okay. Maximus was still having nightmares about the last time he’d faced Sugracha and now he was among those facing Sugracha, Matthews from the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow and….Zhan Tiri herself.  
  
How did his life end up like this? It seemed that ever since rescuing Princess Rapunzel from Gothel, his life was completely upside down. Every other day was some new magic issue and now there were ghosts and demons. Luckily, at least, it seemed the demon wasn’t at her full strength.  
  
With their minds freed, the Brotherhood could properly fight. They all knew they were just buying time, though. There was no way they could beat this. So, they could only hope to live until the portal was finished.  
  
“DIE! DIE!” Flynn used fire on the demon and Jenna used her own kind of magic that seemed to have some kind of effect on them.  
  
“So, uh, how long do we have to survive?!” Lance asked as they avoided being hit by evil spirit lightning.  
  
“Well, Varian said he could build it in an hour. Maybe sooner, if Ruddiger is with him. Which, luckily, he is and he’s not out here doing his _puppetry_ trick on us because, OH MY GOD, that would suck!” Eugene said anxiously.  
  
“Where is Cassandra?” Quirin asked. “And Varian?!”  
  
“Varian is in the lab, Cass is, uh, somewhere. Varian took the Moonstone from her. He’s got moon powers, by the way.” Eugene said, then gasped as his father pulled him out of the way of a blast of lightning. “Thanks, dad!”  
  
“He has WHAT?” Quirin asked in disbelief.  
  
\--  
  
Owl flew over and landed on the black rock cage with a sigh. “Oh, Cassandra…”  
  
“He just…ripped it right out of me. And…he just…it’s not sticking out on him.” She bowed her head. “He was right. He’s the one he was meant for, not me.” She looked at the black rocks holding her up, gripped tight around her wrists. She’s done this to him twice, and he still held her in a gentler, less tight grip. She looked outside at the ongoing battle. “Owl…I messed up so badly. How can I ever atone for this?”  
  
Owl sighed. “I’ll stay with you, Cassandra. Whatever becomes of you.”  
  
“Thanks.” She said quietly, glancing away.  
  
She gasped as she saw Zhan Tiri fly past her and down the hall. “Hey, wait!” She called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Zhan Tiri off to?


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Tiri is defeated and it's happily ever after, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“REGULUS!”  
  
Ruddiger looked up in alarm and quickly got up. “I’ll keep her distracted. Keep working.” He stepped forward as the door burst open.  
  
“Regulus…not just once, but _twice_ you have betrayed me.” She said furiously.  
  
“Yeah, I did.” He said casually. “I betrayed Lord Demanitus, too. Did you really expect special treatment?” He chuckled.  
  
“Where is the Sundrop?” She looked around.  
  
“Safe from you.” Ruddiger said casually. “And you can’t take the Moonstone from Varian. Face it, Zhan Tiri. You _lost_.”  
  
“I haven’t lost anything.” She growled.  
  
“Without those stones, you’re too weak to do much more than vanishing tricks and mind tricks. You could remove your curse and that’s the biggest thing you can do. Demanitus weakened you severely, you can’t even turn into a _flurry_ now!”  
  
She clenched her fists. “Regulus…you _dare_ …”  
  
“That fateful night was the most power you have been able to use in _centuries_.” He stepped towards her. “But, me, I’m still just as powerful as before! Might be because I wasn’t sealed away!”  
  
“We could fix that!” She snapped, then clapped her hands. Sugracha and Matthews came into the room as little flames before they hovered in place.  
  
“I’m not afraid of you.” Ruddiger said, glancing over at Varian. “And neither is Varian.” He smirked at her. “Varian?”  
  
“Yes!” Varian replied.  
  
“NOW!” Ruddiger ducked to the side as Varian pulled a lever. The three villains screamed as they were sucked up into the portal, Ruddiger clinging to Rapunzel’s shelter to avoid experiencing the same fate.  
  
“CURSE YOU, REGULUS!” Zhan Tiri yelled as they were sucked inside.  
  
Varian waited until they were completely in and then shut off the machine. “Phew!”  
  
“It’s over?” Rapunzel asked, holding Pascal close to her.  
  
“It’s over.” Varian removed the rocks and Ruddiger moved away from them as she was let out.  
  
“The eclipse is still going…” She looked at the stone in her chest.  
  
“Rapunzel…” Varian took her hand. “I _chose_ to take it…but you said you didn’t _want_ your powers. You _don’t_ have to keep them. Now is your chance to remove them, if you want.”  
  
Pascal looked at Rapunzel earnestly. “It’s your choice…”  
  
Rapunzel looked at the stone on her chest, the source of all of her misery since birth. “…I don’t want it.” She said, looking up at him. “Please…take it out.”  
  
“Ah, ah.” Ruddiger held up a hand. “I think _I_ better do it, Princess. I don’t know what will happen if Varian does, now that he’s gained the full power of the Moonstone.”  
  
“Uhm…there’s a piece missing.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Well…ninety-nine point nine percent power, then.” Ruddiger shrugged, and they laughed a bit. “I’ll just…” He reached up a gloved hand and gently gripped the stone. “This might hurt. Brace yourself.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then cried out in pain as he gripped it tighter and started to tug. “Ahh! Nngh! Ah!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry, it’ll be over soon.” He told her, then yanked it out with force. She gasped sharply as her hair went completely brown and she fell to her knees. “Princess? Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling before her with the stone in his gloved hand.  
  
“Yes…” She looked at Varian. “Varian…the unbreakable rocks. Please. _Encase_ it. So…so no one can ever…”  
  
Varian nodded and knelt down, focusing on creating a box big enough to put the Sundrop into it. Then Ruddiger set it inside and Varian created a solid top over it before he picked it up off the floor and went to get a label, which he wrote “Rapunzel’s” on it before putting it on the box and then taking it to go into the safe.  
  
“If ever you want it back, just ask.” He smiled at her. “I’ll keep it safe for you, until then.”  
  
She nodded. “Now…can one of you help me cut my hair?”  
  
Varian pulled out his dagger from his belt and went to carefully cut it for her. “A new start.” He smiled. “Magic-free.”  
  
She giggled, feeling lighter than ever. “Let’s go tell everyone.” She suggested. “And, uh, Varian?”  
  
“I know.” Varian nodded. “Cassandra is still in a cage in your room. I better go…” He sighed. “Take it out of there.”  
  
“That can wait. Come on!” She grabbed both their hands.  
  
“Hey, wait, I have to take that thing apart.” Ruddiger pointed to the portal machine.  
  
“Later!” She laughed, pulling them along.  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene cried with relief when they ran outside, Rapunzel throwing herself into his arms. “You’re okay and your—what happened to your hair?!”  
  
“By her request, the Sundrop was removed.” Ruddiger explained, standing next to Varian.  
  
“I put it in a box made of unbreakable black rocks. If she ever feels like having it again, it’s in my lab, safe and sound.” Varian smiled. “Also, I gave her a haircut.”  
  
“Not too bad.” Eugene looked over at the King and queen as they came to hug Rapunzel and stepped to the side to let them do that. “So, uh…what about Cassandra?”  
  
“She’s in a cage in Rapunzel’s room. A cage made of black rocks.” Varian explained. “We can go to her now, if you—”  
  
“Yes, let’s do that. We’ll move her to the dungeon, instead. She’s completely powerless, right?” Eugene asked him.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra looked up as Eugene and Varian approached her. “…So, I guess it’s over, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s over.” Varian held up a hand and she gasped as her hands were released, the bars dropping. “Don’t resist.” He told her, then frowned a bit and moved forward. “What’s this light?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Cassandra shook her head as Eugene cuffed her hands behind her back.  
  
Varian moved his hand over it and gasped as a small sliver of Moonstone appeared. “The missing piece.” He took it and brought it to his own chest, his body glowing as he absorbed it. “There.”  
  
“What will happen to me now?” She asked.  
  
“Give us some time to clean up the mess you made all over, then we’ll decide your sentence.” Eugene told her, hauling her away down the hall with Varian following him.  
  
She was locked away in a prison cell and then Eugene and Varian returned outside. “Well,” Eugene chuckled a bit. “First order of business, getting rid of these black rocks everywhere. Varian, if you do the honors?”  
  
Varian nodded and then held out his hands, his hair, eyes and freckles glowing. The rocks all glowed and then shifted to stand tall before they sank into the ground, all over town, until there wasn’t a single one left. Then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve got a lot of work cut out for me, if I’m gonna be getting rid of all of those.”  
  
“What about that tower?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Actually, if you could leave it there but open up the side, that’d be good.” Jenna walked over to him. “I mean, if you want me and Flynn to stick around.”  
  
Varian smiled brightly. “Of course!”  
  
“Great.” She grinned. “For now, though, I need to somehow convince the prince _not_ to destroy Corona. King Fredric, might I have a word with you?” She walked off to talk to him.  
  
“Good work, kid!” Hector ran up and slapped Varian in the back. He let out a yelp of pain. “Ah, you’re fine. So, I hear you’ve got the Moonstone now.”  
  
Varian nodded. “And the Mind Trap is destroyed, forever.”  
  
“Good to hear, I hated being under her control. And, ugh, some of the things she put me through.” He made a face and Varian laughed.  
  
“Varian!” Quirin ran over and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Eugene smiled. “Should I let you two have some time alone?”  
  
“Oh!” Varian seemed to realize something. “Uhm, dad, turns out that Ruddiger was a cursed human the whole time and he’s human now but he needs a place to stay, can he still stay with us?”  
  
Quirin looked over at Ruddiger, who was waving from where he was talking to Maximus. “…He’s not sleeping on your bed anymore.”  
  
“Too big anyway.” Varian grinned.  
  
“So…what’s it like, being human?” Maximus asked.  
  
“Well, I got hands.” Ruddiger said teasingly.  
  
“You are _never_ letting me live that down, are you?” Maximus said with disbelief.  
  
“Never.” He swiped an apple from his saddlebag and took a bite.  
  
“Hey!” Maximus protested.  
  
Ruddiger grabbed another one and ran off laughing, Maximus chasing him through the crowd.  
  
Rapunzel watched them go with a smile. “It’s like everything is, mostly, back to normal, Pascal. We have a lot to clean up, and a lot to do, and there’s certainly a lot of changes but, I thin, we’re finally ready to move on with our lives.”  
  
She walked towards the castle.  
  
“ _Is this life after happily ever after?  
Is this who I’ve always been meant to be?_”  
  
She stopped at the top of the steps, looking out over the crowd.  
  
“ _I can tell now I’m different somehow  
Than I was before.  
And maybe, at last, this is really me._”  
  
Eugene smiled and ran up to her. “Blondie! Er, well, hah. Now I have to think of something _new_ to call you. Can I call you ‘Sunshine’ still?”  
  
She giggled. “I don’t see why _not_.”  
  
“Well, Sunshine, I was thinking that, maybe once we’re done with cleanup, you and I could have a nice romantic boat ride together?”  
  
“Aww.” Pascal cooed.  
  
“I’d love to.” She smiled brightly and kissed him. “But, we have a lot to do before that, so let’s get started!”  
  
“Hah, yeah!” Eugene nodded.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and then headed into the castle, looking over the damage and righting fallen objects on her way to her room.  
  
“ _After all I’ve done,  
I’ve seen and been through,  
After all of the choices  
Both right and wrong,”_  
  
She got to her bedroom and made a mental note to fix the door as she passed through the opening.  
  
“ _Through the doubts, fears,  
The joys and tears  
All that and so much more,  
I’ve somehow come back to where I belong_!”  
  
She ran to the window and leaned out over the railing.  
  
“ _And now there’s no boundaries,  
No limits, no bars.  
Now there’s no tower, no wall.  
Now, life’s wide open from here to the stars!  
And I’m happily ever after, after all.”_  
  
“Rapunzel!” Varian hopped up to her and she blinked, seeing he was using black rocks as stairs to get up. He picked up Hamuel in his arms and then climbed up onto her balcony. “You know, you have to get used to not having long, unbreakable hair anymore. Hanging over the balcony like that, you trying to get killed?” He grinned.  
  
“I dunno, maybe I’m immortal.” She said teasingly.  
  
“Still haven’t tested that theory.” He said, shrinking the black rocks he used to get up harmlessly into the stone wall of the castle like they were never there. “Still could.”  
  
“Varian, don’t.” She scolded him lightheartedly and he laughed.  
  
\--  
  
Once the town was repaired enough that they could all go home and rest easy, the matter of Cassandra’s sentencing was put on the table. She was brought out into the throne room, head bowed, still dressed in that bodysuit, bound in chains. King Fredric and Queen Arianna were before her, as well as Princess Rapunzel in her chair, and Captain of the Guard Eugene Fitzherbert stood by Cassandra’s side.  
  
She saw Varian and Ruddiger sitting nearby, with Varian’s father standing next to their seat, one hand on his shoulder protectively. The other Brotherhood members were also here near Varian, staring her down, daring her to try anything more than she’d done.  
  
Around the room were also assorted townsfolk, people that she’d grown up knowing and now saw her as nothing but a criminal. She didn’t see her father, the man who’s raised her, that she’d attacked, anywhere.  
  
“Cassandra, Daughter of Gothel.” King Fredric spoke coldly, and she tensed before turning her gaze to him. “You stand here accused of high treason, kidnapping, attempted regicide, attempted murder, theft, and terrorism. All the evidence is against you, this trial is simply a formality.”  
  
She knew this. She wondered if Varian went through something similar. Alone in chains, surrounded by people who hated him, being read his crimes with the same cold tone King Fredric was using now. He was so young then, so small. He was still young, still small, but the eyes he looked at her with were no longer the eyes of a child. He’d gone to prison and come out changed.  
  
“Your sentencing has been a subject of long debate, but we have finally decided on one.” King Fredric went on.  
  
She swallowed nervously. Here it was. She was going to be killed, or exiled, or imprisoned for life.  
  
“This was one that Varian Ruddiger suggested, based on his findings while studying your mother’s journal.” King Fredric said coolly. “Princess Rapunzel seems to agree that it is a fitting punishment for you.”  
  
Just say it already. What did Varian decide for her?  
  
“You will be…as he put it, his ‘errand girl’, to atone for your crimes. You deserve death, but death is too good for you, he claims. Death is an escape. While I do not share his views,” he looked towards Varian, an unspoken hostility between the two of them, “Princess Rapunzel thinks that this ‘job’ will be an appropriate punishment. Therefore, this is your sentence.”  
  
This was…unusual. And _offensive_. _Humiliating_ , even. How could Varian _do_ this to her?!  
  
“When you are not out gathering things for him, _heavily_ supervised, you will be living in a prison cell.” King Fredric went on. “Consider your life as a part of the royal court erased henceforth.” He gestured with his hand. “Take her away.”  
  
Eugene pulled her to her feet and back to the dungeons. She followed, glaring at Varian as she passed him. He just smirked back at her, a cold, familiar look in his eyes. He _knew_ she would hate it. She _knew_ he’d be humiliated. That’s why he’d chosen it for her. The fate her mother planned for her, her _actual_ “Destiny” – an errand girl. Living solely to obey and go fetch anything he needed and to live behind bars when he didn’t need her.  
  
She clenched her hands and teeth and decided that she _hated_ that child.  
  
\--  
  
“And Project Obsidian is locked up.” Varian said, and Rapunzel clapped happily. “No more need for it, now that the black rocks are under my control.”  
  
“And you just can’t bring yourself to throw it away. Don’t think I didn’t notice that Saporian coat and scarf hanging in your room.” Ruddiger nudged him and Varian blushed.  
  
“Weeeell,” Varian walked over to the desk full of Gothel’s books, “let’s get back to work. Those artifacts aren’t going to find themselves, after all!”  
  
Rapunzel pulled him away and to the door. “Ohhh, no you don’t. We’re finally all cleaned up and we can actually _celebrate_! There’s a festival tonight and you boys are _not_ skipping out on this one. C’mon!” She grinned. “Mr. Royal Engineer and Assistant Royal Engineer.”  
  
“Oh, wow, using titles now?” Varian grinned. “Very well, Your Highness. I’ll _indulge_ you.”  
  
She laughed and they followed her out of the lab, Ruddiger closing the door behind them, smiling at the dismantled portal parts lying in the corner as he did.  
  
“Thanks for the counter-curse, my lady.” He grinned.  
  
“Ruddiger, come on!” Varian called.  
  
“Coming!” Ruddiger ran after them, playfully shoving Varian into Rapunzel and getting both of them chasing him down the hall.  
  
\--  
  
Owl flew into the dungeon and sat on the keyhook, sighing softly. The guard opened the cell for him and he flew in, sitting on Cassandra’s arm.  
  
“What are you doing here again?” Cassandra asked in surprise.  
  
“I told you, didn’t I?” He tilted his head to the side. “I’m with you, no matter what comes of you. Prisoner, errand girl…I’m with you.”  
  
She smiled a bit. “Might make the… _erranding_ a little more…” She sighed. “ _Less_ frustrating.”  
  
Owl nodded. “I’m with you.”  
  
\--  
  
Pascal sighed happily as Rapunzel and Eugene, finally, got their boat ride and Eugene proposed to her. With a little help from Pascal, of course. He’d hidden the ring under the bimberry on a cupcake and Pascal had licked it off to reveal the ring and now he was watching his two favorite humans cuddle up together in the boat.  
  
This really was, happy ever after, after all.  
  
He looked up at the sky and wondered about those other artifacts, the Galaxy Crystal and Earth Stone. Wouldn’t it be _great_ to see them someday?  
  
He wasn’t going to lie; these past two years had given him a thirst for adventure. Too bad he had to wait for Rapunzel to get the itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?
> 
> ((A.N: Question for the readers: Should I continue the story in a sequel, or should I just continue on from here with more chapters?
> 
> Edit: Sequel is started, stay tuned!))


	35. Sequel announcement

To the readers that aren't subscribed to the writer but are subscribed to this story, the sequel is started under the name "Four Lights". This story is also now part of the "Four Lights" series, for easy finding. Please enjoy your reading, and thank you for enjoying "Day of the Animals". We hope you enjoy the next part just as much.  
  
Thank you, and we'll see you there.  
  
~ Regulus

**Author's Note:**

> When the humans are away, the animals will play!


End file.
